Lonely, too long
by Macgirl.NS
Summary: Lo que esconden dos Psy poderosos, con el Silencio perfecto y con el don de la actuación.
1. Capitulo 1

**Lonely, too long.**

 **Capítulo I.**

Por Macgirl y NickyScully

Dedicatoria: A Nalini, por crear un mundo maravilloso con los personajes más variados e increíbles que no nos dejan más que soñar con lo que puede o no haber sido entre giro y giro de una página.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son nuestros. Este escrito no es sino un homenaje a Nalini, que tuvo la genialidad de crearlos y que tiernamente los cuida, mientras nos entretiene a nosotros.

Agradecimientos:

Macgirl: Agradezco a la vida por haberme dado la oportunidad de conocer personas tan maravillosas como tú, mi coautora y hermana de locuras literarias. Eres la prueba de que los seres humanos trascendemos las barreras de lo físico. Me quedo corta si te digo que eres de lo mejor que me ha pasado. Y sumando a eso me has presentado a Nalini y a sus fabulosas historias, ahora me sigues la corriente para escribir esto, qué más puedo yo decir.

Por cierto también agradezco a quienes se tomen el tiempo de leernos y dejar un comentario, nos encanta saber sus pensamientos y opiniones.

NickyScully:

Te agradezco a ti porque me lavaste el cerebro y casi me obligaste a escribir esto cuando quiero andar viendo un anime o me ando cayendo del sueño. Gracias por ser tan necia e insistir tanto. Espero que mis neuronas muertas retribuyan la fe que tienes en mí. Tampoco me puedo olvidar de agradecerle a Nalini por hacerse la loca y empujarme a escribir lo que ella no quiere mostrar. Entiendo que quiere mantener el interés, pero las fans tenemos una paciencia corta, así me tomare el atrevimiento de hacer esto con ayuda de Mac (es su apodo y lo prefiero). No pretendemos hacer su trabajo, eso es imposible, seguro ni mostraremos lo que ella podría mostrar y con un mejor nivel, esto es un trabajo humilde y producto de soñadoras literarias.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 _It's not your eyes  
It's not what you say  
It's not your laughter that gives you away  
You're just lonel_ _y  
You've been lonely, too long._

 _All your actin'  
Your thin disguise  
All your perfectly delivered lies  
They don't fool me  
You've been lonely, too long_

 _-Dust to Dust by The Civil War._

Nada podía perturbar la tranquilidad salvaje de las fronteras de Tahoe, a excepción de dos hombres que habían llegado allí como un simple soplo. No podían ser tan distintos uno del otro, el negro militar vestía al más joven y al mayor, la seriedad de la elegancia.

Silenciosos caminaban sobre el follaje de aquel bosque, sin prisas o apuros, hasta acercarse a la alta cerca metálica de una vieja pero cuidada casa que no parecía pertenecer allí. Ambos hombres se miraron pero no se dijeron nada. El más joven solo asintió solemnemente y desapareció en el aire.

El mayor ni siquiera se inmutó ante tal hazaña, no cuando él era parte de esa raza que podía hacer cosas increíbles, improbables e inimaginables con sus mentes. Podían crear y podían aniquilar.

Ese hombre de elegante y patricio porte atravesó la puerta de la alta cerca y continuó caminando sobre un estrecho camino de grava. Sus pisadas eran fuertes, decididas y ruidosas pero no perturbaron el lugar. Abrió la puerta de la pequeña casa sin llamar y entró a lo que consideraba su dominio y su refugió ante los que sentían curiosidad sobre sus actividades y su vida.

Mientras continuaba caminando dentro de la casa, depositó sobre la pequeña mesa del comedor lo que llevaba en su mano izquierda, una bolsa de papel precisamente doblada para evitar revelar su contenido.

Se detuvo al llegar a la puerta del estudio, una habitación adecuada con lo último en tecnología para mantenerse en control de todo, tal como lo hacía desde su propia oficina, pero con una diferencia abismal en cuanto a decoración y ambientación de la estancia. Podría decirse que era un estilo "demasiado cambiante". Era un sitio acogedor y agradable, que no sería descrito por él de esa manera ante nadie, pero que disfrutaba sobremanera cuando tenía la oportunidad.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión no fijó su vista en la gran silla de cuero negro o en las pantallas sobre el escritorio, sino en la mujer sentada en la misma y que en sus manos deslizaba rápidamente algún contenido en una pequeña pantalla portátil.

Aunque todavía no levantaba su mirada de los mensajes que estaba respondiendo, su expresión de concentración fue reemplazada por una expresión mucho más relajada. Y por una fracción de segundo, Anthony deseo ser capaz de sonreír verdaderamente.

-Debo disculparme, la celebración se extendió más de lo que calculé, no es mi costumbre llegar tarde a mis compromisos y menos aún hacer esperar a mis invitados - afirmó él mientras daba un par de pasos más y se ubicaba justo en frente del escritorio donde ella estaba.

Nikita ni siquiera levantó la cabeza, continuó tecleando sin parar sobre el delicado teclado de última generación.

-Deberías organizar mejor tu tiempo. Ya he acordado dos envíos portuarios a Panamá y firmado un contrato con una empresa holandesa mientras extendías ese experimento que llamas sociabilización. Por cierto, ¿cómo estuvo?

-Diría que estuvo bien. Pienso que Ivy sabe lo que hace y al parecer está funcionando. Ahora que están trabajando juntos, los Flechas y los Empáticos son aún más poderosos que antes.

-Pienso que están destinados al fracaso pero dejémosle soñar.

-Tu hija estaba en la boda.

Si Anthony quería ver una respuesta ante esa declaración pues no la obtuvo, Nikita continuó en su trabajo, no le daría a Anthony más armas de la que ya tenía porque Sascha no era relevante para Nikita. Su presencia en ese experimento llamado boda no causaba intereses en su mente letal.

Sin embargo, aunque Nikita no lo supiera, si hubo una reacción. Anthony pudo percibirlo por el cambio en su respiración, o como ella detuvo lo que estaba haciendo por tan solo un segundo. Al igual que Nikita, Anthony era padre y los hijos, aunque fueran solo materiales genéticos que continuaban extendiendo el legado de sus familias en el planeta seguían siendo sus hijos.

-Deberíamos hablar de nuestra posición en la Coalición Gobernante y como manejaremos el asunto de los Empáticos ahora que nos hemos aliado con ellos- sugirió Nikita. Por primera vez su mirada se encontró con los ojos de Anthony.

-Necesitamos a los Empáticos pero más aún necesitamos aprender de ellos. Voy a continuar este tipo de experimentos de socialización hasta que obtenga la información que deseo y pueda cuantificar sus beneficios dentro de la mayoría de la población Psy. Por cierto, ¿Ya has tomado tus alimentos? - Dijo sosteniéndole la mirada fijamente. Bajar la mirada ahora sería dar una sensación de debilidad que no estaba dispuesto a permitirse.

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, Nikita no sabía explicar porque Anthony lograba sacar extrañas reacciones de ella, reacciones que jamás había experimentado. Sorpresa, confusión y también se podía decir que curiosidad.

-He tomado dos bebidas energéticas esta mañana -informó interesada más de lo habitual en esa pregunta que usualmente él no le haría.

-Eso difícilmente puede considerarse comida - afirmó él consciente de que aunque los Psy antes de la caída del Silencio no disfrutaban el saber de la comida, si mantenían una dieta que no podía consistir en solo bebidas, claro está a menos que estuviese demasiado ocupada como para comer-. Ven, acompañame a probar lo que me ha empacado Ivy para el camino.

Dando la vuelta se encaminó hacia la mesa donde había dejado su paquete, seguro de que ella lo seguiría.

Ella se debatió en si quedarse allí o seguirlo, ganó lo segundo porque sabía que si ella se negaba él insistiría hasta el final de los tiempos. Anthony tenía una vena terca que no había conocido en ningún otro Psy fuera de su círculo. El podía negarlo si quisiera, pero esa misma vena él se la había heredado su hija mayor, quien para desgracia de la raza Psy y los NightStar se había emparejado con un cambiante y eso era prueba suficiente, más el hecho de que Anthony dejara ver esa cualidad de si mismo era de por sí una debilidad que ella podía usar en su contra si alguna vez se daba la oportunidad.

Juntos llegaron al pequeño comedor de la casa donde se encontraba un paquete que Nikita pudo suponer era la comida de la cual hablaba Anthony. El lo abrió con presteza y seguridad, sacando de su interior una pequeña caja plástica transparente rodeada de una cinta verde brillante y luego sacó una cuchara del mismo material de la caja y también del mismo color verde intenso de la cinta.

Cuando Anthony abrió la pequeña caja Nikita no supo que decir hasta al ver lo que contenía pero sin duda alguna él esperaba algunas palabras.

-¿Qué es eso?

\- Esto es un trozo del pastel de bodas de Ivy y Vasic. Y ella insistió en que si no podía quedarme a comer con ellos, debía traerlo y probarlo luego.

-¿Y te lo quieres comer ahora?

Anthony había probado en otras ocasiones la comida que tanto humanos como cambiantes tanto disfrutaban. Pero en esas ocasiones su Silencio no le había permitido comprender la importancia que para las otras razas tenía el ritual de la comida como momento de interacción entre los individuos.

Así que sin contestarle tomó la cuchara y separó un pequeño trozo teniendo en cuenta que llevaba tanto la masa como la cubierta.

-No está envenenada o algo similar, pero si quieres puedo probarlo yo primero -dijo él extendiéndole la cuchara con la clara intención de darle en la boca a probar aquel trozo de postre.

Nikita le dio una mirada plana, en nada parecida a lo que sus pensamientos demostraban. Intentó leer los pensamientos del hombre que estaba frente a ella pero fue algo imposible, sus escudos eran más que acero, eran titanio, impenetrables, no era que le sorprendiera ya que se trataba de Anthony Kyriakus, líder y cabeza de la poderosa familia NightStar y nadie de su calibre llegaba a esa posición siendo dueño de escudos de papel. De igual modo, ella estaba suspicaz y muy curiosa sobre la actitud extraña y fuera de lo común de Anthony.

-No creo que eso sea necesario -era un voto de confianza de parte de la ex Consejera Duncan, una confianza que Anthony no podía dar por sentado-. Pero preferiría comer algo mucho más diferente y adecuado a nuestros sistemas digestivos.

Él no estaba dispuesto a retroceder en sus intenciones, y si ella creía que podía hacerlo cambiar de idea, era hora de enseñarle lo contrario. -Yo personalmente -dijo Anthony mientras le acercaba la cuchara aún más a sus labios y la miraba fijamente, casi de forma desafiante -, he comprobado que nuestros sistemas digestivos son totalmente capaces de aprovechar estos alimentos, y esta clase de experiencia es de gran ayuda para comprender mejor sus intereses.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en saber esas cosas tan poco importantes? -preguntó Nikita con sus ojos sobre la pequeña cuchara que él sostenía delante de ella.

Él la miró mientras ella observaba el trozo de comida y supo que no necesitaría esforzarse tanto, si jugaba bien sus cartas.

Ella levantó la vista y se encontró con la de él. Desafiante la sostuvo, incluso inclinó un poco más la cuchara acercándola hasta apenas unos pocos centímetros.

-Estas cosas, como las llamas, son una gran fuente de información, podrías incluso querer ser parte de mi próximo proyecto de negocios, eso si, si logras entender el porqué los humanos y cambiantes prefieren ciertos alimentos.

Nikita, como era natural, estaba abierta a participar en negocios que le parecieran interesantes, pero nunca en algo como aquello. Y aunque ya había participado en negocios con cambiantes, el ponerse en la piel de las otras razas y conocer lo que era agradable e interesante para ellos jamás se le había pasado la cabeza, ni siquiera como algo lucrativo. Sin embargo, nunca se amilanaba ante las cosas nuevas y los retos, así que lo asumió, sobre todo porque la mirada de Anthony era una que le provocaba algo que los humanos y cambiantes podrían llamar irritación.

Abrió la boca y Anthony solo tuvo que deslizar la cuchara en su interior. El sabor del chocolate y la crema fue un duro choque a sus sentidos Psy, tanto que tuvo que tomar asiento. Podría decir que para nada era desagradable pero era demasiado para manejar y mastico despacio.

-Es demasiado fuerte -expresó Nikita con los ojos abiertos de par en par, aunque volvió a cerrarlos ante el choque-. Mis papilas gustativas están abrumadas -reconoció tomando un sorbo del vaso de agua que ella misma había colocado allí más temprano-. ¿Cómo los humanos pueden comer eso?

Anthony le dedicó una mirada que casi podría considerarse una sonrisa irónica. Ella, la gran y temida Nikita Duncan, agobiada por un trozo de pastel de chocolate. Aunque se empeñara en demostrar lo contrario, sabía que ella no estaba bajo un Silencio tan total como le hacía creer a todos.

-¿Se sostienen tus escudos?- le preguntó él curioso porque él no tenía permitido escanear su mente y era bien sabido que los Psy colapsaban cuando sus sentidos se abrumaban con sensaciones que no contemplaba el Silencio.

 _¡Eso no te incumbe!_ Le habría gritado ella si fuera más humana que una Psy bajo el Silencio, sin embargo se contuvo, le miró directamente y con simple mirada le comunicó que todo estaba en orden.

-Casi puedo sentir como mi cerebro empieza a producir serotoninas y endorfinas, según se ha comprobado en estudios médicos de humanos y cambiantes -expresó cerrando por unos cuantos segundos los ojos para manejar las sensaciones- expresó el ex Consejero, parecía… a gusto.

Otra barrera derrumbada, otra muestra de la fisura en su Silencio. Un Silencio que frente a los demás era perfecto, prístino e irrompible. Eso le llevó a entender que Anthony también estaba mucho más adelanto que ella, porque ella aun luchaba contra la pérdida de su Silencio, mientras que Anthony parecía complacido y feliz con eso, aunque ninguno lo reconociera en voz alta.

Ella volvió a mirar el trozo de pastel y tímidamente, como si no quisiera, tomó un pequeño trozo entre sus dedos, lo observo de manera estudiada y casi microscópica. -Cuéntame más sobre ese negocio que quieres realizar -se llevó el diminuto trozo a los labios y volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez más concentrada y calladamente deleitada, porque aunque el sabor era demasiado fuerte no podía negar que sus sentidos celebraban el nuevo sabor.

-Verás, el negocio parece muy prometedor -continuó explicando él con expresión relajada mientras en realidad la observaba detenidamente como empezaba a disfrutar su primer encuentro con el chocolate.

-Los humanos y cambiantes suelen interactuar en sitios relacionados con comida, como restaurantes o cafés, para ellos es algo natural y satisface tanto su necesidad de nutrientes como su sociabilización, a decir verdad es bastante eficiente en términos de ahorro de tiempo y espacio. Es ahí donde entran mis empresas.

Al parecer él estaba en sus aguas con respecto al tema, comprendió Nikita.

-Sacamos ventaja de los gustos y costumbres de otras razas, y esta no podía ser la excepción, pero para esto primero tenemos que entenderles a fondo.

Y tomando otro pedazo de pastel en la punta de la cuchara se lo extendió hacia ella, llevándoselo muy cerca a los labios como lo había hecho antes.

Esta vez ella no se resistió, si no que fue a su encuentro y sin detenerse a pensar tocó ligeramente la muñeca de Anthony. Aunque tan rápidamente como empezó así terminó, ella se echó hacia atrás, concentrada nuevamente en el trozo de pastel que tenía en su boca. Ya más acostumbrada se deleitó en los matices, en la dulzura y la cremosidad de un dulce que había provocado conflictos entre humanos y cambiantes en el pasado.

-¿Y has pensado dónde abrirás ese nuevo negocio? -preguntó tiempo después.

Él se sintió ganador. Era mucho el orgullo que le causaba haberla convencido no solo de probar el nuevo sabor sino de que su idea para abrir nuevos mercados era tan prometedora como para saber un poco más.

-Por ahora nos encontramos reconociendo el mercado, hemos aprendido mucho acerca de que tipo de materiales, insumos y personal es el adecuado para este tipo de negocios. Mi idea es abrir una cadena de cafés.

Esta vez se sintió impulsado a agregar un sentido más a la ya de por si peligrosa fórmula y extendiendo su dedo índice tomó un poco de la cubierta de chocolate y se la llevó a la boca, atrapando y limpiando con la lengua por completo el cremoso componente de su piel.

-¿Una cadena? -preguntó distraída después de tragar, por dentro casi gritaba ante la acción ocurrida delante de ella. Los Psy no se chupaban los dedos-. Creo que sería muy apresurado dado el hecho de que los Psy no tenemos un mercado alimenticio propiamente dicho ¿Por qué no pruebas primero con un solo establecimiento y partes de allí?

-Precisamente por eso quiero incursionar en esa parte del mercado donde no hay presencia de otras familias o empresas. En este caso el conocimiento nos dará el poder no solo de generar ganancias sino de ayudarle a los Es en su interés por que las tres razas se conozcan y relacionen mejor.

Nikita quiso entornar los ojos, pero se reprimió, no le iba a dejar ver que ella le estaba volviendo loca con sus intereses comerciales que ella misma consideraba arriesgados pero Anthony tenía clarividentes que le harían saber si se estaba metiendo en un problema comercial que no iba a poder manejar, así que le dio el beneficio de la duda.

-Argumento que aprobaría Ivy Jane- agregó-. Conozco a ciertas personas que pudieran ayudarte con las reglamentaciones a cumplir y la forma de desarrollar tan extraño proyecto -continuó después.

Anthony asintió con la cabeza. Seguramente podía unir varios de los Es de Ivy Jane a su proyecto.

-Sin embargo estarás de acuerdo cuando digo que llamarás mucho la atención de nuestros pares -continuó indecisa en si continuar degustando el suculento manjar o parar, estaba siendo empujada hacia lo primero pero sus sentidos gustativos habían sido desafiados demasiado ese día.

Así que, prudentemente decidió dejarlo hasta ahí, tomó otro trago de agua y miró fijamente a Anthony que no había renunciado al pastel como ella. Era imposible que fuera a renunciar, ella era consciente que cuando él asumía algo no lo dejaba hasta que lo terminaba.

Anthony notó que ella iba a detenerse, pero él ya se sentía satisfecho con lo que había logrado hasta el momento. Estaba dispuesto a seguir intentando demostrarle lo que él ya sabía: que en muchos maneras vivir sin un Silencio completo les haría más poderosos, más capaces de disfrutar el nuevo orden que llegaría de la mano de los Es y por supuesto, les dejaría con un abanico amplio de posibilidades de negocios con los humanos y los cambiantes.

-Es mejor que llame la atención con eso y no con mi trabajo dentro de la Coalición- explico-. ¿Has tenido suficiente? - dijo él mientras masticaba lentamente el último pedazo del pastel. En verdad lo había disfrutado porque una vez que se acostumbraba al efecto físico y aprendía a controlar la sensación, su cerebro empezaba a sentir la Serotonina y a dejarlo completamente relajado-. Puede ser un desafío la primera vez, pero te aseguro que la próxima vez será más fácil - algo que para los Psy era muy difícil hacer conscientemente él había comprendido que se lo daba el chocolate, les dejaba alejarse suavemente de su fría realidad.

Si podía lograr eso con Nikita, estaría lo más cerca que un Psy podía de sentirse orgulloso de sus propias habilidades.

-Según tengo entendido hay mujeres que matarían por él, incluso he escuchado que mi hija es adicta -dijo para mí misma y cuando se dio cuenta de su desliz su mirada se volvió dura, disgustada consigo misma por decir cosas que Anthony no tenía porque saber-. ¿Por qué dices la próxima vez? -preguntó volviendo al tópico original-. ¿Hasta dónde piensas llegar con este sin sentido?

-Hasta donde tenga que ir, por supuesto, estoy convencido de que es beneficio en extremo, tanto por el aspecto científico como por el enfoque que puede dar a nuestras vidas en este momento tan crucial de la historia. Si no podemos ser parte de la nueva alianza entre las razas, porque no podemos entenderlos a ellos o porque no nos interesa participar, estaremos demostrando una falta de inteligencia y estrategia totalmente inaceptables.

Y diciendo esto terminó de lamer el último poco de chocolate que quedaba en la cuchara, la depositó en el plato y tomando el vaso de agua que ella tenía en frente, bebió el último poco que quedaba.

-Dejarnos llevar por la corriente o ahogarnos, creo que prefiero dejarme llevar aunque al principio será difícil- cuestionó convencida que aunque los Psy terminaran mezclándose con las demás razas en todos los aspectos de la vida, para alguno de ellos no sería tan sencillo, eso la incluía. El Silencio era parte de su existencia y jamás lo abandonaría.

-Nadie dice que sea fácil, pero por el bien de nuestra raza y nuestras familias, debemos adaptarnos al cambio -afirmó él mirándola fijamente para poder calcular el peso de sus siguientes palabras-. He pasado una tarde muy provechosa contigo, espero que aceptes mi invitación para reunirnos de nuevo el próximo sábado, prometo que no te arrepentirás de continuar este experimento conmigo. - De forma inconsciente extendió la mano y sus dedos rozaron muy ligeramente el brazo de Nikita que yacía extendido en la mesa donde ambos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro.

Ella retiró el brazo ante el primer roce, aunque llevaba una camisa que cubría sus brazos, la reacción fue instintiva, como Psy no estaba para nada acostumbrada al contacto físico y agregándole la carga sensorial del chocolate era como poner el dedo sobre una cable pelado. La descarga era dolorosa y no estaba dispuesta a experimentarlo por mucho que la tentara en primera instancia.

-Sigo sin entender qué beneficios traerá para mi el que decidas abrir mis sentidos gustativos a la comida de los cambiantes y los humanos. Al menos deberías decirme que recibiré alguna compensación monetaria si decido invertir en lo que tú llamas "nuevo negocio".

-No puedo garantizarte cantidad determinada de dinero, eso sería una necedad de parte mía, sin embargo puedo garantizar tu participación en este nuevo negocio de los cafés, pienso que podemos repartirnos las zonas por ciudades y así cubriremos mejor el terreno, sé que es una de las mejores inversiones de los últimos años y mis investigaciones me indican que no nos arrepentiremos de esto -le dijo mientras se ponía de pie despacio, con un movimiento casi felino, de gran elegancia y suavidad-. Nikita, en verdad deseo contar contigo como socia de este proyecto -afirmó girándose hacia ella y quedando tan cerca que definitivamente invadía su espacio personal de una forma totalmente inapropiada para un Psy.

-Me lo pensare -respondió apabullada, un poco asustada y extremadamente sorprendida por ese exceso de confianza que poseía Anthony cuando de ella se trataba, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería acercarse tanto a Nikita. Sin embargo, su rostro no expresaba nada, solo la fría expresión de la ex Consejera Duncan, la que gobernaba su pequeño reino a su antojo, y masacraba a sus enemigos sin ninguna vacilación cuando se veía amenazada, esa que Anthony conocía perfectamente bien-. Gracias por la invitación a tan anormal proyecto -expresó mirándolo fijamente, sin vacilación y con el mismo atrevimiento que él.

¡Oh si ella supiera cuán bien podía él ver a través de su dura coraza!

-Siempre es un gran honor trabajar con aquellos que son lo máximo de nuestra raza. En especial con una mujer de tus cualidades -aseguró él haciendo una ligera venia con la cabeza-. Te espero entonces para comer aquí mismo y a la misma hora de hoy.

Otra mujer hubiera sonreído ante un halago que no solía recibir la receptora pero esta solo le devolvió la venia antes de tomar sus pertenencias y retirarse de aquella casa que se había convertido en mucho más que un simple espacio para conversar.

Era donde ambos transitaban un camino nuevo y lleno de cosas a las cuales ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado. Y en el que Anthony Kyriakus se dio cuenta, por vez primera, que Nikita Duncan no decía no a sus solicitudes y peticiones de encuentro.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Lonely, too long.**

 **Capitulo II.**

Esa mañana Nikita estaba sentada frente a su imponente escritorio de cristal, bastante concentrada en las imágenes que proyectaban dos computadoras de alta gama y una tablet. A su lado, un gran ventanal de dimensiones extraordinarias le daba la maravillosa vista de todo San Francisco, pero eso le podía importar menos. Su posición como parte de la Coalición Gobernante, le exigía estar al tanto de las últimas incidencias de su raza y manejar asuntos que otros no podían realizar.

Se preparaba para una reunión con Kaleb Krycheck y Anthony Kyriakus, quienes junto a ella, regían los caminos de la raza Psy como tiempo atrás lo hicieron siendo parte del Consejo, organismo que falló junto a sus demás miembros porque no supieron adaptarse al nuevo Status Quo, no como lo hicieron ella y los letales caballeros antes mencionados.

Algunos decían que ellos tres habían acabado con el Consejo, que se habían aliado para controlar la Red e instaurar esa nueva dictadura disfrazada de falsa democracia, la cual permitía que lideres de otras razas tuvieran voz y voto dentro de sus filas aliándose con el Colectivo Empático. Algo bastante lejos de la verdad, ya que al único que le interesaba controlar la Red era Kaleb Krycheck, mientras que a Anthony lo único que le interesaban eran su clarividentes.

Ella era una mezcla de ambos, pues, ella era bastante pragmática, jamás fue estúpida y amaba el poder, y era impensable para ella quedarse en un lado dónde perdía más de lo que estaba obteniendo en ese momento.

Así que esa mañana, acorde a lo que debía estar haciendo dentro de su nueva posición, creaba los nuevos estatutos económicos que debían seguir los Psy y así tratar de controlar el mercado bursátil que tanto fluctuaba en esos días.

-Consejera Duncan, el Consejero Kyriakus ha llegado -la voz tranquila de Sophia, su asistente y más confiable colaboradora se escucho por los altavoces. A Nikita no le molestó que ella usara el termino Consejero, todavía era difícil desligarse del título. Ya pensaría en otro nuevo término para el cargo que ella ostentaba.

-Hazlo pasar- le pidió, continuó haciendo anotaciones y solo levantó la vista cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió para dar paso a Anthony.

-Buenos días -la saludó él, tan fríamente cortés como siempre.

-Buenos días- respondió ella dejando el lápiz que estaba usando sobre el cristal.

Esa mañana Anthony vestía un traje azul plomizo hecho a medida y una corbata gris. Con el cabello hacia atrás y en su lugar, la perfecta pulcritud Psy hecha persona, solo que Nikita podía notar mejor que nadie otros detalles que no encajaban, una mirada cansada y apagada. No había dormido.

-¿Algún problema?- se atrevió a preguntar. No era de su incumbencia pero ella también había tenido una noche dura, con las crisis económicas y las protestas no se tenía descanso pero Anthony manejaba esos asuntos junto a sus clarividentes y a veces podía tomar más que una noche completa.

Él respondió un par de segundos después, aunque en realidad debía de haberse indignado por su implicación de debilidad, pero lo que sintió fue como si una brecha entre los dos se cerrara otro poco más. Como si su confianza en él le permitiera hacer ese tipo de preguntas sin necesidad de mostrar una doble intención.

\- Nada de que preocuparse, todos hemos estado muy ocupados y mi presencia es necesaria para que todo continué de la mejor manera - le dijo mientras se acercaba a uno de los sillones cercanos al escritorio y se desabotonaba la chaqueta para sentarse.

-No es bueno extralimitarse -reconoció con una brusquedad que era bastante habitual en ella y a pesar de saber que no debía meterse más de lo debido.

Anthony se detuvo en seco al oír sus palabras. Acababa de escuchar de parte de la mujer más fría y calculadora que conocía una expresión de preocupación por su bienestar. Si no lo supiera diría que estaba imaginándolo. Giró hacia ella y dando un pequeño paso hacia adelante se le acercó.

-Le dijo la olla al cazo- le devolvió Anthony.

-No entiendo la referencia – explicó Nikita y si Anthony pudiera reír lo hubiera hecho.

-No importa – se lo explicaría en otro momento, cuando ella no pareciera tan a la defensiva con él -Gracias por preocuparte por mi bienestar -dijo con un tono de voz amable que sabía que ella era capaz de comprender-.

Él la miró con detenimiento. Aunque era de mala educación fijar la vista así en las personas, Anthony ya no podía evitarlo. Nikita sería fácilmente su perdición si algún día llegase a traicionarlo, pero por ahora él insistiría en que la confianza y el respeto entre los dos lo llevara por el rumbo que sentía debían seguir.

-Deberías empezar a delegar.

-Estamos en el mismo bote. También deberías hacerlo tú- le recomendó.

-Yo delego- se defendió.

-¿Es eso verdad?

Ambos estaban teniendo la discusión más bizarra en toda su existencia. La caída del Silencio había hecho cosas raras en ambos y aunque tenían explicación no dejaban de ser extrañas para ellos, pero muy especialmente para Nikita quien toda su vida estuvo dominada no por el control del Silencio, sino por su control autoimpuesto. Uno que la hacía ser quien era, una de las mujeres más poderosas en la Red.

No obstante cuando Anthony estaba frente a ella, más de lo estrictamente necesario, ese control brillaba por su ausencia.

-No estamos hablando de mí- dijo fríamente.

-También trabajas mucho.

-Eso es irrelevante- fue su respuesta final y en la mirada de Anthony había una sonrisa que no se asomaba a sus labios.

Ella había escuchado que las mujeres cambiantes le lanzaban cosas a la cabeza a los hombres, las mujeres humanas también lo hacían y ella por fin entendió el por qué. Los hombres podían ser completamente irritantes.

-No me extralimito realmente- fue su explicación final al volver al tópico original-, solo organizo mis recursos de la mejor manera y debo confesarte, que en estos momentos que está viviendo nuestra raza, es algo bastante complejo.

-Por esos conflictos que está viviendo nuestra raza no podemos darnos el lujo de que el rostro de la Coalición Gobernante no esté disponible para realizar sus funciones- sentenció.

Ella estaba enfada y algo molesta, eso la tenía bastante sorprendida, no solo era el hecho de que luciera agotado si no que todo él no lucía exactamente como él, la irritaba ridículamente y tampoco sabía cómo expresarlo correctamente, así que uso palabras que él pudiera entender.

\- En eso tienes razón, haré un mayor esfuerzo por coordinar a mis administradores, aunque eso debe esperar a que se tomen ciertas decisiones sobre los negocios que van a continuar y como se hará su dirección ahora que no apoyaremos más el Protocolo como lo conocíamos.

Lo había dicho abiertamente. Él no apoyaría ni aceptaría más el Silencio, porque para Anthony Kyriakus el futuro no podía tener relación con esa clase de represión de su propia raza. Solo esperaba que ella pudiera entenderlo y aceptarlo.

Ella asintió en acuerdo, aunque eso no aplacó su enfado.

-Sin duda alguna el Protocolo ya no es una opción para la mayoría aunque espero que podamos obtener una solución para quienes si lo necesitan.

El continuó hablando del chip que podría ayudar a esos que necesitaban un control absoluto de sus habilidades psicóticas y que solo obtenían ese control a través del Silencio, pero en ese momento ella dejo de escucharle, su atención se centró en eso que había estado molestándola desde el principio y no podía descifrar. Ese cuello torcido y la corbata con el nudo suelto que arruinaba todo lo perfecto que podía ser Anthony Kyriakus.

-¿Sabes a qué hora llegara Kaleb? -preguntó Anthony parado frente a ella, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, en actitud relajada pero evidentemente alerta.

-Ya no tarda- respondió al ponerse de pie y romper el pequeño espacio que había entre ellos.

Sin detenerse a pensar y muy segura de lo que iba a hacer, levantó sus dos manos y las llevo hasta el cuello de Anthony. Acomodó el grosero cuello de la camisa y la atrevida corbata que no quería estar correctamente anudada. Lo hizo con eficacia, como si lo hiciera todos los días y si alguien se preguntaba por qué lo hacía, era por el simple hecho de que no había podido evitarlo.

Una corriente eléctrica les rodeaba, ella sintió un suculento escalofrío y hasta podía decir placer en hacer ese pequeño y desinteresado arreglo de la ropa del hombre que estaba delante de ella.

-Una vez escuche que un Consejero siempre debe lucir sus mejores galas -dijo, acomodando la corbata entre las solapas del traje y sin tocarle porque si lo hacía no sabía cómo lo tomaría él ni como lo tomaría su disonancia.

-Y tú siempre sigues las reglas.

Anthony la miraba de arriba abajo. Estaba absolutamente extasiado. Si, esa era la palabra para poder describir lo que sentía, aunque se suponía que no lo hacía. La sensación de electricidad y magnetismo que ella le hizo sentir al acercarse a tocar su camisa, no podía ser comparada con nada que tuviera para él un nombre o categoría previa.

Nikita no solo había invadido su espacio personal sin una razón verdadera, sino que continuaba demostrando su interés por él, por su bienestar y ahora también por su apariencia. Lo poco que sabía de los humanos le indicaba que eran demostraciones muy positivas en cuanto a la visión que él tenía de un Psy poderoso haciéndolo lentamente pero escapando en todo caso, de las grietas y pedazos de un Silencio que ya no podría contener nunca más sus relaciones interpersonales.

En palabras cambiantes, Anthony se sintió fuertemente atraído por la vibración que ella acababa de dejarle sentir, era como si su cuerpo hubiese reaccionado alineando su energía a la de ella. Esa vibración que tenía su firma, a gritos hablaba de su fuerza y temple pero también le transmitía una gran capacidad de empatía, aunque ella aún no lo demostrara.

\- Gracias -le dijo en un susurro, mientras notaba que ella no se había alejado y seguía muy cerca, de pie frente a él.

Ella notó la sorpresa y el deleite en sus ojos, podía ser posible que también hubiera aquello en los de ella, no lo podía saber pero si podía saber que le gustaba como olía él, al respirar lleno sus pulmones de su esencia limpia y con un toque de madera.

Antes de que lo pudiera pensar, Anthony extendió su mano los pocos centímetros que lo separaban de la de ella, y la rozó suavemente, en un toque tan ligero que apenas sus dedos tuvieron un contacto mientras los deslizo, no la sostuvo, no se forzó contra su piel.

Pero fue suficiente para alcanzar a tener la sensación más estremecedora que en algún momento había disfrutado, mezcla de dolor y satisfacción.

Y si, sabía lo que era disfrutar porque Anthony llevaba años disfrazando su imperfecto Silencio, protegiendo a su familia y disfrutando cada pequeño momento de seguridad y tranquilidad que conseguía para su clan. La satisfacción y la emoción, esos dos sentimientos también los conocía.

Definitivamente tocarla le daba una gran emoción y aún más el haberlo controlado perfectamente le daba la satisfacción de un buen aprendizaje. Ahora solo esperaba que para ella las cosas tuviera al menos la mitad de significado que para él. Porque de no ser así, tal vez había arruinado por completo sus posibilidades de tener la confianza de Nikita Duncan.

El suave roce la agitó por completo, cerró por un instante los ojos para controlar el dolor delicioso pero soportable del contacto. Sabía que era Anthony, recordaba que era Anthony y si le hacía daño ya no podía ser la mujer que mantenía encadenada en su interior, la que pugnaba por salir desde hace años pero por el bien de su hija jamás lo hizo. Ahora las cosas eran muy distintas.

-Ya esta lista- puntualizó terminando eficazmente la labor que había asumido como una simple dama que ayudaba a un caballero cualquiera, dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de él pero sin quitarle la vista de encima y regresó a su asiento.

El permaneció de pie, mirándola también, pero la fuerza de las miradas era demasiado para manejar así que desvió la vista hacia la inmensidad de San Francisco. No le molestó, sabía que era momento de retirarse y volver a tomar las vestiduras de frialdad y control que los hacían quienes eran. Tal como el hombre que apareció delante de ellos, de la nada y sin avisar.

-Recibí tu mensaje, Kaleb -fue el saludo cortante de Anthony. Nada de calor, nada de amabilidad.

Algo esperado porque Nikita ya tenía claro que esos momentos, donde demostraban que sus Silencios estaban quebrados solo serían compartidos entre ellos. No había forma de saber hasta dónde llegarían con ese peligroso juego pero ambos estaban seguros que continuarían jugando con más ímpetu del apropiado y con la esperanza de que se volviera a repetir más pronto que tarde.

Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 3

**Lonely, too long.**

Muchas gracias a todos y todas nuestros lectores, a los que han tenido la amabilidad de dejarnos comentarios y de igual manera a los que nos leen desde el anonimato.

Recuerden que las autoras solo vivimos para recibir sus comentarios, buenos o malos, lindos o aterradores, pero que al menos nos indiquen que estamos haciendo un buen trabajo en causar emociones con nuestra historia.

 **Capítulo III.**

Él observaba detenidamente la gráfica que su jefe técnico le mostraba para poder aprobar el presupuesto del proyecto en San Francisco. Estaba tomando un poco más del tiempo necesario pero debía asegurarse que se cubrirían todas las necesidades de reparación de un grupo de edificios de compañías recién adquiridas a pequeños empresarios humanos como forma de ayudar en la recuperación de la economía ante los sucesos de enfrentamiento y posterior desconfianza entre las razas. Si la estabilidad y tranquilidad llegaba a unos, él estaba seguro que terminaría por ser de beneficio para todos los demás.

De repente, Anthony Kyriakus recibió de manera telepática una señal de peligro y de inmediato supo que se trataba de ella. Pero así como había llegado su señal, así mismo se desvaneció.

Quedó estupefacto y aunque no se movió un milímetro, su mente viajó instantáneamente. Tató de localizarla y de diferentes maneras buscó su presencia pero no logró más que sentir que estaba en la Red, solo eso, pero nada más. Aunque aquello le indicaba que seguía viva, no hacía nada por calmar la angustia que de pronto trataba de apoderarse de su mente.

Y si, los Psy no sienten angustia, no se aterrorizan hasta la médula de saber que aquel ser especial que ocupa un espacio constante en su pensamiento ha sido de alguna manera lastimado. Pero Anthony no era un Psy cualquiera, y si algo había aprendido con los años, era que para sentir se necesitaba muchísima más valentía que para no hacerlo.

La práctica adquirida al proteger a los más débiles y rotos de su familia, a su clan de especiales, le había entrenado en habilidades de controlar y aprovechar esa sensación que ahora experimentaba, para convertirla en adrenalina a su favor. Haría lo que tuviera que hacer y lo haría rápido y eficientemente.

" _¿Dónde está Nikita? Sé que algo grave sucedió, dame los detalles."_ Le envió por vía telepática a Sophia, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y con un gesto de sus manos finalizaba la reunión. " _Debo atender algo urgente, les avisaré cuándo retomaremos esta reunión_ ", envió a todo el equipo que se encontraba con él.

" _Ha sido un atentado, un disparo desde la distancia, está viva pero ha sido enviada a un hospital público cercano_ " le informó enviándole la información del mismo.

" _Lo tengo, voy en camino"_. Respondió Anthony mientras recogía algunas de sus cosas y acomodaba los documentos a un lado del escritorio.

La sensación de vació en su estomago, tal como efectivamente la describían los humanos, continuaba oprimiendolo, haciéndole difícil el pensar con claridad, pero al mismo tiempo empujándolo a actuar con toda prontitud.

" _Necesito un telepuerto"_. Dijo únicamente a uno de los Flechas más poderosos que existían, y que podía contar entre aquellos de su raza que se habían ganado su confianza. Y en medio de épocas tan oscuras como las que podían acercarse, era lo mejor que podía desear tener y conservar.

" _Ya fui informado de la situación, Abbot se encargará de realizar el telepuerto"._

Y solo con saber que pronto estaría más cerca de ella y que estaría en capacidad de ayudarla y protegerla, se calmó su angustia y se equilibraron un poco más sus signos vitales. No podía llegar a un centro médico y exponerse a ser leído accidentalmente en ese estado.

Un instante después un hombre de porte elegante pero mortal, con brillantes ojos azules, se materializó a su lado y asintiendo con la cabeza, lo teletransportó.

El viaje se hizo en un guiño, Abbot no podía ser más que eficiente y le evitó más minutos de angustia a Anthony. Pasó por el cordón de seguridad del hospital sin decir una palabra, Sophia ya les había informado que él estaba a punto de llegar y ellos ni siquiera se molestaron en mirarlo. Cuando entró a la sala de espera, se sintió sorprendido a la vez que tranquilo de ver a la hija de Nikita allí.

Al encontrar mutuamente sus miradas él mantuvo el temple sin dejar de notar el asombro en la mirada de ella. Anthony estaba al tanto, de que aunque Nikita negaba tener cualquier relación con Sascha, la chica aún tenía interés de tener contacto y cercanía con su madre, y con justa razón. Sascha era una de las empáticas más poderosas de su especie, le era imposible sentir rencor y odio hacia una persona, en este caso su madre, que la había desechado de su vida como un objeto viejo.

Aunque él sabía que eso tampoco era cierto y a pesar que la ex Consejera nunca le había hablado de su relación con su hija, él entendía que tal pantomima frente a la sociedad Psy solo había sido elaborada por el bien de Sascha. Nikita solo hizo lo que una madre tenía que hacer, tal y como lo había hecho Anthony con respecto a Faith.

Cuando el doctor salió del quirófano y les informó que la cirugía había sido un éxito, el alivio lo cubrió por entero y, cuando a Sascha se le permitió pasar a verla quiso acompañarla, pero sabía bien que no tenía derecho. No obstante agradeció como un frio caballero la cortesía que la joven había tenido con él al decirle que le informaría a Nikita que estaba allí.

Se quedó a solas con el compañero cambiante de Sascha. Un hombre de una naturaleza tal salvaje que si Anthony se atrevía a tan solo lastimar a la mujer que él llamaba su compañera, no tendría duda en arrancarle la cabeza.

Era bueno que Lucas supiera que él nunca se atrevería a lastimarla, no rompería la confianza otorgada, no dañaría a las personas que su hija también llamaba familia, así que ignoró el rostro serió del alfa, al igual que su aura de peligro y continuó escudriñando en la red, esperando a que la mente de Nikita volviera en sí, que se conectara con la de él. Pero eso no pasó.

Finalmente después de unos cuantos minutos la vio aparecer en la Red, allí poderosa e imponente como siempre. Ella era una fuerza dominante y peligrosa a la cual él llamaba aliada, mientras que los humanos y cambiantes podrían decir que más bien era su amiga, aun cuando entre los de su raza ese término fuera tan poco conocido.

Siguió esperando y abandonó su pose de guardia solamente cuando Sascha salió y le dijo que su madre estaba despierta. Él no dijo nada, tampoco pidió permiso. Caminó hasta la espartana y fría habitación y entró.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Verla ahí, herida, débil y peor aún sentirla molesta y casi humillada por mostrarse vulnerable y tener que depender de los demás, había sido lo más difícil de toda la última hora.

Por fin la había convencido de relajarse, descansar y dejar que el proceso curativo tomara su curso. Hacía apenas minutos que ella, después de pelear contra esto un buen rato, había aceptado desconectarse y descansar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo podría durar este necesario período de recuperación, pero de algo estaba muy seguro, él no se movería de su lado, se encargaría personalmente de protegerla y cuando despertara se aseguraría de que ni ella misma ni nadie volvería a lastimarla, nunca más.

Era consciente que iba a molestarse, ella sacaría toda la ira y temple que su reputación de cruel Consejera llevaba años forjando. Pero él sabía más, había logrado conocerla lo suficiente y era capaz de ignorar su representación de perfecto Silencio.

Se acomodó en uno de los sillones al lado de su cama, en realidad no era tan incomodo como podía parecer, y empezó a navegar por las redes de noticias, su mente enfocada en encontrar patrones entre las noticias, comentarios y opiniones sobre los ataques de aquellas últimas semanas, cualquier cosa que le diera un indicio de quien podía estar detrás de esto.

Por instantes pausaba su búsqueda, y tan solo la observaba, su rostro dormido y tan tranquilo, sin reflejar el gran dolor que debía estar sintiendo o el daño evidente de sus heridas físicas.

No solo era muy hermosa, para él era la mujer más fuerte y digna de admirar, porque a pesar de su aparente actitud fría y alejada de su hija, Nikita se había esforzado al máximo por alcanzar el poder y la influencia necesarias para protegerla, para no tener que darle a nadie razones para dudar de su posición y para infundir el miedo suficiente en todos aquellos que se atreviesen a acercarse a los suyos.

En su muy retorcida pero profunda manera, ella era una mujer de un gran corazón. Y él se encargaría de demostrárselo, no solo a ella, sino que, a su debido tiempo, también al resto del mundo.

Continuó su búsqueda por la Red y así pasaron cinco horas donde no hubo ningún resultado en su desesperado esfuerzo. Kaleb y Vasic le habían informado que el sujeto que había perpetrado el atentado era un asesino a sueldo, contratado y pagado vía deposito para no dejar huellas. Él no sabía quién lo había contratado. Los enemigos conocidos de Nikita, Ming y Shoshanna tenían coartadas comprobables y esos los dejaba parados en medio de un callejón sin salida, para su frustración y desconcierto, todo parecía indicar que había sido algo realizado por el Consorcio, aunque no tuviera prueba de ello.

-No tiene sentido tu esfuerzo – esas palabras hicieron que Anthony abriera los ojos y mirara a su derecha - No hay pistas.

-¿Estuviste buscando también? - preguntó escondiendo su enfado. No era necesario que le mostrara que él no estaba contento con el hecho de que ella no estuviera descansando - Deberías estar descansando.

-Ya he descansando lo suficiente - expresó cortante y él se paró de su asiento. Nikita podía sentir provenir de él esa molestia que intentaba disimular y ella no estaba cómoda con eso - Debes irte - le ordenó.

-No me iré a ningún lado - comunicó firme-. Vuelve a dormir -le ordenó al romper la distancia que había entre él y la cama. Se irguió sobre Nikita como un águila al acecho e intentó tomarle la mano.

-No - ella le rechazó de plano porque sabía que no podría controlar tanto contacto, no en ese momento cuando estaba tan adolorida y vulnerable. Tampoco podía manejarlo a él en ese instante, no podía y no quería. Además había sostenido la mano de su hija antes, algo que jamás pensó que ocurriría y no estaba dispuesta a repetirlo, no estaba preparada para otro toque, que aunque deseado, no iba a soportar.

Eso le dijo algo a Anthony, Nikita seguía siendo fuerte y no esa pálida, débil y herida mujer postrada sobre la cama, también le enorgullecía ver esa mirada de desafío y recelo en ella, esa mirada de "ni te atrevas, no quiero tu lastima ni la necesito" al igual que el hecho de que intentaba levantarse de la cama aunque las fuerzas no le bastaban.

Ella respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, dejo de intentar incorporarse y él se dio cuenta que suprimía su dolor con su debilitado poder. Hubiese querido ayudarla, más que darle la mano, quería cuidarla aunque resultaba incomprensible porque no era un Psy- M, así que se quedo allí de pie, esperando.

-De todos modos yo debo salir de aquí -dijo finalmente abriendo los ojos-. No es seguro.

-Estás protegida- le informó él, poniendo su mano sobre la barandilla de la cama. Dándose cuenta que necesitaba agarrar algo.

Se había asegurado personalmente que en el hospital estuviera solo el personal necesario y habían guardias en cada puerta, los cuales seguían las órdenes estrictas de Max Shannon.

-No es seguro- volvió a repetir ella como un mantra.

Y en ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Max y Sophia entraron diligentemente y Anthony casi no tuvo tiempo de volver a ponerse su máscara habitual.

-Prepara el auto -ordenó sin abrir los ojos pero Anthony sabía que la orden era para Max -. Ya he estado demasiado tiempo aquí.

-¿Perdón? -fue la pregunta incrédula del ex policía.

-Lo que escuchó, Sr. Shannon.

-Hace seis horas fue víctima de un atentado, casi le vuelan los sesos y estuvo a punto de morir. Es usted una mala paciente, Consejera Duncan -dijo con cierta diversión. Max no le temía a Nikita y tampoco le importaba reírse a su costa.

-Sabes que aquí no es seguro y Sophia puede decirte que no es conveniente que esté fuera de la esfera pública por mucho tiempo - Aseveró-. Además estoy en óptimas condiciones.

Sophia y Max la miraron incrédulos, Anthony no podía dejar de pensar que ella había perdido la cabeza.

-El médico es el único que puede decir si estás lista para dejar el hospital- le aseguró Max.

-Eso no es…

-El Sr. Shannon tiene razón. El médico es el único que te puede permitir salir de aquí así que es mejor esperar su respuesta- intervino Anthony.

Al escucharle hablar Nikita abrió los ojos y le miró ¿Era estupefacción lo que había en su mirada? Anthony no lo sabía pero le gustaba saber que podía llevarle la contraria y hacer valer su opinión en ese asunto.

-No es de tu incumbencia – le discutió Nikita perdiendo el tino y bajo el escrutinio de los Shannon, que no deberían estar allí presenciando esa poco probable discusión entre dos Psy que no tenían relación alguna. Ella estaba hablando de más, y haciendo cosas que no eran normales ni correctas. Su mente estaba tan poco alerta por el dolor que le era imposible mantener la fachada normalmente basada en su condicionamiento.

-Velo por los intereses de la Coalición. -Respondió Anthony sabiendo que ante tal excusa no podría defenderse-. No puedo permitir que tengas una recaída en un momento en que no tengamos controlado quién o quienes están observando.

Estaba seguro que ella estaba completamente irritada por su forma de actuar, pero él estaba decidido a prevenir que volviera a lastimarse, así fuera por su propia terquedad.

Nikita se quedo en blanco, usualmente hacía lo que se le venía en gana porque ella era quien era y nadie podía decirle qué hacer pero en ese instante el hombre de traje gris la miraba como si ella no tuviera voz ni voto en el asunto. Que aunque ella le ordenara a sus empleados que la sacaran de allí nadie iba a mover un dedo porque él no lo permitiría. Anthony estaba tomando demasiado poder sobre ella y eso no le gustaba.

" _Estás siendo obtuso"._

Anthony no le escuchó y le ordenó a Sophia que fuera por el doctor, si le ordenó, no se lo ordenó Nikita como era de esperarse y lo peor fue que ella cumplió la orden a cabalidad y sin mirar a su jefa.

Sophia volvió unos segundos después con el doctor y para el regocijo de Anthony este dijo que aunque Nikita estaba recuperándose perfectamente debía permanecer en observación un día más en vista de lo delicado de sus heridas. Nikita argumentó que podían mantener un cuidado sobre ella en su casa pero el Psy-M no escuchó la réplica.

\- Gracias por todo, Doctor -dijo Anthony asintiendo con la cabeza, en un gesto que le había aprendido a los humanos y cambiantes, ya que siempre había pensado que dar muestra de conocer la cordialidad y las costumbres de las otras razas le brindaba beneficios y una mejor relación en cuanto a negocios se refería.

Aunque ella lo miraba con lo que podría ser etiquetado como ira, él no se inmutó ni demostró haber cambiado un milímetro de decisión a pesar de que ella podía freírle el cerebro cuando se le antojara. Supuso que no lo haría ese día porque no estaba en condiciones, así que siguió celebrando esa victoria mientras de nuevo tomó asiento y sacó de su chaqueta el organizador que le permitía controlar sus tareas desde lejos.

\- Creo que deberías seguir descansando Nikita - afirmó sin mirarla - Si quieres estar en forma para poder recibir el alta cuanto antes.

Sophia miró a Max con algo parecido al asombro y gracia ante la situación.

\- Nosotros nos retiramos a descansar un rato, regresaré cuando termine de delegar ciertas tareas y de reorganizar sus citas de mañana. -Dijo Sophia antes de que Nikita pudiera decir algo con respecto a que tenía que trabajar y por eso debía irse.

\- Así es, yo regresaré en unas horas después de la ronda de seguridad y de haber comido algo, que descanse consejera - dijo Max seriamente.

Mirando primero a Nikita y luego dirigiendo la mirada a Anthony pudo ver que este levantaba la mirada y asentía con la cabeza. Los Shannon se retiraron y dejaron a dos combativos Consejeros a solas. Uno relajado, sentado y observando las noticias de las seis en su organizador, mientras la otra planeaba como asesinar al primero limpiamente y sin que la culparan. Pero esos deseos asesinos solo duraron hasta que sucumbió al cansancio y se durmió.

El Sr. Kyriakus obtuvo otra victoria.

Continuará...


	4. Capítulo 4

**Lonely, too long.**

 **Capítulo IV**

Queremos agradecer especialmente a quienes nos están animando con sus reviews aquí, porque nos animan a escribir más rápido. Para Kdaniela, Patito123 y lolito, gracias por sus palabras.

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _Rompiendo los muros del dolor, encuentro tu esencia..._

 _-Tu esencia de Stravaganzza._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Anthony creía que había conocido la rabia cuando siendo muy joven e inmaduro tuvo la desafortunada suerte de ver morir al primer clarividente que tuvo a su cargo, o la sintió cuando mataron a su pequeña y maravillosa Marine, o cuando casi explotó cuando el antiguo Consejo quiso poner sus sucios y viperinos tentáculos sobre su brillante Faith. Eso no se comparaba a la helada y cortante rabia que recorría sus venas mientras estaba allí de pie observando todo el caos en esa oficina.

Se suponía que no debía estar en ese lugar pero cuando llegó al edificio Duncan para verla a ella no pudo evitar la compulsión de entrar y ver todo con sus propios ojos. La imagen era la de un completo desastre. Alguien había cubierto la ventana rota con una lona azul de protección pero el fuerte viento que entraba por la ventana quebrada hacía que la lona se agitara salvajemente, como si quisiera echar a volar en ese instante y dejando pasar la luz que le daba a él una visión clara del montón de cristales rotos en el suelo y que permanecían sin ser recogidos, la de una silla volcada y la línea de sangre salpicada en la pared. Sangre que nunca debió ser derramada.

La larga mancha de sangre que se volvía cada vez más marrón al pasar el tiempo y que seguro en un principio debió ser roja y brillante hizo que su ira creciera más, volviéndose más fría, azul y afilada como una llama y que solo era contenida por un minúsculo puño de racionalidad y control. Lo peor era no saber quienes eran los responsables de que esa oficina hubiera perdido su normal orden. Eso lo dejaba impotente y no lo calmaba ya que sabía que otros se habían encargado de quien había empuñando el arma y herido a la dueña de esos dominios.

-Consejero Kyriakus -le llamó desde la puerta Sophia, -no esperábamos por usted -le dijo con un tono de sorpresa.

-Lo sé – expresó sin girarse. La línea de sangre, fea e insultante seguía manteniendo su atención-. Lamento no haber informado con antelación de mi visita- se disculpó-. He venido a ver la Sra. Duncan.

Sophia podía ver frente a ella a un caballero que venía a ver a una colaboradora que estaba pasando por un momento delicado de salud. Era un comportamiento estrictamente educado, un poco fuera de lo común, ya que un Psy en el pasado hubiera resuelto con una simple llamada o un simple "no voy a molestar" pero en los últimos meses las costumbres educadas de todos los Psy estaban cambiando y Sophia sabía, aunque no lo comentara, que Anthony no era la excepción.

Anthony era una ser instruido, diligente, sereno y sofisticado. Alguien que se preocupaba por los demás de manera racional, que presentaba su ayuda cuando era requerida y era el epitome perfecto de la sociedad Psy actual. Aunque Sophia no veía que debajo de todo ese dechado de virtudes se ocultaba un hombre que había reclamado a los enemigos de Nikita como suyos, quien había colocado a los miembros del Consorcio en su lista negra y que en ese mismo instante, a pesar de su aparente serenidad, estaba planeando un horripilante asesinato. Pobre destino tendrá quien este en la primera linea.

-La Consejera Duncan no desea ser molestada- informó Sophia sin ocultar su pena y cerrando el paso por la puerta.

Anthony se giró y la miró con atención, haciéndole entender que los deseos de Nikita en ese momento no estaban por encima de los de él, quien estaba lidiando con demasiadas cosas y no estaba dispuesto a batallar contra la terquedad de la ex Consejera Nikita Duncan.

" _Subiré y Sophia o Max no podrán detenerme."_

La advertencia al parecer tuvo el efecto deseado porque Sophia se retiró del marco de la puerta y le miró con atención.

-Lo acompaño, Consejero- expresó solicita.

Sepultando su ira bajo una baldosa fría, la siguió por un largo pasillo hasta las puertas del ascensor que los llevarían hasta la parte alta de ese edificio. Cuando llegaron al último piso, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y él salió sin esperar a Sophia. Esta prefirió no acompañarlo y regresó a sus labores en la planta inferior.

Él entró al penthouse como si hubiera esta allí en otras ocasiones. No le sorprendió descubrir la decoración minimalista y prístina tan típica de su dueña a quien descubrió de pie y mirándose con interés en un enorme espejo el vendaje que le cubría la herida del cuello.

Seguía pálida pero con mejor semblante, sin duda el Psy-M había hecho un buen trabajo en ella. Tal vez volvería al trabajo más pronto de lo pensando pero él esperaba que ella se tomara un poco más de tiempo para recuperarse.

-Te estás volviendo una presencia irritante, Kyriakus -comentó sin quitar la vista del espejo.

-No me voy a disculpar por ello- se defendió. Por dentro estaba divertido ya que prefería a Nikita exasperada que desinteresada-. Deberías estar descansando.

-Y también repetitivo -agregó cuando se giró y lo enfrentó. Lucía un pijama blanco con batín de seda igual de blanco en forma de kimono-. Lo que debería de estar haciendo es redactar un comunicado y aclarar que no estoy muerta como han dicho en todos los medios informativos y en la PsyNet.

-Ya se ha hecho -le recordó.

-Desde mi oficina... donde me puedan ver todos -dijo y volvió a tocarse el vendaje del cuello-. Debo callar los rumores, todos piensan que estoy muerta.

-Evidentemente eso no es cierto- le dijo sin quitar la vista de su largo cuello, de manera impropia-. ¿Te está incomodando el vendaje? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Los Psy no sentimos molestias.

Anthony estaba harto de las típicas respuestas Psy de: no sentimos molestias, no sentimos placer, no sentimos dolor, no tenemos sueños, no nos enfadamos. La actual situación a la que se enfrentaban demostraba todo lo contrario, la impulsividad por tocarse el vendaje de ella y la rabia de él por verla herida eran un claro ejemplo.

-Mi bajo perfil no está ayudando a que la Coalición Gobernante se afiance más en la psique de la población- continuó hablando, alejándose de él y yendo a sentarse en uno de los mullidos sofás blancos del salón-. Es pertinente volver a la estela pública.

-Es demasiado rápido, no estás curada.

-Mi salud es lo de menos aquí -dijo con atípico hastío, desestimando su comentario.

Anthony la vio retirándose el pelo que le estorbaba la visión notando así que una de las vendas de su brazo se estaba soltando. Él ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo, se sentó junto a ella, acorralándola contra el apoya brazos de aquel sofá tan blanco como su batín, haciendo que se fusionara y pareciera una mullida y suave nube. La extraña correlación lo dejo desconcertado porque al verla allí le hacía querer tocar esa suavidad del batín, sin embargo no hizo eso, sino algo menos esperado, la tocó a ella.

Tomó su mano firmemente pero con suavidad, ella tembló, él también, pero ninguno de los dos huyó de ello. Se midieron y observaron, absorbiendo la sensación que seguía doliendo como era la costumbre, sin embargo ellos ya no le temían a ese dolor, lo aceptaban como parte del proceso. Tácitamente estaban determinados a vencer esa sensación, aunque para el mundo ellos continuaran fingiendo que seguían abrazando el Silencio como lo hacían otros de sus pares, tan creyentes del condicionamiento y asustados tan solo de la idea de sentir.

-¿Duele? -preguntó cuando levantó la manga del batín y empezó a retirar la venda que le permitió ese valiente acercamiento.

-Tengo bajo control mis receptores de dolor -respondió fríamente.

Anthony podía notar que contenía la respiración, así que le dio un poco de respiró cuando terminó de soltar la venda y empezó a observar los largos pero pequeños cortes que sanaban sin problemas y que al parecer no dejarían cicatrices en la blanca piel, aunque si dejarían marcas en la mente de él, acrecentando su rabia.

-Estoy bien -le aseguró Nikita, ella podía ver esa oculta rabia porque ella era como él, pensaba como él y sentía igual que él-. Solo son heridas.

-Que casi te matan- comentó de manera tan heleada que competía contra el más frío de los Psy, aunque esa frialdad delataba una contenida emoción y no así una actitud concordante con los preceptos del condicionamiento.

-Hubieran librado al mundo de alguien muy peligroso -expresó con un dejo amargura que no pasaba desapercibido.

-Desatando así otra clase de peligro -sentenció cortante.

-Eso es exagerado…

Anthony volvió a tomarle la mano, estaba vez se la apretó sin medir la fuerza pero Nikita no se quejó, aunque en su interior sus sentidos volvían a sobrecargarse.

-No me subestimes, no te atrevas -le recomendó afiladamente y sin contenerse. Nikita desvió la mirada porque la mirada tensa de él era demasiado para soportar.

Él estaba cansado de esa ridícula pantomima de la ruda Consejera sin sentimientos.

Llevó la mano que tenía libre a su barbilla y con dos dedos la giró hacia él suavemente, un dolor doblemente intenso recorrió su mente, los dos puntos de contacto que mantenía le generaban una fuerte vibración que estaba dispuesto a soportar por ella.

\- Eres demasiado egoísta y tu ego no te deja ver que ese cuento de los sentimientos y los Psy ya no funciona conmigo. Aquí estoy y no vas a impedir que trate de protegerte así me toque derramar toda la sangre que nunca antes he derramado.

Y soltándola se puso de pie y se alejó de ella. La ira lo llenaba y en su mente las imágenes de la oficina destrozada seguían torturándolo. Caminó hasta el ventanal más cercano y notó que ella aún no le respondía nada, pero no quería girar su vista.

Él no podía ver que la fuerza de sus palabras la dejaron atónita. El nunca se había expresado así, todo su frío control se había desvanecido y ella era la responsable pero no sabía cómo lidiar con ello, no sabía cómo consolarle o explicarle que no era egoísmo si no puro pragmatismo, que ella era un ser solitario a quien nadie echaría en falta. Era imposible imaginar que un hombre como él pudiera querer derramar sangre en su nombre, no por Nikita Duncan.

Aunque ella tenía claro algo, hacía tiempo quería experimentar cosas que no se hubiera atrevido a experimentar si él no se hubiera irrumpido en su vida como lo había hecho. Anthony no era un ser pasional pero era fiel y se había mantenido fiel a ella a pesar de todo su teatro silente y carente de todas los matices emocionales que él le mostraba cuando se encontraba en ese estado.

Y así llego la capitulación, comprendiendo que estaba aterrorizada pero no quería que él continuara así, creyendo lo peor cuando ella solo se estaba protegiendo, porque le era difícil confiar y porque no quería ser traicionada por él.

-Lo lamento -se disculpó con sinceridad-. No era mi intención subestimarte y mucho menos hacerte pensar que soy una egoísta -se puso de pie despacio, acercándose a él con mucho más sigilo, temerosa de provocar en él una reacción violenta-. Agradezco tu preocupación por mi pero no es necesario -era difícil abandonar la costumbre por muy Anthony Kyriakus que fuera, necesitaba valerse por sí misma.

\- Durante muchos años me vi obligado a dejar que aquellos de mi familia, de mi propia sangre, fueran lastimados sin poder hacer nada - afirmó sin girar su mirada del paisaje citadino-. No me pidas que no me preocupe por ti. Ya no sabría como dejar de hacerlo- seguía tratando de controlar la ira que le provocaba su actitud ante lo que le había sucedido-. No dejaré que nada vuelva a sucederte. -Girándose la miro fijamente a los ojos-. Tal vez algún día logres verte como yo lo hago y entiendas lo valiosa que eres.

Sus últimas palabras fueron un puñetazo directo a su pecho, eran palabras que contenían cosas que Nikita sabía causaban debilidad pero que en Anthony al parecer causaban el efecto contrario. Su ira lo volvía arriesgado y lo hacía tomar bajo su ala a una mujer afilada y peligrosa, que no necesitaba su protección pero que se veía a sí misma aceptándola y añorándola.

Ella levantó ese brazo carente de vendajes y tocó su antebrazo, deleitándose en la calidez y en el ligero temblor que le recorrió. Agradecida por los contactos físicos que se había obligado a mantener con él y con su hija, contactos extraños pero que ahora recibía sin dudar, a pesar de que los sintiera raros.

-No es habitual en mí aceptar la ayuda de otros, toda mi vida me he cuidado sola y no pretendo ser una carga -explicó despacio-. Necesito acostumbrarme a todos estos cambios abrumadores, a saber que no tengo el control y que otros pueden otorgármelo a través de su intervención.

\- No busco controlarte y para nada serías una carga para mí. -Dijo Anthony disfrutando sin moverse de la sensación eléctrica que le producía el toque de los dedos de ella en su piel.

-Bien, porque no creo que tu familia se alegre si te dejo hecho un vegetal -amenazó falsamente. Cerró los ojos cuando los puntos en su vientre comenzaron a molestar más y ya no pudo controlar el dolor, aprovechando la cercanía de Anthony se sostuvo de su brazo con más firmeza.

Él llevó su mano hacia su cintura para sostenerla -¿Qué sucede? ¿El dolor es insoportable? - Preguntó algo preocupado mientras a pesar de los aguijonazos en su mente trataba de concentrarse.

El peso de su mano la hizo abrir los ojos y mirarlo. Su preocupación era tan sincera y ella no entendía porque se sentía maravillada con todo eso.

-¿Me vas a decir que descanse? -preguntó volviendo a cerrar los ojos y dejándose llevar por la necesidad y por algo que su mente agotada y fragmentada le pedía hacer. Apoyo su frente en el pecho de Anthony, agradecida de la fortaleza que poseía para no caer a causa de la disonancia.

Para él ese instante, en medio del dolor seco que la disonancia le causaba, se volvió en uno de los momentos más maravillosos junto a esa mujer que trataba de sostenerse sin resultado y que al apoyarse en él le hacía sentir una vibración intensa en sus escudos, una sensación magnética muy fuerte pero de cierto modo, deliciosa.

-Te voy a obligar a hacerlo, si es necesario - Dijo él en un susurro mientras llevaba su mano libre a su espalda, en una suerte de holgado abrazo que mostraba a la perfección como encajaban el uno con el otro.

La respuesta sensorial a ese abrazo no se hizo esperar pero ella eligió ignorarlo, decidiendo combatirla con la ayuda de su esencia a madera, su presencia firme y su tono mandamás cuando a ella se concernía. No abandonó su posición sino que se acercó más permitiéndole a él cerrar ese débil abrazo que los tenía a ambos temblando como dos niños que iniciaban el condicionamiento.

-Lleguemos a un consenso, y eso no quiere decir que te permita chantajearme en futuros escenarios, me retirare a descansar por hoy, después de que tenga una video conferencia con Aden y Kaleb -expresó con firmeza a pesar de que no levantaba la vista y no abandonaba esos brazos. Que su olor particular eran su recompensa ante la batalla que sostenía contra el dolor y los avisos de peligro que su mente le enviaba.

\- Me parece justo. - Afirmó él mientras iba haciendo suaves movimientos circulares muy lentamente en su espalda, bajando la mano casi hasta su cintura-. Pero me quedaré aquí para asegurarme que esto suceda porque aunque confío en ti ciegamente, aún estás débil y me preocupa que puedas recaer. - Le había dado su palabra y no iba a dudar de ella. No podía más que demostrarle su confianza.

-Eso está mejor, podrías estar presente en la misma ya que debemos presentar un frente unido ante este ataque -lo que ella quería decir con ello es que estaba a gusto con su presencia y conforme con su obstinamiento. Estaba confirmado que Anthony sería una presencia inamovible en su existencia.

-Debemos ponernos en marcha entonces, tendremos que hacerla desde tu oficina en la planta baja -expresó consciente de que mientras más rápido ella diera esa conferencia más rápido cumpliría con su acuerdo.

-Tengo una aquí, la uso cuando no tengo reuniones importantes que realizar y me permite trabajar de un modo más privado y sin interrupciones. Podemos utilizar esa -ofreció, negándose a salir de allí, a manchar aquello con la presencia de otros y dispuesta a mantener toda esa locura bajo el control de ellos dos.

Por fin se decidió a separarse de él, sus fuerzas renovadas y una energía extraña que le ayudó a levantar la cabeza, mirarlo a los ojos y por un par de segundos detallar como los ojos marrones de Anthony Kiryakus parecían tener el brillo de decenas de estrellas.

Se alejó de su cuerpo, mientras él retiraba lentamente su mano y la dejaba ir, ella se giraba con rumbo a uno de los corredores de aquel inmenso apartamento y Anthony la siguió en silencio. Se consideraba afortunado de aquel pequeño momento que acababan de compartir mientras se recomponía y agradecía a quien fuera por su estricto control así como por la caída de la esclavitud llamado Silencio, que hoy le permitía estar allí cerca de aquella fascinante y enigmática mujer.

Continuará…


	5. Capítulo 5

**Lonely, too long.**

 **Capítulo V.**

 _You hold me without touch  
You keep me without chains  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love  
And not feel your reign_

 _Set me free, leave me be  
I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity  
Here I am, and I stand  
So tall, just the way I'm supposed to be  
But you're on to me and all over me_

 _Oh, you loved me 'cause I'm fragile  
When I thought that I was strong  
But you touch me for a little while  
And all my fragile strength is gone._

 _Gravity by Sara Bareilles._

Los últimos días habían pasado como un borrón en la vida de Nikita mientras continuaba su recuperación, sin embargo esto ocurría más despacio de lo deseado, ella no estaba a gusto pero se cuidaba de mostrarlo frente a sus colaboradores y el mismo Anthony, quien seguía sobre ella como un halcón, vigilante y al acecho con una actitud peor a la de un Psy-M, aunque lo que más sorprendía es que ella se estaba acostumbrando.

Continuaba trabajando desde la comodidad de su hogar, cerrando acuerdos económicos, dando órdenes, manteniendo su imperio en pie y construyendo un nuevo mundo para su pueblo. Toda su atención estaba en el artículo del Beacon sobre el Acuerdo Trinidad, en el cual las tres razas se abrían para fomentar y mantener la estabilidad al realizar intercambios de información, también los intercambios sociales y comerciales entre todos los individuos, haciendo que los Psy se volvieran más asequibles ante los humanos y los cambiantes después de los últimos acontecimientos.

" _El Acuerdo Trinidad no es solo un acuerdo político, sino uno que abre oportunidades económicas para todos los firmantes al romper los muros que antes dificultaban una comunicación fluida y rápida. Las empresas ya no tienen porque estar limitadas, una compañía innovadora Psy puede entrar al mercado cambiante o al mercado humano y viceversa"._

Esa habían sido las palabras de Nikita cuando se le pidió opinar al respecto. Ella había sido una de las que había apoyado a Aden Kai, líder del escuadrón de Flechas, a instaurar este acuerdo y no por el alto beneficio económico que podría representar para ella sino porque un nuevo estilo de cooperación era necesario entre ellos, el aislamiento los volvía idiotas y pedantes y esos adjetivos jamás la describieron.

Aunque todos parecían entender que ella seguía el consenso general que casi todas las familias Psy seguían, el dinero siempre iba primero. Cerró el periódico y se lo entregó a una paciente Sophia que permanecía a la espera a su lado.

-Hay que establecer la fecha de una primera reunión donde podamos establecer la posición de todos los miembros de la Federación en el plan de trabajo -empezó a hablar mientras navegaba por las redes en la tablet que sostenía sobre sus piernas-. Asegúrate que el Sr. Hunter esté disponible para la misma.

-¿Sascha también? -preguntó Sophia llamando la atención de Nikita.

Conocía a Sophia, sabía que buscaba que Nikita finalmente reconociera que le interesaba más su hija de lo que todos pensaban pero no caería en su juego.

-Ivy Zen es la presidente del Colectivo Empático y es quien debe estar presente en la reunión.

-Ella ha estado preguntando por ti- comentó la ex Psy-J, deseando que su jefa abandonara esa fría actitud-. Está preocupada por tu salud.

-Necesito revisar el contrato con las empresas Intranet ahora- le ordenó ignorándola olímpicamente, haciendo gala de su desinterés habitual en lo que concernía a la hija que había alejado de su lado sin ningún remordimiento.

En ese instante a su mente llegó un toque gentil que captó toda su atención y relegó a Sophia a un segundo plano.

" _Estoy llegando."_

" _¿No te encontrabas en Tahoe?"_

" _Pude desocuparme más temprano de lo que tenía pensado. Llego en diez minutos."_

Su despedida fue una caricia mental que la relajo, dándose cuenta así que ella siendo como era no tenía motivos para encontrarse con él, que su alianza actual ya no era productiva porque en un principio había sido por el bien de sus…

¿Para qué decirlo? Para qué aceptar que esa fue la primera excusa y que ahora inventaban otras porque no podían dejar de viajar por esa vía que acababan de descubrir y que se negaban a abandonar. Dudaba que algún día lo fueran a hacer.

-Olvidate del contrato, puedes retirarte.

-Pero…

-Gracias, Sra. Shannon.

Sophia estaba confundida pero decidió no continuar con la conversación. Su jefa en los últimos días mostraba una actitud fuera de lo común y ella y Max tenían algunas cuantas teorías del porqué, aunque en común acuerdo habían optado no expresarlas en público y mucho menos en los dominios de la ex Consejera. Se retiró sin decir una palabra, cerrando la puerta principal y dejando a solas a Nikita que fingía estar perdida entre los pixeles de su tablet.

Minutos después la puerta sonaba, el timbre indicando la llegada de algún visitante. Él esperaba sereno, porque podía sentirla dentro del apartamento y sabía que ella apreciaría su actitud equilibrada.

" _Está abierta."_

Le comunicó telepáticamente, haciéndole entender que ella al parecer tenía una especie de cerradura automatizada. Anthony giró la perilla y empujó despacio la puerta, de alguna manera extraña le encantaba la idea poder invadir sus dominios, ser permitido en este terreno que para ella era lo más privado le enorgullecía. Estaba haciendo bien las cosas y todo tan solo podía ir mejorando cada vez más.

Al verla notó que aunque estaba perfectamente arreglada como si acabara de salir de una reunión de altos ejecutivos de empresa, ella se nota más descansada y relajada estando en su propia casa mientras trabajaba. Esto le dio la tranquilidad de saber que su recuperación iba por buen camino.

-Pensé que a esta hora estarías trabajando o acompañada de algún miembro de tu equipo, por eso preferí avisarte de mi llegada. -Afirmó acercándose a la sala de estar donde ella se ubicaba en su enorme y cómodo silló ves mucho mejor hoy, es evidente que el descanso te está beneficiando.

-Sophia se acaba de ir- comentó-. Estoy al ochenta por cierto de mis capacidades, podría volver a trabajar en mi oficina de la planta baja -fue su modo de agradecer el cumplido -pero aún está bajo reparación.

Él la miró con frialdad. Nada tenía que hacer en una oficina donde ya había sido blanco fácil de un atentado.

-Para qué querrías exponerte si aquí estás en capacidad de realizar las mismas labores, no veo necesidad de arruinar todo el proceso de curación por una actitud impulsiva e irracional. - Afirmó mientras dejaba sobre la mesa de café que estaba a su derecha la bolsa que llevaba en la mano.

Se sentó a su lado, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal y se acomodó en el sillón, mientras que ella se trataba de alejar de él lo más posible. Le encantaba ver cómo ella disimulaba su descontrol frente a este tipo de situaciones personales.

-Como podrás ver, estoy siendo racional y he permanecido aquí según tus irracionales peticiones -lanzó la puya, porque no quería ser la única pasando por momentos incómodos pero al parecer él no lo estaba, por la clara picardía disfrazada de estoicismo que había en sus ojos.

-Me parece perfecto- agregó-. Mientras tanto, es hora de hacer una pausa y probar lo que te he traído hoy - Dijo él mientras que, como si no fuera gran cosa, tomó la tableta de las manos de Nikita y la apoyó en otro de los sillones cercanos. Fue tan rápido que no le dio lugar a ella para quejarse o detenerlo, tan solo se quedó mirándolo asombrada.

Este era un hombre verdaderamente valiente. Eso o muy estúpido. Él esperaba que fuese lo primero y que aquella peligrosa y hermosa mujer se dejara distraer un rato.

-Estoy usando eso -fue su helado comentario.

-Ya no -sentenció seguro.

-Estudios han determinado que los cambiantes han matado a personas con actitudes atrevidas como la tuya, ya creo entender el motivo -comentó agarrando el apoya brazos y mirándole de soslayos con fingida actitud amenazadora-. ¿Eso es pastel de chocolate? -preguntó olvidando enseguida la tablet.

Si Anthony pudiera reír abiertamente lo hubiera hecho en ese instante. Al parecer Nikita había adquirido dentro de sus preferencias el chocolate, era una pena que él no pudiera complacerla en ese momento pero tomaría notas para futuras referencias.

\- Lo siento, hoy traje algo diferente querida, pero creo que va a gustarte.

Y diciendo esto extrajo de la bolsa un contenedor plástico hermético con ensalada de frutas, acompañado de un recipiente cerrado etiquetado como helado de vainilla.

-¿Alguna vez probaste el helado? - Le dijo con tono relajado mientras sacaba también de la bolsa dos cucharas plásticas y un tenedor.

-Sophia me ha hablado de él -contestó mirando con interés el envase de color amarillo y tapa marrón-. Es un postre humano, famoso especialmente entre los infantes. Nada beneficioso para los Psy dado a su contenido de azucares pero al parecer Sofia ha ignorado todas las indicaciones de su Psy-M y lo come con regularidad -disertó-. ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Verás, la combinación de sabores de frutas y helado de vainilla es de lo más asombroso que ciertos conocidos me han ofrecido. Sabemos que las frutas son muy nutritivas para nuestra raza, así que al incluir varias de ellas en un solo plato optimizamos nuestra ingesta y al mismo tiempo aprovechamos para mejorar nuestro control de uno de los sentidos que los cambiantes tienen más desarrollados, el gusto.

Sus argumentos iban acompañados de la apertura de ambos recipientes y la posterior toma del tenedor para dirigirse al contenedor de fruta y empezar a revolver su contenido. Anthony pinchó un trozo pequeño de manzana, sabiendo que su sabor no era considerado como algo fuerte, empezaría su experiencia pedagógica junto a Nikita con la fruta más inofensiva. Llevando el tenedor con el pedazo ensartado, lo acercó al rostro de Nikita, quien solo lo miraba completamente pasmada.

Pero quien quedo pasmado fue él al quedarse con la mano y tenedor levantados cuando Nikita optó por pasar de su rojo e insípido ofrecimiento cuando tomó el envase de helado junto a la cuchara y sin si quiera pensarlo se llevo una pequeña probada la boca.

-Es dulce pero no es agresivo, muy cremoso y adecuado para climas cálidos. Yo podría acostumbrarme -comentó y lo confirmó al dar otra probada con otra cucharada más grande.

\- Déjame un poco -dijo él mientras llevaba el pedazo de fruta y lo introducía en el helado, cubriéndolo un poco antes de llevárselo a la boca.

Los había probado antes, pero esa combinación de sabores seguía asombrándolo. El frio, el dulce, la fruta crujiente y la esencia de la vainilla que se quedaba en su boca aún después de haber tragado el bocado. Por un segundo cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo mejor.

\- Creo que eso será imposible -expresó y frunció el ceño porque ella misma estaba atónita y sin embargo continuó comiendo el frio postre-. ¿Ofrecerás esto en tu experimento de cafetería?

\- No es un experimento de cafetería, cuando lo dices así parece que fuese a vender algún tipo de comida peligrosa, y si, vamos a ofrecer al público de todo tipo de postres, el helado es uno de los más apetecidos -aclaró en un tono irónico que estaba aprendiendo a aplicar en sus interacciones y que sin darse cuenta se le daba más naturalmente cuando estaba relajado, como ahora frente a ella.

-Perdona mi brutal franqueza pero sigo dudando de su éxito- declaró-. Puedo decir que puede hasta fracasar, estamos muy lejos de acostumbrarnos a la comida humana- su discurso era seguro y pensaba que era imposible que le ganaran a su retorica. Qué equivocada estaba.

-Sígueme la corriente y te probare que es posible -retó, ella no dijo nada y él prefirió dejarlo así. Entonces tomó entonces un pedazo de una fruta rojiza que él reconoció como papaya, una deliciosa fruta tropical, o al menos así se lo indicaba su descripción en la base de datos de ingredientes de cocina que consultaba mentalmente.

De nuevo se lo ofreció a ella, su mirada indicándole que esta vez no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Ella dejo el envase sobre la mesa y aceptó el ofrecimiento de Anthony, tomando su mano para mantener el equilibrio de la fruta y así no fuera a caer sobre su delicada falda. No hubo dolor en sí, sino un simple cosquilleo, la costumbre comenzaba a crecer para el deleite de él. Mordió el trozo de fruta y dejo ir su mano.

-Mmm… es mucho más dulce pero estoy segura que se podría conseguir un poco más debilitada en su sabor, algunos Psy lo agradecerían.

-¿Lo agradecerías tú? -preguntó con intención.

-¿Presionando mis limites? -devolvió ella.

-Jamás osaría – fue su educada respuesta.

-Bien, porque has estado presionando mucho últimamente pero no te culpo. Creo que estoy reconciliándome con esa idea.

\- Me satisface saber que mis esfuerzos están dando frutos -afirmó el mirándola fijamente-. No hay nadie más con quien preferiría estar compartiendo esta experiencia de abrazar nuestros verdaderos sentidos físicos.

Anthony tomó otro pedazo de fruta y esta vez la llevó a su boca, mordiéndola lentamente mientras miraba a Nikita, casi que buscando tentarla a probar y aprender a disfrutar los diferentes sabores.

\- Esto es durazno, está muy bueno, tienes que probarlo -dijo él mientras recogía con la punta de su lengua algunas gotas del jugo que se trataban de escurrir por la comisura de sus labios.

Ella extendió su mano y le quitó el tenedor, dejándolo de nuevo asombrado con la sensación que provenía del roce entre sus manos. Definitivamente estaba casi fuera del fuerte condicionamiento relacionado al toque piel a piel con otras personas.

-¿Y hacia dónde piensas llegar con todos estos esfuerzos? -preguntó ignorando la sensación extraña y nunca experimentada que tenía en su estomago pero que si embargo no podía confundir con las molestias de sus heridas. Eso solo lo provocaba Anthony porque solo ocurría cuando él estaba jugando esos juegos con ella.

\- ¿No crees que ya es hora de conectar con nuestro mundo? Las demás razas tienen una ventaja por encima de nosotros, los Psy que aprendieron a sentir otra vez nos han demostrado lo poderosos que podemos llegar a ser. Mira a tu hija y la mía, mira los flechas que tienen pareja. Quiero tener lo mismo, pero quiero compartirlo.

Y diciéndolo tomó las fuerzas para hacer algo que desde hacía mucho venía torturándolo en las noches, aquellas durante las cuales se suponía que no debía soñar pero lo hacía. Llevo su mano sobre la de ella que yacía sin usar encima de la mesa y cerró de nuevo sus dedos sobre los de ella, manteniendo el contacto sin aflojar su agarre.

-Estoy cansado de fingir y vivir en soledad por miedo a compartir con otros. Ha llegado el momento de cambiar eso y siento que tú puedes ser parte de ello.

-¿Por qué yo? -preguntó. Sus ojos dibujaban curiosidad y algo más, miedo.

-¿Por qué tú? Porque somos iguales, porque hemos hecho las mismas cosas para proteger a los nuestros… -ella fue a hablar pero él no la dejó-, no tienes porque negarlo Nikita, tú amas a Sascha, como yo amo a Faith y yo haría lo que fuera por ella, al igual que tú por Sascha. Ya no hay porque hacerlo solos, eso puede cambiar.

-Ya hemos unido fuerzas.

-Es más que eso ¿No lo entiendes?

Ella desvió la vista, y aunque continuaban tomados de la mano sentía que Nikita estaba cerrando frente a él. Las emociones y la intensidad bullían entre ambos.

" _Yo no siento, Anthony. Lo que quieres podría tomar años y no sé si podría."_

Él sabía que el reconocer aquello era una especie de debilidad y por eso no se atrevía a confesarlo en voz alta, porque si, a ella le importaba pero habían muchas cosas que solventar.

" _Tenemos la mitad de una vida y sabes que soy extremadamente paciente."_

Ella no volvió a hablar y él no la presionó, sabía que tenía que pensar, hacerse a la idea de lo que él realmente quería, lo que le estaba ofreciendo, lo que le estaba pidiendo. El abrazar la vida como correspondía, para un Psy, era un asunto demasiado grande y para Nikita lo era el doble.

Era un salto aterrador y difícil, y Nikita por primera vez comprendió lo que era el miedo. Soltó su agarre y se puso de pie alejándose hacia el ventanal de su penthouse mientras el helado de vainilla empezaba derretirse y dejaba una marca de agua sobre la mesa.

Y ella volvió a experimentar lo que era el estar preocupada y con inquietud. Esto solo pasaba cuando dejaba entrar a las personas, pasó con Sascha y ahora con Anthony y esa emoción era un nudo fuerte y angustiante. No podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que le importara más allá de lo correcto.

Pero cómo evitarlo si aterradoramente lo quería allí con todos sus experimentos y su actitud protectora.

Era demasiado...

-Creo que deberías irte- le dijo sin mirarlo. Ella debía resguardarse, pensar detenidamente sin presiones y sin esa sensación aplastante de que todo estaba fuera de sitio.

La sensación de vacío que se apoderó de sus sentidos psíquicos fue sobrecogedora, sentirla a ella, tocarla, era definitivamente adictivo. Se puso de pie y se acercó despacio pero se detuvo antes de poder tocarla. Él se sentía a gusto, rodeado de su esencia mientras la estaba tocando, pero al soltarlo, ella rompió esa sensación que lo hacía sentir increíblemente lleno y lo dejó de nuevo con el vacío, ese abrumador vacío que ya no quería seguir sintiendo.

\- No puedes huir de esto Nikita, no puedes simplemente echarme de aquí, eres más valiente y fuerte que eso, lo sé- le dijo mientras le enviaba una caricia psíquica, ahora que sabía lo que era sentir plenamente el contacto con su piel el tiempo suficiente. Convencido de que si lograba que ella dejara de temerle a las sensaciones, tendría la mayor parte de sus problemas resueltos.

-No huyo -se defendió, aunque no se giró a mirarlo-. Solo que he abandonado mis debes, Sophia podría volver o tal vez se presente algo… no creo que debamos estar haciendo esto.

-Sophia y Max saben lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros, saben lo importante que es que nos den espacio y tiempo suficiente, créeme que ellos si lo entienden. -Afirmó casi con gracia en su expresión-. Espero que hasta ahora sean los únicos con esta información, es mejor evitar ser un blanco directo del Consorcio o quien quiera que siga sus ideas extremistas.

Las alarmas de Nikita se encendieron y al final decidió girarse.

-Entonces hay que…

Él seguía confiado en que no se alejarían en medio de su reacción de temor, que no tendría sus esfuerzos. Sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella tomara la decisión final.

\- Seguir- sentenció con gran seguridad acercándose un par de centímetros más-. Encontrar nuestro verdadero destino y el de nuestra raza, hallar la respuesta juntos. Pero no me pidas que me aleje, no lo haré, ya no sé si pueda.

-No pararás aunque te lo pida, ¿no? -su tono contenía suplica-. No correrás aunque te muestre el monstruo que hay en mí.

\- Si te dejo sola ahora, si eso que tu llamas el monstruo gana y ocasiona tu destrucción, más bien preferiría estar muerto. -Extendió su mano para tocarla y sostuvo la suya entre sus dedos, un pequeño pero firme contacto que de nuevo le trajo una oleada de electricidad, una carga de vibración que le hacía sentir especialmente conectado a ella, casi era como si parte de sus escudos se fusionaran-. Dime que no sientes esto, que me estoy volviendo definitivamente loco y que este poder que vibra entre los dos está solo en mi mente delirante.

Por supuesto que podía sentirlo, ahora era mucho más intenso que la primera vez que lo percibió. Había sido un susurró de poder pero ahora mientras se intensificaba le daba la certeza de que estaban conectados más allá de lo pensando. No había explicación alguna pero allí estaba y era prueba tangente de que lo sucedía entre ambos. Solo necesitaba abrirse, dejar que pasara pero no se sentía preparada, no para aquello.

-Tu mente no está fragmentada -le dijo, -no sé qué sucede y no le encuentro explicación lógica pero si, lo siento -terminó de confirmar, podría arrepentirse más tarde si quería. Ahora no.

-Yo tampoco entiendo bien esto, pero estoy seguro que juntos podemos encontrar todas las respuestas, se que podemos aprender a controlar y aprovechar esa oscuridad que tanto temes, que por años fuiste obligada a reprimir.

Lo que quería hacer Anthony era peligroso pero por más que ella le explicara él no aceptaría su negativa, así que lo dejaría ser y le permitiría ver lo que no debía ver. Cuando se diera cuenta de lo que estaba enfrentando se alejaría sin necesidad de que ella actuara. Por el momento se permitiría participar en todo lo que Anthony quería mostrarle y enseñarle, tal vez pudiera aprender algo y cuándo terminará tendría otro recuerdo para apreciar cuando estuviera sola como debía siempre de estar.

-Es mejor que te vayas -volvió a repetir pero apretó más su mano-. Es lo mejor.

-De acuerdo, necesitas descansar de mi presencia, eso lo entiendo -dijo él, casi a manera de broma. Si es que podían existir las bromas Psy.

Anthony se decidió entonces a tomar un paso más, ahora que parecía que ella estaba menos dudosa y temerosa de lo que él le ofrecía. La atrajo hacia él, cruzando el muy pequeño espacio que los separaba y sin soltar su mano, y suavemente la abrazó con su brazo libre, acercándola a su pecho con todo el cuidado posible para evitar que sintiera que estaba siendo presionada.

Ella se quedo de piedra, incapaz de respirar, con sus sentidos alertas y queriendo echarse hacia atrás pero se rehusó porque esto era parte de lo que tendría que recordar cuando todo acabara y volvieran a la realidad.

Aunque continuaban tomados de la mano y él la abrazaba con el brazo libre ella no uso el suyo para rodearlo, era incapaz pero se sentía bien y correcto por más que lo procesara como algo negativo. Su condicionamiento continuaba desapareciendo y pronto ya no quedaría rastro de él aunque por pura costumbre algunas cosas de él permanecerían y no sabía si eso tendría algún remedio.

" _Vete."_

Era incapaz de hablar y moverse, dejando todo en manos de él.

Él se sintió vencedor solo por el hecho de que ella le hubiese recibido el contacto físico. Que no lo rechazara era por ahora suficiente para Anthony. Se alejó de ella soltándola despacio mientras miraba sus reacciones.

 _"Descansa"_ le susurró dejándole otra caricia psíquica y dándose media vuelta caminó rumbo a la puerta, decidido más que nunca a continuar insistiendo hasta que Nikita lo aceptara por completo.

La dejo allí en medio de sus pensamientos incongruentes, sin saber que ella extrañamente comenzaba a clamar por su vuelta. Su alma oscura, dolida y solitaria necesitaba la suya aunque mil batallas sucedieran en su mente racional para aplastar esa necesidad y los sentimientos que no conocía pero comenzaban a aflorar.

Anthony no tenía idea lo mucho que había afectado y cambiado a Nikita. Lo bueno es que él no lo sabría nunca o sería la perdición de ambos.

Continuará...


	6. Capítulo 6

**Lonely, too long.**

 **Capítulo VI**

 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

 _Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

 _So honey now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are_

 _Thinking Out Loud – Ed Sheeran_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nikita y Anthony no se habían vuelto a ver después de su desafortunada discusión dos semanas atrás. El helado, las frutas y la conversación afable eran tan solo un recuerdo, pero si había quedado como algo persistente las verdades dichas por él, el reconocimiento de querer cosas que no imaginó en el pasado y el terror de echarlo todo a perder.

El sentir no era el problema, el problema era que no sabía cómo demostrar que podía hacerlo. Conocía el concepto, su mente como su corazón se llenaban de ello pero el exteriorizarlo era algo sumamente difícil cuando llevaba toda una vida estudiando y condicionándose para mentir de tal forma que ya era una verdad, todos lo podían ver y nadie podía decir lo contrario. Nikita Duncan era una perra fría y sin sentimientos.

La mujer frente a ella en ese momento era testigo de eso, Marsha Langholm, su consejera más antigua, llevaba más de veinte años trabajando para ella y conocía todos los aspectos de la vida de Nikita. Nunca la había visto mostrar ni un ápice de emoción por algo o por alguien y esto ocurría porque Marsha estaba más introducida en el Silencio que la misma Nikita y no podía notar ni a una ardilla entusiasmada por una bellota.

Fue incapaz de notar cuando Nikita se encerró en su oficina y lloró mentalmente el haber alejado a su hija y su felicidad cuando descubrió, que sería abuela, solo le había bastado ver a Sascha para saber que su hija llevaba una nueva vida en su interior y en seguida sintió preocupación porque también tendría que mantener las distancias y proteger a ese frágil ser que estaba por nacer en ese mundo tan cruel. Si, Nikita sentía como nadie, solo que era buena no mostrándolo.

Y ahora Anthony llegaba y le decía que debía empezar a hacerlo, a vivir esas cosas que ocultaba: vivir la felicidad, sentir preocupación, expresar la tristeza, el odio y la rabia, demostrar las preferencias, compartir el amor y el cariño. ¿Cómo se hacía eso? ¿Cómo se expresaba todo eso frente a los demás? ¿Cómo demostrar que alguien te importaba y no parecer débil al hacerlo?

-DarkRiver comenzara a construir los cimientos del edificio frente a la costa el mes próximo -Marsha daba su reporte sin percatarse de las divagaciones mentales de su jefa como era lo previsto-. Usaran los materiales ecológicos que ellos mismos han proporcionado por lo que el presupuesto no presentara cambios.

-¿Cual es el porcentaje de preventa de estos apartamentos? -preguntó con voz mecánica mientras su mente la llevaba a recordar detalles de su infancia.

Reina Duncan nunca se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba creciendo con una percepción clara de las emociones, que aunque no las entendía podía identificarlas y evitarlas mejor que cualquier otro Psy con el condicionamiento roto.

\- Tenemos un 59% de preventa definida en este momento, y un aproximado de 24% más que será definida por parte de DarkRiver una vez que se inicie la construcción, parece ser que algunos humanos tomaran su decisión cuando vean iniciar la construcción. Son trabajadores de las distintas empresas cambiantes y serán apoyados por el Sr. Hunter en persona.

Marsha siguió mostrando los gráficos y tablas de las diferentes relaciones entre tamaño de apartamento, características y ganancias proyectadas. Interesante pero no era algo que necesitara su aprobación, mucho menos toda su atención.

Su existencia dentro de las emociones se acrecentó cuando quedó embarazada de Sascha y se vio influencia por la capacidad E del bebé nonato. Pasó por crisis, estrés, en soledad batalló contra el miedo y gracias a su determinación planeó el asegurar la vida de su hija, manipuló, chantajeó y asesinó.

Cuando por fin Sascha nació ella se pudo alejar de las emociones pero ya las conocía mejor y sabiendo el riesgo que corrían las Duncan construyó el imperio que ahora dirigía, porque el poder daba protección y a su hija eso jamás le faltaría.

-No veo clientes Psy dentro de los contratos, eso puede hacernos lucir mal frente a nuestros competidores- comentó Richard Light, otro de los viejos miembros del equipo de Nikita, trabajador incansable pero con una vena racista particular. Nikita estaba esperando el momento indicado para despedirlo porque atosigaba a los demás con sus ideas bastante alejadas del mundo actual, y si no fuera porque Richard era un cobarde sin remedio ella pudiera considerarlo como alguien capaz de trabajar para el Consorcio.

-Eso pierde importancia cuando nuestros competidores todavía tienen las cabezas enterradas en la arena a la espera de un milagro que haga subir sus números, Sr. Light -expresó Nikita cortante.

La discusión continuó y Sophia entró a la sala de juntas con bebidas nutritivas para todos pero a Nikita le sirvió una taza caliente de espumoso chocolate, una bebida que para su desconcierto estaba probando por la influencia de Anthony y Sophia se había enterado.

Richard y Marsha entraron en una conversación más parecida a pelea, sobre los números y las ventas mientras Nikita los ignoraba, era más entretenido ver a Sophia tratando de no echarse a reír por lo que veía ante ella. Dos Psy que discutían como niños y que no se estaban dando cuenta. En eso Sophia puso cara seria y se concentró en lo que estaba recibiendo vía telepática, segundos después miró a su jefa.

" _Han perpetrado un intento de secuestro en contra de Sascha y Naya."_

A Nikita el alma se le fue al piso pero como siempre no lo demostró, no entró en pánico y le hizo ver a Sophia que le estaba diciendo algo sin importancia.

" _Al parecer Sascha iba camino a casa con Naya, un centinela las seguía en otro auto pero fueron acorralados por otros automóviles y uno de estos volcó el auto del guardián de Sascha. Intentaron atacar a Sascha pero no sé qué pasó… ellos no pudieron sacarla del auto, tampoco pudieron llegar a Naya."_

Nikita sabía que había ocurrido, no necesitaba que Sophia se lo contara, Sascha había alcanzado todo su potencial y sacó el lado peligroso de sus habilidades. Nikita sintió orgullo, su hija por fin se había convertido en lo que debía ser pero sabía que esto podría afectarla. Sascha detestaba lastimar a los demás, no importaba si eso era en pro de protegerse a sí misma.

" _¿Por qué me cuentas eso?"_

" _¿No es de tu interés?"_

" _No. No tiene relación conmigo."_

Sophia lo entendió y dejo de hablar. Aunque Nikita hubiera preferido que ella no le hubiera hecho caso y que le contara todo con lujo de detalles, quería saber si su hija y nieta estaban bien pero por el momento debía mantener la curiosidad a raya. La junta siguió su curso normal mientras ella moría un poquito más cada segundo.

Cuando la reunión por fin terminó ella fue de las primeras en salir y se dirigió a su oficina sin mirar a nadie, dejando atrás el montón de papeles que Marsha le pidió que revisara. No podía importarle menos. El dolor de la herida de su cuello y vientre se acrecentó pero los ignoró y cerró con llave la puerta de su oficina, un lugar que volvía a estar limpio y sin desorden, un cristal nuevo y a prueba de balas brillaba prístino frente a ella.

Recorrió deprisa los canales informativos de la PsyNet pero no habían muchos detalles. El mundo de Sascha y el de ella estaban totalmente separados y por ende había más especulación que verdad. Algunos decían que habían herido a Sascha, otros que los Cambiantes habían asesinado a los perpetradores, lo que prefirió no creer porque ella sería que los matara, lento y despiadadamente.

Necesitaba saber más así que olvidando su deseo de mantener la distancia contactó a la única persona que podía contarle toda la verdad de lo sucedido. Abrió la vía telepática que había construido con él y habló.

" _Anthony ¿Que ha ocurrido?"_

 _"Un intento de secuestro contra Sascha y su hija, fue frustrado, según me dijo Faith por ella misma. Aunque eso se mantiene fuera de los comunicados de noticias. Ambas están bien, Hunter se encarga de limpiar y controlar la situación."_

Anthony no había querido ser quien la buscara a ella sin tener toda la información confirmada. Pero en este momento su preocupación yacía en la reacción que esto pudiera causar en Nikita, así que mientras seguían hablando por el canal telepático, él se desplazaba hacía los cuarteles de las empresas Duncan. Sophia le había dicho que ella seguía ahí cuando él la contactó para saber su ubicación.

" _¿Quiénes fueron los estúpidos que se atrevieron a hacer algo así?"_

El tono de su pregunta era la señal de que estaba enfadada. No podía asimilar que alguien se atreviera a atacar a su hija y a su nieta, no cuando existía la posibilidad de que DarkRiver pudiera tomar represalias y en el trasfondo la mano de Nikita también, aunque ella lo negaría todo si le preguntaban.

El podía sentir la ira acompañando sus palabras, no era fácil para alguien más porque era una maestra en disfrazarse como la perfecta Psy. Pero ellos tenían una conexión que era definitivamente especial, y él podía sentirla, su ansiedad y rabia iban en aumento.

 _"Todavía no hay claridad en eso, pero DarkRiver y SnowDancer han puesto todos sus recursos en encontrar a quién está detrás de este ataque."_ Trató de medir sus palabras para lograr calmarla, al menos mientras él llegaba a su lado.

Eso no la calmaba, más bien la ponía más ansiosa y con deseos de actuar por su cuenta pero sin más información era poco lo que podía hacer. Tal vez debía contactar a Sascha, pedirle que le contara con sus propias palabras qué había ocurrido pero eso era contraproducente. Hacer un acercamiento de ese tipo no serviría de nada y pondría sobre aviso a las personas que entendían que ella no estaba interesada en todo lo concerniente a su hija. Pero tenía a Anthony, él podría ayudarla y sabía que él estaba dispuesto a proporcionarle asistencia.

" _Necesito saber quien hizo esto, cuanto antes. ¿Qué han dicho las Flechas?"_

Él sabía que ella trataría de tomar esto en sus manos, y en ese momento no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Además estaba seguro que con la ira y sed de venganza de Hunter y sus cambiantes, era más que suficiente para alcanzar el mismo objetivo.

 _"No tengo esa información, todo el asunto está en control de Hunter, él en persona se hace cargo de coordinar la ayuda de quienes cree necesarios. Ya sabes cómo es de sobreprotector un alfa con su familia."_

Estaba a minutos de llegar, a unas cuadras ya podía ver erguirse el edificio de las empresas de Duncan.

Nikita encendió el televisor ya que la PsyNet no le estaba siendo de ayuda. Recorrió los canales y se encontró con las noticias de último minuto donde una reportera relataba los hechos ocurridos en una de las carreteras de San Francisco. Las cámaras estaban alejadas de la escena pero a Nikita le quedaba claro que la escena era de miedo con tantos autos en el centro y ambulancias, un auto volcado y gente yendo de un lado a otro. Pudo distinguir a Lucas Hunter abrazando a una mujer que claramente era Sascha, Naya no estaba por ningún lado y eso la preocupó más.

-¿Dónde estás?- preguntó al aire, deseando ver a esa niña de la que tenía solo imágenes borrosas.

El chofer de Anthony se estacionó en la entrada del edificio y este salió del auto siendo acompañado por un guardia del edificio Duncan directo hacia los elevadores. Max Shannon seguramente ya había dado el aviso al guardia de seguridad de la entrada principal ya que nadie más se interpuso en su camino.

 _"No debería estar sola. La encontrará en su oficina."_ Recibió el mensaje de Sophia y se podía sentir su preocupación.

 _"Voy para allá."_ Le respondió simplemente. Sabía que ella no solo trabajaba para Nikita sino que tenía como propia la misión de protegerla.

Nikita pudo sentirlo al salir del elevador y caminar hasta la puerta de su oficina, él lo sabía pero aún así la consideraba merecedora del mayor respeto posible. _"Estoy afuera, por favor abre la puerta."_

Ella actuó diligentemente, abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar. Lo miró por completo, detallando cada aspecto de él como hacia siempre. Él entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Esto no puede quedarse impune - fue lo primero que Nikita dijo. Se traicionaba a sí misma pero ni se percataba de ello porque la presencia de Anthony le daba la confianza para exteriorizar la rabia que bullía en su interior.

\- No sucederá, Hunter no lo permitirá, lo sabes - dijo acercándose a ella, lo que podría calificarse como su instinto le pedía que la tocara, que de alguna manera la consolara y ayudara a calmar, pero sabía que eso sería contraproducente.

\- Hunter es un ser pasional, se dejara llevar por sus emociones y no encontrara quienes hicieron esto. Muy al contrario – puntualizó -. Voy a armar un equipo de investigación.

Continuaba mirando la pantalla, tratando de ver a su hija y a su nieta pero las cámaras ahora apuntaban hacia la ambulancia donde había un sujeto rubio siendo atendido por un paramédico. Ella lo conocía pero no podía recordar su nombre.

Se colocó la mano en su pecho, sintiendo la opresión del mismo por la preocupación que comenzaba a aflorar, sentía que el pánico la embargaba y el aire escapaba de sus pulmones. No podía ser, se estaba dejando llevar y no era posible.

\- No lo harás, Sophia y Max están ayudando en la coordinación con la seguridad local, cuando necesiten algo te avisaran. - Afirmó él a sabiendas que no le iba a gustar para nada lo que estaba por decirle, así que se acercó y tocó su brazo, la delgada tela de su traje frenando en parte el golpe más fuerte de la sensación, aún así, sintió el momento en que la onda de vibración magnética los conectaba.

\- Ellas están bien, no te preocupes, es lo único importante ahora. Puedo sentir que estás afectada, necesitas calmarte. - Dijo tratando de infundirle confianza y serenidad.

\- Estoy calmada.

Si las miradas mataran Anthony habría estado ya en el suelo, pero eso solo le mostraba a él que ella no estaba tan calmada como aparentaba. No cuando continuaba frotándose el pecho y volvía a desviar la mirada hacia la pantalla, buscando no sabía qué.

No lucharía más contra su instinto, hacía mucho que había aprendido a escuchar a sus deseos y a tratar de manejar de cierta forma esto en su beneficio. Ahora se daba cuenta que lo haría por ella, pondría su beneficio por detrás del de aquella mujer que veía descomponerse frente a sus ojos.

Anthony le pidió a Faith la confirmación de que Sascha se encontraba segura junto a su hija y ella le envió una imagen mental de Sascha riendo abiertamente con su bebe en brazos, Hunter abrazándolas a ambas y riendo también. De donde había salido la misma, no se detuvo a preguntarle, pero supuso que su hija comprendía porque su necesidad de verla.

\- Ven acá -le dijo a Nikita atrayéndola hacía él en un abrazo completo, está vez si la envolvería entre sus brazos, pero no todo terminaba ahí, ya que su cercanía le permitió proyectarle la imagen mental, la misma a la que le agregó una sensación de seguridad que apenas ahora sabía que podía proyectar en otros.

El alivió en ella fue instantáneo. La imagen era preciosa y clara, a pesar de que el antebrazo de Hunter no dejaba ver la carita de la niña que seguro era tan hermosa como su madre, pero a Nikita eso le bastaba mientras se agarraba a la chaqueta de Anthony con una fuerza increíble, sin rechazarlo, sino aceptándolo y soltando el aliento que tenía contenido en la garganta.

-Ellas están bien -dijo para sí, aún con el miedo apretando su corazón-. Gracias - le expresó al hombre que la sostenía entre sus brazos como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Anthony apoyó suavemente su mano derecha en el cuello de ella, sobre su cabello, dudoso al principio pero luego siguió acariciándola lentamente, sintiendo y disfrutando la sedosa sensación al tocarlo, incrementando exponencialmente la vibración entre ambos por un momento pero instantáneamente sintiendo un nuevo y más fuerte alivio. Sus sentidos aún inmaduros empezaban a acostumbrarse y disfrutar porque sabía que no era solamente él quien sentía esto, sino que ella también lo estaba disfrutando. ¿Cómo podía él saber eso? No tenía idea, pero solo sabía que podía sentirla como se calmaba aún más y se relajaba entre sus brazos.

\- Lo que sea por ti. -Le susurró solemnemente al oído, su cabeza a un lado y rozando su mejilla con la frente de ella, en otro nuevo punto de contacto. Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para manejar mejor la sensación, antes que luchar con ella intentaba acogerla y memorizarla.

-Se está volviendo una extraña costumbre- comentó Nikita, su voz amortiguada por la chaqueta de Anthony.

-¿El qué? -preguntó este curioso.

-Los abrazos- contestó ella sin levantar la vista.

-¿Te molestan? -preguntó, temiendo a una respuesta positiva.

-No- respondió concisa y apretando más sus propios brazos alrededor de la figura de Anthony.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El estrés por el secuestro y el excesivo trabajó causó que Nikita recayera a causa de sus heridas. La mujer era una maquina y en pro de preservar su posición de poder frente a los demás se dejaba llevar, por lo tanto nunca terminaba de recuperarse hasta que un día no pudo más y por suplicas de de Sophia decidió tomarse un descanso. Anthony mantenía un ojo psíquico sobre ella, consciente de que si no la vigilaba trabajaría desde su suite, descansó unas horas y luego decidió ignorar el ceño psíquico de Anthony y continuó trabajando desde su cama hasta que ocurrió lo inesperado…

Su poderosa y amorosa hija se había aparecido con su hermosa bebé. Nikita a pesar de su habitual expresión sería y fría, tenía un gran corazón para con su familia, y este se le hinchó de una emoción indescriptible. Todo lo malo que había hecho a lo largo de toda su vida había valido la pena.

Nadiya era la prueba de la paz que se esforzó en construir en base a frialdad extrema, rechazo y despiadada actitud contra quienes fueron sus enemigos; y ahora la había conocido personalmente. Ese ser diminuto e inocente era parte de ella, su huella indeleble en el mundo y dueña de un futuro asombroso.

La emoción no podía ser contenida, Nikita se regodeaba en los recuerdos de ver a Nadiya llamarla abuela y buscar sus brazos sin ningún temor, porque Nadiya no le temió, solo la valoró y la hizo merecedora de su tiempo, la reclamó como tal y le ofreció el regalo de sus sonrisas y balbuceos infantiles pero inteligentes, quien le ofreció una camino para reconciliarse con quien había sido su bebé en una vida anterior y ahora era la mujer más asombrosa y poderosa que ella tenía el honor de conocer. Ellas dos eran dignas de ser llamadas Duncan, y Nikita les daría el mundo.

Pero primero se aseguraría de enseñarle a Nadiya a usar sus habilidades mentales, su potencial y sus debilidades, no cometería el error de tratarla como a Sascha; eso no lo volvería a hacer porque Nadiya era libre pero era demasiado imprudente cuando comenzaba un contacto telepático y eso no era bueno.

Tenía que calmarse, estaba demasiada emocionada y estaba pensando en hacer cosas que primero debían ser aprobadas por Lucas Hunter, quien no era su mayor admirador y ella sabía que no estaría muy convencido de dejar a su hija a solas con Nikita, ella misma no lo haría.

Se acostó en su cama y se concentró en la pintura del techo, no podía dormir, el olor de su nieta sobre aquellas sabanas y la imagen de esa pequeña haciendo el cambio a una pequeña pantera la tenían despierta. Conocía la alegría y se permitía en ese momento experimentarla a pesar de que su cuerpo y mente dolían al intentar aceptar esa emoción tan ajena a su condicionamiento. No le importaba.

"¿Estás despierto?" le preguntó al único ser que sería capaz de entenderla.

Anthony difícilmente podía dormir cuando tenía tanto trabajo atrasado a causa de sus distracciones con respecto a Nikita. Las últimas semanas su pensamiento solo fueron sobre ella y nada más lograba captar su atención.

"Difícilmente" fue su respuesta.

"Existe un asunto sobre la Red Mundial de Emergencias que necesito consultar."

"¿Estás segura?" Preguntó con cierta duda. Algo le decía que Nikita no le había hablado a esas horas de la noche para hablarle sobre una Red que manejaba la sumamente eficiente Silver Mercant. "¿O es que ha sucedido algo y no me lo quieres decir?"

"Todo está perfectamente bien" declaró a la defensiva.

"Sabes que no puedes engañarme igual que a los otros, siento tu cambio de humor, puedo sentirlo en tu voz." Afirmó el esforzándose por detectar lo que le inquietaba a ella, porque efectivamente podía sentirla diferente.

"No ha sucedido nada trascendental" explicó. "Solo quiero hablar de la Red de Emergencias pero si estás ocupado podemos dejarlo para otro momento."

"Nunca estoy ocupado para ti, pero sigo pensando que algo más allá de la Red de Emergencias te tiene perturbada, sabes que puedes confiar en mí."

Ella sabía que podía confiar en él pero las viejas costumbres eran difíciles de dejar de lado. Todo era cuestión de empujar los límites y era el momento de hacerlo nuevamente.

"Hoy… he conocido a mi nieta" comentó finalmente, su corazón dio un salto al verse diciendo esa palabra en el plano psíquico.

Anthony comprendió enseguida su ansiedad y excitación, era obvio lo importante que era ese suceso para ella.

"¡Que buena noticia! Ya era hora de que se conocieran en persona." Le envió emocionado.

Él estaba decidido a demostrarle a Nikita que estaba bien expresar sus emociones en todos los Nikita deseo responderle igual, sin embargo todo debía transcurrir a su propia velocidad y no tenía mucha importancia que Anthony le llevara la delantera en la cuestión de las emociones. Ella aprendía de él y estaba agradecida por eso.

"¿Y cómo es tu nieta? Cuéntame algo de ella."

Otra persona en la posición de Nikita no respondería esa pregunta, no colmaría la curiosidad de alguien como Anthony pero era de su conocimiento que él no le haría daño a un inocente y menos a uno que estaba tan relacionado con su hija Faith.

"Ella es… inteligente" fue su primera respuesta. "Y es definitivamente evidente que tendrá una alta ventaja frente a los demás por ello en un futuro."

"¿Estaba tu hija con ella?" Preguntó él para mantener fluyendo la conversación y que Nikita siguiera aflojando un poco más sus emociones. Aprovecharía el momento para obligarla a demostrar lo que sentía.

"Si". No pensó que se lo diría pero la respuesta fue automática y ahora sentía que no podría parar de hablar. "Yo no esperaba verla a solas en estas circunstancias y mucho menos que trajera a su hija consigo. Ella me dijo que quería que la conociera y entiendo el motivo, la niña necesita toda la protección que pueda necesitar y yo se la daré" corroboró.

"¿Crees que Sascha quiso que conocieras a su hija solo por ese motivo?"

"No, por supuesto que no. Ella es mi nieta y estoy en mi derecho de conocerla, nunca lo he ejercido pero Sascha nunca ha sido alguien que acepte lo que he impuesto, no después que ha salido del Silencio y al final decidió ignorar mis deseos, como otra persona que conozco."

Sus palabras tenían tantas confesiones que Anthony se vio sonriendo por ellas. Y si, hacia tanto que no sonreía que debía ser definitivamente muy especial que ella lograra causar ese efecto. Ahora sabía que si algo podía sacarle una sonrisa, era ella.

"Me alegra que conocieras a tu nieta, me alegro por ti y por tu hija, se merecen ese acercamiento" afirmó sin temor a expresar que sentía una alegría que hacía mucho le había sido arrebatada por el Silencio. "¿Pero tú estás feliz de finalmente conocer a tu nieta personalmente? -preguntó Anthony, empujando nuevamente, llevándola más a la frontera de las emociones.

"Creo que… si" respondió sincera. "Es difícil de explicar."

"Tal vez lo puedas definir como cuando firmas un acuerdo y quedas satisfecha con este" -dijo él, intentando ayudarla a entender esa emoción que estaba sintiendo pero que pocas veces se había dejado experimentar.

Nikita se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, Anthony pensó que no iría a responder pero lo siguiente que dijo fue más de lo que él esperó.

"Es superior a eso, es incomparable" no podía dejar de hablar, las palabras salían por si solas. "Nadiya es mi felicidad." Esas palabras finales las dijo tanto en el plano físico como en el psíquico.

Que pudiera expresarse así y sin temor no era una victoria para Anthony, sino para ella.

Anthony se sintió conmovido y hasta un poco envidioso, dos emociones contradictorias una con otra otra pero él también era un neófito experimentándolas sin embargo las aceptaba y las diseccionaba para entenderlas como un buen alumno. También era feliz sabiendo que Nikita podía ser feliz con este encuentro familiar tan inesperado pero necesario porque las heridas que habían sufrido y el dolor debían empezar a sanar, y este era el momento.

"Ya es hora que me retire" dijo Nikita de repente, mientras observaba el reloj empotrado en la pared junto a su cama. "Ya he ocupado mucho de tu tiempo con mis divagaciones existenciales."

"No las considero divagaciones y tampoco me molesta que quieras hablar conmigo" expresó acomodándose más en la silla de su escritorio. "Sin embargo ha sido un día muy excitante para ti y has gastado mucha energía psíquica en esta conversación."

"Otra vez preocupado por mi salud" se quejó ella.

"Debes entender…"

"Deja de confabular contra mí con Sophia" le detuvo con un tono con exigencia. Estaba al tanto de que Sophia estaba pasándole información a Anthony con respecto a su estado físico. "Esa asociación que tienen los dos no les será de provecho."

"Me asociare con el diablo con tal de mantenerte segura" declaró tajante y sin remilgos. Palabras fuertes de un hombre que tomaba las cosas con seriedad cuando era pertinente y ella era algo serio para él.

Nikita deseó dejarle ver su molestia y enfado pero no tendría caso.

"El dramatismo no ha sido nunca parte de nuestra raza pero tú has desarrollado ese comportamiento y es atípico" comentó acomodándose mejor bajo las sabanas.

"No lo sé, escuche al Sr. D´Angelo decir que Faith arma escándalos astronómicos cuando no encuentra su cereales favorito."

"¡Es hereditario!"

Otro vistazo de sus emociones, otra cosa que ella no ocultaba, algo que lo deleitaba, la capacidad de burlarse aunque ella no lo notara. Algún día él tendría el placer de verla reír de verdad, de gozo y felicidad, no importaba la cantidad de tiempo que le tomara, se hacía así mismo esa promesa.

"Buenas noches" le deseó ella.

"Buenas noches."

La sintió irse de su mente pero aun podía sentir su fría presencia psíquica que se volvía cada vez más dulce y apreciada. 

Continuara…


	7. Capítulo 7

**Lonely, too long.**

 **Capítulo VII.**

 _Heart beats fast_  
 _Colors and promises_  
 _How to be brave_  
 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
 _But watching you stand alone_  
 _All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_  
 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stands still_  
 _Beauty in all she is_  
 _I will be brave_  
 _I will not let anything, take away_  
 _What's standing in front of me_  
 _Every breath, every hour has come to this_

 _A Thousand Years by Christina Perri._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El auto se deslizaba seguro y potente por las carreteras ocultas entre los bosque de la ciudad de Tahoe, un lugar lleno de una naturaleza de postal y tranquilidad. Conforme más avanzaban ella se sentía más aprensiva, todavía dudosa de la decisión que había tomado pero él había sido tan persistente que no supo como negarse.

Él estaba convencido de que necesitaba distraerse, alejarse de los problemas en la ciudad y terminar de sanar y la mejor forma era de pasar unos días en el complejo NightStar. Una completa locura pero ella ya sabía que él, como una persona que había roto su condicionamiento y no estaba en el Silencio, lo que menos poseía era un gramo de sensatez, pero lo peor era que ella tampoco.

Ahora estaba allí, en ese auto, yendo a un lugar que nadie fuera de la familia NightStar conocía. Ella se sentía privilegiada pero sabía porque Anthony le había hecho la invitación, él quería demostrarle que confiaba plenamente en ella como ella lo había hecho con él.

Escuchó a Max Shannon, quien manejaba el auto, rumiar desde su asiento. El ex policía no estaba convencido de que Nikita se quedará sola en un lugar que él no conocía pero Nikita tenía la última palabra y él no discutiría, aunque no dudaba de expresar su enfado con sonidos extraños e inhalaciones más que sonoras.

-Te vas a hiperventilar -le comentó ella distraída con el paisaje que pasaba a su costado.

Él la miró de mala manera a través del espejo retrovisor pero ella ni se percató. Estaba más preocupada por lo que se iba a encontrar en el complejo que en la actividad respiratoria de su jefe de seguridad.

-Tengo un chiste -le dijo para cortar la tensión en el lugar-. Toc, toc.

Ella lo miró, pestañeó y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Max se frustró porque su jefa no tenía sentido del humor y era imposible que lo fuera a construir ese año o en una década, lo que Max no sabía era que Nikita había investigado sobre los chistes de toc toc y determinó que eran demasiado malos como para gastar una mínima sonrisa que no pensaba desperdiciar.

-¿Me puedes explicar nuevamente por qué vamos al complejo NightStar y por qué vamos a pasar unos días allí?- preguntó intrigado.

-Estoy pensando en construir una estancia a las afueras de la ciudad, tal vez también oficinas- respondió jugueteando con el botón de la manga de su chaqueta, otra expresión de su condicionamiento colapsado-. Anthony me ha recomendado ver el complejo NightStar como referencia para una nueva construcción, tomar lo que pueda utilizar y ver la funcionalidad del mismo -terminó.

-Mmm… eso puede ser de ayuda pero sigo sin entender porque nos quedaremos allí.

-La única que se quedará allí soy yo, tú regresarás a la ciudad y vigilaras el edificio Duncan. Ese es tu trabajo -señaló y Max pudo ver el hielo de sus palabras congelar todo el auto.

-Es muy peligroso, te quedarás en territorio desconocido, sola, sin protección -señaló enfáticamente-. Al menos déjame proporcionarte un guardia.

-Has olvidado que puedo protegerme sola.

-¿Un Flecha? -Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No.

Después de allí no hubo más discusión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Anthony había hecho todos los arreglos necesarios para brindarle a Nikita unos días de descanso, alejada de su habitual rutina. Convencerla no resultó ser un trabajo fácil, pero se alegraba de haber insistido lo suficiente, ya que ahora la tendría cerca por mucho más tiempo, y eso significaba que podría continuar con sus esfuerzos para ayudarla a vencer lo más fuerte de su condicionamiento mientras que aceptaba la nueva forma de vida que su raza tenía que practicar.

Su jefe de seguridad le avisó en ese preciso instante de su llegada y él se desplazó junto a otro miembro del complejo que trabajaba bajo las ordenes de él a la salida que daba al estacionamiento cubierto. La seguridad de ese sitio prácticamente era infranqueable por los métodos tradicionales.

Ella descendió del auto y junto a ella Max, llevando una maleta con sus pertenencias para el par de días de duraría su visita en el complejo.

\- Bienvenida -le dijo él simplemente-. Es bueno contar por fin con tu visita en nuestro complejo- agregó mientras hacía una ligera reverencia con la cabeza.

Nikita asintió sin decir nada, las palabras eran innecesarias sobre todo cuando se tenía la intención de mostrar una actitud desapasionada porque Anthony no le estaba ayudando mucho con ocultar ciertos comportamientos.

\- Por favor Steven, tome el equipaje de la Consejera y llévelo a la cabaña central -ordenó Anthony a su asistente.

El joven, tan frio como un carámbano en su exterior detalló a Nikita y tomó la maleta diligentemente y sin hacerse esperar, desapareciendo con ella por uno de los caminos de graba del enorme jardín frente al estacionamiento y dejándolos de pie allí.

El silencio reino, aunque Nikita y Anthony se hablaban con las miradas. No hubo contacto psíquico, porque fue necesario en ese momento. Él estaba alegre de tenerla finalmente allí y ella estaba complacida por hacer que él estuviera alegre. Max carraspeó y esos poderosos Psy se dignaron en mirarlo.

-Bueno, mi misión ha sido cumplida. Regreso a la ciudad o si no me arriesgo a que mi misteriosa jefa encuentre la manera de romper mis escudos naturales y me convierta en un ser babeante.

 _"Te conoce demasiado."_

 _"Por eso trabaja para mí."_

-¿Cuándo debo volver por ti? -le preguntó Max a Nikita.

-No será necesario, yo mismo la llevaré de vuelta cuando decida regresar -informó Anthony solicito.

Max quiso objetar a ello pero la mirada de Nikita fue suficiente como para entender que callado se veía más bonito. Se despidió de ellos y subió al auto. Dos minutos después abandonaba el complejo NightStar dejando a su jefa con un hombre que podía hacerle más daño que bien.

-¿Le dijiste lo que acordamos? -preguntó Anthony curioso.

-Si -respondió Nikita lacónica.

-¿Te creyó?

-Por supuesto que no, pero Max sabe ser reservado.

-Acompáñame por favor, haremos un pequeño recorrido del complejo, quiero que conozcas los jardines y el bloque científico, que es la zona donde se llevan a cabo nuestras investigaciones, incluyendo también nuestro centro médico.

Indicó él mientras empezaba a caminar con ella a su lado por uno de los caminos que se dirigían al centro del complejo.

Unos metros más adelante se encontraron ingresando a un amplio jardín, del tipo que más parecería ser propiedad de un cambiante y no de un helado Psy, lleno de flores, amplias bancas y mesas, algunas bajo el sol y otras a cubierto de frondosos árboles, el centro del complejo se encontraba rodeado de los edificios, algunos bloques de oficinas y otros por su obvio diseño, de vivienda.

Anthony se detuvo un momento bajo la sombra de un árbol en el que se alcanzaban a escuchar los pájaros cantar y se giró para ver sus reacciones frente a lo que él llamaba su santuario.

\- Aquí es donde vengo cuando los pensamientos y sucesos amenazan con sobrepasar mis límites, esta calma es perfecta para equilibrarme de nuevo. Muy pocos de afuera del clan conocen nuestro complejo - Afirmó Anthony.

 _"Me alegra tenerte por fin aquí, deseaba compartir esto contigo."_ Le comunicó mentalmente, seguido de una suave caricia psíquica.

" _Agradezco la confianza que has depositado en mi, estoy casi segura que tuviste que batallar mucho para que los demás miembros de tu familia aceptaran mi presencia aquí_ " expresó compungida y preocupada. Anthony era el líder de su familia pero tenía cuentas que rendir a algunos y ella lo sabía bien.

 _"Tienes mi confianza y toda mi lealtad, haría lo necesario para demostrártelo, además, muchos de los míos saben de tu ayuda para con Psys como Sophia, y te respetan por tus acciones para proteger a quienes lo necesitan_ " agregó él mientras con la mano señalaba una de las bancas y la invitaba a sentarse a su lado, en un hermoso paisaje que él deseaba en verdad que ella pudiese disfrutar y apreciar.

Nikita nunca se había dado la oportunidad de hacer aquello, siempre fue una mujer de pasarse horas dentro de un edificio, de reunión en reunión. Nunca había sido capaz de salir al exterior y detenerse a verlo. Allí podía hacerlo, aceptando la invitación de Anthony se sentó en aquella banca de madera oscura y abrió todos sus sentidos a todo a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué te parece este lugar? - Le preguntó él expectante de su respuesta.

Se detuvo a apreciar el color verde tan dominante en aquel lugar, la brisa fresca que besaba su cara, la calidez del sol en su piel, miró a Anthony que lucía más joven estando allí. Ese viento revolvía su cabello, alejaba toda la postura fría en él y el sol le otorgaba un brillo a sus ojos nunca antes visto.

-Es más de lo que pensé -contestó-. Veo un desastre controlado, al parecer les funciona.

\- ¿Por qué lo ves como un desastre? - Le preguntó Anthony esperando mostrarle que las cosas no siempre eran blancas y negras como lo habían dicho los Psy.

-El bosque se adueña de este lugar, los edificios se dejan abrazar y nadie lo detiene-algo en la distancia captó su atención-. ¿Esos son patos?

Anthony miró a lo lejos, un grupo de patos caminaba rumbo a un pequeño lago artificial, su presencia era parte del ambiente que se mantenía en aquel lugar.

\- Lo son, y en ese estanque tenemos peces y algunas ranas también - Agregó con una mirada orgullosa - Nuestros jardineros hacen un gran trabajo y es un lugar ideal para venir a meditar y descansar nuestros sentidos.

\- Supongo que es un lugar perfecto para tus clarividentes-comentó deteniendo la mirada en él-. ¿Por qué Faith no vivía en este lugar? -era una pregunta que se había hecho siempre, desde que Anthony le había abierto las puertas de aquella cabaña que no estaba tan lejos del complejo como solía pensar.

-No has sido la única que manipuló a su hija para que pudiera vivir la vida que merece -confesó sorprendiendo a Nikita-. Desde el momento en que Faith nació supe que sería la clarividente más fuerte de nuestro clan pero ese poder conlleva a una degeneración física y mental atroz, a causa del mismo Silencio. Simplemente no quise que muriera tan joven, no como mi hermana o mi madre, a quien no conocí porque desapareció cuando nací- Nikita sabía que cuando un Psy desaparecía era porque moría a causa de la rehabilitación realizada a los Psy rotos-. Por eso la empuje a salir de aquí y la coloque en la linea de los cambiantes.

-Es espantoso lo parecido que somos -expresó Nikita-. Solo que tú eres menos cruel.

-Es lo que dejo que crean todos - afirmó Anthony de forma en que podría decirse que era casi gracioso aunque sus palabras contenían cierta verdad. - Aunque creo que esta conversación va a tener que continuar adentro, nuestra comida está lista en la cabaña.

Todo el tiempo que habían estado caminando los había acercado aún más al apartado edificio de estilo rustico que llamaban la cabaña central. Indicó con su mano para que ella pasara adelante y él continuó a su lado acercándose a la puerta.

Apoyó su mano en el sensor de la puerta que por biometría leyó su huella y se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

\- Bienvenida, acompáñame por favor al comedor, te tengo una delicia para que pruebes, lasaña de carnes, con una receta clásica italiana, heredada directamente desde mis ancestros.

-¿Todavía conservan recetas familiares? -preguntó Nikita curiosa-. Eso es… peculiar. Los Duncan solo conservamos la tradición de los nombres -expresó mientras le seguía.

Al llegar al comedor ella pudo observar como la mesa tenía ya servidos dos recipientes refractarios, los cuales seguían tan calientes que parecía que acababan de ser servidos en sus platos, uno al lado del otro en un lateral de la mesa rectangular.

Un contenedor con hielo y una botella de vino tinto en el centro completaba el cuadro.

\- Nuestra familia las conservó como hizo con muchos otros recuerdos familiares, bajo el pretexto de ser parte de la historia que conservamos. - Le señaló su ubicación y retiró un poco la silla para que ella se sentara-. Se usaban como recursos para entrenar los poderes de nuestros diferentes tipos de lectores y telepatas. Pero más allá de eso, son la historia de nuestra lucha por seguir unidos y sobrevivir.

-Muchas familias Psy aceptaron el Protocolo del Silencio pero lo que no aceptaron fue el acabar con lo que los hacía familia- dijo Nikita dejándose llevar por la curiosidad y observando todo a su alrededor. El lugar era más de lo esperado, enorme, lleno de luz y con una vista impresionante hacia un lago que parecía dominar la distancia-. Creo que también esa fue la razón por la cual muchas de esas familias de modo susurrado han apoyado la caída.

\- Así es, muchos decidimos que ya es hora de empezar a cambiar, al menos aquí en este complejo puedo proteger a los míos y darles la libertad de hacer su vida sin restricciones. - Afirmó mientras tomaba la botella de vino - Pero permíteme cambiar un poco de tema, te traje además de la lasaña un clásico acompañante para la comida italiana, vino tinto seco, dulce y con los aromas de la campiña.

-¿Alcohol? -ella sonaba incrédula-. Sabes que le pasa a nuestros cuerpos cuando tomamos -le recordó, esto era atreverse demasiado. ¿Qué pretendía él?

\- Nos sucede lo mismo que a los humanos, nuestro cerebro se desinhibe por decirlo de algún modo, relajándose en ciertas funciones y dándonos la oportunidad de sentir más fuertemente. No es peligroso cuando se aprende a manejar. Por eso nos han dicho que nos afecta, créeme, Leon y yo ya hemos realizado los estudios. - Afirmó Anthony mientras destapaba la botella y servía un poco en cada copa. - Por nada del mundo te daría a probar algo que supiera que puede hacerte algún daño, de eso puedes estar segura.

Ella tenía sus dudas con respecto a eso pero dejo que él le sirviera un poco en su copa, podía pasar del licor, él no la estaba obligando de todos modos. Anthony nunca sería tan irrespetuoso. Nikita le imitó cuando él se colocó la servilleta de tela en el regazo y abrieron los recipientes con la mencionada lasaña que aún expedía cierto vapor y inundaba el lugar con su olor.

\- Nunca había visto tantas cosas mezcladas en un plato -confesó ella. La lasaña era grande, exótica y tal vez peligrosa.

\- En realidad no son muchos ingredientes -le explicó él mientras cortaba y tomaba un primer pedazo de la capa superior de queso fundido-. Lleva una capa de pasta, salsa de carne, queso, y luego se repite la secuencia con una capa de vegetales en lugar de carne. A decir verdad es bastante saludable -confesó llevándose un pedazo a la boca y cerrando un momento los ojos para deleitarse con su sabor. Su sentido del gusto era el más desarrollado y que menos dolor recibía del condicionamiento. Llevaba meses probando diferentes alimentos, incluso desde antes de la caída del Silencio.

Decidida a tomar el riesgo, cortó un trozo de la lasaña y sin pensarlo mucho se lo llevó a la boca. No estaba preparada para la descarga sensorial pero apreció con placer el alto choque de los sabores en su boca que se hacía agua y pedía más de la misma. No quiso apresurarse, tal vez su estomago no admiraría lo que su boca si.

-Esta… buena -fue lo único que pudo decir. Tomó un poco de agua y un poco más de lasaña-. Siéntete triunfador, tu entrenamiento está resultando ser un éxito -había sido un halago.

Anthony no pudo evitar que la alegría que sentía se reflejara en la comisura de sus labios, en una muy pequeña sonrisa.

\- No esperaba menos de ti, eres la más dedicada y aventajada estudiante de la clase -dijo tomando un gran bocado y llenando de nuevo su boca con el sabor fuerte y tan familiar para él de la salsa y el queso, un toque de orégano y otras especias.

Tan solo ese pequeño momento de iluminación y sinceridad con ella le hacía sentir que todo esto valía la pena. Que iban por buen camino para derrocar su condicionamiento mucho antes de lo pensado.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién mas es víctima de esta tortura llamado entrenamiento? -preguntó mientras separaba las capas de la lasaña decidida a desentrañarlas.

\- No lo veo como una tortura... y solamente te quiero a ti a mi lado para realizar todo este experimento. Tu eres la única Nikita - afirmó esto último en un susurro muy serio, mirándola a los ojos para hacerle entender que sus palabras contenían un peso y un significado mucho más profundo.

Ella guardó silencio y bajo la cabeza, no siendo capaz de revelar lo bien que le hacían sentir esas palabras. Anthony quería que fuera más allá de lo que podía ir, y con ello él había logrado que ella se sintiera muy apegada a él. Ahora no se veía sola o haciendo las cosas normales de su vida anterior.

Sin duda esa conversación había sido más profunda de lo acostumbrado, así que Anthony decidió que dejarla terminar su comida era la mejor idea. Se mantuvo en silencio y ambos continuaron hasta terminar con el plato completo.

Al parecer la receta había sido un éxito con la exigente Consejera Duncan, por lo que instantáneamente había pasado a ser etiquetada mentalmente por él, entre las cosas que a ella le gustaban. Dejando su tenedor a un lado, tomó la servilleta para limpiarse la boca y giró su vista hacia ella.

Mientras ella terminó el último bocado observó como una pequeña gota de salsa se ubicó al lado derecho de su labio superior, casi en el borde del mismo en una suerte de atractivo imán para su atención. No podía desviar la vista de aquel punto y de pronto se vio actuando instintivamente, arrastrado por la necesidad de verla perfecta siempre.

\- Tienes una... -extendió su pulgar y llevándolo hacia ella limpió la pequeña mancha de salsa de carne, suavemente y en un solo toque -mancha de salsa -terminó susurrando y casi en shock al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Ella se había congelado en reacción a su repentino movimiento, tomada completamente por sorpresa, pero para su fortuna no había reaccionado negativamente. Al menos no hasta ese momento.

El toque fue inesperado pero suave, jamás había sentido físicamente algo así y se vio así misma tentada a pedirle que lo hiciera de nuevo, porque quería entender, porque quería saber. Ni siquiera tomó la servilleta para limpiar lo que tal vez ya no estaba, no quería borrar la sensación cálida de ese dedo junto a su boca, esa huella de placer. Su mano tembló ligeramente pero la ocultó, no quería que él la viera tan vulnerable a sus deseos.

-Gracias -dijo tímida y se daba golpes mentales porque ella nunca había sido así a pesar de su condicionamiento roto. Anthony la volvía un ser extraño, una víctima de sus anhelos y esperanzas.

Él respiro aliviado, porque sin pensar hecho algo que podía haberla molestado, que no tenía ningún sentido y que estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, apenas al verla tan cómoda y tranquila con lo que acababa de suceder pudo entender que tal vez eran esos pequeños momentos los que más los acercaban a recuperar lo que en verdad eran, a retomar su parte humana que más que detestar debían estar dispuestos a abrazar.

No pudo más que mirarla y esforzarse por mantener sus manos para sí mismo, a la espera de que ella estuviera lista.

\- La comida estuvo deliciosa -comentó él tomando su copa de vino y bebiendo un pequeño trago, tanteando con cuidado las sensaciones que el líquido le producía desde el momento que tocaba su boca-. Uummmm... -el sonido casi un ronroneo en su garganta.

Hacía ya mucho que León y él habían disfrutado por última vez una copa de vino como parte de su "investigación" sobre las reacciones Psy a la falta del Silencio-. Debes probarlo, -le dijo- aunque sea solo un poco.

El sonido de su garganta hizo que algo cálido en su estomago despertara y fue otra sensación bien recibida. Estaba un poco dudosa con lo del vino pero si él tomaba por qué ella no se atrevería. Tomó la copa entre sus dedos, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Anthony quien le miraba con desafío y a la espera. Se llevó la copa a los labios y tanteando el liquido se llevo un poco a la garganta, sin embargo el amargo del liquido la hizo toser, rechazándolo así.

\- Discúlpame, es desagradable -su cara estaba desencajada y se cubría la boca con los labios para evitar que el sonido de su tos se esparciera más allá de esas paredes.

\- No te preocupes - dijo él a sabiendas que era la primera vez en su vida que ella probaba un trago de licor-. No estás acostumbrada al sabor, puede ser un poco intenso para tu sentido del gusto, discúlpame, no debí insistir.

-No se merecen -dijo tomando un poco de vino otra vez y arrugo la cara pero no continuó tosiendo-. Si, es demasiado intenso, probemos con algo más suave la próxima vez- sugirió al dejar la copa sobre la mesa-. Sin embargo, dijiste que el almuerzo estuvo delicioso, y lo secundo.

-Muchas gracias por compartir esta comida conmigo, tu compañía ha hecho de esta deliciosa lasaña aún más memorable - Le dijo mientras dejaba la copa en la mesa y acto seguido la servilleta a un lado del plato.

-Debes estar cansada, tal vez quieras acomodarte en la habitación que he mandado alistar para ti, encontrarás tu equipaje en ella. Luego podemos iniciar el recorrido por las otras instalaciones que quiero mostrarte.

No quería decirlo, pero si estaba cansada mental y físicamente, los últimos días había estado pensando mucho en la situación en la que se encontraba ahora y su estadía en el complejo NightStar. Había muchas cosas por ver y saber pero lamentablemente ella no estaba en optimas condiciones y ella estaba ahí para dejar las preocupaciones de lado y descansar.

En conformidad, Nikita se puso de pie antes que Anthony quien la esperó sentado como un caballero. Luego la guió hasta el segundo piso de aquella blanca cabaña y ambos se detuvieron delante de una puerta de acabado marrón.

-Esta es tu habitación, espero que te resulte cómoda -abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar primero.

Ambos se detuvieron en medio de una enorme y iluminada habitación. Otro enorme ventanal daba una vista impresionante de las montañas y una cama king size de hierro forjado dominaba el centro de la habitación. Paredes ocres, cojines rojos y azules y un edredón crema conformaban el conjunto. Era una cama muy alejada de los preceptos Psy y le encantaba.

-Estaré en el Centro de Clarividencia atendiendo algunos asuntos, si necesitas de mi puedes usar el intercomunicador encima de la cómoda y marcar la línea 10, te comunicaran directamente- explicó Anthony-. Descansa todo lo que desees, te veré en un rato.

Nikita detuvo su apreciación y miró a Anthony, decidió romper la distancia y se acercó a él. Sin nada de vacilación colocó su mano sobre el corazón de él.

-Eres muy generoso, gracias - dijo solemne.

-Solo lo mejor para usted, Consejera - comentó él. Disfrutando con demasía ese toque sobre su pecho.

-Ahora me haces sentir tacaña - dijo y pareció un chiste porque Anthony esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

\- Hasta luego - se despidió y la dejó sola en ese pedacito de cielo terrenal.

Y Nikita descansó, una pequeña siesta, un baño caliente y ropa limpia la hicieron sentir mucho mejor. La tensión había desaparecido y le dieron deseos de explorar y al salir de aquella cabaña nadie la detuvo aunque mientras caminaba por los jardines descubría guardias que se mezclaban con el paisaje y cámaras de vigilancia de última generación. NightStar parecía un lugar de relajación para la familia pero ellos no se tomaban la seguridad a la ligera.

Vio a otras personas dirigiéndose a otras áreas del lugar, pudo distinguir en algunos rostros la marca genética de los NightStar pero eran personas no tan acartonadas, más ligeras y menos tensas que los Psy de la ciudad, observó a dos niños correr sin que nadie los detuviera y a lo lejos escuchó una risa. Era todo tan extraño y maravilloso.

Al caminar por la orilla del lago volvió a ver a los patos y a mitad del césped a un ciervo que al parecer no le temía porque estaba más interesado en el pasto que en ella. Y luego lo vio a él, caminando por el sendero de graba hacia ella. No llevaba el traje con el que la había recibido sino pantalones crema y una camisa blanca. Lucia… relajado.

-Hola de nuevo - le saludó-. Veo que te has cambiado - comentó él, observando sus pantalones holgados de tela azul y el cárdigan gris con camiseta a juego. Se había soltado el pelo y lucia más joven.

-Tú también - afirmó ella.

-Apreció la comodidad cuando estoy en casa. ¿Cómo estuvo tu descanso? - preguntó él indicándole el sendero de césped hacia un lado, y empezando a caminar rumbo a una banca cubierta por un techo de madera ligero, el diseño en madera rústico pero eficiente.

-Mejor de lo esperado -contestó cuando se sentó-. La cama es apta y cómoda.

\- Es bueno oírlo, se que has estado bajo mucha tensión y espero que aproveches el tiempo acá para descansar un poco de todo eso -comentó Anthony mientras se sentaba a su lado y señalaba hacia lo lejos, en unos árboles muy frondosos justo al lado de un edificio de amplios ventanales. Se podía ver a un grupo de jóvenes sentados sobre el césped leyendo muy relajados-. Este complejo está diseñado para que la naturaleza nos ayude a relajarnos, es algo que aprendimos a aprovechar cuando yo asumí el control del clan y decidí que era hora de relacionarse mejor con nuestros vecinos cambiantes. Ellos entienden cómo aprovechar los sonidos, los colores e incluso los olores de la naturaleza para que el cerebro pueda disminuir el efecto negativo que produce la sensación de estrés permanente. Leon ha realizado desde entonces muchos estudios y eso, unido a la férrea privacidad que mantenemos acá, nos permite tener a salvo a nuestros jóvenes más frágiles. A decir verdad... -dudó por un segundo pero el tiempo de fingir frente a ella y evitar mostrar sus debilidades ya había definitivamente pasado -eres la primera persona fuera de la familia que conoce tanto sobre nuestro complejo y nuestra filosofía de vida -dejó implícita la importancia de su silencio y reserva en cuanto a todo lo que vería en su estancia allí.

" _Me alegra mucho que sea así"_ le aseguró en forma psíquica, siguiendo esto con una onda tibia de emoción, el equivalente a una sonrisa.

" _Tu clan está seguro, nunca romperé la confianza que has depositado en mí_ " le contestó ella.

\- Ven, empecemos el recorrido por el Edificio Azul -señaló el camino adelante de ellos y ambos empezaron a recorrerlo-. Es nuestra construcción más reciente, usada para educación, ahora nuestros niños y jóvenes se forman bajo principios acordes con la caída del Silencio, es un proyecto que ya empieza a darnos resultados muy prometedores -afirmó él cuando apenas se acercaban al edificio.

\- Recientemente se ha comprobado que nuestros jóvenes han llevado mejor que los adultos la caída del Silencio -comentó Nikita mientras le seguía por el camino de graba, -supongo que se debe a que el condicionamiento no estaba finalizado en muchos de ellos. ¿Ha sido así para los jóvenes NightStar?

\- Así es. Un equipo de nuestros mejores médicos y científicos ayudó a desarrollar nuevas técnicas basadas en investigaciones humanas y en estudios desarrollados antes del Silencio, documentos muy antiguos que hemos podido rescatar. Los resultados indican que sus capacidades se están desarrollando al máximo mucho antes, e incluso hemos descubiertos nuevas habilidades en muchos de ellos -dijo sonando bastante orgulloso.

En ese momento llegaron al edificio y él le abrió la puerta, como el caballero que era, para que ella pudiese entrar. Varios jóvenes pasaron por su lado, varios de ellos llevaban libros, uno el estuche de una guitarra colgado al hombro. Saludaron respetuosamente inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-Buenas tardes -les saludaron en coro los tres chicos y dos chicas que no debían tener más de 15 años.

Era evidente en sus rostros sonrientes y sus movimientos relajados, que no habían alcanzado a ser presas del Silencio por completo.

\- Buenas tardes - respondieron ellos, y siguieron caminando.

Nikita los observó con atención mientras seguían su camino. Le recordaron a Sascha cuando esta tenía esa edad, como debió haber sido sin la presencia del Silencio, libre, feliz y sin el temor en su mirada.

-¿Son todos estos niños partes del clan? -preguntó Nikita curiosa. Los Psy no eran una raza de alta natalidad y tampoco era muy común que las familias Psy vivieran en una gran comunidad como los cambiantes, sino solitarios y aislados pero los NightStar nunca se caracterizaron por ser Psy comunes.

Eran un clan prolifero, famosos por hacer contratos de concepción repetidas veces ya que el gen de la clarividencia corría fuerte en el ADN familiar, lo que les daba una ventaja alta en el mundo corporativo y lo aprovechaban al máximo Anthony era padre de tres hijos y tenía dos hermanos, y era bien sabido por todos que todos sus clarividentes vivían uno cerca del otro, y los que no, mantenían contacto directo con Anthony, en esa categoría entraba Faith.

-Solo la mitad de ellos, los demás son hijos de nuestros científicos, personal de seguridad y asistencia pero de igual modos los considero parte de la familia. Sus padres han trabajado para nosotros por años y es mi deber asegurarles una vida digna y de provecho- contestó Anthony. Agradecimiento y lealtad, dos conceptos básicos que Nikita conocía a la perfección-. Además en este momento estamos reubicando algunos de nuestros miembros que vivían en regiones más aisladas, para que sus hijos y ellos mismos puedan beneficiarse de este y otros programas.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, el sonido de unos pasos llamó su atención.

\- ¡Tío Anthony! - Exclamo muy alegre una niña pelirroja, de no más de 10 años y se acercó hacia ellos sonriendo.

\- Hola querida sobrina - Respondió el con una pequeña sonrisa, lo mejor que por ahora podía hacer- ¿Cómo van tus clases de violín? -Preguntó al verla llevar el estuche en la mano.

\- Aprendo a un ritmo acelerado, la música es cuestión de lógica y soy muy disciplinada, así que espero poder prontamente interpretar las melodías más complejas.

\- Me enorgullece escuchar eso -le dijo él-. Juniper, quiero presentarte a alguien, ella es Nikita Duncan.

La niña la miró y enseguida la reconoció. Su imagen era pública y constantemente estaba en las noticias. Nikita se sintió sopesada, algo interesante porque al parecer su nieta no era la única con esas características de arrogancia.

-Consejera Duncan, es un gusto conocerla - dijo la niña que sonaba mucho más madura que cualquier otro chico de su edad. Levantó la mano para saludarla, lo que sorprendió a Nikita quien no quiso rechazar el acto de confianza de esta niña.

-El honor es mío- le saludo con firmeza, agradecida de tener su condicionamiento bien maltrecho-. ¿Eres Kyriakus o una NightStar?

\- Soy una NightStar - respondió sonando muy orgullosa.

-O sea que eres una clarividente -agregó Nikita.

\- Así es, con un gradiente de 8.5, ya soy casi tan fuerte como mi prima Faith -le respondió la niña. Su mirada era inquisitiva, interesada en las razones que llevaban a aquella mujer a estar con su tío en el complejo NightStar-. Disculpe que se lo pregunte, pero... ¿A qué se debe su visita a nuestro complejo el día de hoy?

¿A dónde fue a parar la prudencia de los Psy? Desapareció junto al Silencio, al parecer.

-Estoy pensando en construir un complejo y tu tío se ha ofrecido a mostrarme el de ustedes -fue la respuesta de Nikita porque era mejor mantener la versión oficial hasta delante de una niña de diez años que parecía feliz pero con la desconfianza natural de los de su raza.

\- Así es - Dijo Anthony-. Vamos a conocer el complejo y nuestros nuevos desarrollos.

\- Espero entonces que tengan un día provechoso -afirmó ella con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza-. Yo debo asistir a clase y si no me apresuro llegaré tarde, ha sido un placer saludarte tío Anthony y conocerla a usted Consejera - expresó la niña, que acto seguido se giró rumbo a su clase, pero en lugar de alejarse rumbo a su salón se detuvo y después de unos cuantos segundos se giró de nuevo hacia ellos-. Deberían acompañarme, vengan a conocer nuestra clase de música. Estoy segura que les gustará -les invitó, había una mirada picara. Casi como si supiera algo que ellos no.

Anthony miró a Nikita expectante, no sabía si ella deseaba aceptar la invitación o prefería que siguieran recorriendo las instalaciones. Si esperaba demostrarle su respeto no podía simplemente decidir o responder por ella, así que optó por la salida más formal.

\- Si la Consejera Duncan cree que podemos tomar un pequeño desvío en nuestro recorrido, entonces iremos contigo Juniper.

" _Nunca he escuchado música"_ le comunicó telepáticamente Nikita, su voz psíquica se escuchaba alarmada. _"¿Cual es su provecho? ¿Y por qué la niña pierde el tiempo con ella si tiene tal gradiente en clarividencia? ¡Debería estar sentada en una silla de monitoreo!"_

" _Te va a gustar, lo prometo"_ le aseguró Anthony ignorando sus replicas.

-De acuerdo, vamos -fue lo único que dijo Nikita, no para complacer a Anthony sino porque no le parecía correcto desairar a Juniper.

La niña sonrió y los guió hasta un corredor un poco más adelante, dando vuelta a la esquina. Una puerta especial, notoriamente hecha para que no la atravesaran los sonidos los recibió. La niña giró la manija y entró dejando la puerta abierta para que entrara primero Nikita y luego Anthony, quien cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

El salón era inmenso, diseñado para mejorar al máximo la acústica, y en él se podían ver más de una docena de niños preparando sus instrumentos musicales, sentados en una media luna mientras el profesor revisaba algunas partituras.

\- Nos vemos después - les dijo y salió corriendo a ocupar su puesto junto a los otros violines.

\- El profesor Alessandro -le dijo Anthony a Nikita señalando hacia donde el hombre ayudaba a sus pupilos afinando algunos instrumentos. - Tiene grandes habilidades con los niños y es un humano de una genialidad musical asombrosa -afirmó.

Había un grupo de sillas organizadas en la parte de atrás, casi que esperando un lleno de espectadores en el auditorio, lo que sucedía cuando era el momento de las audiciones.

Él le señaló a Nikita para que lo acompañara y ambos se sentaron a observar la clase sin interrumpir ni ser notados. Solo Juniper los miraba de reojo en ocasiones, como comprobando que seguían ahí.

El profesor levantó la mano derecho en el aire y todos se dispusieron a empezar su interpretación. Lo que sucedió después fue algo asombroso, un grupo de niños Psy, hijos de padres que seguían casi por completo en el Silencio, tocando música clásica en una gran variedad de instrumentos.

Había una gran cantidad de instrumentos de cuerda, estos iniciaron primero interpretando una versión de una canción humana muy popular mucho tiempo atrás y que al parecer ellos habían rescatado del olvido gracias al maestro. Los primeros acordes fueron suaves y fluidos, logrando captar la atención de los dos únicos espectadores presentes y cuando todos los demás instrumentos se unieron a los instrumentos de cuerda Nikita no pudo retirar su atención.

Se concentró en los movimientos, como se deslizaban los arcos sobre las cuerdas, como esas manos pequeñas viajaban sobre el teclado blanco y negro dejando que todo fluyera y se intensificara hasta que la música fue abarcándolo todo suavemente y sin contemplación, de manera dulce y llena de añoranza.

Nikita sintió que algo cálido comenzaba a crecer en su interior cuando los violines, el piano y las flautas hacían salir las notas al compás y trasmitían cosas que ella no sabía cómo comunicar. La belleza sin igual de esa música, que unos simples niños tocaran; era la voz de su alma mal trecha, las emociones contenidas y apresadas que comenzaban finalmente a liberarse.

Sintió a Anthony a su lado, tranquilo, relajado pero con los ojos cerrados y con una extraña sonrisa en su boca, una sonrisa de disfrute y gozo y de repente se sintió como él. Descubrió finalmente el sentimiento de templanza, se maravilló al sentirse viva solo por escuchar algo que hacía que su corazón latiera de forma acelerada y la piel se le erizo cuando las notas se volvieron más rápidas y envolventes.

Esa melodía le dio fuerzas a sus deseos, a sus esperanzas y sueños, le dio la fuerza de permitirse tomar lo que quería y recibir lo que le daban desinteresadamente.

Ella estaba recta en esa silla pero sus emociones brillaban en su interior, la emoción quemaba y cuando tomó la mano de Anthony no se vio sacudida por algún temblor o rechazo hacia aquel toque. Anthony abrió los ojos y miró sus manos unidas, y luego la miró a ella que continuaba atrapada en la melodía y el impacto de por primera vez escuchar con el corazón.

Él le devolvió el gesto tan espontaneo acariciando con su pulgar su blanca y satinada piel mientras los violines y las flautas reían de felicidad.

Juniper se tomó un momento mientras tocaba con pasión infantil su amado instrumento y miró hacia donde estaban su tío y la Consejera y sonrió también, no se había equivocado porque su pequeña visión se hacía realidad frente a ella y en medio de alegría de la música.

Continuará...


	8. Capítulo 8

**Lonely, too long**

 **Capítulo VIII.**

 _Ever felt away with me  
Just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day  
Ever felt away without me  
My love, it lies so deep_

 _Ever dream of me_

 _Would you do it with me  
Heal the scars and change the stars  
Would you do it for me  
Turn loose the heaven within_

 _I'd take you away  
Castaway on a lonely day  
Bosom for a teary cheek  
My song can but borrow your grace_

 _Ever felt away_

 _Come out, come out wherever you are  
So lost in your sea  
Give in, give in for my touch  
For my taste for my lust_

 _Ever felt away_

 _Your beauty cascaded on me  
In this white night fantasy_

 _Ever felt away_

 _Ever Dream -Nightwish._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Para Anthony las sensaciones que producía la música eran, por decir lo menos, sobrecogedoras. Las notas de los instrumentos le causaban alegría, orgullo por sus intérpretes y algo que él describía como pasión, especialmente en ciertos momentos donde se notaba que más que la partitura, lo que estaba escuchando era la interpretación asombrosa de una persona sensible y muy talentosa.

Ver la sonrisa en los rostros de los chicos y chicas que tocaban los instrumentos era para él un enorme triunfo, el cual estaba seguro que se retribuiría tarde o temprano a la sociedad entera.

Pero lo que más emoción y felicidad le estaba causando, era el verla a ella, la mujer que le robaba el sueño, aquella que era conocida por ser implacable y peligrosa, descubrir la belleza de la música prácticamente por primera vez.

No sabía que le causaba más emoción, que le brindaba más esperanzas, si el hecho de que ella lo hubiese tomado de la mano para poder compartir ese momento con él o de que estuviera a través de ese contacto sintiendo un eco de las emociones y sensaciones que Nikita estaba percibiendo.

Él la sentía, pero no solo a ella sino que lograba desentrañar en la vibración una emoción proveniente de alguien más, por la forma en que él podía verlo, parecía ser de alguno de los niños o tal vez de varios de ellos. Era una reverberación de su alegría, una sombra que acompañaba la emoción y alegría intensa de Nikita al oír la música con un orgullo y dicha provenientes de alguno de los pianistas y hasta de la misma Juniper.

Era como tener una visión, pero de sensaciones y sentimientos. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero estaba muy seguro que ella podía sentirlo también.

Su reacción primaria había sido de acariciar la mano de ella para que supiera que estaba a su lado, que ambos se encontraban en la misma posición frente a los armoniosos sonidos que estaban escuchando, pero además de esto le enviaba a ella la idea de que estaba bien dejarse conmover por lo que escuchaba, que debía dejar que eso sucediera y aceptarlo.

 _"Esto es hermoso"_ le dijo en suaves palabras mentales cuando la canción casi terminaba.

Pero ella parecía estar tan inmersa en la melodía que no le respondió al instante.

Sin embargo Anthony siguió acariciando su mano y disfrutando de todas las sensaciones, que esta vez ya no incluían el dolor del condicionamiento.

" _Somos criaturas musicales de forma innata desde lo más profundo de nuestra naturaleza."_

Una reflexión profunda en nada parecida a la Nikita que ella era, sin embargo esa Nikita había cambiado ya en más de un aspecto.

" _Solo lo habíamos olvidado."_ Concluyó mirándolo, había una nueva luz en esa mirada tan naturalmente fría.

Anthony sonrió instintivamente, cada vez podía hacerlo de forma más natural y estos pequeños momentos le ayudaban a que ya casi no fuese extraño o doloroso hacer esos gestos.

 _"Como siempre, tienes razón"_ dijo él. _"Desearía poder interpretar un instrumento de esa forma tan prodigiosa."_

En ese momento sonaron los últimos acordes y la canción finalizó, los estudiantes que no habían participado y el profesor festejaron la maravillosa interpretación con aplausos, mientras que los homenajeados sonreían e irradiaban felicidad y orgullo. Estaba seguro de esto, porque Anthony podía sentirlo.

" _Los deseos se pueden cumplir si pones empeño en ellos."_

Aunque no quería, debió soltarla para ponerse de pie justo en el momento en que Juniper lo miraba desde lejos y asentía sonriente con la cabeza para despedirse de él.

\- Vamos, si no salimos ahora nos quedaremos atrapados con la siguiente interpretación -le dijo él a manera de humor Psy.

Apoyando suavemente la mano en su espalda para guiarla hacia afuera ambos salieron del salón casi sin ser notados por los estudiantes que revoloteaban emocionados alrededor del profesor organizándose para el inicio de la siguiente pieza.

-Hay que extender este tipo de programa hacia el exterior -comentó Nikita-. Creo que podría ser beneficioso para los demás jóvenes. Podrías tratar el tema en la siguiente junta -le recomendó mientras caminaban a la par, el peso de su mano en su espalda se sentía bien y cómodo.

Sin embargo, él sabía que ella prefería seguir manteniendo las apariencias así que cuando estuvieron en el corredor y vieron venir a unos jóvenes con libros en las manos, él la soltó y se alejó apenas un poco de ella. Ya se aseguraría de tener la oportunidad de volver a tocarla en un momento y lugar más apropiado.

\- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? - Preguntó ella mientras se dejaban indicar por él la ruta, atravesando un corredor y subiendo al siguiente piso.

\- Te mostraré otra de las experiencias más significativas que tenemos en este complejo. Vamos, acompáñame por favor.

Ella le siguió sin vacilar, se encontraron con otros estudiantes que reconocían a Anthony y le saludaron con respeto. Así subieron al segundo piso del edificio y tres puertas después entraron a un salón completamente vacío, iluminado totalmente por la luz natural del sol que brillaba afuera, a través de enormes ventanales que también dejaban entrar la fresca brisa.

Nikita observó las paredes, llenas de pinturas al oleo y carboncillo, algunos de estilo profesional pero la mayoría eran de manos aficionadas. Había sillas y caballetes colocados de forma circular y en medio de este círculo habían puesto primorosamente un florero lleno de flores silvestres.

\- Clases de pintura -expresó Nikita al mirar a Anthony que parecía contentó de mostrarle aquello. Ella se acercó a una mesa llena de materiales de pintura y tomó un pincel entre sus dedos. Disfrutó la sensación suave de la brocha al deslizarla a lo largo de la palma de su mano.

\- Son unas de las clases más populares aquí -dijo él, mientras se acercaba a tocar una de las pinturas más viejas, elaborada con acrílicos, lo que le confería un suave relieve y rozó con sus dedos el rostro pintado en ella.

Entonces levantó la vista hacia Nikita y vio como se dirigía con un pincel en la mano hacia un lienzo en blanco, parecía atraída magnéticamente hacia la blanca tela, como si fuese a encontrarle un significado a su presencia entre todas las otras que estaban llenas o a medio trabajar.

Se acercó lentamente a ella y observó como levantaba el pincel y lo rozaba sobre la palma de su mano nuevamente.

\- ¿En qué te hace pensar el lienzo? puedo ver que tiene tu atención - dijo acercándose por detrás de ella.

Nikita miró hacia afuera a través de los grandes ventanales y luego al lienzo en blanco. - En las flores que crecen en el jardín, las que están junto al camino hacia acá, tan abundantes y fuertes.

Anthony se acercó a ella y cuando estaba a menos de medio metro, apoyó su mano izquierda en su hombro izquierdo. Aunque él esperaba alguna reacción, ella no se sobresaltó y el mantuvo su mano suavemente sosteniéndose a medida que se acercaba más a su cuerpo, hasta estar prácticamente abrazándola.

 _"Esas flores son muy hermosas, suelen florecer temprano, nuestros jardineros las aprecian porque son muy fuertes ante los cambios del clima"_ le dijo mentalmente para evitar sobresaltarla con el sonido de su voz justo al lado de su oído derecho.

A la derecha del lienzo había varios tubos de pinturas acrílicas, sobre una paleta limpia. Anthony tomó con su mano libre dos tubos y los depositó al lado de la paleta, los abrió, extendiendo su mano derecha y puso un poco de pintura de textura cremosa y de un color anaranjado salmón y algo de verde sobre la paleta.

Ella seguía sin moverse, la mano izquierda de él se deslizó lentamente desde su hombro hasta su cintura y prácticamente por instinto se sujeto de ella mientras Anthony tomó con su mano derecha la de ella, donde aún tenía el pincel con el que había estado jugueteando.

Nikita estaba estática, sin moverse, dejando que él hiciera lo que quisiera porque no había otra alternativa. Si se movía Anthony daría un paso atrás, le daría el espacio que ella no quería ni necesitaba y tampoco habló, sentía que no tenía nada que decir. Era más importante ver a Anthony depositar los colores sobre esa paleta y sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Era vital dejarse llevar.

 _"Dicen que un lienzo en blanco es una invitación a crear, es solo una parte de algo que puede ser, un futuro a la espera de ser proyectado"_ le susurró con sus pensamientos rodeados de emoción, no solo por estar tan cerca de ella sino porque la tocaba en dos puntos y ella lo aceptaba. Era una sensación abrumadora de alegría.

Él llevó su mano, guiándola con él pincel, como quien enseña a escribir a un niño pequeño, y tomó con la punta de las cerdas un poco de pintura. Para su mayor gozo, ella se dejaba llevar, y en un movimiento suave él trazó lo que era su interpretación de una flor sobre el lienzo, casi en la mitad del cuadro, pétalo por pétalo, la flor similar a una margarita fue tomando forma.

Anthony recordaba haber pintado cuando era niño, algo acerca de una técnica antigua de la familia para identificar los elementos de su capacidad de proyectar imágenes, pero luego esto se dejaba de lado cuando empezaban el condicionamiento.

Los colores y el movimiento del pincel le traían muchos recuerdos, y más aún, emociones fuertes como nostalgia y tristeza. Pero tenerla a ella entre sus brazos, sentirla tan cerca suyo, resonando prácticamente dentro de su propia piel, era suficiente para que olvidara por completo cualquier otro sentimiento, todo reemplazado por la alegría que solo a su lado podía experimentar.

Unos retoques después y su trabajo con los pétalos parecía estar terminado.

-Te relacionas con los cambiantes y humanos con facilidad, comes y bebes alimentos fuera del menú Psy - habló ella mientras se maravillaba por los trazos de colores que ella y Anthony dibujaban sobre ese lienzo - Y eres capaz de dibujar ¿A qué edad empezaste a romper el Silencio? - preguntó curiosa, mientras se agarraba al brazo que la rodeaba y volvía a llenar sus pulmones de la esencia de ese hombre que no tenía nada frío en su ser.

\- No lo sé con certeza, completé el condicionamiento como todos, pero este empezó a mostrar problemas cuando murió el primer clarividente que tuve a mi cargo - recordaba ese día claramente.

Alina NightStar cayó presa de una visión oscura que la tragó entera. Anthony no fue capaz de sacarla, ni siquiera cuando la tocó suplicando por su regreso.

\- Sentí cosas que no entendí, tal vez furia o tristeza, no recuerdo - continuó explicando cuando llevó el pincel hacia la paleta y tomó un poco de verde. Sentía los ojos de Nikita sobre sus manos unidas. - Cuando nacieron mis hijos por fin pude entenderlo, mi condicionamiento estaba fracturado pero encontré la fuerza y la voluntad para ocultarlo porque era eso o morir y dejar a mis hijos solos.

El caso de Nikita era algo parecido, su condicionamiento había sido perfecto aún sabiendo lo que eran las emociones; no podía negar que el gen E de su familia dejaba un pequeño rastro en todos los Duncan pero sucumbía ante el condicionamiento hasta que se veían influenciados por un completo E y Sascha fue ese E que le permitió a Nikita quebrar su Silencio.

\- ¿Soy la única que sabe que estas fuera del Silencio? - preguntó intrigada y a la vez no tan conforme ahora con lo que había en el lienzo.

\- No, mi hermano Leon lo sabe y soy su conejillo de indias por eso - respondió-. ¿Soy el único que sabe sobre ti? – Él le devolvió la pregunta.

\- Si - y dudaba que la cifra fuera a crecer.

Él se sintió halagado al saberse guardián de un secreto tan importante para ella, y mientras trazaba con verde lo que debían ser las hojas a ambos lados del tallo, recordó una conversación que en alguna ocasión tuvo con su hija.

\- Yo espero algún día poder hablar de esto con Faith, poder explicarle y contarle tantas cosas. Espero que ella entienda porque hice todo lo que debía hacer -comentó dejándose arrastrar por un momento de nostalgia, que rápidamente trató de remediar-. Mientras tanto seguiré con este "experimento" para lograr recuperar esa parte de mi que el Silencio me arrebató.

Diciendo esto, sus labios que estaban susurrando cerca de su cabello se acercaron aún más al lóbulo de su oreja rozándola en un toque casi imperceptible, rodeado de aquella vibración magnética que ambos estaban sintiendo en donde la piel de sus manos se encontraba.

Ella tembló ligeramente y soltó el agarre del pincel, le miró sobre su hombro.

\- El color no está bien, lo has hecho todo mal – Dijo ella con lo que podía parecer molestia.

\- No pensé que importara - dijo Anthony con una expresión de disculpa.

\- A nadie le gusta que le pinten por lo que no es - aclaró Nikita, tomando otro tubo de acrílico y abriéndolo rápidamente. Sin perder el tiempo colocó un poco de pintura roja sobre la paleta de colores.

\- A ti al parecer no te molesta cuando te llaman cruel - comentó Anthony, sin soltar su agarre sobre Nikita. Estaba cómodo haciéndolo, se sentía bien y era correcto.

\- ¿Y quién dice que no lo soy? - preguntó al mirarle sobre su hombro de nuevo. Anthony no podía darse el lujo de olvidar que ella había forjado su imperio a base de guerra y sangre. Ella tomó el pincel y enfrentó al lienzo.

\- Me molesta cuando me llaman débil, yo no soy débil y nunca lo seré -sentenció empezando a dibujar por si sola una nueva flor junto a la otra que había hecho de la mano de Anthony.

\- Me consta - dijo, volviendo a hablarle junto a su oído, dejándose llevar por la cercanía y colocando su palma abierta sobre el vientre de Nikita. Ella prácticamente estaba recostada en su pecho-. Eres la mujer más fuerte que tengo el placer de conocer.

Ella asintió satisfecha con ese comentario mientras continuaba dibujando la exótica y vivaz flor que tomaba vida frente a los ojos de Anthony. El color era exactamente el mismo de las flores que ella había mencionado y aunque no era una experta pudo plasmar lo que sus ojos vieron: fuerza.

\- Perfecta - exclamó él y en ese instante Nikita volvió a dejar el pincel y se giró a mirarle.

\- Tú y yo tenemos lo que los cambiantes llaman privilegios de piel – dijo sin más, su expresión era fría al igual que su pose pero sus palabras eran tan salvajes que Anthony la miró pasmado y sin tener qué decir. - Lo acabo de entender y no me molesta pero también tengo entendido que los cambiantes son táctiles con otras personas que no son tan cercanas como tú y yo, y eso no me parece bien -puntualizó.

\- No me veo compartiendo privilegios de piel con otra mujer - se apresuró a dejar en claro Anthony, casi al borde de la euforia por lo que había escuchado de los labios de Nikita pero sin ceder a la emoción, ya tenía la sospecha de que a Nikita no le gustaba compartir, pero confirmarlo de esta manera le encantaba. Gustoso le ofrecería la exclusividad por completo.

\- Bien - dijo conforme Nikita y se giró hacia el lienzo. Permitió que Anthony la abrazara de nuevo. - ¿Ahora qué dibujamos?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y así pasaron los siguientes días, dónde Nikita vivía la experiencia de la vida dentro de las emociones de la mano de su guía, quien no era tan versado en el tema como ella sospechaba. Él tenía ciertas lagunas que debían ser llenadas, sin embargo entendía que esas lagunas se llenaban con el paso del tiempo y no había porque apresurarse.

Aunque él no abandonó sus funciones como cabeza de familia y miembro de la Coalición Gobernante le pidió a ella que se tomara esos días para relajarse, estudiar, descubrir, explorar todo alejada de todo lo exterior. Él sería su guardián contra el mundo mientras ella estuviera allí.

Ella lo intentó el primer día pero luego llegaron a un acuerdo, determinando que ocuparía las mañanas para su empresa y sus negocios, trabajaría desde la cabaña de Anthony con la asistencia de Sophia vía video conferencia ya que no era apropiado que permaneciera alejada de sus funciones y sin realizar actividad alguna que pudiera provocar un desequilibrio en sus finanzas, en las empresas o en la Coalición.

Anthony pasaba toda la mañana con sus clarividentes o en juntas en San Francisco, pero cuando regresaba al complejo almorzaban juntos y tenían largas charlas, usualmente eran sobre trabajo porque ella ante todo era una mujer de negocios y eso se lleva en la sangre, pero cuando el almuerzo acababa, salían al jardín y se sentaban bajo un árbol en una banca con vista al lago.

Charlaban de su vida cuando jóvenes, sobre los hijos y sus esperanzas con respecto a ellos.

\- Quiero que Tanique sea tan feliz como lo es Faith –comentaba Anthony al pensar en ese hijo que todavía no terminaba de romper su Silencio y que seguía temeroso de sentir como lo hacía su hermana.

\- Déjalo en medio de una manada de lobos, a la semana estará aullando como ellos - dijo Nikita mirando a la distancia - Aunque eso sería terrible – Afirmó en un dejo de humor.

La ayudo a ampliar sus conocimientos de música y tuvo el privilegio de verla apoyarse en su hombro cuando escuchaban una pieza de jazz en medio del ecléctico salón de la cabaña que compartían. Hablaron de la rebelión de la cual él fue participe y de Zie Zen, el anciano Psy, querido por todos, parte activa de esa rebelión tras bambalinas y que había muerto antes del atentado contra Nikita. Anthony lo tenía en alta estima, lo respetaba y aspiraba a llegar a los estándares de vida que Zie Zen quería para sus congéneres.

\- Fue un hombre de fuertes convicciones, hizo todo lo que pudo para que su pueblo volviera al camino de las emociones. Me hace feliz saber que pudo verlo antes de partir -contaba Anthony apoyado en la corteza de un árbol. Mirando como el viento agitaba el pelo de Nikita.

\- Me hubiera gustado conocerlo - dijo ella.

\- Le gustaban las mujeres hermosas - con un movimiento gentil de su mano le retiró el pelo de la cara. El dedo sobre su frente dejo una estela de fuego deliciosa. - Tú le hubieras gustado.

Una mañana antes de partir a San Francisco Anthony la encontró mirando pinturas en una tablet que él había olvidado sobre el comedor. Ella estaba tan ensimismada en una imagen llena de salvaje azul e intenso amarillo que ni siquiera notó que él estaba allí y cuando Nikita esperaba por él para almorzar se encontró con el asistente de Anthony de camino al comedor.

\- El Consejero pide disculpas por su retraso -expresó Steven con un tono de disculpas-. Él espera que le perdone y ha enviado esto para usted.

Sobre una alta cómoda había un enorme paquete cuadrado y delgado envuelto en papel manila y rodeado de una fina cuerda de cáñamo. Nikita no miró a Steven, sino que se dirigió a la alta cómoda y rasgó el papel con presteza. Cuando se echó hacia atrás para ver el presente, se llevó la mano al pecho como estaba haciendo su costumbre cuando se veía abrumada por las emociones. Su corazón se lleno de calidez y no pudo evitar pasar los dedos sobre los colores de aquella pintura que tanto le había fascinado horas atrás.

Cuando Anthony regresó casi al anochecer ella se lo agradeció con el abrazo más sincero y lleno de afecto que él jamás había recibido. Ella finalmente había aprendido a darlos, le gustaban y se sentía igual de apreciada cuando los recibía, quería trasmitir lo mismo sin necesidad de palabras.

\- Los cambiantes me han invitado a su fiesta - le dijo él una tarde, cuando ambos disfrutaban su primera taza de té. - Es esta noche.

\- Ese es un gran honor - comentó Nikita, jugueteando con la taza entre sus dedos, disfrutando de la calidez y el olor de la manzanilla. La taza era una cosa delicada de porcelana china que le recordaba a su madre. - La han estado planeando por meses - sus fuentes se lo habían contado - Espero que te sea de provecho y puedas conseguir más material de experimentación.

\- Ven conmigo - le pidió él, dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

\- No he sido invitada y no voy donde no me quieren - dijo sin vacilar. - No podemos cambiar su modo de pensar y debemos sentirnos conformes con ello.

A él no se le escapó el plural en su discurso. Nikita ya pensaba en ellos como un conjunto.

\- Ve y se la parte agradable de la Coalición… _"de ambos"_ -terminó de decir de modo telepático.

Ella le ayudó a elegir la corbata que usaría esa noche y cuando él partió hacia el territorio cambiante ella se refugió en la lectura de una antología de poemas que él le había recomendado.

La lectura era turbulenta, apasionada, amarga en ciertas partes al igual que triste, en otros momentos estuvo llena de alegría y gozo. Tantas emociones trasmitidas a través de ese pequeño libro lograron hacerla sucumbir y Anthony la encontró dormida en el sofá, relajada y tranquila.

Le habían retirado los puntos del cuello y el vientre días atrás y volvía a ser la misma, pero diferente.

Él era responsable de esa recién nacida Nikita. Se sentó a su lado despacio, observándola embelesado, incapaz de creer que la tenía allí y que ella le mostrara toda su confianza sin reservar. Cuando ella abrió sus hermosos ojos rasgados él sintió el universo detenerse un nano segundo para volver a empezar cuando ella habló con voz cadenciosa.

\- Volviste.

\- ¿Qué más podía hacer? - Ella le dio una mirada confundida y se sentó a medias en el sofá. El libro aun reposaba sobre sus piernas.

\- ¿Cómo te fue?

\- La fiesta fue algo como nunca antes había visto, en realidad no conocemos mucho de los cambiantes - dijo recordando como observó sus actitudes y modales-. Solíamos pensar que eran incivilizados, salvajes incluso, pero a diferencia de lo que los Psy creemos, ellos son amables, muy educados, su comportamiento social y familiar... son tan diferentes a nosotros, son... reales y sinceros - le contó de forma entusiasta.

Nikita lo escuchaba hablar con gran emoción sobre su experiencia con los Cambiantes, por lo mismo no quiso interrumpirlo.

\- La forma en que tratan a sus parejas, la manera cariñosa en que juegan con sus hijos, el trabajo y esfuerzo con ponen en un evento de ese tipo, algo que es para celebrar y disfrutar en comunidad, me tienen asombrado, por decir lo menos. Ellos sonríen y son felices con las cosas simples de la vida, es lo mismo que yo deseo para nuestra raza, ahora más que nunca estoy decidido a lograrlo - concluyó mientras extendía su mano para tomar la de ella, el contacto con su piel ya era una necesidad para su esencia.

Anthony cerró sus dedos alrededor de los de ella acariciándola, la sentía, podía percibir como se conectaban de alguna forma que aún no entendía pero que evidentemente estaba sucediendo y, ahora que ya no tenía dolor ni molestia asociada al condicionamiento, él empezaría a conocer más a fondo aquello que consideraba un milagro.

 _"Me encanta tu piel, tocarte hace que algo en mi cambie, se estremezca"_ se encontró enviándole sin pensarlo mucho. Se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones, exaltado como se encontraba por rodearse de Cambiantes aquella noche.

" _Nunca he escuchado algo así. No puede ser posible que mi piel haga que tu fisiología cambie"_ le devolvió ella.

Anthony lanzó una carcajada, libre, abierta y por primera vez en años sintió que las pesadas cadenas del condicionamiento no podrían nunca más oprimir su espíritu.

\- Te aseguro, que causas cambios en mi fisiología, son abrumadores pero excitantes y muy, muy bienvenidos - le dijo sonriendo aún. - Sé que sabes a qué me refiero, en estos días he podido ver que tu visión del mundo cambia y tus sentidos se agudizan aunque no lo parezca. - Continuaba acariciando su mano, jugueteando con sus dedos uno por uno.

Y entonces, él le envió de forma telepática una oleada con la sensación que le producía tocarla, la excitación que sentía y la emoción de saberla de cierto modo suya para ejercer esos privilegios de piel, como ella bien los había definido.

Para su deleite la respuesta de Nikita se hizo evidente, ese tono de piel que tanto le fascinaba se torno de un suave rojo. La vio agachar la cabeza como si fuera una niña y tragar grueso, pero lamentablemente no vio más allá de ahí. Su mente estaba cerrada a cal y a canto, y él no podía atravesar sus escudos. Esperaba que algún día ella le permitiera ir más allá de esa frontera.

\- No, no lo entiendo - finalmente dijo - es difícil procesar lo que me dices.

\- No lo entiendes ahora, pero sé que en algún momento podrás, anhelo ese momento - dijo él casi en un suspiro. No se resignaría fácilmente, era un hombre muy paciente.

\- Pronto tendré que irme - fue la siguiente declaración de Nikita - Ha sido todo esto muy provechoso pero he pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de la ciudad - concluyó dejando a Anthony en ascuas y a la espera de algo más.

\- Lo sé, aunque es lo último que quisiera, se que debes regresar a tus obligaciones. Ha sido todo un placer tenerte de visita en nuestro complejo - dijo él sin soltar su mano, no quería desperdiciar ni un segundo sintiéndola entre sus dedos. - Desearía que te quedaras más tiempo, han sido unos días asombrosos para mí, disfrute muchísimo tu compañía.

Anthony soñaba con más tiempo a su lado, con llevar a conocer sitios y sensaciones nuevas, pero era consciente que debía ir lentamente. Aunque soñar no costaba nada, no olvidaba tan fácil su forma de pensar metódica, como todos los Psy, continuaría sus planes incluso si implicaban ir más lento de lo que deseaba.

\- Eso es imposible, Anthony. No podemos ser objeto de sospechas y cuando yo vuelva a San Francisco debemos ser cautelosos, no tomar riesgos. El Consorcio aprovecharía cualquier indicio de debilidad que pudiéramos mostrar y por ello hay que estar alerta - advirtió con su habitual inquietud.

Por un segundo sintió la angustia de que ella llegara a retroceder, a ignorar todo lo que habían avanzado estando esos días juntos. No sabía si era tristeza o decepción, no entendía todavía muy bien las fuertes emociones relacionadas con ella.

\- Tienes razón en parte, pero recuerda que nosotros podemos sentar las bases, ser el ejemplo para mucho otros Psy que estén en peligro de enloquecer por no saber dejar el Silencio, por no entender el nuevo orden mundial. Un peligro representado por ellos mismo y sus poderes. -Trató de convencerla.

\- Esos ejemplos ya existen – discutió - No pretendas convencerme de que debo mostrar cómo he abandonado el Silencio y que puedo llegar a ser alguien capaz de mostrar más que mi cara de negocios. No me lleves más allá de lo que estoy dispuesta a llegar - le advirtió con dureza - Acepto que puedo sentir, que puedo mostrar eso ante ti, que puedo exteriorizar lo que tú me haces sentir pero no esperes más que eso.

Anthony en un principio se contuvo de responderle o reaccionar físicamente, sabía que ella no estaba preparada, y aunque le dolía su reacción, entendía que las cosas se darían de esa manera. Después de todo, lo que la hacía única y especial, lo que tanto le atraía a él no era que fuese una mujer débil y dependiente sino por el contrario. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse rechazado de nuevo, como si las cosas que han pasado no importaran para nada.

\- Según tú estoy perdiendo mí tiempo -exclamó soltando su mano y poniéndose de pie. En una demostración de nervios y frustración que había visto realizar muchas veces pero él no había realizado nunca, se llevó una mano al cabello y la pasó hacia atrás con fuerza. - Todo esto, lo que sentimos y lo que hemos aprendido, nada te importa porque tú debes ser perfecta, seguir siendo mejor que el resto de nosotros, ¡pobres Psy rotos!

Cerró los ojos y respiró un par de segundos, no quería reaccionar frente a sus sentimientos, pero se encontró haciéndolo sin poder evitarlo. Tenía miedo de perderla y sabía bien que no existía un sentimiento más poderoso.

\- Es por nuestra seguridad - explicó ella un tanto asustada por su reacción.

\- Eres una cobarde - dejo caer - ¡Yo enfrentaría a quien fuera por tener la posibilidad de estar a tu lado! -Exclamó-. ¿Pero de qué me sirve si eres tú la que temes?

Las emociones explotaron de ambos lados, la furia y frustración de los dos Psys se dibujaron en sus miradas, pero ninguno de los dos dio su brazo a torcer, porque no habían combatientes tan igualados como ellos, solo que Anthony no tenía nada de cautela y sus pensamientos habían dejado de pasar por todos los filtros conocidos y establecidos en su raza antes de ser expresados.

En ese instante la batalla fue detenida por el intercomunicador de la cabaña, al principio Anthony no le prestó atención, pero el sonido fue tan insistente que él decidió responder.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - su prudencia, calma y frialdad Psy brillaron por su ausencia.

\- Disculpe las molestias, señor - dijo Steven al otro lado de la cámara y nada perturbado por la actitud de su superior. - Sé que son horas inadecuadas pero tenemos una situación en el Centro - informó.

\- ¿Qué tipo de situación? - preguntó recordando que su vida no solo giraba en torno a la mujer sentada en su sofá y que provocaba emociones tempestuosas en él.

\- Es Gerald – contestó - hace media hora tuvo una visión que lo ha dejado en un estado de nervios que los Psy-M no han podido controlar, exige verlo y no acepta ningún tratamiento.

Anthony suspiró. En algunas ocasiones cuando sus clarividentes perdían el rumbo después de las visiones oscuras él tenía que intervenir, pero Gerald era de los más estables y no solía perderse en medio de las crisis nerviosas que otros llegaban a padecer, ni siquiera se enfermaba por lo que le pareció extraño.

\- Estaré allí pronto - le dijo y apagó el intercomunicador sin esperar respuesta de su asistente. Se quedo en silencio, ordenando sus ideas pero podía sentir a Nikita detrás suyo, también pensando.

\- Creo que será mejor que vaya a dormir -dijo ella y Anthony se giró a mirarla. - Ve con tu gente.

\- Iras conmigo - le dijo y le tomó la mano. - Vas a ver en que nos convertimos los NightStar cuando dejamos de lado nuestras emociones. - Sin dejarla replicar y sin soltarla salió de la cabaña con ella de la mano.

\- No llevo ropa apropiada - le recordó ella mientras caminaban por el camino de grava.

\- Eres helada y dura, un poco de frio no te hará daño - no quería ser cruel con ella pero estaba al límite.

No tardaron de llegar al corazón del Complejo, un edificio en forma de cubo y tan gris con la grava que pisaban, un lugar al que Nikita no había entrado hasta ese momento, no porque Anthony no lo hubiera querido, sino porque ella decía que no tenía derecho a conocerlo y recordar eso le enfureció más. Ella tenía derecho a todo pero no quería aceptar lo que él le ofrecía.

Un guardia que no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver que el Consejero llegaba acompañado les dejó pasar con prontitud y Anthony llevó a Nikita por un largo pasillo gris y puertas blancas. Al doblar en una intersección escucharon que alguien gritaba pero no se detuvieron, al final había una puerta abierta y tuvieron que esquivar un orinal metálico que fue lanzado con rabia hacia al exterior.

Nikita pensó que Anthony la dejaría afuera pero se vio introducida a la habitación en el mismo instante en que lanzaban un zapato hacia su cabeza, sin embargo este quedo suspendido en el aire. Habían tres personas allí, en el centro uno de ellos parecía el agitador de tanto escándalo y en los extremos estaba Leon a quien Nikita todavía no conocía en persona, acompañado de un hombre en uniforme gris y que al parecer era un telépata porque cuando Anthony lo miró el zapato cayó pesadamente al suelo.

\- Gerald, eso no fue educado - expresó Anthony a la persona vestida de amarillo frente a ellos.

El mencionado Gerald era claramente miembro de la familia NightStar, con su característico pelo rojo y piel clara, sus ojos debían ser claros pero estaba utilizando el poder psíquico a gran escala y sus ojos eran totalmente oscuros y estrellados, haciéndole también un cardinal. Era un poco mayor que Anthony pero era mucho más delgado y frágil. Estaba apoyando contra la pared, claramente agitado y mirando a todos con despreció.

\- ¡No se atrevan a acercarse! – Gritó exaltado.

\- No nos hemos acercado y ya no puedes moverte - le dijo el guardia al ver como Gerald intentaba soltarse de las cuerdas psíquicas que tenía sobre él.

\- Gerald, ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Anthony con voz pasiva - ¿Por qué te encuentras tan agitado y no dejas que Leon te ayude?

\- ¡No quieren que hable contigo! - gritó fuertemente pero nadie reaccionó.

\- No creo que eso sea verdad, estás muy agitado y violento e intentamos calmarte - reflexionó Leon. - Como ves, Anthony esta aquí. No te hemos prohibido nada.

\- ¿Y por qué no quieres que le advierta a Anthony sobre ella? -puntualizó y su mirada se dirigió a Nikita.

Leon se mantuvo en silencio pero Anthony no lo dejaría pasar, así que preguntó directamente.

\- ¿Qué me quieres advertir?

\- Ella traerá la desgracia a nuestra familia y tú serás el mayor perjudicado - expresó mirando fijamente a Nikita-. La he visto destruyendo todo lo que te ha costado construir Anthony, así que sácala de aquí, destruye a esta mujer.

" _Deberías hacer caso a esa advertencia"_ le comunicó Nikita que permanecía junto a Anthony, estoica y fría delante de los otros hombres pero intensamente contrariada por las palabras del clarividente.

\- ¿Qué viste específicamente? - le preguntó Anthony haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Nikita.

\- No está claro, pero la vi a ella y el peligro rodeándola.

\- Entonces no es concreto lo que afirmas - expresó Anthony de manera fría.

\- ¡Será nuestra perdición! – gritó Gerald.

\- Lo pude haber sido hace mucho tiempo - intervino Nikita no dispuesta a dejarse intimidar por este loco clarividente que al parecer no tenía que más agregar a su acusación.

Sus palabras hicieron que los demás la miraran, el Psy-Tk momentáneamente distraído soltó las amarras psíquicas de Gerald y este aprovechó la oportunidad de irse contra Nikita quien no hizo nada para evitar el ataque. Gerald la agarró del cuello y la lanzó contra la pared, tratando de ahorcarla.

El Tk pudo controlar la situación haciendo que Gerald soltara a Nikita que cayó de rodillas al suelo, tosiendo y agarrándose el cuello. Anthony arrodillado junto a ella la miraba preocupado mientras los gritos desaforados de Gerald llenaban la habitación.

Entonces Anthony se puso de pie rápidamente y tomó la cabeza de Gerald entre sus manos haciendo contacto visual.

\- ¡Basta y mírame! - le ordenó.

Ambos volvieron al suelo pero Anthony imponía su autoridad frente a él, Nikita podía verlo desde donde estaba y quedo atónita al ver como los ojos marrones de Anthony cambiaban a un intenso azul.

\- ¿Ves?, ya no estamos en el Complejo - fueron las siguientes palabras de Anthony. - Te he traído a casa.

De repente todo en la habitación comenzó a cambiar. Las paredes blancas dieron pasó a enormes y nevadas montañas que daban cobijo a un valle verde y plano. Tanto Anthony, como Gerald permanecían arrodillados frente a una casita de alegres colores.

\- Hasta aquí ella no llegará, estas a salvo, yo lo estoy - continuó Anthony sin soltar la cabeza de Gerald.

La imagen empezó a fluctuar como los canales de televisión, haciéndose intermitente la visión y el lugar donde realmente estaban, era como si Gerald se estuviera resistiéndose a ella y Anthony no podía mantenerla.

\- Mientes, deja de meter cosas en mi cabeza y escúchame -suplicó Gerald cuando cerró los ojos y las montañas desaparecieron. - Ella no es buena.

\- Abre los ojos, mírame - le volvió a ordenar Anthony, sus ojos se volvieron más intensamente azules cuando Gerald abrió los suyos y se perdió en esa mirada. - Nada podrá tocarnos pero debes saber que ella no es lo que crees. Sin embargo, no te puedo obligar a entenderlo por eso te he traído a casa, Erika espera por ti - le contó.

\- ¿Erika?

" _Necesito que te acerques"_ le pidió Anthony a Nikita.

" _Si me ve frente a él volverá a atacarme"_

" _No lo hará."_

Nikita decidió volver a confiar en Anthony, así que gateó hacia ellos despacio y se posicionó junto a Anthony y enfrentando así a Gerald. De repente, ella exteriormente cambio, rodeada por el poder de Anthony se vio así misma como una mujer diminuta y rubia.

" _Dile lo que te trasmitiré telepáticamente."_

Nikita miró a Gerald y expresó sin dilataciones lo que Anthony le comunicó.

\- ¡Has venido! - su voz era raramente dulce y cantarina, para nada parecida a la de ella - y has traído a tu primo. Bienvenido a casa, Tony. Es bueno verte de nuevo.

" _Erika es la compañera humana de Gerald. Recientemente descubrimos su relación ya que Gerald ha mantenido una estabilidad muy fuera de lo común, ella es la razón."_

\- He traído a tu compañero, Erika. Estaba desesperado por volver y armo todo un revuelo para que lo dejara partir.

\- Erika, él no me escucha. He tratado de advertirle sobre Nikita Duncan - le dijo desesperado a la que él suponía era su compañera.

Nikita entendió en ese momento que las imágenes no serían suficientes para calmar la angustia de aquel clarividente, porque sus sensaciones y sentimientos de miedo y lealtad se mezclaban, de forma que activaba su fuerte condicionamiento, aún arraigado y asociado al uso de sus poderes.

Cuanto más fuerte era la sensación de temor más se retroalimentaba con el dolor y el desconcierto.

\- Debes confiar en Anthony, él solo quiere lo mejor para ti - Dijo ella siguiendo la indicación del mismo Anthony, pero podía sentir como fluctuaba la fuerza de la visión que él generaba, como su poder era rechazado por Gerald.

Entonces sintió que podía ayudarle. No tenía otra manera de expresarlo porque había sido una fuerte sensación de empatía con él, con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, su necesidad profunda de ayudar a su primo. Nikita extendió su mano y tocó el brazo de Anthony, una fuerte onda tibia se expandió desde él hacia afuera, como si se proyectara con mayor fuerza la sensación de calma que trataba de generar en Gerald.

Eso precisamente fue lo que sucedió después, el hombre se sentó lentamente y cruzando las piernas tomó una posición relajada. A su alrededor todavía se veía la ilusión que Anthony había escogido mostrarle, solo que la mujer rubia había desaparecido y en su lugar él pudo verla, casi rodeada por una fuerte energía brillante, sus ojos tornándose de un color azul plateado intenso.

La vibración magnética, aquella que él siempre sentía cuando la tocaba, se transformó en aquel momento en algo más, algo que solo podría describirse como una conexión entre ambos. Y Anthony podía sentir como Nikita aumentaba significativamente su capacidad de proyectar directo en la mente de Gerald las imágenes que lo calmaron.

Pero no solo se trataba de imágenes, sino que ella estaba proyectándole algo más, Anthony se desplazo a través de su nueva conexión y entendió lo que ella estaba haciendo. Le ayudaba a su cerebro a comprender la confusión que le causaba el haber pasado por un Silencio a medias, sufrido las heridas de un condicionamiento que se enredaba en su psiquis y le asfixiaba sobrecargándolo con temor y dolor.

Ella apretó aún con más fuerza su brazo y luego deslizó su mano por él, hasta llegar a tomar su mano.

 _"Voy a probar una idea, pero necesito que me ayudes. Proyéctale la calma que sientes cuando te toco, la misma que yo siento, necesito que asocie esa sensación con tu presencia, vamos a reemplazar el dolor que queda del condicionamiento que era desencadenado por temor. Espero que funcione."_ Le explicó muy decidida.

A él le pareció la idea más brillante y asombrosa. La misma teoría que aplicaba en la destrucción que causaban los virus que ella sabía usar en combate, pero en esta ocasión sembraría en otros algo positivo. Era casi como dejar un pequeño trozo de antivirus ayudándole a combatir lo que lo desestabilizaba.

Entonces él proyectó las sensaciones a través de la conexión y Nikita de encargó del resto, el trabajo interno se realizaba mientras Anthony observaba algunas chispas de colores en el plano psíquico y rodeándolos a los dos. Viendo a Gerald transformarse lentamente de un zombie adormilado a un hombre tranquilo pero despierto, su mirada enfocada en ellos dos, pero en especial en ella, no paraba de sentir asombro por esta nueva combinación de los poderes de ambos.

Gerald estaba calmado y suponía que ahora que podía ver todo con más claridad, podía entender que aunque ella era muy poderosa, realmente no deseaba hacerles ningún daño. Ella no respondió cuando él le atacó y ahora junto a Anthony, unida a él de manera psíquica y física, porque, para él no pasó desapercibido como los dos estaban tomados de las manos, le ayudaba a recuperar su juicio. Su visión no era lo que realmente estaba interpretando.

\- Gerald, - le llamó Anthony atrayendo su atención con un tono calmado - ahora ya no necesitas fantasías para contener tus emociones, podemos hablar de lo que has visto. Escucharé lo que tengas que decirme.

\- Lo siento Anthony, malinterprete la visión que tuve, la sensación de peligro me sobrecargó, pero ahora entiendo claramente que no permití a mi visión completarse cuando estallaron mis emociones.

Anthony le extendió la mano y no solo lo ayudó a ponerse de pie sino que le confirmó que ya no sentía el dolor de condicionamiento asociado al tacto. Gerald miró fijamente a Nikita, que aún seguía tomada de la mano de su primo.

-¿Te sientes mejor? - la preocupación de Nikita era genuina.

\- Gracias por lo que hoy has hecho por mí -expresó con una ligera reverencia de su cabeza - Ahora me siento perfectamente.

\- Creo que es mejor que en todo caso te retires a descansar - recomendó Anthony, y haciendo una indicación con mano libre llamó a una de las enfermeras que estaban en la puerta y que se acercó rápidamente con una botella de agua para Gerald - Regresaré mañana a visitarte primo, hablaremos de tu regreso a casa tan pronto como sea posible - le aseguró.

-Ya no es necesario que hablemos, todo me ha quedado claro – expresó volviéndose a fijar en las manos unidas de los Consejeros. - Mañana regreso a Suiza. Buena suerte, Tony - fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir acompañado por la enfermera.

Leon hizo señas al resto del personal que quedaba en la habitación y en un instante se encontraron los tres solos. El medio hermano de Anthony los miró a ambos de manera subjetiva, con cierta picardía en su expresión y Nikita supo el porqué al recordar que estaban haciendo ellos en ese instante. Soltó la mano de Anthony, echándole en falta enseguida.

\- Volveré a la cabaña - dijo y salió deprisa de allí.

\- La has asustado - acusó Anthony a su hermano.

\- Creo que su miedo viene por otro motivo - comentó - pero eso es un tema aparte, tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente.

\- Esa charla puede esperar un poco más - señaló y dejo a Leon a solas en aquel lugar.

No le costó mucho encontrar a Nikita. Ella había desarrollado cierta predilección por el lago del Complejo y esa noche la Luna, como las estrellas se reflejaban claramente en él, como si este fuera un espejo. Ella caminaba de un lado para otro pero detuvo su paseo cuando vio a Anthony.

\- Estas agitada, no deberías gastar más tus energías físicas dado el estado de tu energía psíquica - fue su recomendación.

\- Otra vez lo mismo - dijo inquieta-. ¿Se puede saber qué pasó allá adentro?

\- Me lo podrías decir tú, tan solo fui un instrumento usado por ti.

\- Nunca lo había hecho - explicó-. Esos no son mis poderes, nunca he ayudado a nadie con sus emociones, solo hago daño.

\- Al parecer eso ha cambiado en vista de nuestra evidente conexión.

\- No tenemos ninguna conexión, Anthony.

\- Nikita, sentí tu poder a través de la conexión mental que tengo contigo y ni siquiera mis escudos estaban abiertos, no te deje pasar y aun así lograste combinar tu poder con el mío. Ambos logramos que Gerald volviera en sí - explicó Anthony.

\- Pero no tiene ningún sentido - Afirmó inquieta ella - Las habilidades de los Psy no están hechas para combinarse así, yo solo se invadir mentes, ¡No sanarlas! - Exclamó.

Él se acercó a ella pero se detuvo a muy pocos centímetros, no estaba seguro si tocarla era buena idea en ese estado, aunque no había algo que deseara más que tomarla entre sus brazos.

\- Lo averiguaremos, pero ambos sabemos que hay mucho más de lo que nos han dicho, lo sentimos, puedes hacer cosas asombrosas con tus poderes, destruir y enloquecer a otros era solo parte, lo que acabas de hacer es algo increíble -dijo extendiendo la mano para tocarla, pero ella se alejo un poco para que no la alcanzara.

\- No entiendo como puede ser posible que estemos conectados, siento algo, no voy a negarlo, pero apenas y logro entender lo que siento cuando me tocas, para mi es aún muy nuevo.

\- Yo sentí un canal de energía, y cuando te toco siento que vibramos en la misma frecuencia, es como una conexión por fuera del aspecto psíquico como lo conocemos -le explico tratando de darle una forma concreta a todo lo que había sentido.

\- ¡Es una locura! Pude haberlo matado, tome demasiado riesgo. No sé porque lo hice -dijo mostrando su miedo. Lo que menos quería era que Anthony viera esa parte oscura de ella.

\- Pudiste matarlo cuanto te puso las manos encima y no lo hiciste, sé que no harías nada contra un ser inocente.

\- Si hago algo así me odiarías, no quiero que me odies - confesó sin tapujos y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos-. No lo soportaría.

\- Nunca podría odiarte, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado, lo que ahora conozco de ti, sé que no eres el monstruo que tú crees, eres más que una despiadada Consejera a la que todos temen... - dijo él tomándole la mano antes de que pudiera reaccionar. La conexión tomó más fuerza en ese instante, ambos pudieron sentirlo.

Llevó su mano izquierda y suavemente le acarició la mejilla. Una sensación aún más fuerte lo invadió, sentía la energía magnética recorriendo por su piel, y por la expresión en el rostro de Nikita, ella también podía sentirla.

\- También es todo nuevo para mí, pero nunca antes había estado tan seguro de algo - sostuvo su mejilla acariciándola y en un movimiento fluido y suave, Anthony se acercó a Nikita y la besó. Un pequeño y tímido beso, apenas tocando sus labios, pero un beso sin lugar a dudas.

Al principio Nikita no supo lo que estaba ocurriendo, el toque de sus labios era tan diferente a sus otras experiencias en referencia a lo físico que se asustó. Era delicioso pero era demasiado, una gran presión sensorial la hizo colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de Anthony quien terminó de encerrarla entre sus brazos. Sus labios eran suaves, cariñosos, tibios pero fue más de lo que podía soportar. Ella no quería tenerlo tan cerca, no quería exponerlo a que viera su oscuridad, él no merecía lo que ella podía ofrecerle. Ella no lo merecía a él. Su mente se encargo de todo, temor, ansiedad y tristeza juntas la sobrecargaron, se protegió como solo sabía hacerlo: atacó.

\- ¡Ah!

Anthony cayó de rodillas en el suelo y se agarró la cabeza mientras gritaba de dolor. Nikita ya en estado de pánico le colocó las manos en sus mejillas y vio sus vasos capilares estallando. Cuando Anthony cayó desplomado sobre la hierba el silencio de la noche volvió a reinar y ella sintió que finalmente había rotó el sueño. 

Continuará… 


	9. Capítulo 9

**Lonely, too long.**

 **Capítulo IX.**

Hola publico lector!  
Ante nada queremos pedirles disculpas por el retraso. Ayer estaba caido y no hubo forma de subir el capítulo hasta muy tarde en la noche, por eso decidimos dejarlo hoy por aquí.  
Ahora nuevamente queremos agradecer a todos por su apoyo y buenos deseos, también queremos extender ese agradecimiento a las personas que han dejado sus comentarios por acá y en : Monika Vian Martin, Paty Pacheco, Annarelys Velasquez, Analia Zubia, Abril Gimenez, Sara Pereira, Naldy Lee, Carolina Ferrari Castro, Solange Dominguez, Lau SD, Patito123, Kdaniela, La Bluegirl Mellark, Lolito, Rose, Loren Btrz Lopez Brrg, Kimberly Gutierrez Quezada.  
Ustedes son las personas que nos empujan a seguir y crear este fic. Mil gracias.  
También un agradecimiento especial a Natalia/Macgirl por ser la voz de Anthony y la creadora de estos bellos collages que les dejamos en Facebook cada semana. Eres una genio, chica! Y a mi porque soy necia, amo a Nikita y quiero que conozca la felicidad como los demás Psy que amamos. Bueno, me callo, feliz lectura a todos!  
NickyScully.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _No he podido esta vez,  
Vuelvo a no ser,  
Vuelvo a caer  
Qué importa nada si yo,  
No sé reír,  
No sé sentir  
Quiero verte llorar y que me parta el corazón,  
Quiero darte un beso sin pensar,  
Quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adiós,  
Quiero que me enseñes a jugar_

 _Hoy he dejado de hablar,  
Quiero callar,  
Disimular  
Sólo me queda esperar,  
Verte pasar,  
Reinventar  
Quiero sentir algo y no sé por dónde empezar,  
Quiero que mi mundo deje de girar,  
Quiero que mis manos tengan fuerza para dar,  
Quiero asustarme si no estás_

 _Sé que me he vuelto a perder,  
Que he vuelto a desenterrar  
Todo aquello que pasé  
No sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,  
Que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,  
Que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón  
Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores  
Que un día te conté yo_

 _La paz de tus ojos – La Oreja de Van Gogh._

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

- _Anthony, Anthony._

La luz era demasiado fuerte y no lo dejaba dormir pero tampoco sabía de dónde esta provenía y trató de alejarse de ella. La voz que era ligeramente distante le llamaba con insistencia. De repente la luz se alejo y él pudo ver el rostro de su hermano sobre el suyo.

-Anthony -volvió a llamarle Leon mientras volvía a pasarle la pequeña luz sobre los ojos.

Él recordó en ese momento las pequeñas manos de esa mujer sobre sus hombros y sus dulces labios que sabían a caramelo y luego el extremo dolor. Su mente se llenó de agonía y aunque él batalló contra ello fue demasiado, sus escudos externos no resistieron la oleada psíquica de poder que ella lanzó contra él.

Ella le llamó, el tono preocupado y de miedo pero después de eso todo se volvió negro, cayendo en la negrura del dolor que lo hizo resguardarse en lo más profundo de sus escudos diamantinos y desconectarse totalmente del mundo. Ahora a la luz de un nuevo día despertaba confundido y echándole en falta a ella.

Al principio no supo reconocer su propia habitación, hasta que vio la lámpara en el techo y las cortinas grises y blancas que se movían ligeramente con el viento. Volvió a mirar a Leon que guardaba su infernal lámpara en el bolsillo izquierdo de su bata.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, hermano -le dijo afablemente Leon mientras pasaba un scanner sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó él, su voz era rasposa y le dolía un poco la garganta. Descubrió que no podía controlar sus receptores de dolor como solía hacer en tales circunstancias. Se sentía con un gran vacío psíquico, una punzada en las sienes martilleándole sin parar.

-Todavía no lo tengo claro -dijo y luego suspiró para proceder a tomar asiento en una silla sofá que había junto a la cama-. Al parecer recibiste un golpe psíquico que destruyó las primeras capas de tu escudo. Todavía no entendemos como no colapsaron los restantes; el golpe fue muy fuerte -le dijo mientras observaba como su hermano se recostaba en el respaldo de la cama.

-¿Dónde está ella? -preguntó y Leon supo de quién hablaba.

-Está aislada en otra cabaña, ella misma lo pidió. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Anthony? -fue la siguiente pregunta de Leon-. Estabas con ella cuando esto ocurrió, ella me alcanzó telepáticamente pidiendo auxilio.

-La besé -respondió. No le pasó desapercibida la expresión de asombro en el rostro de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó más que pasmado.

-La bese –repitió-. Pero creo que fue demasiado.

-Bueno, - Leon se rascó la ligera barba que tenía -¿de todas las mujeres que hay en el mundo te viniste a fijar en la más peligrosa?

-Disfruto de los desafíos - fue la sincera respuesta de Anthony que miraba con incomodidad la vía de suero que tenía pegada al brazo.

-¿Por qué esa respuesta me recuerda a Sahara? - se preguntó a sí mismo-. ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Hablar con ella.

En ese instante alguien tocó la puerta para luego ser abierta y dar pasó a Steven que entraba acompañado por Nikita y dos guardias. A Anthony no les importaba quienes habían llegado con ella, solo se concentraba el traje negro y serio que ella volvía vestir y su pelo recogido en un serio moño. Esa no era su Nikita, la amante del arte y enemiga del vino. Esta era Nikita Duncan, la fría Consejera con enemigos en cada esquina.

-Déjennos solos -ordenó.

-Señor…

-He dado una orden -dijo conciso y nadie replicó. Todos empezaron a salir seguidos de Leon, que miró a Nikita por breves minutos.

-Todo estará bien -le dijo en solidaridad y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Su hermano tiene una falsa idea, Kyriakus. Entenderé perfectamente si su familia toma represalias contra mí y envían a las Flechas en pos de mí, no opondré resistencia. Actué mal y soy responsable de mis actos.

Ella no lo engañaba, podía percibir su miedo detrás de ese trillado discurso, la preocupación era palpable en ella y la trataba de ocultar encerrándose dentro de su papel de típica Psy. Anthony odiaba que lo trataran como un tonto.

-Acércate.

-No es seguro –le dijo Nikita con la guardia en alta.

-Acércate -volvió a ordenarle.

Era prudente no hacerle caso pero ya no entendía a razones. Toda la noche había sido un infierno para ella porque había dejado salir su monstruo y le hizo daño, casi lo había matado y eso era peor que cualquier cosa. Pero él estaba allí, vivo y despierto, aunque eso no la aliviaba porque no tenía claro cuánto daño le había hecho a su mente.

Se acercó unos pasos a la cama deseosa de verlo más de cerca. Tal vez él se dejaría tocar pero eso era imposible, ella consideraba que había perdido ese derecho.

-Más -volvió a ordenar Anthony.

Nikita no lo podía leer, su expresión era plana pero él seguía dándole órdenes y no podía rechazarlas. Volvió a acercarse más y así terminó pegada al colchón.

-Ahora siéntate en la cama, frente a mi -fue su siguiente orden y ella obedeció. Él extendió el brazo y el ligero sobresalto de ella le advirtió que no solo estaba asustada por él. Continuó y le sacó la horquilla que sostenía su pelo, el cual cayó como una cascada sobre sus hombros.

\- Vuelves a ser tú.

\- Anthony…

\- Shhh… -le pasó los dedos sobre las pálidas ojeras debajo de sus ojos–. No has dormido, eso no está bien -le acarició el rostro y ella cerró los ojos.

\- Me iré en cuanto lo ordenes -dijo Nikita resignada.

Había pesar en su mirada, Anthony sabía que ella se sentía demasiado mal, que se culpaba y estaba dispuesta a alejarse de él al creer que era lo mejor para todos. A ella le importaba más la seguridad de él que su propia felicidad.

\- No iras a ningún lado -fue su declaración tajante y Nikita abrió los ojos.

-Casi te mato, corres un gran riesgo a mi lado -declaró alarmada-. No puedes negar lo que ocurrió, eso sería una actitud imprudente.

Ahí estaba, esta era su verdadera Nikita, la de lengua guerrillera que no se detenía a analizar sus palabras ni las emociones que salían a través de estas.

-Si quieres culpar a alguien por lo que sucedió, entonces que sea a mí, fui un idiota por exponerte de esa manera a una sobrecarga sensorial. Te pido me perdones por mi falta de control -le dijo muy seriamente, y antes de que ella lograra decirle algo más agregó-. Pero te juro que lo volvería a hacer, me dejaría fritar por completo el cerebro, si eso significa tener de nuevo la dicha de besarte.

-Eso no explica la razón por la cual te ataque, yo debí reaccionar de otra manera; alejarme, por ejemplo -decía pero luego recordó las últimas palabras de Anthony-. Un momento, introduje un virus en tu mente que destruyó la mitad de tus escudos ¡¿y tú quieres volver a besarme?!

-Pretendo lograr que no vuelva a suceder, pero si, después de que aprendas a controlarte, espero volver a hacerlo muchas, muchas veces -explicó él llevando su mano derecha hasta su cuello y sus dedos rozaron la piel sobre su pulso, deslizándose hasta su nuca la acarició enredando sus dedos sobre aquel sedoso cabello que tanto le fascinaba.

Tomándola con ternura por la nuca Anthony la atrajo suavemente hacia él, consciente de que no podía tomarla desprevenida nuevamente y de que ese había sido su error a la orilla del lago. Sin dejar de mirarla se acercó hasta que apoyo su frente en la de ella, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de esa nueva forma de contacto tan intimo con ella.

Ella se dejó llevar, lo siguió sin oponerse y se quedó inmóvil mientras él empezaba a acariciarle de nuevo la nuca con los dedos, debía mostrarle que podía manejar sus emociones sin riesgo. Que él no le temía para nada y que ella estaba segura en sus manos.

-Es una suerte que tus escudos aguantaran -dijo reflexiva, ligeramente relajada por las caricias de esa mano-. Eres muy fuerte, Anthony.

-Tú lo controlaste y fue una suerte para mí que lo hicieras, podías haberme matado pero no lo hiciste, controlaste lo mejor que pudiste ese poder al que tanto temes, tú eres la fuerte, solo que no logras verlo. No vamos a dejar que esto nos gane, fue solo una situación accidental y ahora que lo sabes, puedes aprender a controlarlo -dijo susurrándole con los ojos aún cerrados, disfrutando la caricia que le daba y como ella se relajaba bajo su toque. - He sabido que otros Psy también han tenido problemas de control al momento de un contacto más íntimo de lo que están acostumbrados, pero eso no los detuvo y tampoco lo hará con nosotros.

-No puedo volver a hacerlo, Anthony -declaró y se alejó un poco de él para mirarlo directamente a los ojos-. No quiero hacerte daño, no me lo perdonaría.

-Vamos a ir despacio, sé que puedes aprender a controlarte... -dijo él mirándola a los ojos-. Sin embargo, si me dices que no quieres puedo entenderlo, tal vez no disfrutas de esto como yo lo hago y quizás no crees que vale la pena... no voy a obligarte a nada, eres libre de huir ahora si eso quieres. -El chantaje no era lo suyo pero debía darle una vía de escape y enfrentarla a la decisión. Si se quedaba, lo harían juntos pero ella debía estar segura que era lo que deseaba.

-¡Tú no entiendes! -exclamó alterada-. Quiero ser normal, pero no soy normal, mi mente es un arma y destruyó todo lo que toco -explicó depositando su mano sobre el pecho de Anthony-. Y yo no quiero destruir esto -señaló y luego le miró a los ojos-. Ni tu mente, ni a ti. Quiero seguir haciendo esto, pero tengo miedo -finalmente confesó.

-No tienes nada que temer, podemos hacerlo juntos, yo no te temo y no dejaré que nada evite que seas feliz, que ambos seamos felices. Confía en mí, podemos luchar contra tus temores y estar juntos. Te quiero a mi lado, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, eso debes tenerlo muy claro-. Dijo él muy solemne.

Sus palabras estaban llenas de una pasión que Nikita sabía que era dirigida a ella. Se sintió aliviada y no comprendía su fortuna, y aunque el temor persistía fue relegado a una segundo plano porque Anthony le hacía cara y estaba determinado a sacarlo de sus vida. ¿Cómo no seguirlo a través de esa batalla? Era un poco ilusorio, se dijo, pero ya de por si su mundo era extraño y confuso como para continuar sobre analizando. Él la quería allí, junto a él y descubrió que ella también lo quería, más que nadie.

-¿No te duele? -preguntó ella en voz baja, tocando la sien derecha de él.

\- Tengo un ligero dolor seco, es casi como una migraña incipiente -contestó a sabiendas de que ella no apreciaría que le mintiera-. No es nada de qué preocuparse en realidad -afirmó para calmarla.

-Igual tu energía psíquica debe estar muy baja, entre lo de Gerald y lo que te hice, debes estar en cero. Vuelve a dormir -le sugirió.

\- Quédate conmigo – le pidió él sin pensarlo ni un segundo-. Tú tampoco has dormido nada, ven a descansar a mi lado.

-Tu gente espera por mi -le recordó, aunque deseaba poder ir a su lado.

-Les ordené que nos dejaran solos. Nadie te tocara ni te alejara de mí, eso te lo prometo, Nikita. Ahora ven -abrió un lado de la colcha y se rodó para darle espacio.

Nikita miró hacia la puerta cerrada y luego lo miró a él. En verdad seguía asustada y preocupada, sincerándose consigo misma no quería perderle de vista y anhelaba su cercanía, su voz y su toque. Debía dejar de pensar tanto y actuar, tomar lo que él sin palabras le decía que era suyo por derecho.

Se sacó los zapatos y los colocó ordenadamente sobre la alfombra, luego procedió a meterse en la cama junto a Anthony que ya estaba recostado sobre el colchón. Ella quería abrazarlo pero temía que eso pudiera sobrecargarlo.

-¿Puedo poner mi cabeza sobre tu hombro? -preguntó señalando el punto.

Anthony extendió su brazo-. Ven acá -le dijo invitándola a acomodarse sobre su hombro y dentro de su abrazo.

Nikita ni siquiera lo dudo, era como si debiera hacerlo y lo hizo, se acomodo tranquilamente sobre el hombro de Anthony y este la cubrió con la colcha y la rodeó con sus brazos. La posición y la cercanía entre ambos hacía que sus terminaciones sensoriales se quejaran pero no se movieron ni un ápice porque para ellos era mejor soportar ese cosquilleó incomodo que la lejanía impuesta por un limitante ya no aceptado por ninguno de los dos.

La incomodidad inicial fue siendo reemplazada por el satisfacción, la placidez, el acompasar las respiraciones de ambos y las simples caricias de un brazo a otro. Anthony no tardó mucho en dormirse confortado por su suave peso, ella tardó un poco más, distraída con el movimiento de las cortinas y los pensamientos de alivio. No lo había arruinado como pensaba, él la quería allí y lucharía contra ella solo para que ambos tuvieran lo que ahora tenían. Comprendió así que ella también debía poner de su parte y luchar contra sus demonios, que a la larga eran demonios imaginarios que él estaba empezando a espantar.

Dio una respiración profunda, deleitada con el olor que asociaba a él y sin más, se durmió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La incómoda sensación de vacío lo despertó, no sabía porque pero al abrir los ojos por un momento sitió que algo estaba terriblemente mal. Quedó sentado al instante, respirando agitado al recordar que cuando se había quedado dormido no estaba solo. Ella estaba entre sus brazos.

La angustia y la duda lo invadieron mientras que recordó que solo debía buscarla por la Red para ubicarla, que tal vez no se había marchado del complejo y quizás, no necesitaba salir corriendo a buscarla para calmar de nuevo sus miedos.

Anthony apartó la cobija y cuando se disponía a bajar de la cama notó que aún tenía la vía intravenosa conectada a él, pero la bolsa de suero hacía mucho ya que se había terminado.

Entonces tomó uno de los pedazos de algodón que habían dejado en su mesa de noche, retiró con cuidado la aguja y presionó un poco para ayudar a evitar el sangrado.

Unos cuantos segundos después se puso de pie con lentitud, tanteando el terreno, recordando que estaba débil y que aún no recuperaba del todo sus escudos externos. Cuando vio que lograba sostenerse, él dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta, la sentía en su casa, y mejor aún, podía sentir que estaba tranquila. Respiró profundo, completamente aliviado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ella apagó la ruidosa batidora cuando su mente se vio inundada de la presencia de él. Levantó la cabeza hacía el techo y le escuchó moverse por la habitación, estaba despierto e inquieto, eso no debía ser bueno, pensó.

Sirvió dos tazas con la bebida vitaminada que había preparado, las tomó entre sus manos y con sumo cuidado subió al segundo nivel de la cabaña. Se había despertado tan solo una hora antes, descansada y tranquila pero con hambre, así que salió de la habitación sigilosamente y sin muchos deseos para tomar un baño, cambiarse con ropa más cómoda y preparar esa bebida que necesitaba más él que ella.

La urgencia de volver con él la confundía pero no reflexionó mucho sobre ello, supuso que esas cuestiones eran naturales cuando te empezabas a abrir emocionalmente. Cuando entró a la habitación se alarmó al verlo de pie y mirándola con consternación.

-¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? -le preguntó y colocó las dos tazas sobre una de las mesas de noche-. Por favor, vuelve, -le pidió y lo guió hasta la cama con prisa -no creo que a Leon le guste que su paciente no esté siguiendo los cuidados adecuados -le acomodó las mantas como a un niño de cinco años.

-Desperté y no estabas -atinó a decir él dejándose llevar por ella-. No quiero seguir acostado, ya estoy mucho mejor -dijo sonando casi a una queja. Efectivamente parecía un niño.

-Te derretí el cerebro, Anthony. No discutas -le regañó y tomó una de las tazas-. Fui a preparar esto, tómalo todo, lo vas a necesitar -le decía mientras dejaba la taza entre sus manos y volvía por la de ella.

\- No tenías que hacerlo -dijo mirando la bebida en su taza, algo atontado aún, pero contento de pensar que ella lo estaba cuidando-. Pero gracias por preocuparte por mí, esto bien vale la pena la chamuscada -afirmó sonriendo mientras acercaba la taza a su boca para tomar un primer sorbo.

Y en verdad que su cuerpo necesitaba las fuerzas extras, porque continuó bebiendo hasta casi terminar el contenido.

Nikita bebió en silencio, disfrutando de esta nueva intimidad hogareña nunca antes vivida pero que la hacía feliz, lo sentía en su corazón y en su mente, y sabía que Anthony se sentía igual. Él terminó con el contenido de su taza y la dejó sobre la mesa de noche.

Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, él podía sentir que ella estaba cómoda a pesar de la situación, sabía que Nikita se iría pronto pero estaba decidido a aprovechar cada minuto que la tuviese a su lado para ganarle aún más terreno a la capa de miedo que la envolvía todavía.

\- Quiero recuperar mis fuerzas para empezar con la nueva fase del entrenamiento, lograré besarte sin ser chamuscado, ya lo verás -bromeó mirándola con una sonrisa pícara.

Esas palabras la desequilibraron a tal punto que el poco liquido que le queda a su taza fue a parar a la cama, salpicando las sabanas y parte del faldón de la camiseta que Anthony llevaba puesta.

-Lo siento, lo siento -repetía apenada y se apresuró a tomar unos cuantos klennex de una caja que estaba en la misma mesa de noche y procedía a secar el desorden que había provocado.

\- No fue nada -la disculpó Anthony calmándola y tomando suavemente sus muñecas para detenerla-. No es nada que no podamos resolver, no te preocupes.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie y tomando la camiseta por el borde inferior la tiró hacia arriba y se la quitó, en un fluido y rápido movimiento. Su pecho y abdominales muy formados para alguien de su edad, salpicado por algunos vellos entre oscuros y grises similares al tono de su cabello.

Nikita se quedo en blanco, con la taza y los klennex entre sus manos miraba sin intenciones de ser descarada a Anthony. Nunca había observado el cuerpo de un hombre semi desnudo tan de cerca, dudaba que hubiera visto alguno en su vida, por eso la visión la había dejado pasmada porque era más de lo que su mente analítica pudo haber imaginado. Finalmente entendía porque los humanos y los cambiantes se negaban a prescindir del toque.

Una idea muy cercana a ello se empezó a formar en su mente pero la desechó enseguida a pesar de la tentación. No podía ser tan atrevida y no era apropiado, sin embargo no dejo de mirarlo. Estudió ese cuerpo como si fuera un espécimen científico recién descubierto y ella fuese la única que sabía de su existencia en el mundo.

Él de pronto fue consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, tenía su camisa en la mano y la mirada embelesada de Nikita directamente en su pecho. ¿Qué lo había llevado a actuar de esa manera?

Se encontraba semidesnudo frente a ella, rompiendo por completo cualquier regla o protocolo de comportamiento social adecuado. Lo más confuso era, que estaba disfrutando ser el objeto de aquella mirada.

De repente ella reaccionó y él pudo ver crecer la pena y el azoramiento a partes iguales en su rostro.

-Disculpa -dijo ella poniéndose de pie, tomando la otra taza descartada de Anthony y acercándose a la puerta-. Regreso en seguida -y prácticamente huyo de allí.

Él no alcanzó a hacer nada, había tomado la vía de escape rápida y lo dejó ahí confuso y a decir verdad algo emocionado.

Nikita pasó dos días más en el complejo NightStar, no por insistencia de Anthony sino porque ella quería asegurarse de que él se recuperara satisfactoriamente de lo que ella decía le había hecho.

Eso llevó a ciertas discusiones y enfrentamientos que los dejaban frustrados y enfadados pero aún así ella continuó compartiendo la cama con él y preparándole batidos nutritivos.

Aunque él no volvió a besarla, si se volvió más atrevido en el contacto físico, le acariciaba el pelo hasta quedarse dormido, le agarraba las manos sin ningún motivo ni razón en cada oportunidad que tenía y se abrazaba a ella sin pedir permiso. En definitiva, Anthony era un hombre de manos ligeras pero Nikita no se quejaba, si no que devolvía los gestos a pesar de sentirse cohibida. Ambos estaban famélicos de afecto y contacto.

Tuvieron el privilegio de cenar una noche con Leon y ella descubrió que él era un hombre extremadamente inteligente, paciente y de ideas bien definidas con respecto al Silencio, la posición de la familia en la sociedad y sus investigaciones. Le fascinó saber que él tenía los mismos ideales que su hermano.

Y la mañana antes de partir tuvieron que esconderse de los invitados de Leon, Kaleb y Sahara que habían llegado de improvisto. Nikita no tenía idea de que Kaleb era un asiduo visitante del Complejo y Anthony tuvo que explicarle que habían descubierto que Kaleb tenía una debilidad casi enfermiza por su sobrina y que no era raro verlo cumplir cada capricho de la joven, sin embargo le dijo que se cuidaba de decirlo frente a él.

Ahora ella ya estaba de vuelta en San Francisco, de regreso a su frío reino, disfrazada de la mujer negocios que todos conocían y la líder que casi todos temían. Aunque había cambiado en muchos aspectos, nadie pudo percibirlo, porque esos cambios solo eran mostrados a las paredes de su penthouse y visto en las largas conversaciones telepáticas que tenía con Anthony desde su regreso a la ciudad.

Sin embargo, para ella, ese contacto telepático no era suficiente. El contacto físico se había hecho demasiado necesario a pesar del ligero temor y estaba enfadada consigo misma por ser quien impuso la distancia, odiaba que Anthony ahora decidiera ser respetuoso y le siguiera los planes. Ahora era ella quien era víctima del anhelo y la tristeza mientras trabajaba, fingía no entender los chistes malos de Max Shannon y recibía los informes de Sophia sobre la situación entre las razas y el Consorcio.

Quería volver a Tahoe, tener esas largas charlas frente a frente bajo la luz del sol y con la caricia del viento en medio del enorme jardín. Dejarse engatusar por cada cosa que Anthony le decía y cumplir con alguna u otra de sus ocurrencias, ser tocada por esas grandes manos, volver a escuchar la música y tratar de no morir a causa de una indigestión, todo eso era superior y mejor a lo que estaba viviendo, una mentira tan bien fabricada que ya le causaba asco y le era ajena.

Los días eran de constante trabajo y sus solitarias noches ahora estaban llenas de música y color, estaba adquiriendo arte en cantidades industriales y en secreto creaba proyectos culturales mientras deseaba que Anthony la viera haciéndolo pero él no estaba allí y ella era la culpable.

Mientras tanto, para Anthony las horas alejado de ella se hacían eternas, su concentración constantemente se dividía entre lo que estaba haciendo y ella. Reuniones de trabajo, encuentros con los jefes de proyectos, hasta las entrevistas con cierto personal nuevo, nada se salvaba de estar libre del pensamiento de Nikita.

Nunca se había sentido así, pensar en ella lo distraía, pero al mismo tiempo le daba una nueva inspiración, una renovada fuerza para completar muchos de sus proyectos. Si ellos podían tener esperanza, también su raza la tenía.

Aunque para él lo peor eran las noches. Era completamente confuso el hecho de llegar a su cama y sentir el vacío, intentar dormir sin la deliciosa sensación de su piel, su cabello sedoso, acariciándolo suavemente en la mejilla hasta arrullarlo y dejarlo en las manos de Morfeo. Entendía cada vez más la necesidad apremiante de los parejas Cambiantes por estar constantemente en contacto físico. Porque si de alguna forma podía el describir la ausencia de Nikita a su lado, era que le dolía. Y mucho más de lo que quisiera aceptar.

Para la tarde del séptimo día, Nikita estaba harta, y sin saberlo Anthony, ella había tomado una decisión mientras observaba el cuadro que él le había regalado y había colocado en una área privilegiada de su casa.

-Prepara el auto -le ordenó a Max que le escuchaba al otro lado del intercomunicador-. Saldremos en diez minutos.

Ella se terminó de arreglar y salió del penthouse acompañada por uno de los guardias de su edificio hasta el parqueo subterráneo. Allí le esperaba Max, quien en cuanto ella subió al auto no tardó en poner el auto en marcha.

-¿Hoy no nos acompaña, Sophia?

-Lo lamento por usted, Sr. Shannon pero su esposa no será necesaria en esta reunión -contestó Nikita, con deseos de fastidiarlo un poco.

-No hace mi trabajo entretenido, Consejera -le dijo este en son de broma-. Por cierto, bonito color -le halagó él al verla vestida de azul, algo demasiado extraño en ella.

Nikita no respondió al halago pero le gustó, le hizo sentir segura de haber elegido una ropa más colorida. Anthony le había dicho antes de volver a la ciudad que él detestaba cuando usaba colores sobrios, ella era más hermosa cuando usaba colores vivos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al edificio NightStar, el cual era un poco más pequeño que el edificio Duncan pero era perfecto para el trabajo que realizaba la familia. A ella no le esperaban pero se cuidó de decírselo a Max, así que cuando bajo del auto le sorprendió que tuviera el paso libre y ni siquiera le preguntaron hacia donde se dirigía.

El ascensor la llevó directo y sin demoras al último piso y cuando llegó a la oficina privada de Anthony se encontró con un azorado Steven que en definitiva tampoco pensaba verla ese día.

-¿Consejera Duncan?

-He venido a ver al Sr. Kyriakus.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y del interior de la oficina salió Anthony acompañado de una mujer que Nikita nunca antes había visto pero que conocía a través de sus investigaciones clandestinas y espionaje industrial. Era Anette Gray, la madre de Tanique, el hijo menor de Anthony.

Ambos se le quedaron mirado como si fuera una extraña aparición. Anette la estudiaba como si fuera un insecto y Anthony como una mera conocida, no obstante los mensajes enviados a través del canal telepático eran distintos a lo que decían sus ojos aunque ella no les estaba prestando atención porque esta estaba sobre la mujer junto a Anthony y el propósito de su presencia en las oficinas NightStar.

-Consejera Duncan, bienvenida -fue el saludo educado de Anthony.

-Buenas tardes, Sr. Kyriakus -ella nunca lo llamó Consejero, no empezaría en ese momento.

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio. Nikita no dejaba de mirar a Anette y esta a ella. Steven los observaba a los tres y Anthony sentía la tensión crecer.

-No fui informado de que visitaría nuestra oficina el día de hoy -dijo Anthony tratando de contener su molestia por la mirada que ella le estaba lanzando. Después de todo la separación durante tantos días había sido idea de ella.

-¿En serio? Mi asistente debió cometer un error -fue su disculpa pero le daba igual lo que estaba pensando él-. Lamento si interrumpo su reunión -realmente no lo hacía.

Anthony sabía que ni Sophia ni ningún otro asistente de Nikita olvidaría avisarle de una reunión tan importante. Por supuesto que era una mentira.

-A decir verdad ya hemos terminado nuestra reunión -aclaró él y acto seguido hizo las presentaciones del caso-. Anette dejame presentarte a la Consejera Nikita Duncan -indicó él-. Consejera, le presento a la madre de mi hijo menor Tanique, ella es Anette Gray.

Anette era tan diferente a Nikita, como la noche y el día. Anette era toda una belleza caribeña de piel bronceada, ojos aceitunados y pelo salvaje. La sofisticación francesa le rezumaba por los poros aunque a Nikita no se le escapó el hecho de que Anette se mantenía atada al Silencio a duras penas, lo podía sentir por como la miraba, con desprecio.

-Es un honor conocerla, Consejera -le saludo educadamente.

A Nikita no le gustaba ella, tampoco le gustaba que mantuviera una cercanía física con Anthony que rallaba en lo impropio aunque no estuviera tocándole y apenas le devolvió el saludo a la otra mujer con un movimiento de cabeza de lo más cortes pero para nada apropiado. Era una actitud ridícula pero ella no estaba allí para ser educada con quien no le agradaba y con quien supuestamente debería de estar a más de veinte mil millas de allí.

-He escuchado mucho de usted -continuó hablando Anette-. Y me ha sorprendido bastante su posición con el tema de la unión racial, creo que es bastante… liberal.

-¿Perdón? -el comentario le pareció insultante.

-Su hija se ha unido a un cambiante y… -Lo qué le faltaba, una defensora de la raza pura.

-Lo que me pone en una posición privilegiada dado al poderío económico y político de las razas cambiantes dentro del nuevo status quo -intervino-. No es tiempo de pensar en reverso, Sra. Gray, los Psy que no evolucionan perecen como bien ha sido demostrado por los sucesos recientes. Nada lógico puede defender las ideas a favor de la pureza de la raza, como suelen llamarse, hoy en día esa corriente está en camino a la extinción. -puntualizó.

-¿Acaso se extinguirá mi familia, Sra. Duncan? -preguntó Anette.

-La raza debe cargar con sus fallas, estos son los ejemplos visibles y así los demás no olvidaran la desgracia de un pensamiento cerrado-fue la respuesta venenosa de Nikita- pero por supuesto, no me refiero a su familia, ustedes son los Gray y Tanique es brillante, pueden agradecerle eso al Sr. Kyriakus.

Anthony miraba asombrado la conversación de las dos mujeres y no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que estaba sucediendo. Nikita actuaba completamente incoherente.

 _"¿Qué pretendes atacándola de esa forma? ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?"_

" _Ella empezó primero y yo al parecer he terminado."_

Anette miró airada a Anthony.

-Espero que pienses en lo que te he dicho -le dijo a Anthony, le dio una última mirada a Nikita y sin despedirse se dirigió a la salida seguida por otra persona que Nikita no había visto cuando llegó.

Anette salía por la puerta pero Anthony se quedaba frente a frente con esta hermosa mujer que lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo y bailar sobre su frio cadáver. Lo más inquietante era que en verdad podía matarlo si se lo proponía.

-Consejera por favor siga a mi oficina -dijo él indicando con la mano la puerta-. Puedes retirarte Steven, si necesito algo me comunicaré contigo -agregó mirando a su asistente que seguía de pie detrás de Nikita. " _Y por favor que nadie nos interrumpa_ " indicó claramente.

La oficina era exactamente como la de ella en su edificio, aburrida y fría, no sabía porque esperaba otra cosa pero tenía la esperanza de encontrarse de nuevo en medio de la oficina privada de Anthony en Tahoe. Allí había luz, color y paz. En San Francisco solo había un ambiente técnico, espartano y peligroso.

De igual forma se quedo mirándolo todo, quería conocer cada espacio y sin pedir permiso se acercó al escritorio el cual tocó delicadamente, dejando su bolso allí. Anthony permanecía de pie detrás de ella, sabía que estaba furioso, ella también lo estaba, los dos perfectamente podían estarlo, lo importante es que lo hacían estando juntos.

-¿Vas a realizar un nuevo contrato de procreación? -preguntó cuando le encaró.

\- ¿Acaso eso te afectaría? -Respondió sin detenerse a pensar el porqué de semejante pregunta. Sabía que estaba enojada pero si alguien estaba molesto ese era él, que había sido abandonado como basura después de haber pasado los mejores días a su lado.

-No. -Si, claro que si le afectaría aunque no entendía el porqué-. Los Gray tienen un gran legado genético -ni muerta diría que la del buen legado genético era Anette.

-Efectivamente, su familia tiene un asombroso legado genético, pero no, no estoy negociando más descendencia con ella.

-Pero ella es atractiva. Bien que podrías -señaló porque quería saber más de ellos dos.

-Pero no lo haré -dijo algo molesto-. Lo que sí quiero es saber qué es lo que te trae hoy por acá.

-¿Entonces qué hacía aquí? -preguntó ignorando la pregunta de él.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-¿Qué me estas ocultando? -preguntó ya que sospechaba de algo.

-Yo no tengo porque responder ante ti -dijo seriamente, estaba molesto pero no por eso perdería la compostura - ¿Tu rehusás mi cercanía cuando se te da la gana pero aún así yo debo darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer?

-Tu acordaste mantenerte alejado, si tanto te molestaba ¿Por qué no dijiste o hiciste algo? -devolvió y ya no trataba de ocultar su descontento.

-Fuiste tú quien me pidió un tiempo, quien dijo que necesitaba que nos alejáramos un poco, me pediste que nadie se enterara y que mantuviera esto en privado... ¡Yo haría lo que fuera por ti, lo que me pidas, con tal de que no se ponga en peligro todo lo que hemos avanzado! - Exclamó con ira y dolor en sus palabras-. No tienes idea de lo mucho que he deseado verte, pero por encima de eso está tu temor, y prefiero caerme a pedazos que causarte un nuevo estallido de temor, una sobrecarga. Por eso acepté a lo que tú querías.

Anthony era demasiado para Nikita, no se lo merecía pero ella ya lo sentía suyo cuando hablaba de ese modo y no podía ni se atrevía a alejarse más de él. Sus palabras le hacían entender que él estaba sufriendo por su causa y ella debía darle un respiro, un respiro que a ella también le vendría bien porque lo necesitaba cerca, más que nunca.

Rompió la distancia entre ellos y sin medirse, le colocó su mano derecha sobre su corazón como había deseado desde que llego a aquel lugar. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, la expresión de él era compungida, la de ella humilde.

-Anthony, ¿desde cuándo hace caso a todo lo que te pido? -le preguntó acercando su cuerpo al de él, resguardándose en él-. ¿Acaso no ves que todo lo que haces es lo que me empuja a romper este círculo de miedo que me ha rodeado por años? Si me permites hacer las cosas como quiero, tú y yo no tendremos nada a lo que agarrarnos.

-¡Tú eres quien tiene que decidir! ¡No quiero esta montaña rusa de emociones pero no soy tu niñera! -Exclamó gruñendo entre dientes-. No creo que entiendas lo mucho que me afecta cada vez que vuelves a ser la fría Consejera, cuando me apartas y veo el miedo reflejado en tus ojos. Si te presiono y fritas mi cerebro, eso lo puedo manejar. Pero si te cierras y te niegas a seguir intentándolo... No podía vivir sabiendo que fui yo quien te alejó -afirmó un poco más calmado-. Necesito que tomes una decisión. Ahora mismo.

Ese era el mayor últimatum que había recibido en toda su vida y uno que significa todo. Odiaba ser presionada, verse acorralada y sin opciones, y si daba marcha atrás perdería para siempre la paz, la luz y el afecto que acababa de conocer. Era el momento de ser más valiente de lo fue alguna vez porque el miedo ya no tenía protagonismo en su existencia.

-Te he extrañado -fue su suave confesión- por eso estoy aquí y no sé si pueda vivir haciéndolo más. Es cierto, tengo miedo, más del que pudiera reconocer pero me da más miedo que te canses y decidas que no valgo el riesgo- concluyó.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? - le preguntó.

-Aprender a controlarme, encontrar un balance y… estar contigo -contestó sincera pero con duda en sus palabras-. No sé si sea lo correcto pero ya no me importa eso.

-Yo necesito que te importe, no puedes hacer esto porque yo quiero, no espero algo diferente de la hermosa y fuerte mujer que eres -expresó apoyando su mano derecha sobre la mano de ella que aún yacía en su pecho-. Si vamos a hacer esto juntos, no hay vuelta atrás, yo lo quiero todo o nada.

-Lo tienes todo, desde antes de conocerme, solo que no lo sabíamos -fue su resolución-. Si doy marcha atrás mi propia oscuridad me tragara por completo y ya no seré esa mujer que tus ojos ven y quiero ser.

-Yo me encargaré de la oscuridad, si tú me dejas la venceremos juntos -sonrió pensando en lo raro que iba a sonar lo que estaba por decirle-. Eres mía, solo yo puedo tocarte, la oscuridad bien puede irse al cuerno.

Él sabía que ella entendía bien la situación en la que se encontraban. Ya no habría dudas ni retrocesos, a partir de aquí la presionaría hasta obtener lo que buscaba, lo que ambos deseaban tanto. Sus palabras no fueron para nada parecidas a lo que hubiera dicho Anthony, eran parecidas al lenguaje cambiante que ella había escuchado en otros hombres pero entendía porque él se había expresado así, tomaba el coraje de donde proviniera y eso la volvió más determinada aun para demostrarle que podía darle lo que quería.

Rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos y se elevó unos centímetros sobre sus pies. Unió sus labios a los de él sin ninguna vacilación y temor, dispuesta a vencer el terror y ser feliz junto a este ser que le había mostrado más de un aspecto de la vida.

El pequeño toque fue ligero y se permitió cerrar los ojos e inclinar la cabeza, sus manos acariciaban la nunca y el pelo de Anthony con timidez sin saber que hacer con sus labios. El la rodeó con sus brazos y todo fue más calor y afecto, se perdió en la sensación agradable de sus manos que tanto había echado en falta. Podían sentir la vibración que se sincronizaba entre ellos, un zumbido suave de energía magnética que ya no era doloroso sino que los hacía sentir conectados.

Cuando abrió la boca, Anthony se hizo con el control haciendo más profunda e intima la unión, su instinto guiándolo sin error. Su lengua era una lanza salvaje que enviaba descargas agonizantes de placer a lo que ella entendía que era su cerebro y se rindió a ellas, aferrándose así más al cuerpo de él. Temblaban como dos infantes por tanta tensión y sobre carga sensorial pero ninguno se rendía, exigían más de ese contacto, deseándolo profundamente.

La respiración de ambos era agitada y la piel de era cálida bajo sus dedos, su barba rasposa le hacía cosquilla en los labios cada vez que se alejaba de ella para volverse a encontrar. Era tanto el gozó y el placer que no quisieron parar, él le acariciaba la espalda y en última instancia le soltó el pelo mientras dejaba la vida en los labios de Nikita.

Anthony se separó un poco de sus labios y sonrió al sentir el sedoso cabello de ella entre sus dedos.

-Me encanta como se siente -susurró entre besos cortos-. Eres aún más hermosa cuando lo llevas suelto.

-Será difícil volverlo a componer cuando salga de aquí. -Realmente no estaba molesta, era feliz con esas manías de él. Continuó abrazada a él, disfrutando la sensación de sus labios sobre su piel pero cuando abrió los ojos algo la sorprendió-. Creo que otro ha perdido el control esta vez.

Ambos miraron hacia el techo que era atravesado por un arcoíris de un sin fin de colores y la oficina se perdía entre imágenes de montañas y desiertos. Anthony no dejaba de acariciar la espalda de Nikita mientras miraba todo a su alrededor con el ceño arrugado.

-Yo no soy cariño, me siento en completo control -respondió mientras iniciaba una lluvia de pequeños besos en la mandíbula y el cuello de ella. Adoraba la forma en que la sentía estremecer bajo sus labios.

Las imágenes se volvieron erráticas de repente, y se encontraron en medio de un bosque para luego parar en lo que parecía ser el complejo NightStar exactamente frente al lago en una noche cerrada y la luna.

-Hemos vuelto -dijo Nikita recordando la noche en que casi lo había matado pero no se sentía como aquella noche, ahora ella se sentía relajada y… excitada por primera vez en su vida. Azorada se alejo de Anthony que no lucía contentó pero las imágenes desaparecieron por completo y estaban nuevamente en la oficina fría y aburrida-. Volveré a ti en un minuto -le dijo para calmarlo-. ¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos con Gerald?

-¿Porqué viene eso al tema justo ahora? -se quejó él. Definitivamente quería seguir probando cada pedazo de piel que ella decidiera permitirle.

-Porque después de lo que pasó en el Complejo y lo que tú y yo hicimos no pude quedarme tranquila- contestó cuando se acercó a él y comenzó a acariciar sus antebrazos. Sabía que él ya no estaba cómodo con su lejanía y a decir verdad ella tampoco- así que hice algunas investigaciones y descubrí que antes de la implementación del Silencio algunos Psy nacían con dones que solo trabajaban en conjunto con los de otros Psy- explicó.

-¿Tú crees que es eso lo que sucedió? -dijo a bastante intrigado. - ¿Nuestras habilidades se están complementando?

-Sé que no tiene sentido pero es la única explicación a lo ocurrido -contestó-. No soy una E pero al utilizar mi habilidad viral a través de tus imágenes este cambia convirtiéndose en un don tranquilizador- explicó.

-Eso lo confirma, entonces estamos hecho el uno para el otro, nuestro destino nos dio habilidades que se complementan perfectamente, dos piezas que enganchan exacto.

El lucía emocionado con el nuevo descubrimiento, que aunque no tenía sentido dado a las habilidades destructivas de Nikita abrían un nuevo camino de esperanza para ambos. De repente el abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Esa es la razón- dijo de repente-. Canalizas tu poder a través del mío, haciendo que cree imágenes involuntariamente. Es tu válvula de escape -continuó.

-¿Tratas de achacarme tu falta de control a mis habilidades? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido-. Eso es tan poco caballeroso, Kyriakus.

Él le robó un beso y ni un solo arcoíris salió sobre sus cabezas pero en el instante que él volvió a por otro y Nikita fue más atrevida la oficina se llenó de flores.

-Flores silvestres ¿No son tus favoritas?

-Ah ya cállate -dijo ella hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho cuando Anthony rió ligeramente-. El Silencio nos ha quitado tanto, Anthony -expresó después algo melancólica.

Él la envolvió entre sus brazos, una mano en su espalda y la otra en su nuca, ella quedaba a la altura exacta para que el apoyara su mejilla en aquel sedoso cabello que lo enloquecía, ahora que sabían cómo abrazarse, encajaban perfectamente.

-Lo recuperaremos, todo y más, te lo puedo asegurar -afirmó acunándola con un suave movimiento-Hemos logrado tanto, el solo hecho de tener aquí entre mis brazos me hace tener esperanza y fuerza para seguir adelante.

Nikita, le acarició el rostro, agradecida de tenerle a su lado y saber que juntos podrían enfrentar lo que sea. Se permitió otro beso porque se estaba haciendo adicta y ni siquiera notó cuando las flores volvieron a aparecer.

-Pido disculpas por mi forma de actuar cuando llegue -dijo con una pena que realmente no sentía pero no quería que Anthony creyera que era una arpía en todo momento-. Ella es la madre de Tanique y es lógico que ustedes se reúnan, estas en todo tu derecho si quisieras hacer otro contrato de procreación con ella. Es una costumbre normal pero no quisiera tener que encontrármela más -contestó sincera.

-¿Acaso te hizo algo? -preguntó curioso Anthony.

-Nada -contestó-. Nunca la he visto en mi vida pero no me agrada- puntualizó- y no me lo explico.

-Creo que estás celosa- explicó.

-¿Qué? -cuestionó sin entender.

-Sí, yo también estoy asombrado. Nunca imagine que tuvieras ese instinto -dijo orgulloso de ser el responsable de esa emoción, aunque no se lo diría-. Los celos son algo que puede causar confusión y producir acciones ilógicas e incluso impulsivas, he leído sobre ese tipo de emociones especialmente en los libros de poesía y novelas humanas. - Le explicó tratando de aclararle la definición de algo que él en realidad nunca creía haber sentido-. Lo que sucede es que sientes que algo de tu propiedad está en riesgo, es un instinto básico de protección para lo que consideras tuyo - completó.

-Eso para nada es un comportamiento propio de mi y de ningún otro Psy- cuestionó un poco ofendida-. Actúe así porque se atrevió a cuestionarme con respecto a mis opiniones con base a las razas… eso no fue nada educado de su parte.

\- Puede que tengas razón, pero este tipo de emoción no conlleva lógica, no puedes eligir cuando sentirla - le explicó-. Además, a mi no me molesta para nada que me veas como tuyo -agregó con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Y estas bastante orgullo de eso, ¿No? - expresó deleitada con ese hecho.

\- ¡Oh si! Y mucho -exclamó-. No sabes cuánto me encanta que la grandiosa y hermosa, sin hablar de poderosa y misteriosa, Nikita Duncan, tenga sus ojos puestos en mi -susurró con orgullo y gracia.

Nikita arqueó los ojos y Anthony volvió a reír. Se sentía tan bien poder reír abiertamente, en especial si era con Nikita abrazada a su pecho.

-En cuanto a la presencia de Anette aquí, no puedo prometerte que no volverás a encontrarla, estamos a la mitad de una negociación, pero tan pronto termine supongo que partirá de nuevo para su isla -afirmó con seriedad-. Solo debo cerrar con ella el acuerdo y pagar a su familia la retribución que están exigiendo.

-¿Por qué tienes que pagar una retribución?

\- Porque mi hijo decidió que sus habilidades estarían mejor al servicio de Clan NightStar y dejó a la familia de su madre antes de cumplir los 30. Anette quiere que yo lo convenza de volver, pero no obligaré a mi hijo a hacer algo que no quiere. Él ya ha tomado su decisión y yo con gusto pagaré la retribución que sea necesaria para que Tanique se quede.

-Esos son los motivos por los cuales se debe realizar un contrato de procreación con una parte anónima- dijo recordando su experiencia con Sascha, aunque no culpaba a Anthony, él solo quería una estabilidad adecuada para Tanique-. Eso evita conflictos futuros.

-En todo caso eso ya está solucionado, espero no tener que volver a acordar nada con ella, y si yo quisiera un contrato de procreación a futuro, tengo algo bien claro y es que la única persona con quien lo haría... serias tú -y puntualizó esa confesión dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Nikita se le quedo mirando fijamente, no creía que él estuviera siendo razonable pero su expresión era muy seria. Nunca pensó en volver a tener hijos, no con Sascha siendo tan inestable con su capacidad E y ella como madre tratando de protegerla y haciendo crecer su poder en la comunidad. Que Anthony le dijera aquello era absolutamente descabellado.

-Te vez como si te hubieras tragado un frasco de veneno -comentó Anthony-. ¿Acaso lo que he dicho te disgusta tanto? - Preguntó algo inquieto. Tal vez para ella él no era la mejor "adquisición" del mercado.

-No -se apresuró a aclarar, lo que menos quería era ofenderlo-. Me siento halagada. Un contrato de procreación contigo sería extremadamente ventajoso en el campo de los negocios -detestaba expresarse así, era tan frío e impersonal pero era que estaba completamente estupefacta y no sabía cómo realmente responder.

\- Negocios, claro. - Él no pudo evitar la sensación de oscuridad alrededor de su corazón. Una metáfora triste y perfecta para la ocasión.

Instintivamente aflojó sus brazos y se alejó de ella un poco. Se sentía rechazado y no podía evitar su reacción. Ella no lo cuestionó.

-Aunque aquí la palabra contrato está mal aplicada -reflexionó ella-. Tener un hijo con la persona que te importa no es una cuestión monetaria, no es un asunto de ventajas y desventajas, Anthony. Si tuviera un hijo contigo no sería un negocio, sería crear una familia, ¿No?- le miró a los ojos y lucía un poco asustada-. ¿Me estoy apresurando?

-Vas a matarme un día de estos pero de la angustia, por un segundo pensé que era yo el que se había apresurado - dijo arqueando una ceja -. Y si, sería una nueva familia, y no, no sería un negocio, para mi sería todo un honor, pero... ¿En verdad crees que debamos pensarlo seriamente?

-Entonces no estás siendo hipotético -exclamó más alarmada aún, casi al borde-. Necesito un minuto- se sentó en el primer sofá que vio y lo miró como un cervatillo frente a los faros de un auto-. Tú eres un maravilloso padre, aun dentro del "Silencio" pero yo cometí muchos errores con Sascha, errores que podría volver a cometer ¿En serio me elegirías sabiendo todo eso?

Quería acercarsele pero no lo hizo, ella necesitaba su espacio y sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer estando asustada.

\- Te elegiría, por encima de cualquiera, todas las veces que tuviera que elegirte, sin pensarlo por un segundo - Le respondió solemnemente - Porque aunque tu te menosprecias, si no fuese por ti, hoy tu hija no estaría viva, feliz al lado de su familia y cumpliendo con el destino asombroso de cambiar para bien la suerte de tantos otros.

Él también había cometido errores, pero estaba decidido a no estar nunca más ausente de la vida de sus hijos. Lo hacía ahora con Faith en la medida de lo posible, al igual que con Tanique. Si Nikita decidiera darle un hijo, se aseguraría de participar en su crianza, sería un trabajo de ambos, las cosas serían completamente diferentes.

A pesar de ser quien era ella y el poder que ostentaba, Nikita no podía dejar de percibir que Anthony era superior a ella, en todos los sentidos. Ella tenía que honrar su fe ciega y el nuevo afecto que le profesaba. Sabía que traer una nueva vida al mundo no sería fácil y había otros factores en contra, como la edad o los peligros que cada uno de ellos enfrentaba pero no había porque tener miedo, conociéndolo también como lo conocía sabía que él tendría todo bajo control y ella reforzaría eso.

\- En realidad no quiero que te sientas presionada a nada, menos en este momento con todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar últimamente. No necesitas tomar una decisión ahora, ya llegará el momento en el que ambos estemos listos y si las cosas se dan, simplemente lo sabremos. Ven acá -le pidió acercándose a ella y extendiéndole su mano, invitándola a levantarse y volver a su lado.

Ella no lo pensó porque se había vuelto demasiado natural acudir a él cuando así lo requería. Le tomó la mano y volvió a fundirse en ese abrazo que tanto le gustaba.

-Hace unos meses no podía ni mirarte a los ojos directamente y ahora no puedo dejar de tocarte -expresó Nikita un tanto asombrada-. ¿Qué me has hecho? -le preguntó jugueteando distraídamente con su corbata.

\- Es mi arrolladora y magnética personalidad -le respondió bromeando, mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos y le besaba el cabello. - Vamos, creo que es hora de que salgamos de aquí o empezaran a preocuparse por mi seguridad. No te veías muy contenta cuando llegaste.

Ella decidió ignorar ese comentario ya que no se iba a ver decir lo que realmente pretendía hacerle a Anette si continuaba allí, tampoco estaba muy dispuesta en separarse de Anthony pero él tenía razón. Fue en busca de su bolso y como una experta su pelo volvió a quedar como había estado al inicio, sin embargo no se le escapó el gesto de desaprobación de Anthony.

Cuando salieron de la oficina, Steven volvía a estar en su puesto y ellos lucían como dos normales tempano de hielo.

" _¿Cena esta noche?"_

La pregunta fue seguida de una respuesta afirmativa en el canal telepático que se volvía más y más fuerte con el paso del tiempo.

" _La seguridad estará al tanto de tu llegada."_

Ni siquiera se despidieron, ella salió de allí con una actitud rígida y Anthony no se quedo en la entrada de la oficina cuando ella partió. Si el glacial Steven se preguntaba de qué habría tratado la conversación entre ellos dos, la respuesta en definitiva no la hubiera entendido.

Continuará…


	10. Capítulo 10

**Lonely, too long**

 **Capítulo X**

 _Me queda un último manojo de esperanza_

 _Después de tanto desafiar la tempestad._

 _Me siento débil pero estas aquí_

 _Tu abrazo es aire nuevo para mí_

 _Te vas colando de suspiros en mi vida  
día tras día recupera el corazón.  
Me siento frágil pero aun tengo fe  
Por que tu mano esta guiándome..._

 _Cúrame del miedo, cúrame las alas  
Ven a rescatarme de la oscuridad  
Aunque me han herido demasiadas balas  
Esta vez tu amor me puede salvar._

 _Cúrame -Ednita Nazario._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sascha empacaba algunas cosas de Naya en un bolso grande que solían usar para pasar la noche por fuera de casa. No era que pensarán quedarse a donde iban a ir, pero nunca se sabe con las cosas como se estaban dando últimamente, así que le gustaba estar preparada con todo lo que su pequeña princesa pudiera necesitar.

La visita que estarían realizando en menos de una hora la tenía especialmente nerviosa, y no porque no la deseara, muy por el contrario, la había estado esperando desde hacía ya un buen tiempo.

Es solo que ahora no sabía que esperar o cómo reaccionar ante sus propios sentimientos encontrados. Irónico para alguien cuya principal habilidad era reconocer y leer sentimientos y emociones.

-Naya cariño, trae los juguetes que quieres llevar, ya casi estamos listas para salir -dijo llamando a su pequeña hija, la cual armaba estructuras en el piso usando grandes bloques de madera multicolores.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante y la pequeña vestida con su camiseta de estampado infantil y un overol de color morado salió corriendo en esa dirección. Lucas entró sonriendo y la levantó en sus brazos llenándola de besos y cosquillas.

-¿Ya están listas mis dos princesas? -preguntó Lucas.

-Todo lo que se puede estar -contestó Sascha yendo a su encuentro. El beso que se dieron quemó a través del vínculo de pareja haciéndoles conscientes de lo que sentían uno por el otro.

-No estés nerviosa, gatita -le calmó Lucas que podía sentir su inquietud-. Ya pudiste comprobar que tu madre quiere este acercamiento entre las tres- le recordó.

-No puedo dejar de pensar que ella se está forzando y realmente no lo quiere -comentó ella con pesar.

-Todos sabemos que tu madre es cruelmente honesta, ella no haría tal cosa -Sascha le dio una expresión de incredulidad-. Ok, está bien, puede que le gusten los juegos mentales y confundirnos a todos pero estamos hablando de Naya -acarició la pancita de la niña que se comía la conversación de los adultos con los ojos- y ella demostró querer un acercamiento.

-Es cierto -suspiró resignada- pero me es imposible determinar cuáles son sus verdaderas emociones, ella es muy fría -continuó-. Sin embargo quiero darle la oportunidad para que se abra y nos permita conocerla tal y como es.

-Y así será, gatita- hizo saltar a Naya en sus brazos-. ¿Lista para ver a tu abuela, Naya?

-Shhiiii- respondió la niña emocionada y a la vez tan inocente. Ella no tenía idea de quién era verdaderamente su abuela y eso le preocupaba a Sascha porque no quería que su tierna niña sufriera una decepción como la sufrió ella durante más de veinte años.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nikita se movía de un lado para otro. Quería que todo estuviera perfecto antes de la llegada de su hija y su nieta y mientras tanto mantenía una conversación telepática con Anthony. Estaba tan emocionada que no paraba de interrumpirle, no le importaba que él estuviera en una junta sumamente importante.

" _¿Crees que le gustaran los obsequios que le compre?"_

 _"Seguro que si cariño, no te preocupes por eso."_

" _Estoy nerviosa, debo calmarme o sino ella notara mi ansiedad."_

" _Sé que has deseado verla desde hace tiempo, pero debes calmarte, tú puedes hacerlo."_

Anthony sabía que ella aún no aprendía a manejar las emociones más fuertes, en especial si se trataba de quienes amaba.

 _"Terminaré esta reunión en pocos minutos."_ Le mintió deliberadamente, porque así no podía concentrarse, por tanto aplazaría la reunión para el día siguiente. _"Si quieres puedo llegar a tu casa y acompañarte un rato mientras llega tu hija."_

" _No"_ exclamó. _"Ven cuando hayas terminado con todo. No quiero que salgas corriendo después porque olvidaste hacer algo. Además, ya estoy lo suficientemente abrumada como para tener que lidiar contigo y las escenas que creamos. ¿Me comprendes?"_

Claro que la comprendía, la última vez que pasaron tiempo a solas ella termino sentada en su regazo y él misteriosamente sin chaqueta. Aunque no había sido gran cosa, las terminaciones de ambos terminaron chirriando de calor y algo más y al día siguiente en los canales de noticias hubo reportes de extraños avistamientos de flores en el centro de San Francisco que no eran autóctonas de la zona.

 _"Muy bien, como tú quieras, pero si necesitas algo estaré aquí para ti, siempre."_

En todo caso, la reunión ya no tenía sentido, pero eso no se lo diría para que no se sintiese culpable. Buscaría un rincón tranquilo cerca de la ventana y se pondría a leer alguno de los libros de poesía que acababa de adquirir.

Él se despidió con una caricia mental que la hizo desear otras cosas que seguía sin comprender. Se dirigió al gran ventanal de su penthouse y se distrajo con las flores que reposaban en un jarrón de cerámica que había adquirido días atrás. Las flores en él destacaban entre tanto blanco y gris gracias a sus colores rojos y amarillos, Sophia las había comprado por ella y no pudo estar más que agradecida por su discreción. Debía aumentarle el sueldo tan pronto como fuera posible.

Su hija le dio un saludo mental cuando arribó al departamento pero la primera que vio entrar fue a Naya que corrió directo a ella y se colgó de sus piernas.

-¡Bela!

-Lo siento madre- se apresuró Sascha que intentaba alejar a la niña sin ningún éxito-. Se me soltó de la mano en cuanto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

-Descuida, Sascha -dijo tomando desprevenida a su hija cuando tomo a Naya en brazos y la cargó. Su peso cálido pero fuerte. Le encantaba como olía-. Hola, mi niña inteligente.

-Oga bela -Naya sonrió abiertamente, mostrando sus pequeños dientes.

-Bienvenida, hija- le saludo Nikita sin abandonar a Naya. No estaba dispuesta a soltarla y al parecer Naya se sentía muy cómoda siendo acunada por su abuela.

Después todo se volvió confuso y extraño. Sascha observaba atenta como Nikita, sin ningún remilgo se había lanzado al suelo con Naya y le mostraba todas las cosas que había comprado para ella. Desde juguetes didácticos, ropa y libros que la niña no podría leer hasta que tuviera al menos cinco años, pero al parecer eso a Nikita le tenía sin cuidado.

Naya continuaba hablándole telepáticamente a su abuela pero Nikita con paciencia le mostraba las maneras correctas de proceder en aquel lenguaje, Sascha lo podía percibir al leer las emociones de su hija, que jugaba encantada con un piano de colores.

-Oh, eres muy musical -sus palabras eran de orgullo aunque la emoción no era percibida por Sascha-. Te pondremos en clases de piano cuando tengas la edad- le decia Nikita-. Eso te hará tu mente más ágil.

-¿No sería más fácil usar el entrenamiento Psy?- preguntó Sascha.

-No -contestó Nikita-, el método tradicional no es una opción. Nunca más. -El método tradicional traía dolor, sufrimiento y soledad a los niños Psy y su nieta no pasaría por ello-. Ha sido más prudente que la última vez al iniciar un contacto telepático conmigo ¿Le has enseñado?

-Si -contestó- y ella lo ha comprendido muy bien -contó sin poder dejar de mirar todo a su alrededor. La última vez que estuvo allí todo era austero y frío pero ahora, había color sin embargo no podía percibir nada proveniente de su madre, lo que la confundía aun más.

La vio construir torres de colores con Naya, la niña estaba muy concentrada y seria por lo que supo no era un juego. Nikita le estaba mostrando el cómo construir nuevos escudos mentales.

-Digna hija de su madre -exclamó Nikita cuando Naya empezó a hacer su propia versión de escudos con los cubos, los apiló de forma de circular sin ninguna ayuda-. Asombroso.

-Es un bonito cuadro madre -comentó de repente Sascha con la vista fija en el cuadro que Nikita había recibido como regalo de parte de Anthony-. ¿Lo has comprado tú?

-No -respondió enseguida-. Fue un obsequio de una socio comercial, pensaba venderlo pero Sophia lo ha colgado allí y no me ha dado tiempo a quitarlo.

-Es un extraño obsequio -reflexionó Sascha-. Creo que es una pareja en el mar.

-Ni siquiera lo he notado -dijo fingiendo estar distraída por los juegos de Naya.

-Queríamos venir antes pero Sophia nos comentó que estabas de viaje ¿Cómo estuvo todo?

-Largo y lleno de papeleo que todavía hemos quedado por revisar -contestó de manera breve mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a Sascha.

Él sintió fuerte y claro en su conexión con ella aquel instante en que sus emociones se alteraron. Sin lugar a dudas Nikita estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa y ansiosa por algo, y estas emociones se estaban canalizando hacía el porqué seguramente ella trataba de bloquearlas frente a su hija.

Sin dudarlo un segundo se puso de pie, dejó el libro de poesía que había estado leyendo en la biblioteca de su oficina y tomó su organizador del escritorio, por si necesitaba estar fuera un tiempo largo, aún podría encargarse de ciertas cosas de su empresa.

Dio la orden a Steven para que le tuviesen listo el auto, no le diría nada hasta que ella no pudiese negarse a recibirlo. Sabía que lo necesitaba, él podía ayudarle a controlarse un poco mejor.

Mientras tanto para Sascha era imposible no sentirse frustrada con su madre que continuaba distante con ella pero no así con Naya, había una barrera que no podía atravesar. Nikita no actuaba como cuando vio por primera vez a Naya, a ella le parecía que estaba en guardia y no sabía por qué.

La respuesta más obvia era que Nikita no sabía cómo abandonarse a sus emociones frente a su hija. Había sido tan cuidadosa con ella por tantos años que le era imposible abrirse y no era que no quisiera sino que estaba un poco asustada.

-Tengo chocolate para ti, si gustas -le ofreció Nikita. Era una concesión, permitiéndose mostrar un lado amable y nunca visto por Sascha.

-Seria un placer -exclamó Sascha. Su madre podía ver cómo le brillaban los ojos.

Nikita pudo escapar de ese anhelo, de esa necesidad de su hija por acercarse. Aunque sería un respiró momentáneo mientras servía esa taza de chocolate, con algo de canela y poca azúcar, hasta quiso tomar un poco pero no podía tardar más escondida allí así que volvió con la taza para Sascha que la esperaba con una agradable sonrisa en su boca.

-Gracias -expresó mientras tomaba la taza.

En ese instante la mente de Nikita se llenó con la presencia de Anthony, estaba tan cerca podía sentirlo y no se equivocaba.

" _Voy en el ascensor."_

" _Sascha te vera."_

" _Será un placer verla y a la pequeña Naya también."_

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Sascha con la taza en mitad de camino hacia su boca.

-No -respondió Nikita que miró hacia la puerta justo cuando esta se abría.

Anthony entró sin más, con una carpeta y su organizador a la mano. Nikita miró a su hija, interesada en su reacción, que fue como ella la habría esperado, de asombro. La pequeña Naya también detuvo sus juegos y se concentró en él. Interesante, ella no era la única Duncan que padecía por la presencia imponente de Anthony.

-Buenas tardes, Nikita, Sascha -dijo saludando con una ligera reverencia de su cabeza-. Que agradable encontrarlas a las dos aquí, espero no estar interrumpiendo nada - agregó fingiendo no saber con anterioridad sobre la visita de Sascha y Naya. Giró la vista hacia la pequeña Naya y, ella lo observó con curiosidad-. Y esta debe ser Naya -dijo ofreciéndole a la niña una ligera sonrisa, la cual desapareció al ver de nuevo a Sascha una hija hermosa Sascha, y por la estructura que tiene entre sus manos, muy lista también, mis felicitaciones.

Él podía sentir la felicidad y el orgullo de Nikita a través de la conexión que tenían ambos, aunque también comprendía que ella estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener encerrados estos sentimientos y sensaciones dentro de sus escudos.

Así que le envió una onda de calma, lo que se había vuelto entre ellos dos un equivalente a un abrazo mental.

 _"Tu nieta es hermosa, ha heredado la belleza de tu lado de la familia."_

" _Su padre no estaría de acuerdo."_

-Gracias, Anthony -respondió Sascha un tanto sorprendida. Lo que menos esperaba ese día era ver al padre de Faith y mucho menos haciéndole una visita a Nikita, en un terreno sagrado y extremadamente privado para una mujer como su madre, a quien miró y la notó observando a Naya con atención, como si Anthony no estuviera allí. Pero lo que más le asombraba es que su madre no reaccionaba de mala manera a la presencia de Anthony, era como si fuera normal que hubiera llegado allí y sin avisar así que se atrevió a indagar un poco: -No esperaba verte hoy, es un grata sorpresa.

-Anthony es proclive a aparecerse en cualquier momento con trabajo en mano -explicó Nikita dirigiendo su mirada fría y desapasionada hacia Anthony-. ¿Qué asunto nos atañe hoy, Kyriakus?

" _Me lanzas la bola en llamas como castigo."_

" _Te lo advertí."_

Ella realmente no estaba enfada, al contrario, disfrutaba ponerle en apuros y él lo sabía.

-Unos informes urgentes que necesito que revises conmigo, sin embargo veo que estás ocupada con tu familia, no es mi interés incomodarlas - Afirmó educadamente.

 _"Solo quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien, y ahora juegas conmigo, muy lindo de su parte señora Duncan."_

Anthony la miraba sin poder evitarlo, ella parecía disfrutar de ponerlo en situaciones incómodas, pero aún así no podía molestarse con Nikita, se saldría con la suya todas las veces que quisiera.

Eso era extraño, por lo general su madre dejaba esos asuntos para horas de oficina y si tenía que trabajar después de los horarios normales siempre lo hacía desde su oficina privada. Nunca recibía a los socios comerciales en su casa y cuando fue parte del antiguo Consejo nunca se encontró con alguno de los otros fuera de la Red pero Anthony había llegado a su casa, sin avisar y sin tocar a la puerta. Ella se estaba perdiendo de algo.

-No molestas, Anthony -le dijo Sascha.

-¿Y cómo está Faith? -preguntó con interés Anthony.

-Está muy bien -respondió Sascha que aunque no podía detectar el amor que Anthony tenía por su hija sabía que si lo sentía-. Se alegrará cuando le diga que nos hemos visto hoy.

En ese momento el teléfono de Sascha sonó insistentemente, esta tomó la llamada y luego miró a su madre un poco preocupada.

-Debo tomar esta llamada -explicó -¿Podrías vigilar a Naya por mí un rato?

-Por supuesto. -Sascha no tenía idea lo que significaba ese gesto de confianza para Nikita pero también era más significativo porque la confianza era reciproca a Anthony. Su hija confiaba en ambos para cuidar a su pequeña-. Puedes usar mi oficina si gustas -le indicó.

-Mamá vuelve en un rato cariño -le dijo Sascha a Naya que continuaba entretenida con sus juguetes y poca atención le presto-. Gracias, madre. -Sascha se retiró dejándolos a los dos junto con la pequeña.

Una vez que Sascha salió de la habitación, Anthony se acercó a ella hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

-No me hace gracia que me hagas estas cosas -le susurró - pero yo también puedo jugar este juego. - Y diciendo esto le dio un muy suave y rápido beso en la mejilla y luego se alejó de ella con rumbo a la mesa más cercana para depositar lo que llevaba en las manos. Sabía que la desestabilizaba pero al mismo tiempo le ayudaba a enfocarse en contenerlo.

" _Estás muy malcriado."_

Ella prefería hablarle telepáticamente porque no estaba dispuesta a que su hija supiera con que soltura ella le habla a Anthony. Se movió hacia otro sofá para mirar más de cerca a Naya quien optó por acercarse a su abuela con un libro de cuentos a la mano y queriendo subirse en su regazo.

" _Ah… usted también Srta. Hunter. Dos malcriados en mi vida crean más trabajo para mi."_

El comentario lo compartió con ambos, Naya la miró sin entender pero Anthony estaba encantado por ello. Él fue a sentarse junto a ellas y tomó el libro que Naya le extendió, ya que al parecer su abuela estaba preocupada en otros asuntos y no quería leerle.

" _Sascha se va a dar cuenta de lo que sucede entre nosotros."_

" _Ella ya lo sospecha. No necesita ser una E para verlo."_

" _Sigo siendo la misma."_

" _¿Segura? Tus palabras son contrarias a lo que muestras, Nikita. Flores, colores, una niña en tu regazo y un hombre que no necesita llaves para entrar."_

Él tenía tanta razón, no necesitaba mostrar un lenguaje o un comportamiento diferente para que los demás notaran lo que había ocurrido con ella. Sin embargo no lo reconocería abiertamente y Anthony tenía que permitirle ser un poquito terca en ese aspecto.

-Oh… es un cuento de princesas y dragones. Creo que al final hay un beso -comentó intrigado Anthony.

-Eso no es educativo.

-Sí que lo es -afirmó seriamente-. Puedes aprender muchas cosas de los libros de cuentos y novelas románticas, deberías intentarlo cariño -le dijo usando aquel término que solía usar con ella cada vez más. - ¿Quieres que te lea un cuento Naya? -Le preguntó él a la niña que se encontraba sentada en el regazo de Nikita. Naya asintió con entusiasmo.

-Bueno, veamos si recuerdo bien el nombre del cuento, es uno de los que le he leído a los niños del grupo de Juniper, porque les encantan los cuentos -dijo él abriendo el libro y observando la primera imagen.

Empezó a leerlo, tratando de hacer las entonaciones para que destacaran las partes importantes, pero era un cuento para niños, así que la pequeña Naya que aún era una bebé empezó a moverse en su lugar después de las primeras páginas. Su capacidad de concentración era de apenas un poco más de lo normal para su edad.

Sin embargo, los que parecían estar disfrutando más el cuento era los dos adultos serios y responsables, sentados en el sofá, mirando las imágenes del libro. Cuando el caballero llegó al rescate de la princesa, la niña alcanzó el total de tiempo destinado a estar sentada y sin más se bajó al piso de nuevo.

-El caballero admiró la hermosura de la princesa, tenía un largo cabello rubio y la piel blanca como la nieve -leyó Anthony la página del cuento, casi llegando al final.

-Eso no está bien -se quejo Nikita-. Les crea un falso estereotipo de belleza a los infantes al igual que un pensamiento racista.

-No me parece que esas afirmaciones de tipo racista estén en un libro infantil -comentó ella interrumpiéndolo-. No siempre las mujeres consideradas hermosas son con esa descripción clásica.

Él la miró asombrado por su nueva capacidad de identificarse con lo que podía afectar a otros.

-Es solo un libro infantil, no creo que nadie quiera incitar al racismo con esa descripción -afirmó él observando de nuevo la imagen de la princesa tomada de la mano del caballero-. Pero tienes razón en algo, hay mujeres muy hermosas que tiene otros rasgos y deberían tener sus propias historias -Agregó. _"Como tu hermoso cabello y tu piel que me llama, antojándome de besar cada centímetro cuadrado de ella"_ le envió mentalmente y volvió a encontrar la línea de texto por donde había quedado.

" _¿Y por qué no lo haces?"_

 _"Porque tu pequeña nieta podría observarnos."_

Al instante giró a ver a la niña y notó como jugaba distraído de nuevo con sus bloques.

La atención de Anthony se centró entonces en Nikita, el libro de cuentos olvidado se deslizó de su mano al suelo mientras él se acercaba aún más a ella.

Llevó su mano derecha a su nuca y la deslizó hasta su mandíbula acariciándola con delicadeza mientras tomaba su rostro y lo acercaba a él, cerró los labios justo en el momento preciso y la besó.

El encuentro de sus labios fue más tierno que apasionado, unos cuantos segundos de contacto en los que ella le retorno el beso justo cuando él se alejaba de su boca, llevándose un poco de su labio inferior entre sus propios labios.

Soltó el agarré que tenía de ella y se alejó un unos centímetros, abriendo los ojos para observar su reacción, dándose cuenta que ella sostuvo un par de segundos más sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando la sensación.

Y Anthony lo sabía porque, tal como había aprendido desde sus primeros contactos piel a piel, él podía sentirla y compartir el placer que él le causaba. Pero más que eso, la sensación de estabilidad y relajación que le seguía a estos momentos íntimos era toda una experiencia nueva para ambos.

Algo se quebró y ambos miraron hacia la fuente del sonido. Las flores y el jarrón desparramados en el suelo mientras Naya con sus patitas de pantera creaba marcas en la madera con el agua que había pisado mientras perseguía a las mariposas que Nikita y Anthony habían creado.

Nikita se paró del sillón y comenzó a perseguir a su escurridiza nieta que optaba por jugar y perseguir las mariposas que parecían adueñarse del lugar.

-¡Oh Dios! -exclamó Sascha al salir de la oficina y correr al ventanal más cercano para abrirlo-. ¿De dónde han salido todas estas mariposas? -y entonces observó a su hija-. ¡Naya!

-Creo que han entrado por la puerta -comentó Anthony a la ligera-. Se han visto desde hace semanas rondando por la ciudad.

Sascha observó a su madre quien sostenía en sus brazos y de manera protectora a Naya. No se le escapó el hecho de que su madre miraba a Anthony con atención y un interés muy cercano a lo personal. ¿Sería que ellos dos…? No, se dijo mentalmente, porque ella solo podía percibir la frialdad de las emociones inexistentes de ambos.

Sin embargo Sascha no entendía que ella no era la única experta en escudos y que aquellos adultos frente a ella mantenían una conversación afable y cercana detrás de esos muros, allí había risa y afecto. Allí había dos personas que darían todo el uno por el otro.

La Coalición Gobernante no solo existía para mantener el equilibrio social y económico de los Psy sino para encaminar los rumbos de la raza hacia donde podrían crecer de forma exitosa dentro de la vida sin Silencio que todos estaban enfrentando. Era de conocimiento público que la PsyNet estaba muriendo y aunque los Es eran la primera linea de defensa contra la desintegración de la misma, la Coalición tenía claro que esto no era suficiente.

Los Psy necesitaban a los humanos y como tal debían hacer lo que fuera necesario para que la integración de estos dentro de la comunidad se llevara a cabo con prontitud. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ya que los humanos no confiaban en los Psy y viceversa, los primeros consideraban a los Psy seres maquiavélicos y sin alma, los Psy los consideraban seres inferiores de los cuales no sacaban ningún provecho y ese pensamiento tenía 100 años de existencia.

No obstante la Coalición Gobernante estaba determinada a exterminar esos pensamientos de odio entre ambas razas y para empezar debían crear la manera de hacer que todos convivieran de una forma u otra. La manera más fácil era crear una nueva comunidad experimental donde las tres razas, la humana y la Psy junto a la cambiante, que eran la clave para limar asperezas entre las demás, pudieran ser cercanos.

-Mientras creamos esta nueva comunidad a las afueras de San Francisco, tenemos pensado en crear centros recreativos en la ciudad -explicaba Nikita a los demás miembros del equipo de trabajo-. En Rusia, Sahara Kyriakus ha inaugurado una cafetería con este fin, los NightStar piensan hacer lo mismo en la ciudad, las empresas Duncan establecerán un presupuesto de ayuda para el proyecto.

Ella continuó relatando los detalles del proyecto mientras en su mente la voz de Anthony hacia que cada una de sus neuronas vibraran. El estaba presente en aquella reunión, sentado al otro lado de la mesa, aparentando ser el frío ser que no era y manteniendo la máscara sin emociones que todos le conocían.

 _"Hoy estás preciosa, me encantas cuando tienes a todos así de controlados"_

No habían podido conversar en realidad, ya que cuando él estaba ingresando al edificio un poco antes para poder tener un tiempo a solas con Nikita, lo habían interrumpido con una llamada urgente de un proveedor de materiales. Varios minutos después se encontró pasando a la sala de juntas y apenas logró hacerle una venia con la cabeza a Nikita y decirle buenos días.

" _Lamentablemente al único que no puedo controlar al parecer es a ti"_ le contestó ella sin inmutarse, sin mirarle y continuando hablando del proyecto en que el fingía estar totalmente concentrada.

-Es imperativo que comencemos a abrir las puertas de este tipo de convivencia en la comunidad y el siguiente punto de esto es la educación. Aun continuamos con el viejo sistema, que aunque no es malo tampoco permite el avance y la aceptación de las emociones para los Psy.

Todos la miraban con atención, en especial Sophia y Max que estaban presentes. Ella sabía que ellos la apoyaban totalmente y sin cuestionar sus decisiones, al igual que Marsha pero no podía decir lo mismo de Richard quien la reprochaba con la mirada y ella sabía que estaba esperando la oportunidad para dar a conocer su verdadera opinión.

-Marsha, necesito que hagas un sondeo de tierras a las afueras de San Francisco que estén sin usar y a la venta- le pidió Nikita- preferiblemente cercanas a territorios cambiantes -explicó-. Sr. Light, sería idóneo que usted y su equipo empiecen a elaborar maquetas de las viviendas a construir en este complejo -ella miró a Anthony-. El Sr. Kyriakus nos ha ofrecido uno de los primeros planos del Complejo NightStar, estudíenlo y partan de allí- continuó hablando ignorando la mirada venenosa que le lanzó Richard.

-Mi asistente les hará entrega de los planos- informó Anthony quien estaba sumamente pendiente del empleado de Nikita. No le gustaba su actitud y pensaba discutirlo con ella más adelante-. El Consejero Krychek también ha creado un fideicomiso para este proyecto- continuó hablando.- y espera que se le de buen uso al mismo -la amenaza estaba implícita porque a Kaleb Krycheck no le gustaban los juegos.

-Recibimos el informe esta mañana -agregó Marsha.

" _Olvidate de Kaleb, tengo hambre. Te invitó a cenar en la cabaña de Faith. Ordenare sushi."_

" _¡Que atrevida, Sra. Duncan! A los Psy no les da hambre, ¿lo recuerda?"_

" _Le pondré wasabi a tu próximo té, así dejaras de tomarme el pelo."_

-Sra. Duncan, con referente a los centros recreativos ¿tienen otros planes a agregar?

Intervino una de las empleadas más joven sacándolos a ambos de su conversación privada, una chica que a Nikita le recordaba a Sascha pero que no tenía su fortaleza y parecía un conejillo asustado, aunque nadie la veía temblar se percibía en su postura y como se ocultaba el rostro con el pelo. Todos la conocían como Anya y Nikita sabía que ella estaba tan rota como todos en esa sala.

-Por el momento no -contestó Nikita – ya que la cuestión es compleja, los humanos y los cambiantes tienen costumbres recreativas bien arraigadas y los Psy estamos aprendiendo a descubrir cuáles pueden ser nuestros intereses particulares alejados de los generales como el estudio o el trabajo. ¿Desarrollarías un plan, Anya? Lo podrías presentar en la próxima junta -no se les escapó la mirada de pánico de Anya pero no hecho atrás su petición. Si Anya había preguntando es porque estaba interesada y Nikita sabía que podía hacerlo.

" _No solo les provees trabajo también lo fuerzas luchar contra sus miedos. Es admirable."_ La voz de Anthony estaba llena de orgullo.

" _Muchos de ellos tienen más inteligencia que un Psy sin emociones. Son la base de mi empresa y sin ellos no estaría donde estoy."_ declaró aun sintiéndose un poco culpable de haber echado de su lado a uno de esos rotos-. Sr. Light, dentro de esas maquetas y planos quiero acabados de primeras y tecnología de punta en las instalaciones.

-Como si esos salvajes supieran apreciar esas cosas, ¿Por qué preocuparnos? -comentó Richard entre dientes, el odio revestía sus palabras.

-Eso elevara los costos de venta -agregó Marsha mientras Nikita continuaba con la pantomima de ignorar a Richard pero rumiaba internamente y Anthony aguantaba las ganas de reír al percibir como ella deseaba cortarle el cuello.

-Crearemos condiciones de venta especiales para las familias de escasos recursos, rebajas sustanciales. Esto será parte de la función social del proyecto -aclaró Nikita-. Debemos enfocarnos en el fin del mismo y no en las ganancias. Eso también me lleva a pensar en otro tema a tratar -miró a Anthony.

-Estamos pensando en ofrecer ayuda económica y social a las víctimas de los desequilibrios en la Red en los pasados meses. Muchos han perdido hogares y familiares, y no solo los Psy han pasado por este lamentable hecho, sino también los humanos y los cambiantes -comentó Anthony siendo la parte altruista de la Coalición-. Ivy Jane ha ideado el plan, se realizaran actividades para recaudar fondos para estas victimas.

" _Fuiste tú el de la idea. Estas mintiendo."_

" _Los Psy no mentimos, solo omitimos información."_

 _-_ Ofreceremos nuestro apoyo con la iniciativa atrayendo a los miembros de la comunidad a estas actividades. Debemos involucrar a las familias más poderosas de la Red- agregó Nikita.

-¿Ahora en lugar de negocios hacemos caridad para esos miserables? -le preguntó Richard a Marsha con ira y donde había ira no había Silencio en absoluto.

-Sr. Light si no le gusta este trabajo tiene las puertas abiertas e irse cuando lo desee- le dijo Nikita, mirándolo como si fuera menos que nada.

-¡Claro! -Richard golpeó la mesa y se puso de pie- ¿qué más se podía esperar de alguien que tiene familia con esos salvajes cambiantes?

Todos en la habitación se congelaron, Max que estaba detrás de Nikita se puso de pie a la espera de que ella le diera la orden de intervenir o de sacar una bolsa mortuoria para el tipo que la miraba desafiante. Ella no dijo nada, solo apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de su silla sopesando sus opciones.

-Ustedes pretenden reducir nuestra raza al mismo nivel inferior que los salvajes cambiantes y los brutos humanos -exclamó airado viendo como Nikita retuvo a Max. Richard sonreía como un loco-. Han aplastado nuestra grandeza ¿y ahora quieren que vivamos todos juntos como si nunca hubieran existidos las diferencias? ¡Es absurdo! El Consejo nunca habría aprobado algo así porque no estamos hecho para coexistir con seres inferiores y es mentira eso de que los necesitamos ¡Ellos son los que nos necesitan a nosotros!

-Aquí no estamos para escuchar sus opiniones absurdas, Sr. Light. Por favor, Sr. Shannon, acompáñelo.

-Claro, se escuda detrás de él- señaló a Max.- Porque sabe que digo la verdad, usted esta tan a su nivel.

-Suficiente. -Exclamó con fuerza Anthony poniéndose de pie. Sophia y Max se miraron interrogantes, nadie era capaz de esperar una reacción así de parte de él, era extraño y confuso dado a su personalidad tan tranquila-. Parece que usted no ha entendido lo que muy amablemente le han indicado -dijo manteniendo un tono de voz completamente helado, sin emociones pero que igualmente infundía temor. -Retírese si va a mantener la mente cerrada a lo que este proyecto pretende hacer. No hay lugar aquí para su retórica de odio. Respete a los presentes y en especial a la Consejera que le ha tenido más consideración de la que efectivamente usted merece.

De labios para afuera él seguía siendo un Psy en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero la realidad era que quería ahorcar al sujeto con sus propias manos. No solo había sido despectivo y racista con cambiantes y humanos, sino que le había faltado el respeto a Nikita. Es tipo en su parecer, quería urgentemente una muerte dolorosa y lenta a manos de ella.

-¡Traidores! -les insultó-. Han echado por tierra todo el trabajo realizado por nuestros predecesores -exclamó. Max entornó los ojos, mientras que Anthony y Nikita deliberaban.

" _Si lo mato aquí mismo Anya se va a poner a gritar."_

" _No vale la pena ensuciarse las manos. Esta ladrando sin sentidos."_

-El mundo ha cambiado y no esta hecho para seres como usted -sentenció Nikita.

-Claro que no, nunca seré parte de la mediocridad. Algún día verán como su castillo de naipes se desmorona ante sus ojos -exclamó Richard Light mirándolos de modo altanero. Se arreglo su chaqueta y salió de aquel salón sin mirar hacia atrás.

Todos continuaban a la espera, temerosos de la reacción violenta de Nikita Duncan.

-Bien, si alguien de los presentes tiene los mismos pensamientos que el Sr. Light por favor siéntanse libres de abandonar esta empresa tan pronto les sea posible -dictamino Nikita mirando a cada uno de los presentes que continuaban allí y le sostenían la mirada-. La Coalición Gobernante esta en el deber de construir un estado basado en el post-Silencio. El odio, el rencor y el temor, los deseos de dominación y el establecer una sociedad de borregos han quedado fuera de las lineas de gobierno. Queremos una sociedad de paz y prospera, asequible para las otras razas, de las cuales debemos aprender y viceversa. Necesitamos personas comprometidas con ese ideal y no a personas que temen abandonar su falso trono e ideales de superioridad. No somos superiores, no somos perfectos y nuestra raza tiene mucho trabajo por hacer para llegar a ello ¿Queda claro?

Todos asintieron, quedando demostrado que Nikita tenía a su lado un equipo que valoraba lo que ella estaba construyendo y defendiendo. Ella les dejo partir y cada uno fue dejando la oficina dejándola a solas con Anthony quien permanecía de pie a su lado.

-¿Enfadada? -le preguntó Anthony, la mirada que le daba a Nikita era dulce.

-Furiosa -contestó y suspiró profundo-. Pero no por los motivos que crees, Richard es brillante y será difícil encontrar a alguien que iguale sus cualidades.

-Ya lo resolverás -le dijo Anthony que no reprimió las ganas de acariciarle una mejilla-. Sin embargo, era de esperarse que alguien expresara su descontento.

-Sí pero no en mis filas y no de esa forma -le dijo mientras sostenía su mano entre la de ella.

-Estoy muy orgulloso del control que tuviste -le dijo-. Yo mismo tuve ganas de arrancarle la cabeza por insolente - Afirmó él.

-Es como dijiste, no vale la pena el esfuerzo- comentó ella -a pesar de su actitud insultante no lo considero digno de mi tiempo y habilidades. Además Anthony, yo solo mato cuando pretenden lastimar a los míos y él no tiene modo de llegar a ellos o a ti.

-Tienes razón en eso, pero más le vale no volver a cruzarse en mi camino - afirmó aceptando gustoso que ella eligiera sus batallas con cabeza fría.

Cuando Anthony se sentó a su lado con la idea de continuar con otro nivel de aquellos privilegios de piel Nikita miró hacia la puerta, de inmediato percatándose de qué sus deseos debían ser postergados. La puerta se abrió para dar paso a la joven Anya, quien lucia nerviosa y un poco asustada frente a ambos.

-¿Sucede algo, Anya? -le preguntó Nikita curiosa.

-Si me disculpa, Consejera, solo quiero decirle algo,-miró a Anthony y agachó la cabeza- a usted también Consejero. Entiendo la necesidad que tenemos de relacionarnos con otras razas, la oportunidad que tal cuestión nos brinda en el mundo y estoy agradecida de que ustedes hayan decidido poner sus recursos, esfuerzos y tiempo en ello, al igual que el Consejero Krychek. Aprecio la nueva visión que tienen del mundo y que no transiten por los viejos caminos del Consejo.

" _Si no la detienes se va a desmayar."_

" _Hay que dejarla terminar."_

-Yo sé que no hago muy bien mi trabajo, las emociones me sobrecargan y eso merma mi productividad -confeso y ellos sabían que ella decía demasiado y era valiente por ello-. Aun así usted me quiere aquí Consejera Duncan, por lo que me siento afortunada y agradecida por participar en este proyecto, le prometo que daré todo por el todo en mis obligaciones.

-Gracias por tu compromiso, Anya -le expresó Nikita.

-De nada -asintió con la cabeza.- Si me disculpan…

-¿Estás durmiendo bien? -le preguntó Anthony directamente y ella levantó la cabeza de golpe-. Tienes ojeras bajo los ojos y podría apostar que estás al borde de una crisis nerviosa porque no sabes cómo lidiar con la incertidumbre, el miedo a lo desconocido y el peso de tratar de manejar cosas que no conoces.

-¿Qué? Yo…

-El Silencio ha caído Anya, debes dejar de temer a las emociones y ahogate en ellas -le explicó Anthony-. Las emociones son como el agua, calmas un día y tumultuosas en otro. Solo debes aprender a ir a la par con ellas.

Su mirada, entre aterrorizada y triste toco las nuevas fibras sensibles de Nikita.

-Anya podemos ayudarte con esa situación de sobrecarga emocional que nos describes, hemos desarrollado una nueva manera de suavizar el efecto que tienen los residuos del Silencio en los Psys, pero antes que nada, deberás prometerme que no le dirás de esto a nadie. Es muy importante que no reveles lo que suceda - Afirmó ella.

 _"¿Crees que es sensato volver a hacerlo?"_

 _"Anthony, esta chica va a tener una crisis en cualquier momento, ¿Qué puede perder ella? Nosotros podemos probar mis teorías y aprender a entender esta nueva habilidad que tenemos."_

-No entiendo a que se refiere Consejera... ¿Es posible corregir mi situación? Es lo que más quisiera, pero me da algo de aprehensión no comprender las consecuencias -explicó temerosa.

 _"Tiene razón, no sabemos si hay consecuencias al hacer esto Nikita"._ Para Anthony era motivo de preocupación que pudiesen afectar a alguien en aparentemente buen estado mental.

-No espero que tengas mayores consecuencias Anya, pero podría ayudarte a estabilizarte, a manejar mejor tu salida del Silencio -aclaró Nikita. _"En verdad lo creo Anthony, no lo haría si supiera que puedo lastimarla"_ le recriminó. _"Pero te necesito conmigo en esto, tu tienes la última palabra"_

-¿Quieres hacerlo y guardarás el secreto Anya? - Preguntó él, más para asegurarse que la chica comprendía lo que iban a intentar. Nunca obligaría a otros solo por probar sus ideas, aunque podía influenciar las mentes con sus imágenes, no iría en contra de su voluntad.

-Lo haré Consejeros, confío en lo que ustedes me dicen, y prometo guardar el secreto sobre este... procedimiento -afirmó con un poco más de seguridad que antes. Anya se veía muy decidida a solucionar su problema.

\- Muy bien - dijo él-. Acercate más y trata de mantenerte tranquila -le instruyó. Acto seguido la toco en el antebrazo que llevaba descubierto gracias a la blusa manga corta que tenía puesta.

Anthony sumergió a Anya en un lago y aunque permanecía de pie en aquella sala, Anya se veía así misma flotar sobre este, yendo a la deriva y sin rumbo.

Entonces Nikita tomó a Anthony de la mano, su conexión vibrando y chispeando, recorrió con fuerza a través de ambos.

La visión se volvió mucho más real y Anya sitió el frio húmedo del agua hasta en su boca. Los Psy podían sentir, solo debían aprender a aceptarlo. Empezó a dar manotazos de ahogado cuando empezó a hundirse pero de repente llegó la calma y algo le decía que todo estaría bien cuando llegó al fondo del lecho.

Nikita a través de la conexión que tenía con Anthony era la responsable de ello, reflejó su pensamiento en ella haciendo que Anya entendiera que las emociones eran ese lago que ella debía aprender a surcar sin ningún temor.

Su poder le infundía ese conocimiento, haciéndola capaz de manejar aquello que la abrumaba, se vio llorar y disfrutar de la risa. Aceptando así que no habría dolor sin sufrimiento y cariño sin desamor. Nikita plantó en su mente pequeños mensajes para recordarle que estaba bien sentir, que ya no tendría ningún dolor o malestar y que debía probar cosas nuevas.

Era casi la sugestión perfecta, porque llegaría desde adentro de ella misma. Anthony reflejó en su visión hermosos brillos y colores en el agua, ya no era oscuro y aterradora, ahora era tibia y acogedora. Anya sintió como las diferentes sensaciones la rodeaban, sin miedo ni angustia alguna.

El agua empezó a retirarse y cuando abrió los ojos se vio en el suelo con los dos Consejeros mirándola desde arriba. Espantada pero al mismo tiempo más tranquila de lo que estuvo hacia muchísimo tiempo se levantó.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó sin percatarse que Nikita le tenía tomada de la mano, un segundo después la soltó, pero la mujer estaba tan desorientada que no lo notó.

-Te desmayaste - fue la respuesta serena de Anthony.

-He hecho el ridículo -se apresuró a ponerse de pie junto a los Consejeros. Le extrañó sentirse más relajada-. Lo siento mucho - se disculpó.

-No tienes porqué -afirmó Nikita-. ¿Recuerdas algo? ¿Sientes la diferencia en cuanto a las emociones?

-No sabría explicarlo, pero ya no tengo tanto temor, y puedo incluso entender que esa era la emoción que estaba teniendo. Es algo sobrecogedor pero a la vez me siento muy... liviana - trató de convertir sus nuevas emociones en palabras.

\- Pienso que todo salió bien -comentó Nikita.

-Solo estoy un poco cansada - reconoció Anya-. Un poco débil.

-Debe ser producto de la sobrecarga emocional, ya pasara -comentó Anthony.

-Será mejor que regrese a mi puesto -comenzó a decir ella.- Hay mucho por hacer.

-Tomate el día -le pidió Nikita-. Será bueno.

-Oh… gracias, Consejera -y sonrió abiertamente, deslumbrando a Anthony y Nikita. Salió de allí dejando una estela de energía positiva que ambos lograron tomar para si.

-¿Conforme? -le preguntó Nikita a Anthony.

-Es un poder extraordinario -expresó él y se fue a sentar- pero exige mucha energía psíquica.

-No hay nada que una buena batida nutritiva no solucione -dijo Nikita que sin reparos fue a sentarse en sus piernas sabiendo que allí estaban fuera de miradas indiscretas y que nadie osaría pasar sin antes avisar.

-Preferiría tomar otra cosa -le dijo él extasiado con el calor de su cuerpo y sus curvas.

-¿Cómo qué? -preguntó ella curiosa. La respuesta vino de manera psíquica cuando él le acarició un muslo de forma nada educada-. ¡Anthony!

Continuará…


	11. Capítulo 11

**Lonely, too long.**

 **Capítulo XI**

 _Settle down with me_

 _Cover me up_

 _Cuddle me in_

 _Lie down with me_

 _And hold me in your arms_

 _And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

 _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

 _And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _We're falling in love_

 _Settle down with me_

 _And I'll be your safety_

 _You'll be my lady_

 _I was made to keep your body warm_

 _But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

 _Oh no_

 _My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

 _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

 _And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _We're falling in love_

 _Yeah I've been feeling everything_

 _From hate to love_

 _From love to lust_

 _From lust to truth_

 _I guess that's how I know you_

 _So I hold you close to help you give it up_

 _Kiss Me – Ed Sheeran_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un pequeño fuego proveniente de la chimenea calentaba la habitación donde ella se encontraba y la manta que le cubría y el sofá le hacían sentir tan cómoda que rayaba en lo ilegal, sin embargo se dejo llevar por la sensación de confort y placidez y se quedo dormida por culpa del cansancio y un almuerzo sustancioso.

Su primera intensión no fue pasar ese fin de semana allí, solo había quedado con él para continuar trabajando con los detalles del proyecto de la Coalición, no obstante ella fue víctima de la naturaleza que dejo caer una terrible tormenta de nieve sobre ellos el día anterior. No fue nada precavida cuando no tomó la decisión de salir a tiempo de Tahoe junto a Sophia y Max, quienes le había acompañado, o tal vez esa si había sido su intención y ahora estaba allí, atrapada con el hombre que le enseñó a sentir.

Lo notaba cerca, constante y fuerte, sentado en otra sofá, concentrado en un libro que ella no podía ver. Se estiró un poco para espantar el sueño que le agarrotaron los músculos y le miró, lo vio ponerse de pie y arrodillarse frente a la chimenea para avivar el fuego con una presteza que ella no sabía que tenía.

" _¿Dormiste bien?"_

La pregunta la sorprendió porque ella no le había dado indicios de que ya estaba despierta. La conexión que tenía a veces la confundía y le dejaba más preguntas que respuestas.

" _Podría quedarme una semana en este sofá."_

" _Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, yo no tengo objeción."_

Él le miró por encima del hombro, con intención, emoción y deseo. Y todo eso se volvió mas fuerte cuando él dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ir con ella y tomar el beso que ella había estado esperando darle.

No podía decir que estaba acostumbrada a esos intercambios, aun el miedo era palpable en ella, él podía sentirla tensa en ciertas ocasiones pero no se dejaba amedrentar, tampoco le importaba si ella volvía perder el control y le freía el cerebro esta vez hasta el final. Él continuaba empujando, llevándola hasta donde ambos querían estar, no obstante, aunque él estaba más acostumbrado a toda esa interacción física, a veces le resultaba difícil el peso sensitivo que esta acarreaba.

-¿Qué lees? -le preguntó saboreando sus labios, fascinada con el sabor de sus besos.

-Es algo de poesía romántica de un autor humano -afirmó mientras recogía el libro que había estado leyendo y se sentaba a su lado-. Hace parte de una colección de literatura que he estado conformando, quiero establecer aquí en mi estudio una pequeña biblioteca, no creerías lo mucho que se puede aprender de este tipo de material, es especial de los humanos, hay algunas que son verdaderas obras de arte.

-Nunca he leído algo parecido. La última vez que estuve aquí leí poesía sobre las emociones -comentó ella-. ¿Qué tipo de conocimiento te puede aportar un poema romántico?

\- La escritura musical de un poema tiene cierta elegancia, algo que pienso que ayuda al autor a reflejar mejor los sentimientos que describe con palabras. Para los humanos escribir sus sentimientos ha sido parte de su cultura desde siempre. La música, la pintura y la literatura describen y expresan sentimientos y emociones de maneras muy similares.

Buscó entre las hojas del libro. Había cierto poema de todo este compendio que le había hecho pensar en ella.

\- Déjame leerte algo para que veas a que me refiero -dijo Anthony al encontrar la página.

 _Quiero ser en tu vida_

 _Algo más que un instante,_

 _Algo más que una sombra_

 _Y algo más que un afán._

 _Quiero ser, en ti misma,_

 _Una huella imborrable_

 _Un recuerdo constante_

 _Y una sola verdad._

 _Palpitar en tus rezos_

 _Con temor de abandono._

 _Ser, en todo y por todo,_

 _Complemento de ti._

 _Una sed infinita_

 _De caricias y besos;_

 _Pero no una costumbre_

 _De estar cerca de mí._

Anthony trataba de manejar un tono de voz adecuado a las palabras, quería lograr proyectarle a ella lo que él sentía al leerlas. Pensaba en su relación, pensaba en lo mucho que la necesitaba y en cómo quería que ella lo aceptara así.

Hizo una pausa muy corta y la miró a los ojos, su expresión de admiración, con los labios ligeramente abiertos, le hizo pensar que tal vez ella si apreciaba el poema tanto como él lo hacía.

Continuó leyéndole, su concentración enfocada en las palabras pero sus sentidos vibrando por tocarla.

 _Quiero ser en tu vida_

 _Una pena de ausencia_

 _Un dolor de distancia_

 _Y una eterna ansiedad._

 _Algo más que una imagen,_

 _Y algo más que el ensueño_

 _Que venciendo caminos,_

 _Llega, pasa y se va._

 _Ser el llanto en tus ojos,_

 _Y en tus labios la risa._

 _Ser el fin y el principio,_

 _La tiniebla y la luz,_

 _Y en la tierra, y el cielo;_

 _Y en la vida y la muerte._

 _Ser, igual que en mi vida,_

 _Has venido a ser tú._

Levantó la vista del papel y le dio una pequeña sonrisa-. Es de Martin Galas, un escritor talentoso -explicó.

-No lo entiendo- dijo ella luciendo confundida-. Habla de cosas no palpables y sobre todo las palabras son obsesivas, quiere ser todo en la existencia de la otra parte pero eso no es posible, ser un todo es dejar de lado su propio ser -concluyó.

\- Las palabras en un poema no expresan cosas de forma literal, cariño, expresan sentimientos, más que interpretarlas debes sentirlas - afirmó él-. Pero en realidad no es tan obsesivo, porque lo que le ofrece es darle todo lo que le puede dar, quiere ser parte de su vida, su complemento. No se trata de poseer, sino de converger en un solo destino.

Comprendió lo que él estaba explicando, las palabras podían expresar de modo figurado lo que ella deseaba y sentía cuando veía Anthony, todo dependía de la connotación que le dieras y podía llegar a ser extremo si usabas las palabras correctas.

-Lee otro -le pidió, acomodándose mejor en aquel sofá.

\- Muy bien -le respondió buscando algo un poco más expresivo-. Este es un fragmento en prosa, no tiene la rima que tenía el anterior pero es uno de mis favoritos - le dijo, y carraspeando un poco la garganta pronunció las palabras.

 _Toco tu boca, con un dedo toco el borde de tu boca, voy dibujándola como si saliera de mi mano, como si por primera vez tu boca se entreabriera, y me basta cerrar los ojos para deshacerlo todo y recomenzar, hago nacer cada vez la boca que deseo, la boca que mi mano elige y te dibuja en la cara, una boca elegida entre todas, con soberana libertad elegida por mí para dibujarla con mi mano por tu cara, y que por un azar que no busco comprender coincide exactamente con tu boca que sonríe por debajo de la que mi mano te dibuja._

Hizo una pausa en el salto del párrafo, estaba casi sin respiración y no era solo por haber leído un texto extenso. La mezcla de aquellas palabras y su presencia estaba recalentando sus sentidos, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Interesante -pronunció Nikita que no entendía la razón por la cual aquellas palabras hacían que su corazón se agitara levemente-. Es la expresión de mi elección cada vez que te beso -dijo casi en silencio.

-Eso... que digas eso es hermoso -susurró Anthony al escucharla expresarse así, un hormigueo le recorrió el pecho, mezcla de orgullo y deseo. Tomó su mano y llevándola hasta sus labios la besó con devoción, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos-. A mí también me encanta cuando me besas, es una experiencia trascendental, cada beso es... único y especial.

-Una vez vi a Sophia y a Max en la sala de juntas, ellos no notaron mi presencia -comenzó a relatar ella un poco ruborizada pero sin retirar su mano de la de Anthony-. Estaban abrazados, y en un principio pensé que solo compartían ese abrazo hasta que Sophia ladeó el cuello y vi que Max la besaba allí, ella se veía tan… extraña ¿Por qué la besaba allí? ¿Es más placentero que la boca?

-Según lo que he leído, todo el cuerpo tiene diferentes niveles de sensibilidad, depende de cada uno encontrar cuales son los más placenteros -dijo él mientras dejaba a un lado el libro y llevaba la mano de ella de nuevo a su boca. Dejaba pequeños besos intercalados con sus palabras, iba cubriendo el espacio en camino hacia su hombro. Lentamente depositaba pequeños besos intercalados con sus palabras-. Para esto es necesario explorar -dejaba otro beso y seguía subiendo-. Observar las reacciones -seguía diciéndole, su piel tibia recibía el susurro de sus labios y podía sentir como se erizaba. Anthony subía despacio, sin prisa alguna, besos húmedos cubriendo el espacio en camino hacia su hombro.

 _"Tu piel es tan suave."_

Decidió que no tenía sentido detenerse a hablarle, si podía tener su boca prestando un mejor servicio, así que empezó a proyectarle sus pensamientos y junto con ellos, algo de la tibia sensación que lo envolvía.

Besó su hombro y continuó, mordisqueó suavemente sobre su clavícula, jugueteando con su piel pero sin marcarla. No se atrevería.

 _"Dime que sientes, dime lo que te gusta que quiero aprender."_

Aún mantenía su mano entre la suya, pero necesitaba tocarla, así que la liberó y fue directo a tomarla de la nuca, la fuerza suficiente para ladear un poco su cuello justo cuando sus labios llegaban hasta ahí.

Ella quería mantenerse en control, no perderse en las sensaciones que estaban siendo deliciosamente avasalladoras, temía que si lo hacía habría malas consecuencias pero algo en su interior le insistía en dejarse envolver por todo.

Anthony esperaba paciente, dispuesto a dar marcha atrás si ella se lo pedía pero ella no quería, quería su boca sobre su piel y el efervescente escalofríos que provocaban sus caricias. Se abrazó más a él, siendo valiente a pesar de las dudas y acariciando su espalda porque también lo disfrutaba.

" _No sé qué me gusta."_

Confeso y le proyecto una imagen de lo que quería probar, algo parecido a lo que ella le contó sobre Max y Sophia, solo que en esa imagen estaban Anthony y ella.

Esa imagen lo convención de hacer lo que quería y sin esperar ni un momento más Anthony besó su cuello, un par de pequeñas caricias seguidas de algo más similar a un mordisco y luego muchos más, pequeños y sin fuerza para lastimarla realmente, solo rozando la piel suave y tibia, con su delicioso olor característico y un sabor que empezaba a enloquecerlo.

Su mano derecha había encontrado su territorio en la nuca de Nikita, acariciándola, masajeándola, atrayéndola hacia él. La izquierda por su parte disfrutaba de la acogedora sensación de su cintura, acariciando y abrazando al mismo tiempo. Sus sentidos se sobrecargaban y empezó a temer perder el control.

Si de esto se trataban los privilegios de piel, ya entendía a la perfección porque los cambiantes no podían quitarles las manos de encima a sus parejas.

Besaba y lamia con cuidado y dedicación cada centímetro que tenía a su alcance, una vibración intensa reflejándose desde ella que lo empujaba cada vez, deseando únicamente complacerla, satisfacer sus deseos.

 _"Amo el sabor de tu piel, tu olor... puedo percibir como te hace sentir todo esto, estás proyectándome cuando disfrutas lo que te hago... es lo más extraño y excitante que he sentido en mi vida."_

Ella se dejaba a hacer, al principio quiso huir de la sensación pero se mantuvo firme y se agarraba a él para no escapar, dispuesta a entender porque aquello era tan deseado por otros y finalmente lo supo. Su cuerpo reaccionaba con desinhibición gracias a los labios de aquel hombre, a quien quería exigirle más de ese placer que la hacía vibrar desde su centro con regocijo.

Y unido a todo esto estaba la necesidad imperiosa de tocarlo a él, pero estaba encerrada entre sus brazos, sin margen de escapatoria y solo podía llegar hasta su espalda y su corto cabello que era como seda entre sus dedos exploradores. Se escuchó así misma gemir cuando él mordió un punto delicado bajo su oreja pero él volvió a repetir la acción y comenzó a temblar.

" _Es demasiado."_

El abandonó su cuello con un último beso y la miró a los ojos. La vio sonrojada y agitada y aun así no cesó de acariciarle el cuello y la espalda, era imposible para él retirar sus manos de su cuerpo.

" _¿Quieres que me detenga?"_

Ella apoyó su frente en la de él, se ahogo en su mirada mientras ambos compartían un mismo aliento agitado. Podía ver los pétalos de flores imaginarios volar entre ellos, y como el paisaje exterior cambiaba. Era como viajar de un lado a otro.

" _Solo bajo muerte."_

Ella exigió otro beso y él se lo dio sin protestar, su boca fue suya y solo suya para conquistar y poseer. La manta cayó de sus piernas cuando ella se movió tan rápido que Anthony no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando abrió los ojos la vio en toda su gloria, ahorcadas sobre él y mirándolo con deseo.

Ella le acarició los hombros y llevó sus manos delicadas hasta su cara, él cerró los ojos cuando ella comenzó a acariciarle las cejas, los parpados y las mejillas, como si quisiera aprenderse su rostro de memoria, cuando ella llevó sus dedos a sus labios y los dibujo pausadamente.

" _En un revista salió un reportaje sobre ti. Decían que eres un hombre maduro muy hermoso."_

Él llenó su mente con su risa, sabía que encontraba esos reportajes absurdos pero a ella le fascinaban porque podía saber como otros los veían a ellos, en especial a él, le daban palabras a sus pensamientos. Si, para ella él era un hombre hermoso. Un hombre hermoso con manos pecaminosas y atrevidas, que despertaban zonas de su cuerpo que ella no sabía que podían reaccionar tan fuertemente al toque.

-¿Es apropiado que pongas esa mano allí?

-En realidad no me dejas muchas opciones en donde poner mis manos cariño, no puedo dejar que corras el riesgo de caerte -respondió el apretando el agarre mientras empezaba a subir sus manos hasta su cintura, acariciándola y sosteniéndola al mismo tiempo.

Ella lo miró por un segundo, mirándola sospechosa pero al final quedaba claro que Anthony podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera porque era imposible decirle no o ponerle un paro y mucho menos cuando usaba aquellas manos y añadía a la ecuación sus cálidos labios que volvían a hacer cosas en ella. Su cuerpo reaccionaba como una batería, sobre calentándose más al paso de sus caricias y ahora él había descubierto el centro de su pecho. Sin importarles las barreras de su blusa dejo un beso incendiario allí.

-Ahora es mi turno -dijo ella con voz ronca.

\- Tu turno... -respondió él casi sin aliento, su mente confusa en medio de tanta excitación-. ¿De qué?

-De besarte aquí -contestó tocando su cuello por la parte interna de la camisa, yendo hasta donde la piel no se veía-. Quiero sentirte.

-¡Oh por todos los cielos mujer! -exclamó apretando su manos en la cintura de ella al sentir su toque y escucharla decirle eso-. ¡Vas a matarme hablándome así!

-¿Mis palabras no fueron correctas? -preguntó confusa.

\- Tus palabras son perfectas -respondió él acercándose a ella aún más para retomar el beso, su pasión evidente en la manera en que sus manos empezaban a acariciar su espalda y subir hasta su mejilla para dirigir el contacto con su boca-. Toda tú eres perfecta... -le susurró mientras se volvían a fusionar entre el calor y la humedad de un apasionado beso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Nunca había visto tanta nieve acumulada en mi en mi vida -dijo Sophia al dejar caer la cortina que cubría la ventana. A pesar que era de día, el cielo estaba gris, un manto blanco cubría todo el paisaje y se podía ver los copos de nieve caer.

-Y no creo que vaya a parar- comentó Max, sentado en la cama y luciendo miserablemente aburrido-. ¿En serio le advertiste sobre esta tormenta?

-Sí pero no me escuchó- contestó-. Usualmente cancela toda salida al exterior de San Francisco cuando hay mal clima.

Max se puso de pie y caminó a través de la habitación con un rostro de curiosidad y preocupación. Se acercó a Sophia y la miró fijamente. -¿A qué rayos vinimos aquí?

-Venimos a tratar asuntos concernientes a la Coalición y los nuevos proyectos sociales -contestó-. Fue algo de una hora pero luego quisieron reunirse en privado y tardaron tanto que terminamos atrapados en la tormenta -relató Sophia.

-Podríamos utilizar un teletransportador y salir de aquí.

-Quise sugerirlo pero tengo la firme sospecha de que ella no lo aceptaría.

-Todo esto es muy extraño, ¿será que ellos tienen algo y somos su tapadera?

-¿Cómo dos personas que se encuentran en una habitación y no se miran ni un segundo pueden tener algo?

-Son Psy, tú y yo vemos lo que tenemos en frente -señaló y luego se tocó la sien- pero no sabemos qué tipo de comunicación hay dentro de sus cabezas.

-Es ilógico, su condicionamiento es perfecto -discutió Sophia tomando a Max de los hombros y acariciándoselos. No llevabas guantes por lo que Max podía sentir su toque cálido y suave-. Aunque sería bueno que sucediera algo entre ellos, es lastimoso que Nikita Duncan no pueda tocar a Anthony como yo te tocó a ti -sonrió- y tampoco amar.

-¿Segura? -preguntó no convencido mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a Sophia. Ella asintió afirmativamente-. Bueno, tampoco es que yo vea a Anthony haciendo esto con Nikita.

Como un bombero la tomó por las piernas y se la hecho sobre los hombros, la risa de Sophia llenó todo el espacio y cuando ella cayó en la cama junto a su amante marido supo que aunque hubiera un rayo de posibilidad los Consejeros no podrían estar en una situación tan similar como esa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuaban besándose desesperados, buscándose en medio de la intimidad del calor desaforado de las llamas que acababan de encender y que ahora estaban fuera de control. No había algo más hermoso y delicioso en el mundo que las caricias y los besos que ambos se daban, demostrando lo que sentían uno por el otro, la necesidad que existía por un contacto que perdieron en el momento de su nacimiento y que volvían a tener después de tantos años. Ambos matarían si alguien se atrevía a quitarles eso.

Nikita abandonó sus labios, para dejar una estela de besos en su sien y mejillas, besó su mandíbula con reverencia y llegó hasta su oído izquierdo y respiró forzosamente sobre éste decidiendo en último momento y sin hacerse esperar clavar sus dientes allí.

Anthony siseó ante el dolor erótico del área tan sensible pero estaba tan perdido en el fuego pasional que le permitió continuar sobre su cuello, sin embargo al sentir como ella trataba de sacar los botones de la camisa de los ojales todas sus alarmas de advertencia se encendieron y le detuvo la mano que ya viajaba hasta el último botón con una velocidad impresionante.

Ella se le quedó mirado sorprendida, él respiraba como si no pudiera encontrar aire y tragó en seco, tratando de controlar el cúmulo de sensaciones salvajes que recorrían su mente y cuerpo.

\- Espera -logró susurrarle con la poca respiración que tenía. Sus ojos se cerraron un segundo, trataba de retomar el control de sus propios pensamientos. _"Tienes que detenerte"_ , no podía hablar, físicamente estaba al límite de sus sentidos. Si no se detenían en este momento y ella no estaba preparada, o peor aún, si era él quien no podía controlarse, arruinarían todas las cosas y podrían afectarse sin remedio.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó ella sin entender. Todo iba bien y no comprendía su actual proceder.

Se separó un poco más de su cuerpo, pero tomó con su mano la de ella, envolviéndola.

-No creo que estemos listos para esto, no sé si pueda controlarme y yo... no quiero que suceda algo... -no podía explicarse, angustiado como estaba de que si no frenaba todo en este momento ella quisiera detenerse, y él se descontrolara tanto que no lo lograra. Pero ella lo miraba con un rostro de duda, casi que podría decir que veía en sus ojos el miedo a su rechazo. No sabía qué rayos estaba haciendo y nunca en su vida se había sentido tan profundamente confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres? -cuestionó más allá de la confusión y las dudas. El lucía en peor circunstancias que ella, parecía asustado y ella finalmente lo entendió-. Piensas que te voy a herir de nuevo -cuestionó. Soltó su agarre y se puso de pie. Lo miró desde arriba con cierta ira en sus ojos-. Dijiste que no me tienes miedo.

-Y no lo tengo -se puso de pie también-. Si me fritas de nuevo moriría con gusto, siendo un hombre feliz después de haber probado la suavidad de tu piel, pero tú, tú no podrías vivir con eso. Temo lastimarte, temo que las cosas de descontrolen y no poder hacer de esta experiencia algo que sea menos que perfecto para ti. -La miro rogando con su expresión, para que ella lo entendiera.

-Tú querías esto desde un principio -le acusó- ¿Y ahora te preocupas por mi seguridad? ¡Qué loable! -se enfadaba cada vez más porque sentía que le habían quitado algo, algo que solo él podía darle pero que ahora no se atrevía a conceder.

-Entonces sería mucho mejor si fuese un maldito egoísta -respondió Anthony tratando de mantener la calma, porque sabía que todo esto no era más que sus nuevas emociones fuera de control-. Debí dejar a mis instintos y hormonas tomar el control, y al diablo con todo... dejar que este deseo que siento por ti me consuma sin mediar consecuencias -le confesó en un susurro.

Tales palabras hicieron que el corazón y el estomago de Nikita se llenaran de mariposas y algo más. De repente sintió un sofocó inexplicable y empezó a desear que el fuego en la chimenea se apagara porque ya tenía suficiente con el fuego de la confesión de Anthony.

De repente se sintió estúpida porque si entendía su preocupación, eran adultos de mediana edad pero en estas cuestiones solo eran neonatos. Iban por un camino totalmente desconocido y aunque el instinto los guiaba ellos no podían dejarse llevar del todo. Si, ella estaba bajo control gracias a su válvula de escape ¿Pero y él? Anthony no tenía un poder defensivo pero la extrema carga sensorial podría traer consecuencias para ambos y debían bajar el ritmo.

-¿Tanto me deseas? -no podía dejar de preguntar. Ante todo era una mujer frente a un hombre que había suprimido todos sus deseos desde la más tierna infancia y ahora estaba despierto y esos deseos al parecer tenían un objetivo.

-No imaginas cuanto -afirmó muy serio, pero luego una pequeña sonrisa tocó sus labios-. Sé que parezco un idiota actuando así, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Eres todo menos idiota -dijo de modo conciliatorio. Se acercó a él y le tomó la cara entre las manos-. Lo siento. -Nikita no se había disculpado tanto en su vida antes de que Anthony irrumpiera en ella pero no se arrepentía, de lo que si se arrepentía era de provocar situaciones absurdas por las cuales culpaba a Anthony-. He actuado insensatamente y por impulso, también siento lo que tú. Me he cegado y me enfadado -reflexionó sin comprender esa última parte- y tú tienes razón, debemos ir despacio.

Anthony la atrajo hacia él y besó su frente con reverencia, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando el contacto con su piel y la tranquilidad que le producía volver a tenerla cerca de él, dentro de su espacio.

-Tenemos tanto que aprender cariño, y lo haremos despacio pero bien, llegará nuestro momento, te juro que valdrá la pena todo esto.

-Por supuesto que valdrá la pena -le besó ligeramente-. Nos aseguraremos de ello.

A él le encantaba su seguridad y se lo demostró con otro beso que ella recibió bien dispuesta. Se fundieron en otro abrazo apretado a la par del beso que comenzó a bajar de intensidad sobre todo porque Nikita sentía algo presionándose en su bajo vientre.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó cuando miró hacia abajo. De repente abrió los ojos de par en par-. ¡Oh!

-Emociones desbordadas, ya ves - afirmó él comprendiendo que esto también debía entrar entre las cosas a las que ahora deberían acostumbrarse-. Ya no es solo cuestión de teoría, supongo.

Ellos eran Psy, estaban bastante educados en cuestiones de fisiología y biología y aunque no eran físicamente activos sexualmente, comprendían el mecanismo de aquella parte que era importante para los cambiantes y humanos del sexo masculino. Ahora, ella suponía, y en vista de que hasta el hombre más poderoso de la Red tenía una compañera, los Psy estaban volviendo a usarla.

-¿Lo has utilizado? -preguntó con inocente curiosidad.

-Para su función real... jamás, pero cuanto más me alejaba del Silencio, más reaccionaba a ciertas sensaciones físicas, últimamente solo tengo que pensar en ti y, puede llegar a ser una condición engorrosa, por decirlo de alguna manera -afirmó tratando de no pensar en lo extraño y a la vez erótico de su pregunta. Ciertas lecturas de novelas humanas regresaban a su mente en un flash, no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Nikita no podía decirle lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, que la curiosidad le estaba provocando extraños deseos. Eso no estaría bien para ninguno de los dos y no quería darle a Anthony más problemas con los cuales lidiar. Sintiéndose un poco amargada y desolada se alejo de él, no veía qué bien le haría pero era mejor actuar con consciencia y no como un ser incivilizado. Sin embargo había algo que quería decir.

-Me halaga provocar esta reacción en ti -confesó. Lo vio cerrar los ojos y tragar en seco, para la próxima mediría sus palabras sobre todo porque él intentaba alcanzarla y ella se alejaba. Si volvía a tocarla no respondería de sus actos.

Se vio salvada cuando llamaron a la puerta fuertemente. Ambos miraron con odio hacia la fuente del sonido.

Nikita hizo un barrido telepático e identifico las dos mentes que trabajaban bajo sus órdenes.

Cuando Anthony los dejo pasar ambos lucían bastante preocupados, lo cual extraño más a Nikita porque ellos siempre le obedecían cuando les ordenaba que no debía ser interrumpida.

-Tenemos una situación -Sophia habló rápidamente-. Bowen Knight ha sufrido un atentado, se dice que está al borde de la muerte.

La pequeña burbuja de ese lugar acababa de romperse y el mundo real los reclamaba, arrastrándolos a su deber y compromiso. La excitación de Anthony fue reemplazada por rabia y vio a Nikita volverse ese tempano de hielo que tanto detestaba.

-Sucedió hace más de una hora -agregó Max-. Esta en todos los canales de noticias y se cree que el Consorcio es el responsable.

-Otros acusan a la Alianza Humana Contra la Manipulación Psy (HAPMA). Kaleb pide una reunión de emergencia -informó Sophia.

" _¿Dónde han estado?"_

La voz fría del cardinal era fuerte y clara en las mentes de los Consejeros.

" _¿Qué ha sucedido?"_

Nikita era experta en esquivar. A Kaleb Krychek no tenía porque importarle las actividades privadas de ellos dos. Despachó a Max y a Sophia sin reparos y se volvió a quedar a solas con Anthony.

Las mentes de ambos viajaron al unisono a la bóveda de la Coalición Gobernante en la Red. Allí no solo estaba Kaleb, sino también Ivy Jane, jefa del Colectivo Empático y Aden Kei, líder del Escuadrón Flecha, ninguno de ellos podía ver como Nikita tomaba asiento junto a Anthony y él le tomaba la mano, con cariño. Ninguno podía ver que ellos no eran uno en sí mismos, sino un equipo y hacían las cosas como tal.

Continuará…


	12. Capítulo 12

**Lonely, Too Long**

 **Capítulo XII**

La noticia la había dejado con una inquietante sensación, en parte la conocía ya gracias a Anthony, era difícil no recordar la alegría de los sucesos positivos, pero al mismo esta tiempo se mezclaba con la ansiedad de no saber lo que vendría más adelante y esa sensación no le gustaba para nada. No estaba acostumbrada a sentir ni temor ni preocupación al extremo de que se afectaran sus pensamientos.

Y era precisamente eso lo que le sucedía, llevaba días pensando en lo que sucedía con Bowen y la Alianza Humana, en todo el asunto de los ataques a simpatizantes y como un grupo de extremistas podía llegar a evitar que se unieran de nuevo las tres razas. La Coalición no contaba aún con la fuerza necesaria y la población en general no terminaba de creer en el nuevo orden social que proponían.

Nikita miraba a lo lejos a través de una de las amplias ventanas de su oficina personal, el sol empezaría a bajar pronto y esconderse tras los edificios y rascacielos de San Francisco.

Mientras detallaba aspectos del paisaje que nunca hubiese notado estando en el Silencio, su mente seguía dándole vueltas a las ideas y estrategias que se debían poner en marcha no solo para proteger a todos los involucrados con la Coalición, y a quienes ejecutaban los programas de unión de las razas, sino también para convencer aún más a los que se encontraban temerosos o con duda sobre las ventajas de abrazar un nuevo orden Post-Silencio.

Ella tenía claro una cosa, no podían continuar apartados, mirando a todos desde sus altos rascacielos y esperando a que ellos dieran el primer paso, eso no era plausible. Su raza necesitaba a los humanos y cambiantes, no al revés y si querían que esas razas confiaran en ellos debían demostrar con hechos que estaban dispuestos a darles la mano, a pedirles ayuda, a ganarse su confianza.

Anthony había empezado a dar esos pasos, se reunía con los Concejales, el Gobernador y el Senador de California y hasta había tenido un encuentro en privado con el mismo Presidente de los Estados Unidos tan solo dos días atrás. Kaleb tenía a Silver y a Sahara como sus enlaces en el mundo humano, y aunque seguía mostrándose huraño su compañera tenía el carisma suficiente como para ganarse el corazón de los más reacios.

¿Qué podía hacer ella? Aún no lo tenía claro, pero mientras miraba la invitación que Ivy Jane le acababa de enviar para un concierto en la Filarmónica de San Francisco una idea se le empezaba a formar en la cabeza.

" _Espero que todos asistan."_

La voz de Ivy Jane era una brillante estrella de colores y emociones en la PsyNet, iluminando a todas las mentes oscuras de aquella bóveda de la Coalición.

" _¿Crees que esto sea apropiado dado a lo ocurrido con Bowen Knight?"_

Nikita tenía claro que Kaleb no preguntaba aquello por el estado de Bowen, sino por si mismo. Ivy Jane Zen les pedía a todos aquellos Psy que se enfrentaran a un ambiente social y presentaran sus caras frente a los humanos que asistirían, que les hablaran, que dieran sus opiniones ¿Y por qué no? Disfrutaran un poco de la música.

" _Bowen aprobó esto. Cree que es correcto que presentemos un frente unido."_

Bo había despertado del coma semanas después del atentado y se estaba recuperando en una localización desconocida. El público en general creía que él continuaba en estado vegetativo o muerto, la Alianza Humana lo prefirió mantener así pero sorprendentemente decidieron informar de ello a la Coalición, quienes habían ofrecido ayuda y absoluto silencio.

" _Si te preocupa la seguridad, esta estará al máximo."_

La voz marcial de Aden era inconfundible. Él no pondría en riesgo a los E que asistirían aunque todos podían percibir la sonrisa irónica de Kaleb, la seguridad para él era lo de menos.

" _Los humanos deben ver que podemos mostrarnos ante ellos como iguales y también ser vulnerables."_

Anthony era el ideólogo de todo aquello pero había preferido darle a Ivy todo el crédito.

" _Debo pensarlo."_ Concedió Kaleb.

" _Sera un momento de ocio y relajación, creo que podríamos aprender algo y muchos humanos han confirmado la asistencia. Tal vez quieran aportar al proyecto de beneficencia o solo quieren vernos de cerca, satisfacer su curiosidad."_ Expresó Ivy. _"También irán muchos cambiantes, eso incluye a miembros de DarkRiver y SnowDancer."_

Para Nikita era lógico, los cambiantes por siglos habían sido la amalgama entre Psy y humanos, antes de que el Silencio los apartara y arruinara la feliz y sana convivencia perfecta.

" _Lily Knight será la representante de la Alianza Humana en esta actividad."_ Comentó Ivy. _"Por lo tanto el paso ha empezado a darse, no importa si HAPMA o el Consorcio quiere socavarnos, la unión entre las razas a comenzando a prosperar."_ Expresó.

" _No cantes victoria, que su presencia allí indique que la Alianza nos apoya no quiere decir que el resto de la humanidad lo hará."_ Cuestionó Kaleb.

" _Debemos mantener la fe, es lo último que nos queda."_ Dijo Ivy.

En eso estaba pensando Nikita cuando la reunión acabó, todos debían mantener la fe porque la supervivencia de todo lo que ella quería y amaba dependía de los esfuerzos dados. Por el día de hoy, el trabajo había finalizado y solo le quedaba descansar, o a dedicarse al ocio, cosa que estaba haciendo con más frecuencia, sola o acompañada por Anthony, aunque él siempre estaba en su mente.

Anthony le había regalado uno de esos tocadiscos antiguos que rescató en un Anticuario y ella tenía la sospecha de que terminaría rompiéndolo ya que no paraba de usarlo pero se había hecho demasiado fanática de la música como para parar ahora. Sabía que él estaba en Tahoe, porque le acababa de mandar una imagen del atardecer frío en el lago y ella añoró estar ahí.

" _Faith me dijo que Ivy le hizo llegar una invitación. Supongo que Sascha asistirá ¿Vas a ir?"_

" _No es seguro."_

Con aquella frase Anthony sabía que ella escudaba su miedo y su terror sin embargo ya no tenía sentido porque todo estaba cambiando y ella debía empezarlo a hacerlo también.

 _"Es una buena oportunidad para que tu hija vea tu compromiso con todo esto y que estás cambiando, para que te acerques un poco más a ella... no lo hagas por la Coalición o por lo que puedan decir, pero creo que tu hija merece que le muestres cuanto la amas."_

" _Eso no la mantendrá a salvo."_

 _"No puedes vivir siempre esperando lo peor, ella ha demostrado que puede cuidarse muy bien sola y tiene en Hunter y su clan un apoyo nada despreciable, puede ser que no pase nada más pero si sucede, entonces te arrepentirás por siempre de no haber actuado a tiempo."_

Anthony siempre daba donde más le dolía, porque ahora su mayor temor no era perder a Sascha sino que pasara algo y que Sascha siempre pensaría hasta el día de su muerte que su madre nunca la amó. Se removió en el sofá con inquietud, dándole vueltas a las palabras de Anthony y pensando en si mostrarle al mundo que su hija no era ajena a ella o dejar las cosas como estaban.

Sin embargo la cuestión no era el demostrarle al mundo que ella y su hija no estaban alejadas sino que Sascha supiera la absoluta verdad, que su madre sentía todo lo que una madre sentía por su hijo. Tendría que encontrar el modo de demostrar todo aquello pero sin delatarse frente a los que no tenían porque inmiscuirse en su vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Faith no podía decir que lo que estaba viviendo lo había visualizado en sus visiones y estaba agradecida por ello. Antes el tener una visión de tal tipo la hubiera puesto bastante inquieta, acusándose así misma de ser una vidente rota y lista para el reacondicionamiento porque en su vida pasada no había cabida para hermosos bosques, niños cambiantes, amistades y un compañero que la amaba más que a la vida misma.

Ahora, a pesar de que continuaba teniendo visiones oscuras ella sentía y era feliz. Vivía a plenitud y amaba todo de ello. Sin embargo había algo que si la entristecía, su padre. Él era una persona increible, dispuesto a sacrificarse para protegerla a ella y a los miembros más débiles del clan NightStar, dejando sangre y sudor en el campo para liderar a toda una raza que apenas conocía el sentimiento de agradecimiento y manteniendo un imperio en la cúspide. No obstante, él no conocía la felicidad y Faith quería que su padre la experimentara porque se lo merecía.

Sin embargo, para que eso ocurriera su padre debía abandonar su condicionamiento, algo no tan sencillo para alguien que vivió la mitad de su vida con él acuestas pero Faith podía dar por seguro que su padre podía sentir, aunque sea en una pequeña proporción, porque la amaba, al igual que amaba a Marine y a Tanique, pero que no se atrevía a dejar el Silencio de lado porque lo desconocido no era algo optimo y correcto para un hombre como él.

-Faith, ¿me escuchas? -le preguntó Sascha del otro lado de la mesa que compartían. Faith pestañeó repetidas veces hasta enfocar la vista en la cardinal frente a ella-. ¿Estabas teniendo una visión? ¿Quieres que llame a Vaughn?

-No, estoy bien -sonrió -solo estaba pensando en ciertas cosas.

-Puedo sentir tu congoja -Sascha extendió su mano a través de la mesa y tomó la mano de Faith que reposaba al lado de la taza de té que estaba tomando-. ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Pensaba en mi padre -respondió-. Me preguntaba si algún día decidirá romper el condicionamiento y experimentar las emociones.

Sascha tenía esa misma pregunta sobre su madre pero lamentablemente ella tenía la respuesta a ello porque su madre ya le había comentado su parecer.

-No lo creo, nuestros padres caminan por un sendero donde las emociones han llegado demasiado tarde y el experimentarlas reportarían mas perdidas que beneficios. -Odiaba usar esos términos cuando hablaba de las emociones pero ella hablaba de Anthony y Nikita y aquellas palabras eran perfectas para describir cualquier cosa que les competiera.

-¿Pero no sería hermoso verlos sonreír, disfrutar, amar? -preguntó Faith con ilusión-. Veo a mi padre amando, lo siento aquí -tocó su corazón.

-Él lo hace a su manera -le dijo Sascha -es evidente que te ama a ti, lo cual es contradictorio porque nunca he sentido nada proveniente de él -puntualizó-. Pero mi madre es diferente, ella no experimentara jamás tal emoción- dijo con pesar.

-Tal vez no ame pero puede forjar un lazo de amistad- comentó Faith-. Es evidente que lo ha hecho con mi padre por lo que me has comentado.

-No diría que es exactamente así -explicó Sascha tomando un poco de su propia taza de té-. Ellos le dedican mucho tiempo a su trabajo en conjunto, por eso se les ve juntos tan seguido.

-Pero eso no es normal, Sascha. Son los Psy más poderosos de la ciudad, tienen todo un ejército trabajando para ellos y pueden encontrarse en cualquier parte de la PsyNet ¿Por qué es tan prioritario reunirse en persona? -preguntó curiosa.

-Faith, no avives mis esperanzas -le pidió.

-¡Así que no soy la única! -exclamó divertida-. Tú también piensa que existe algo.

-No hay nada demostrado –señaló la E más poderosa del planeta-. y tampoco tenemos como comprobarlo.

-Podríamos comprobarlo en el concierto benéfico- sugirió-. Ivy informó que les exigió a todos asistir.

-¿Y cuándo a Nikita Duncan la han obligado a hacer algo?

Faith no tenía cómo contestar a eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El espejo mostraba alguien desconocido, alguien fuera de los cánones establecidos por ella. La imagen era una copia excéntrica y rara y la hacía sentir intimidada porque nunca soñó que algún día tendría que estar en la posición de lucir así, elegante más allá de lo inimaginable.

El vestido era sencillo, eso la tranquilizaba pero el pronunciado escote en ve y la forma de como este se entallaba a ella la hacia sentir vulnerable gracias a los hombros desnudos. Por lo tanto aún no estaba convencida del todo con asistir al dichoso evento que tenía a toda la sociedad de San Francisco loca y expectante, los canales informativos en la PsyNet y periodísticos eran un hervidero de comentarios y especulaciones.

Sinceramente estaba un poco fastidiada y no le faltaban ganas de ahorcar a Ivy aunque también podía ahorcar a Anthony ya que él había sido quien había manipulado a la pobre e inocente E con las ideas de beneficencia y caridad.

Ahora no solo tenía que lucir elegante, sino también tendría que mostrar un rostro afable y hablar con quien quisiera hablarle, acercarse a extraños, lucir a gusto y pretender que todo era paz y amor entre las tres razas. Que alguien le volviera a pegar un tiro, en serio, no era mucho pedir.

Pero no había porque hacer drama, se podía quedar, no ir. Ivy no era su superior y tenía la suficiente confianza como para mandarla al cuerno y con referencia a Anthony, él podía intentar convencerla, decirle cosas que le hacían temblar, manipularla, prometerle todas las acciones de las empresas NighStar y aun así ella lo mandaría a pasear.

-Si, claro- se dijo así misma y volvió a mirarse en el espejo con mayor incordio-. Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Estaba tan ocupada en su aspecto, que Nikita no escuchó la puerta principal de su apartamento y tampoco sintió su presencia, acostumbrada como estaba a aislarse del mundo en esos momentos de tensión que empezaban a desatar en ellas fuertes sentimientos. De esa manera nadie podría llegar a sentirlos o identificarla a través de estos de alguna manera.

-Eres absolutamente hermosa -dijo él, quedando con la boca abierta desde la puerta de la habitación, una vez que pasó y la cerró detrás de sí. Caminó acercándosele despacio, estaba embelesado con la escultural figura perfectamente adornada por un vestido negro de gala que se ajustaba en los lugares perfectos.

-¡Anthony! ¿Qué haces aquí? es decir... ¿En qué momento llegaste? -atinó a decir girándose para mirarlo, inconscientemente llevándose las manos a la cintura en pose de enfrentamiento.

-Y te ves aún más hermosa cuando te enojas -aseguró acercándose a ella y tomando su rostro suavemente en su mano derecha para atraerla hacía él y besarla, un roce ligero en los labios. Su forma predilecta de saludarla.

Se quedo momentáneamente sin habla pero aún así persistía la sensación de molestia por la situación y por el vestido que se burlaba de ella desde la imagen en el espejo. Continuó observándose, obsesionada con lo que otros podrían ver.

-No eres imparcial -le regañó. Giró de nuevo y continuó observándose.

-No puedes pedirme que sea imparcial frente a ti, no estoy ciego cariño estás preciosa -dijo en un susurro, asomándose sobre su hombro no pudo evitar la atracción de su piel y la abrazó por detrás, con toda la delicadeza posible besó la piel desnuda que dejaba ver el vestido, ese que ahora era su favorito.

Pero no pudo detenerse ahí y empezó a subir un poco, besos pequeños que acariciaban el camino hacia su cuello.

-¿En serio lo crees? -preguntó un poco perturbada y sin aliento por lo que él le estaba haciendo.

-Absolutamente -afirmó mientras ella inclinaba un poco su cabeza para dejarlo seguir con sus caricias.- Eres la mujer más hermosa que conozco y este vestido es perfecto para ti. -afirmó mientras levantaba la vista y la miraba a través del reflejo en el espejo. Sus miradas se encontraron, ella pudo ver y sentir como él estaba siendo sincero.

-Gracias- no podía sentirse más que halagada a pesar de creer que Anthony estaba completamente ciego. Notó que él también llevaba un traje de gala y se giró entre sus brazos para detallarlo mejor-. Tú también luces… estupendo -la palabra era nueva en su vocabulario pero era perfecta para describir lo bien que Anthony se veía en un smoking.

Anthony se asombró al igual que ella, no solo porque usara palabras asociadas a emociones, sino porque cada vez aceptaba más fácilmente que él se acercara y la tocara.

-Muchas gracias cariño, tus palabras me halagan -dijo dejando otro húmedo beso en su cuello-. Aunque hay algo que haría aún más perfecto este momento, lástima que no tengamos la música...

La tenía entre sus brazos, así que se dispuso a cumplir otra más de sus fantasías, inspiradas todas por los libros y películas que él continuaba acumulando. Ahora que estaba por fuera del Silencio, Anthony quería aprender a bailar, y para eso tenía a su pareja perfecta.

Llevó con su mano la mano izquierda de ella hasta su hombro.

-Nunca me he visto en la necesidad. -Respondió, ligeramente distraída por el corbatín en su cuello. Por alguna razón le causaba gracia ese artilugio.

-Es hipnotizante, al menos así lo veo ahora que tengo la posibilidad de ir más allá... -tomó con la mano derecha la de ella y con la izquierda tomó su cintura-. Es un arte, sabes, es trabajo en equipo, implica sentir la música...

-No tenemos música y por lo tanto no tiene ningún sentido que lo hagamos ahora cuando ninguno de los dos tenemos tiempo y las habilidades para ello- le recordó adivinando así sus intensiones.

-Pero si no lo intentamos no vamos a adquirir las habilidades -respondió consciente de que ella seguía aferrada a su lógica estricta.

Empezó a balancearse suavemente, guiándola con la mano en su cintura, de lado a lado para que lograra entenderlo.

-Debes imaginar la música, piensa en aquella hermosa canción que toca Juniper y sus compañeros, por ejemplo.

-Creo que parecemos tontos -dijo dudosa, sin embargo se dejaba llevar por los ligeros movimientos de un lado hacia otros que hacia Anthony.

Decidió que debía darle un poco más de tiempo a la imaginación de Nikita, así que cuidadosamente organizó una de sus memorias favoritas, y en cuestión de segundos estuvieron rodeados por el sonido de aquella canción. Se encontraban en el salón de música, envueltos en las notas musicales, que a un lado de la habitación tocaba la pequeña orquesta de los chicos de su clan.

Al ritmo de la canción que tanto le había emocionado a ella, continuó moviéndose, las palabras fluyendo en su mente, conocía la letra y en su mente se la cantó.

 _"I have died everyday, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid,_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more"_

La balanceó al ritmo de las notas, girando con ella a la par y luego extendió el brazo, alejándola de su cuerpo con gracia haciéndola girar sobre sus pies, su vestido creando ondas negras sobre el suelo.

Cuando ella volvió a estar en sus brazos estaba totalmente ruborizada y su mirada tenía una sonrisa de sorpresa y felicidad en sus ojos y la cual Anthony estaba empeñado en colocar algún día en su hermosa boca cada vez que pudiera hasta el final de la eternidad.

Su abrazo se hizo más cerrado y ella se acurrucó en su hombro, protegida y querida, continuaron balanceándose al ritmo de la música.

" _¿En serio debo ir?"_ le preguntó ella. Él podía sentir sus dudas y su miedo.

" _No estás obligada, Nikita y para ser sincero tampoco me siento cómodo, pero es el único modo de salvar a nuestro pueblo. Pero lo enfrentaremos juntos, como siempre lo hemos hecho. Lado a lado, contra todo lo que venga."_

La música terminaría pronto pero en la mente de Anthony una nueva esperanza nacía, sueños al lado de la hermosa mujer de hielo que se derretía en sus brazos meciéndose al acorde de un violín. Desearía poder quedar a abrazarla y besar toda la noche, pero el deber los llamaba, y por hoy tendría que conformarse con el recuerdo de este momento de los dos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era una noche cerrada de invierno cuando toda la sociedad de San Francisco decidió mostrar sus mejores galas y compartir un momento histórico en un lugar de lo más atípico para algunos seres, los Psy, nada propensos a las demostraciones estrafalarias, tampoco eran conocidos por ser sociables con otras razas y mucho menos que disfrutaran de la música pero hoy en día el molde en el que fueron hechos se había deshecho en pequeños pedazos.

En medio de las escalinatas del recién remodelado War Memorial Opera House de San Francisco los humanos y los cambiantes no podían ocultar su sorpresa y asombro ante la llegada de los Psy más importantes de la ciudad y de otras partes del mundo.

Liderados por los E, muchos llegaron solos mostrándose amables con los desesperados periodistas que les pedían alguna pequeña entrevista y bastante parlanchines con los cambiantes que decidían entablar algún encuentro.

Los humanos observaban, atónitos y algo recelosos, a la espera de que algo terrible sucediera porque no pudieron dejar de notar la enorme seguridad desplegada. Corrían los rumores de que las Flechas controlaban todo el perímetro, sobre todo porque Ivy Jane Zen, E y presidenta del Colectivo Empático había llegado con su esposo Vasic Zen y era del conocimiento general de que él era el segundo al mando de las mortales Flechas.

Fueron recibidos por el educado director del teatro, emocionado por tenerlo allí y al parecer defensor de la unión de las razas. Ivy y sus E eran ese rayo de sol que a los Psy les hacía falta, lograban calmar las inseguridades y los miedos entre los humanos presentes, aunque aun continuaban tensos.

A nadie le pasó desapercibido de que los cambiantes DarkRiver y SnowDancer hicieron acto de presencia, encerrados en sus trajes de gala, podrían en cualquier momento saltar. Los Psy en aquellos clanes eran conocidos por empezar todo aquel caos, desde la Rebelión hasta la caída del Silencio, Sascha Duncan, Faith NighStar y la invisible familia Lauren, estos últimos eran más una leyenda que una realidad. Ninguna familia Psy al completo escapaba del condicionamiento.

El evento, como toda gran actividad humana, tenía la tan afamada alfombra roja, con los medios de comunicación agolpados, lanzando preguntas y flashes a cada recién llegado que bajaba de algún auto.

Sascha y Faith eran las únicas damas presentes pertenecientes al clan DarkRiver. Sus compañeros, al principios reacios, intentaron coaccionarlas para evitar que fueran a aquel circo, como lo había llamado Vaugh pero ninguna dio su brazo a torcer. Ahora esos hombres se relamían y pavoneaban con sus mujeres agarradas del brazo, felices de demostrar que los Psy podían convivir con ellos y hacerlos felices como un humano u otro cambiante.

-¿Ahora te comportas como un gallo presumido? -preguntó Sascha entre risas.

-Vamos, no todo el tiempo te puedo ver con un vestido como ese -dijo Lucas con orgullo mientras avanzaban por la alfombra y subían las escaleras.

Si el evento buscaba generar una gran conmoción y atraer emociones alrededor de la unión de las razas, parecía que lo estaba logrando, ya que cada vez que aparecía una nueva pareja en el sitio los periodistas presentes se lanzaban a cubrir en detalle su presencia, recordándole al público como algunos de los más poderosos se habían emparejado con alguien de otra de las razas.

Todo se volvió más caótico al punto del pandemonium, Faith y Sascha se giraron hacia la calle para ver qué causaba tanto revuelo y en ese instante los ojos de aquellas Psy no daban crédito de lo que veían.

Anthony Kyriakus y Nikita Duncan acaban de arribar, Max y Sophia, junto a Richard les seguían el pasó y cuando el Gobernador se les acercó y saludo efusivamente a Anthony Kyriakus, quien sacudió su mano con igual efusividad y le presentó a Nikita Duncan, la tensión palpable bajo a niveles menos trascendentales.

Faith esperaba que su padre asistiera pero nunca pudo pronosticar que Nikita haría acto de presencia y mucho menos junto a Anthony, Sascha por otro lado estaba atónita, confusa ante la mujer que subía aquellas escaleras con la elegancia propia de quien era, con aquel vestido fuera de los límites de su imaginación y segura de lo que estaba haciendo. No era que dudara de los dotes sociales de su madre pero esa era una actividad bastante alejada de lo que Nikita hubiera realizado en el pasado. Buscó con los ojos a Sophia y no dudo en comenzar una rápida conversación telepática con ella.

" _Estoy igual de sorprendida que tú. Me llamó en la tarde solicitándome que buscara un vestido para ella y cuando me vine a dar cuenta estábamos todos en el auto. No tuve tiempo ni de avisarte."_

Ese comentario la dejo aun más desconcertada. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo con mayor detenimiento cuando se vio arrastrada al interior del teatro, el cual estaba lleno en su total capacidad. El vestíbulo tenía una decoración victoriana, con grandes columnas griegas y dominado en su centro por una enorme escalera que iba hasta el piso superior del teatro. Meseros repartían champaña y whisky para los invitados pero no dejo de percibir las elegantes copas llenas de zumo de frutas para los paladares más delicados.

Sascha se vio rodeada de otros E que la saludaban y profesaban los deseos de éxitos de aquella actividad, por el momento nadie podía predecir los números. Habló con otros humanos y cambiantes pero no podía dejar de ver a su madre, tan regia y segura, hablando con la esposa humana del Senador de San Francisco. Lo hacia con tanta naturalidad que resultaba increíble.

Entonces si cabía la posibilidad de que su madre demostrara un cambio mas palpable en referencia a su Silencio, aunque no podía engañarse, a Sascha si le hubiera gustado ver como ese cambio fuera demostrado hacia su hija y no frente a otros fuera de su circulo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nikita notaba la mirada de su hija, sabía que tenía deseos de hablar con ella pero Sascha respetaba el acuerdo tácito de no mostrar ninguna relación en público. Para todo el mundo ellas seguían distanciadas y eso cambiaría en ese instante, no por el bien de los Psy si no por el bien de su corazón de madre y el alma maltrecha de su hija.

Sintió el apoyo de Anthony, más allá de su mente cuando la liberó de la conversación con la señora del Senador, quien le pareció una mujer notable. No podía decir que no se podrían encontrar mentes brillantes entre los humanos, estaba demostrado que ellos valían tanto como cualquier otro Psy.

Tomó dos copas de zumo de fruta que un mesero llevaba y con todo la seguridad de una mujer que dominaba el mundo atravesó todo el salón, bajo el escrutinio de las tres razas que estudiaban su proceder y actitud milímetro a milímetro.

Vio los ojos azorados de su hija y a su compañero en actitud de protección pero no se dejaría intimidar. Había eliminado a poderosas mentes de la PsyNet, todavía no empezaba con los cambiantes y no quería hacerlo porque amaba a su hija y no era su intención herirla más.

-¿Una copa? -le ofreció a su hija. _"Sé que puede escucharme Sr. Hunter, créame que no vengo a lastimar a mi hija. Solo vengo a saludarla apropiadamente."_

-Gracias, madre -tomó la copa entre sus dedos temblorosos, notando la mirada de todos a su alrededor. Lucas no se relajó. _"¿Hay algún problema?"_

 _"Ninguno, fui invitada y Anthony insistió en que era bueno que yo asistiera."_

Sin darse cuenta, Nikita continuaba confirmando las sospechas de Sascha sobre su relación con el ex Consejero. Su madre no era una persona que pudiese ser convencida con solo insistirle.

-Este evento es una idea excelente, las tres razas unidas, es precisamente lo que todos necesitamos -afirmó Nikita. Lucas seguía dudando, pero sintió como Sascha se relajaba y el vínculo que los unía le envió una ligera sensación de alegría.

-Así es -concordó Sascha para nada ajena a las miradas que los presentes les dirigían-. Es hora de que todos los Psy se abran al mundo como han hecho algunos -señaló. _"¿No te preocupa lo que puedan decir al verte a hablar conmigo?"_

" _Eres mi hija y el mundo me tiene sin cuidado. Nada va impedir que mantenga cerca a mi familia."_

Aquellas palabras no fueron solo dirigidas a Sascha sino también a Lucas a quien le tomó por sorpresa desde un principio poder escuchar en su cabeza a su suegra. Sus ancestros Psy le habían dejado la capacidad de recibir la comunicación telepática, no más así enviarla de vuelta. No era que le importara pero teniendo a Sascha como compañera era muy útil entre ellos dos.

La voz de su compañera era gentil, amorosa y cándida, pero la de su suegra era un yunque helado de determinación y todavía no podía entender porque no la podía bloquear. La única explicación era que Sascha a través del vinculo de pareja mantenía el canal abierto porque quería que él también escuchara y Dios era testigo de que si podía hacerlo y muy bien.

Sascha estaba eufórica de emoción por lo que acaba de escuchar, él podía sentirlo, vibraba en su cabeza y como la tenía tomada de la mano podía sentirla temblar así que para desviar la atención de quienes estaban cerca decidió tomar la palabra él.

-Tengo buenas noticias para ti- dijo llamando la atención de Nikita que le miró de extraña manera. No había en ella su natural antipatía hacia él sino algo más, algo que no podía describir-, los constructores acaban de terminar el proyecto del edificio de viviendas frente a las costas.

-Esas son buenas noticias, ¿Cuando crees que podremos empezar a entregar a los nuevos propietarios? -preguntó. _"¿Esta Naya bien?"_

" _Está muy bien, disfrutando al máximo con los juegos interactivos que le obsequiaste en nuestra última visita."_

Las luces del teatro comenzaron a parpadear dando aviso de que podían pasar al salón de actos para el espectáculo musical. Nikita se giró a ver a Anthony que venía acompañado por su hija y el compañero de este.

" _Extraño mucho a Naya, tráela a comer la próxima semana. También eres bienvenido Lucas."_

-Yo… creo… creo que a finales de invierno -contestó Lucas sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba en su cabeza.

-Perfecto.

" _¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?"_ preguntó Sascha.

" _Nunca he hecho las cosas solo por hacerlas. Es hora de acabar con esta pantomima. Hice lo que hice pero nunca dejaste de ser mi hija."_

A Sascha se le infló el corazón de un millón de emociones, se agarró a Lucas con más fuerza y le entraron ganas de llorar pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo. Su madre, aunque no lo expresara podía dejarle sentir todo el afecto que le negó por años, su madre la quería y más de lo que hubiera creído o pensado, lo hacía dentro de esa coraza que había creado para proteger a su pequeña e inocente niña.

Nadie podía decir que era una conversación familiar, ambas mujeres eran Psy y dentro de las familias Psy todo era negocios. Pero las personas no eran tontas, Nikita Duncan en el pasado había cortado toda relación con su hija y aquel día, en ese instante daba ante todos una declaración visual. Sascha Duncan continuaba siendo parte integral de la familia Duncan y su madre reanudaba las relaciones sociales con ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A Anthony no le importaba quitar de encima de Nikita a personas que pudieran estorbarla en sus verdaderos propósitos, pero la mujer del Gobernador para nada era un estorbo. Era una señora demasiado conocedora del arte y la cultura y le daba tanta información y consejos que él deseaba ser una esponja y así absorber todo lo que le brindaba.

Mientras hablaba con ella de lo más relajado, vio a su hija y a su compañero acercarse con cautela. Bastante apropiado en vista de la situación en la que se encontraban, se suponía que no tenía contacto social en público pero su hija lo amaba demasiado y ese día no se iba a privar de hablarle, él tampoco lo haría.

Le presentó a la mujer del Gobernador, la mujer se mostró encantada de su brillante hija y hasta no dudo en pedirle que si tenía alguna visión con respecto a ella, que no dudara en comunicárselo, así que cuando esta se disculpó porque otra persona le solicitaba no lo lamentaron. Querían ese momento para ellos.

-¿Cómo has estado padre? -le preguntó ella, hacía ya un buen tiempo que no se veían.

-He estado bien, muy ocupado con los proyectos de la familia, pero no podía dejar de venir esta noche -le respondió Anthony, quien sin pensarlo mucho, se había ubicado justamente donde, a espaldas de ellos podía tener una buena vista de Nikita, quien hablaba con Sascha y Lucas a pocos metros. -Se que han hecho grandes avances con el apoyo a los E -agregó él, buscando demostrarle que le importaba su vida y que le enorgullecía el trabajo que estaba haciendo-. Eres pieza clave en la unión entre Psys y cambiantes.

Faith no pudo evitar sentirse muy contenta por escuchar que su padre seguía al tanto de su vida, conocía su trabajo y de cierta manera lo aprobaba.

 _"Me enorgullece mucho que estés ayudando a proteger a tanta gente"_ le envió él, porque sabía que la expresión de las emociones no era su fuerte y que esta era la mejor manera que conocía para expresarse con su hija. Poco a poco se había abierto más a ella, pero en el fondo temía que ella le guardara rencor por todo lo que había tenido que hacer. Por no poder devolverle la vida que ella se merecía haber tenido.

Ella sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero no era el momento para ahondar en el porqué su padre estaba expresándole eso, o en que sucedía con él que hacía imposible para ella sentir sus emociones, las cuales obviamente estaban presentes. Debía buscar otro momento más adecuado para hacerlo. Por ahora se sentía muy satisfecha y emocionada.

Vaughn eligió mantenerse en silencio a su lado, observando la evidente conversación silenciosa y sintiendo la emoción de su compañera a través de su vínculo. Apreciaba que Anthony eligiera acercarse a su hija, porque sabía lo mucho que ella deseaba construir una relación con su padre.

Sin embargo, también notó la inquietud en la mirada de su suegro.

-Deberían venir a visitarme en el complejo un día, para conocer el programa que estamos desarrollando con los niños -dijo Anthony, y luego su mirada volvía a gravitar hasta donde Nikita se encontraba. El movimiento era leve, casi imperceptible para cualquiera, que no fuese un cambiante y una Psy supremamente sensible a su entorno. -Tu prima Juniper ha preguntado por ti últimamente -agregó.

-Claro que si padre, te llamaré para que concertemos esa visita, nos encantaría ir, y espero con ansias ver a Juniper también, gracias por la invitación. -Faith no podía aguantar su curiosidad y aunque Vaughn le mandaba cientos de advertencias a través del vínculo, ella se las saltó todas-. Has llegado acompañado -comentó para tratar de obtener algo más de luz en todo el asunto de su padre y la Consejera-. En verdad no pensé que Nikita Duncan gustara de este tipo de eventos, fue una gran sorpresa verlos llegar juntos. -Las luces del teatro parpadearon dándoles el aviso de que podían empezar a entrar al salón de actos.

-Es una ocasión apropiada para que demostremos nuestros intereses como Coalición, debemos demostrar que tenemos intenciones reales de unir las tres razas, ella comprende eso y por eso aceptó venir esta noche -respondió su padre, dando la explicación de una forma tan correcta que parecía leyendo una definición de un libro- Ella está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sacar adelante a nuestra raza, aunque la fama que le antecede desde sus días como Consejera, no es muy positiva.

-Pasan mucho tiempo juntos últimamente - afirmó Faith, tratando de obtener algo, lo que fuera, una emoción, una pista.

-Es necesario para los múltiples proyectos que tenemos en marcha -le respondió como si fuese normal para él. Pero no lo era y ella lo tenía muy claro.

Anthony miró de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba ella, la que causaba su tranquilidad y su locura al mismo tiempo. Vio a Lily Knight llegar por una de las puertas laterales acompañada por miembros de la Coalición y siendo recibida por Ivy Jane.

-Creo que va siendo hora de que entremos -comentó Vaughn.

Anthony se mostró de acuerdo y se abrió pasó entre la multitud hacia donde estaba Nikita. Vaughn y Faith que le seguían, se dieron una mirada de entendimiento más que obvia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Anthony al parecer se había vuelto la sombra perpetua y aceptable de Nikita porque esta ni si inmuto cuando lo vieron pararse a su lado, esta vez siendo acompañado por Faith y Vaughn que miraron a Sascha y a Lucas con el mismo asombro que ellos tenían dibujado en sus rostros.

-Ya Lily Knight está aquí -informó Anthony después de saludar a Sascha y a Lucas con un ligero movimiento de cabeza-. Podemos saludarla en el interior.

-Te enviare el informe de las ventas el lunes- le dijo Nikita a Lucas pero sin dejar de mirar a Sascha-. _"No te vayas sin despedirte cuando esto acabe."_

" _De acuerdo, madre."_

Los Consejeros fueron los primeros es salir hacia las escaleras que les dirigían a los parcos superiores, dejando a los más jóvenes en medio del salón tratando de entender qué rayos había sucedido allí.

La organización de la actividad era excelente, a Anthony y a Nikita les acomodaron junto a Lily, el Gobernador y su esposa e Ivy Jane con Vasic en uno de los palcos principales. Desde allí podían ver con nitidez todo el escenario y las filas inferiores. En otro de los palcos estaban sus hijas y sus compañeros, con el alfa de la manada SnowDancer que extrañamente había asistido solo. De repente y de la nada vieron aparecer en ese palco a Kaleb y a Sahara, frescos como una lechuga y creando otra gran conmoción entre los asistentes.

" _Tú y tus apariciones histriónicas."_

Nikita no pudo evitar decirle aquello al más poderoso de la PsyNet y mucho menos compartirlo con Anthony.

" _Ya dudábamos de que aparecieran."_

Sahara abrazaba todo el mundo, emocionada de estar allí y derramando puro encanto mientras Kaleb permanecía allí parado, dominándolo todo con su presencia.

" _Deben considerarse afortunados de que este aquí y punto."_

Nadie podía decir que él era una delicia de persona. Ni siquiera Nikita entendía como semejante hombre tenía una compañera que profesaba amarlo como sí él fuera el hombre más especial del mundo. Sin embargo no había duda de que él estaba allí porque no solo quería cumplir con el trabajo de la Coalición sino porque su compañera amaba la música y él le daba todo lo que quería sin rechistar.

" _¿Preparada para una nueva experiencia musical?"_

La pregunta de Anthony llegó seguida de una caricia suave sobre su mano, encubierta por la oscuridad del lugar, cómplice desde tiempos pasado de los amantes legendarios y también de los desconocidos y anónimos.

" _¿Contigo aquí? Por supuesto."_

Continuará…


	13. Capítulo 13

**Lonely, Too Long.**

 **Capítulo XIII**

 _The war fell upon us when we least expected  
Our world's coming to an end  
I look out the door and see the city burning  
Our memories wrapped in flames  
But in the end it's just you and me  
In the end it's just you I see  
When the pain grows stronger  
I'll find the cure in your eyes  
And your eyes will be my guide._

 _In the end -Stream of Passion.-_

Todos terminaron de acomodarse en sus asientos y las luces que quedaban por apagarse lo hicieron, quedando todo en penumbras y silencio, y entonces la música se esparció por todo el teatro como el aire de verano, sin encontrar ningún impedimento y llenando todos los recovecos de aquel lugar. 

_"Ohhh... El segundo violín está fuera de tiempo."_ La queja de Anthony le causó curiosidad a Nikita. 

_"¿Puedes darte cuenta de ello?"_

_"Estoy estudiando música en los momentos en que no estoy ocupado con asuntos relacionados a la Coalición o la familia. He decidido volverme un experto."_

" _Que curioso"_ se acomodo mejor en su asiento sin dejar de mirar hacia el escenario " _también he querido expandir mis conocimientos en música, tengo una extraña fijación con Los Conciertos de Brandemburgo."_

_"Bach"_ dijo él. " _Te llevare a un concierto de_ _La Orquesta Real del Concertgebouw,_ _sus conciertos con la música de Bach son sublimes."_ comentó. 

_"Eso los humanos lo determinarían como un acto romántico."_ _  
_

 _"También he decidido volverme un experto en esa área,_ _es tan extenso en su documentación como intrigante parece ser su parte practica."_

Ella lo miró de reojo.

" _Y por ser quien eres sé que tendrás éxito en tus estudios románticos. Y sin duda sé que en ellos estoy involucrada."_

 _"Solo tú cariño, nadie más podría ser el centro de atención de mis esfuerzos por dominar este arte."_

" _Es una suerte que no soy propensa a ataques cursis ante palabras como las tuyas"_ escuchó a Anthony reír pero ya la estaba distrayendo y eso no era lo que quería. _"Ahora silencio, Kyriakus, ha empezado el solo de flauta."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el receso del medio tiempo, entre copas y música de ambiente que se parecía al jazz los antiguos Consejeros e Ivy Jane tenían una conversación con Lily Knight y el gobernador de San Francisco. Un grupo extraño y nada parecido, pero como corrían los tiempos todo ya era posible.

-Es sin duda un buen inicio -comentaba Lily observándolos a todos-. Pero se va a necesitar un poco más que esto para que los humanos empecemos a confiar.

A los ex Consejeros mayores no le cabía la menor duda que el ex- Consejero más joven estaba bastante complacido consigo mismo ante las palabras de aquella humana. Kaleb Krycheck al parecer no solo era un Cardinal, sino también un vidente porque hacia un tiempo había dicho esas exactas palabras.

-Los Psy han puesto de su parte, Srta. Knight, ¿Por qué no podemos hacer lo mismo? -preguntó el Gobernador. Un hombre mayor pero progresista y muy aliado a la causa Psy. Nadie sabía si era por motivos personales o porque realmente creía en un cambio. Sin embargo no había duda de que Anthony era muy admirador de él y viceversa.

-Porque ellos pueden violar nuestras mentes -expresó Lily secamente.

-Y sin embargo estás aquí -puntualizó Nikita-. Crees en esto, solo que eres muy cautelosa.

-¿No lo eres tú? -preguntó Lily con un tono divertido. Ella era una joven extraordinaria y de paz pero por lo ocurrido a su hermano ahora estaba en una situación muy delicada con referencia a los Psy. Nadie podía juzgarla por ello.

-La cautela es buena, es de personas inteligentes -agregó Anthony-. Sé que estás de acuerdo cuando digo que no podemos continuar separados porque tu enemigo es el mío y no es nada inteligente ir hacia la batalla sin el apoyo del otro. Tampoco podemos construir un nuevo mundo donde las personas bajo ideas racistas continúen lastimando a nuestros seres más… cercanos.

" _Queridos."_

" _Amados."_

-Mueren inocentes cada día -agregó el Gobernador-, inocentes de las tres razas y aunque siempre las víctimas son mayormente humanos, nosotros mismos como tales no podemos permitir que los Cambiantes y los Psy continúen batallando por nuestra seguridad sin ni siquiera aportar algo.

-No pretendemos exigirle nada a nadie, pero si es importante que mostremos un frente común, que se empiece a motivar en nuestros ciudadanos un espíritu de cooperación, un interés por conocer más a los otros. Muchos Psy ya incluso han formado relaciones de amistad con humanos y Cambiantes, no queremos ser temidos. Nunca más. -afirmó Anthony, quien ya había hablado de esto antes en privado con el Gobernador.

-¿Por qué no dice la verdad, Consejero? ¿Por qué no le dice al Gobernador lo que realmente hay detrás de sus palabras? -le instó Lily. Todos podían ver que ella no estaba siendo quien usualmente era, no podía porque su hermano era una de aquellas victimas mencionadas por el Gobernador.

" _No sabía que pudiera jugar sucio."_

La voz de Kaleb contenía diversión disfrazada de hielo.

-Yo sé más de lo que usted cree, Srta. Knight.

-George…

-No necesito que me cuides Anthony, yo también tengo garras y una mente ágil- luego miró a Lily. Había determinación en su mirada-. Mi hija menor tiene 18 años y recientemente descubrí que su primer amor es un Psy -su esposa sonrió ante las palabras de su marido-. ¿Qué pasaría si ese Psy muere a causa de la negligencia humana? ¿Cómo le voy a explicar a mi hija que ese chico callado y adicto a los paseos en la playa ha muerto por que yo no quise evitarlo?

Lily miró con asombro a los tres Consejeros frente a ella y luego a Ivy Jane.

-¡Él lo sabe!

-No es nuestra intención dar lastima, Lily -dijo con delicadeza la Presidenta del Colectivo Empático- pero esto ya no tiene que ver solo con los Psy. Hay humanos en todo esto, humanos alejados de los juegos de poder y la guerra, que viven y abrazan nuevas experiencias a cada minuto y dentro de ese guión hay Psy que merecen compartir eso. Nuestro deber es permitirlo, dejarles avanzar y hacerlo posible.

-Señorita Knight, personalmente creo que nos hemos ganado la oportunidad de demostrar nuestras buenas intenciones, pero más allá de eso, sé que los humanos pueden aportar enormes beneficios a nuestra gente - afirmó Anthony tratando de explicar su muy particular visión del tema-. Por ejemplo, con su asombrosa variedad en las artes, ayudándole a quienes deseen retomar aquello tan esencial que como raza perdimos hace mucho, nuestra capacidad de asombrarnos y sentir como lo hacen ustedes a través de la música y la literatura. No es que ahora los necesitamos, siempre lo hicimos pero estábamos enfrascados en un error que no volveremos a cometer -aseguró el ex Consejero.

" _Que discurso más apasionado, Kyriakus. Creo que a Ivy se le está saliendo un poco la baba."_

A Anthony le resultaba nuevo pero bastante apreciable que Nikita aprendiera a burlarse un de él.

" _He notado que las personas del género femenino prestan bastante atención cuando tomó la palabra."_

-Una época de cambio ha empezado- terminó de decirle él a Lily mientras en su mente Nikita jugaba a ignorarle.

Las palabras de Anthony eran muy ciertas y a Lily le constaba porque aunque lo negara, ella podía ver como los Psy habían empezado a cambiar al encontrarse bajo la influencia de otros y el ejemplo más cercano que pudo ver había sido el de Silver Mercant. La brillante, afilada y directora de la Red Mundial de Emergencia de Respuesta Rápida ya no era el frío ser de años atrás, no, claro que no.

Su emparejamiento con el Alfa StoneWater la había hecho diferente. ¡Dios! Si a ella le encantaba a hablar con la nueva Silver y estaba determinada a ser su amiga. Ese gran cambio había acontecido gracias a un Cambiante, sin embargo como ya los demás habían dicho, los humanos también podían hacer algo así.

-Sí, es cierto, ha empezado. -Reconoció Lily mientras observaba a los lejos a Sophia Russo reír desenfadadamente por algo que su compañero Max Shannon le había dicho. Eso había sido el ejemplo de algo que era bastante certero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo no pudo ser más que perfecto y Sascha estaba eufórica ante tal resultado. Las caras de todos lo que salían del teatro eran más que la prueba de lo que su corazón deseaba, paz, paz entre todos ellos. Ahora solo quedaba esperar y recoger los frutos de aquel día. Se vio en medio de otro tumulto y había perdido el rastró de su madre hasta que la vio avanzado hacia uno de los corredores interiores de la planta inferior del teatro, curiosamente Anthony la seguía, lo que le pareció extraño. Temerosa de que su madre se fuera y queriendo cumplir lo que ella le había hecho prometer decidió seguirles pero no sin antes pedirle a Faith que le acompañara.

Vaughn y Lucas ni se percataron de su partida, distraídos en una conversación con dos humanos que eran miembros de la manada DarkRiver y que habían asistido al concierto.

Caminaban apresuradas, sorteando la multitud hasta que se vieron en la entrada del corredor que al parecer llevaba a los baños femeninos. Este estaba desierto y silente, iluminado débilmente y ni siquiera se escuchaba el taconeo de sus zapatos a causa de la alfombra gruesa.

Cuando giraron a la izquierda se encontraron a Anthony de espaldas, mirando hacia la entrada del baño y en espera. Faith detuvo a Sascha, llevándola a una esquina oscura del pasillo pero desde donde podían ver a su padre.

" _¿Qué?"_

" _Espera..."_

Faith luego señaló a su padre quien continuaba esperando. Cuando Nikita salió del baño no pudieron contener la sorpresa, sobre todo cuando Anthony la tomó de la cintura de una manera demasiado natural.

-¿Mejor?

-Demasiada sidra.

-Ni siquiera tenía alcohol. Para la próxima trata con el vino -le recomendó -, estaba delicioso.

-¿No te preocupaba que te vieran tomarlo?

-¡Pero si todo el mundo pensaba que era jugo!

Y en ese momento él le acarició la mejilla, Nikita se sonrojó y Sascha tuvo que cubrirse la boca porque los ex Consejeros en ese instante eran un libro abiertos de emociones; habían demasiadas, respecto, cariño, afecto… pasión ¡No lo podía creer!

-¿Lista para irnos?

Los cuatro escucharon una puerta metálica cerrarse, los ex Consejeros giraron sus cabezas hacia el sonido y de repente Sascha pudo sentir la tensión y la alarma cubrirlos, aunque ella desde su posición no podía ver qué los volvió tan tensos de repente.

-Creo que ustedes no irán a ningún lado -dijo una voz masculina que las jóvenes no pudieron identificar.

-¿Una pistola? -preguntó Anthony incrédulo.

-Hacen mucho daño, Consejero.

-Podría matarte antes de que aprietes el gatillo -le dijo Anthony, él intentaba cubrir a Nikita con su cuerpo pero Nikita no era precisamente una dama en apuros y no le gustaba que la trataran como una.

-No lo hará, Consejero. Nos ama demasiado como para hacernos daño y sé que preferiría morir como un mártir de su causa -le dijo el desconocido.

-Eres humano -comentó Nikita con frialdad.

-¿Ya se dio cuenta? -preguntó irónico.

-¿Qué les hace pensar que pueden enfrentarnos así? -preguntó Anthony-. Es una absoluta pérdida de tiempo…

Él ni siquiera terminó de hablar porque el misterioso hombre armado había soltado el arma y cayó desmadejado en el suelo, convulsionaba violentamente y de la boca le salía una espuma ligeramente rosada.

-¿Ahora cómo vamos a limpiar esto? -preguntó Anthony con los brazos en jarra.

-Como siempre lo hemos hecho -dijo Nikita sin un signo de arrepentimiento. Anthony se le quedo mirando fijamente-. ¿Qué? No me gusta que me apunten con armas y menos…

Algo le quemó el brazo y luego vio a Anthony agarrándose el pecho, ella no tuvo la suficiente rapidez para tomarlo entre sus brazos así que cayó con él al suelo. La sangre comenzaba a salir del pecho de él a raudales al igual que por su boca. Le habían disparado.

-No, no, no -le rogaba, cubriéndole el pecho con una mano y con la otra intentando mantener su cabeza levantada-. No cierres los ojos, Anthony.

-Nik…

-No. _"No te atrevas"._

Ella estaba tan concentrada en él que no se percató que él otro tirador se le había acercado y la enfrentaba, apuntándole a la cabeza con un arma que vibraba entre sus manos. Él estaba igual de aterrado que ella pero no había duda que dispararía en cualquier momento, Nikita lo miró pero no actuó sino que volvió a mirar a Anthony.

Luego ese hombre empezó a gritar de dolor y soltó el arma, se agarró la cabeza y la estrelló contra una pared quedando inconsciente pero eso no lo había hecho Nikita, sino Sascha que actuaba desde su escondite, dispuesta a proteger a su madre que evidentemente no estaba pensando en su seguridad. Faith llegó a su padre pero Nikita no soltaba a Anthony y le obligaba a mantenerse despierto en el plano físico como en el psíquico.

" _Lo siento."_

" _No es momento de disculparse."_

" _Eres hermosa."_

Él estaba perdiendo la lucidez y ella necesitaba mantenerlo con él. Solo se le ocurría ser dura.

" _Concéntrate, Kyriakus."_

" _Por supuesto, no queda mucho tiempo. Debes saber qué…"_

El pasillo empezó a llenarse de gente pero ella solo tenía sus ojos en Anthony. Max daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra, Vaughn intentaba alejar a Faith de su padre pero esta se negaba.

" _Hay una emoción que he experimentado desde siempre pero nunca pensé que la pudiera experimentar como en este critico momento."_

" _¿Enfado?"_

" _Ya estas lo suficientemente enfadada por mí."_

Anthony envolvió con sus escudos la mente de Nikita, igual como haría con sus brazos, si tan solo pudiera, y sin pensarlo abrió las capas más profundas de su propia mente por completo ante la de ella, encerrados los dos como estaban dentro de un capullo protector, pasaban inadvertidos para el observador externo en la Red. A Nikita todo lo que vio la dejo sin habla en el plano mental.

" _Te amo."_

Tales palabras hicieron que Nikita sin pensar dejara también caer todos sus escudos internos y ambas mentes colisionaron como dos poderosas tormentas, enredándose en un hilo azul y blanco escarchado que iba de mente a mente, fuerte e irrompible.

Anthony sentía como si el mismísimo sol se hubiera expandido en su cabeza y luego explosionando en una estallido de luz y brillo azul. La fuerza del vínculo fue tal, que temió por un momento que perder la conciencia y si alguna vez despertaba, sería el objeto de su ira. Eso sonaba fabuloso, sobrevivir a un atentado para morir a manos de Nikita Duncan.

Ella podía matarlo cuando quisiera, ahora más que nunca, su vida, su corazón y hasta sus pensamientos podían y serían de Nikita por completo. Pero tenía que tratar de mantenerse despierto, así que se esforzó por sobreponerse a la cálida y acogedora sensación que ahora lo rodeaba. Era como tenerla a ella entre sus brazos, en realidad lo que más debía poder explicar esto era que ahora podía sentir su presencia dentro de él.

Nikita se quedo sin respiración por un segundo y Anthony comenzó a toser violentamente.

" _¿Qué has hecho?"_

" _Ahora estas enfadada conmigo y lo siento en mi mente, es increíble. ¿Lo ves? No pensé que fuera posible."_

" _¡Te estás muriendo!"_ Necesitamos un telepuerto -ordenó mirando a Sophie que recién había llegado allí-. Hay que llevarlo a un hospital.

-Papá, resiste- le pidió Faith.

-Solo es un rasguñó. -Anthony estaba tan maravillado con el vinculo que veía que no sentía el dolor que le desgarraba el pecho pero si podía hacerlo Nikita y ella estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

-El eufemismo del siglo -le regañó ella. Agradeció mentalmente cuando vio llegar a Vasic-. Sácalo de aquí.

-No, espera -Anthony rogó, tocando el rostro de Nikita y demandando su atención. _"Dime que lo ves como lo veo yo."_

-Debemos sacarte de aquí -le dijo Nikita con el corazón en un puño.

" _Por favor."_

Ella lo entendía, quería su confirmación, y si, lo veía pero ahora mismo no podía procesar lo que estaba delante de su ojo mental cuando la vida del hombre que representaba todo para ella dependía de un hilo.

" _No puedo describirlo"_ expresó, " _es más de lo que pude haber imaginado y no sé cómo lo hiciste."_

-Lo hicimos nosotros -dijo tanto en el plano psíquico como en físico.

-Es imposible -negó Nikita, viendo como Anthony cerraba los ojos.

" _Nada es imposible, mucho menos cuando siento lo que sientes por mi."_

-Eres demasiado creído -dijo en voz alta haciendo que Anthony se riera en medio de una tos violenta.

Quería seguir observándola, deleitarse con la sensación de saberla suya en una forma en que solo soñó que podría suceder. Ahora comprendía porque los cambiantes eran tan protectores y celosos con sus compañeras.

Él podía sentir la angustia que ella estaba experimentando al saberlo malherido y el temor profundo de perderlo. En realidad el sentimiento era mutuo, y solo por eso, el aceptaría alejarse en ese momento de aquella mujer, de su mujer, para ser transportado por Vasic. Nikita miró al poderoso T-K que sin esperar otra cosa tomó a Anthony para luego ambos desaparecer en la nada.

La Consejera quedo de rodillas, con el vestido manchado de sangre y una ira que crecía en su interior como una llama ardiente de furia. Sascha intentó ayudarla pero ella se negó y se refugió en una esquina de aquel salón con ideas asesinas embotándole la mente. Esto era lo que nunca había querido, abrirse ante otro, sentir y luego perder más de lo que había obtenido a cambio.

Debió suponerlo, todo iba a la perfección, era todo maravilloso y había demasiada tranquilidad para que al final todos pudieran construir lo que soñaban. Los sueños no se hacen realidad, no en el mundo de Nikita Duncan, los sueños son destruidos por seres que la odian y ella siempre tiene que destruirlos para que así el ciclo vuelva a empezar.

Faith lloraba a lágrima viva y eso la enervó más.

-Esas lagrimas no le ayudaran -dijo entre dientes sin ver que Sascha estaba frente a ella.

-Madre, tú también estás llorando.

Aquellas palabras le sonaron profanas e ilógicas, sin embargo cuando se llevó las manos al rostro entendiendo lo que decía su hija; lagrimas, cristalinas y saladas, mezcladas con la sangre del ser con el que se había vinculado.

Max estaba esposando al segundo tirador y todos los podían escuchar quejarse. Él gritó cuando Nikita se introdujo en su mente, intentando hacerle sentir el mismo dolor que Anthony estaba sintiendo y que estaba apuñalando la mente de ella y probablemente su alma y corazón.

-¡Detente madre! Él debe vivir, necesitan interrogarlo -le detuvo Sascha.

Ella soltó el agarre y el sujeto cayó desmadejado en el suelo, con los brazos a las espaldas y en una incómoda posición. No le quitó la vista de encima al sujeto hasta que Max lo sacó de allí a rastras evitando así otro derramamiento de sangre. Ella observó al otro tipo muerto y se preguntaba cómo no lo había visto venir, cómo fue capaz de bajar tanto la guardia y dejar que esto sucediera. La Coalición volvía a ser atacada y ella estaba a punto de perder a su mejor aliado.

-Me largo de aquí -dijo furiosa.

-No puedes, el perímetro no está asegurado -le advirtió Max cuando volvía al salón en ese justo instante.

-Pobre del tonto que se me atraviese- dijo tal cual tempano de hielo. Se encaminó a la salida de emergencia, acompañada de dos guardaespaldas asignados apresuradamente por su jefe de seguridad.

Nadie osó impedirle el paso, salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo por una de las salidas del teatro. Cuando se subió al auto acompañada por esos guardaespaldas y Sophia ni siquiera miró hacia atrás. Temblaba ligeramente, no sabía por qué, ignoró a su asesora, la cual le hablaba preocupada mientras las imágenes de Anthony, el sonido del disparo y la sangre la torturaban. Se mantuvo sería y no habló aunque en su interior había una tormenta de incertidumbre y miedo.

Al llegar al edificio Duncan fue la primera de bajarse del auto y llegar al ascensor, al cual entró deprisa y casi dejando a Sophia fuera de él. Necesitaba alejarse de todo y de todos, continuar esperando a que llegara ese trágico final.

Para sorpresa de Sophia se detuvieron en la planta de las oficinas, a esas horas completamente vacía, solo iluminado por las farolas de la calle. Tal vez era un refugio apropiado porque allí se sentía segura y podía controlar todo, era su dominio, donde no entraban las relaciones, las personas cercanas ni sus enemigos.

" _Háblame."_

Le pidió a ese individuo que desde hacia una media hora no llenaba su mente, que no ocupaba ese espacio que ella ya le había cedido y que guardaba silencio en medio del dolor lacerante de esa herida en el pecho que hacia doler agudamente el nuevo enlace.

De repente se sintió sin fuerzas y se agarró del sillón de su escritorio, Sophia quiso prestarle ayuda pero ella se negó.

-Podría mancharte -aclaró mirando su vestido azul celeste. Luego se miró a sí misma y se sintió asqueada, no por la sangre sino por quienes la habían derramado-. Necesito ropa limpia, ve a mi departamento y trae cualquier cosa.

-¿No iras al hospital? -preguntó y luego señaló el punto del brazo de Nikita donde había rozado la bala que había destrozado el pecho de Anthony-. Deberías hacerte ver eso, además seguro te necesitan allá.

-No, envía por un Psy-M- respondió enseguida-. Debo encontrar a los responsables de esto.

-Las Flechas se están encargando -comentó Sophia. La mirada dura de Nikita no la amilanó-. Max va de camino junto con el tirador a una de sus facilidades en la ciudad.

-Yo no ordené eso –cuestionó, a todas luces airada.

-Kaleb y Aden acordaron que no estás en condiciones de encargarte de este asunto -aclaró Sophia.

-¿Acordaron? - preguntó-. ¿Acaso soy un párvulo?- cuestionó ofendida.

-En palabras técnicas existe un… conflicto de interés- respondió dubitativa porque no estaba segura si era la palabra adecuada para definir todo aquello.

Sophia vio como Nikita clavaba las uñas en el cuero de su silla, hundiéndolas y haciendo crujir la tela. Era una reacción violenta a la calmada ira que había en sus ojos y su modo de respirar así que antes de que la ex Consejera decidiera realmente explotar y la hiciera victima de toda esa rabia que evidentemente estaba sintiendo en ese momento, y con justa razón, le dijo que iría por su ropa y que volvía enseguida, así escapando como todo buen estratega.

" _Háblame."_

Todo seguía en silencio pero el vínculo brillaba en su esplendor, azul y blanco escarchado, quemando y haciendo tangible el enlace emocional entre ambos. Había escuchado en innumerables ocasiones de los vínculos de pareja entre los Cambiantes, tenía constancia que entre los Psy existían también y que muy probablemente algo así existía entre los humanos pero jamás imaginó que ella fuera a compartir alguno con otra persona.

Los seres como ella no crean tales vínculos, ella era una persona retorcida, fría, manipuladora y con demasiado interés en cosas superfluas. Las relaciones se escapaban de su entendimiento y no le interesaban pero con Anthony era distinto, él era parte de su existencia, sabía que era una pieza fundamental de todo y que los nuevos sentimientos que habían despertado en ella le pertenecían a él y solo a él.

Con su mano psíquica tocó los hilos pero se alejo rápido, no queriendo profanar algo que ambos habían construido juntos pero que ahora no podían compartir porque él yacía al borde de la muerte y ella estaba a punto de convertirse en quien una vez fue.

Eso le dolía, verse unida a él pero teniendo la certeza de que el final estaba cada vez más cerca. Que lo que él quiso para ambos no iba a ser posible porque la vida estaba empeñada en no cambiarle las reglas del juego que jugaban. Desde el inicio todo había sido drama y continuaría siendo así, sin embargo ella estaba harta de todo ello, asustada más allá de lo improbable y no podría soportar todo aquello un segundo más.

Tenía que concentrarse en otras cosas porque siendo pragmática como era la fatalidad no le servía para nada, no cuando el mundo se le estaba cayendo encima. Ese improbable vinculo estaba cubierto por capas y capas de de escudos diamantinos creados a la carrera por Anthony, había otro, que inexplicablemente era de colores traslucidos y que ella no sabía de dónde provenía. Decidida a averiguar su procedencia más tarde, cubrió esos escudos con tres capas más de sus escudos personales y se alejó del lugar.

Mientras viajaba por la Red escuchaba los rumores en ella.

 _El ex Consejero esta muerto, lo han matado los humanos._

 _Se dice que fue el Consorcio._

 _Yo creo que fue la mano de Nikita Duncan._

" _Necios"_ gritó ella a la nada y luego se encontró en medio de la bóveda de la Coalición. Aden y Kaleb le esperaban. _"¿Quiénes se creen que son al contradecir mis órdenes? Ese tirador esta bajo mi supervisión."_

" _Esta bajo la supervisión de la Coalición y tú realmente no diste ninguna orden con respecto a él._

 _Y en vista de cómo estas gritando creemos que es mejor que sigas sin darlas."_ Dijo Kaleb manteniendo la calma.

" _¡Nadie esta gritando!"_ Exclamó desesperada.

Kaleb enarcó una ceja psíquica.

" _Te has convertido en un banshee."_

" _¿Qué es un banshee?"_ ¿Por qué le parecía que él la estaba insultando? Y para peor todo le lucia demasiado normal para ella.

" _Creemos que es mejor que estés fuera del radar. Podrían intentar otro ataque."_ Intervino Aden intentando calmar las aguas.

" _¿Quienes?"_ preguntó ella.

" _No sabemos."_

" _¿Y te crees capaz de dirigir esto? Nos han vuelto a atacar en nuestro propio territorio, en un lugar donde tu gente tenía controlada toda la seguridad ¡Y aun así pasó! Es una afrenta que no pienso tolerar."_

Su actitud era de terror y Kaleb y Aden estaban agradecidos de no ser parte de las personas que le temblaban las piernas cuando se dirigían a ella pero ahora, sabiendo lo que sabían, ambos tendrían que controlar el caos que se desataría en San Francisco si Anthony Kyriakus fallecía.

" _Estamos trabajando en ello. Max está haciendo avances junto con mi equipo."_ Le explicó intentando sembrar un poco de sensatez en ella pero por otro lado hizo contacto con Vasic.

 _"Repórtame."_ Pidió Aden telepáticamente a su segundo al mando, esperando en verdad que Anthony no muriera, no solo porque era muy apreciado por los Flechas, sino porque si Nikita estallaba ahora, no quería pensar como se afectaría si él no lo lograba.

La reacción de la ex Consejera le sorprendía, sin embargo podía comprenderla. Porque si estuviera en su lugar, destrozaría medio mundo para vengar a Zaira y no le constaba que entre Nikita y Anthony hubiera algo parecido a lo que él tenía con Zaira. No obstante era claro que para ella Anthony no era un mero aliado de negocios y trabajo.

" _Todavía nada."_ Respondió. Corrían contra el tiempo y ese hombre era la única pista que tenían.

" _Entrégamelo."_ Exigió Nikita sacándolo de su conversación con Vasic.

" _Necesito más tiempo y estar aquí me lo quita."_

Dejo a ambos ex Consejeros en la bóveda. Nikita intentó alcanzarlo con una ola de poder psíquico que contenía uno de sus famosos venenos, purulento e insidioso. Kaleb estaba fascinado y esperaba verla actuando así en otras circunstancias, en una donde estuviera en absoluto control de esas emociones que ella pensaba que ocultaba.

" _Si me necesitas, sabes dónde encontrarme."_

Nikita volvió al plano físico, temblando y sudando, empezaba a faltarle el aire, y en aquel instante la impotencia la hizo sentir atada de pies y manos.

" _Responde."_

Sin respuesta alguna el pánico atenazó su corazón, sintiendo que el final se acercaba cada vez más, no importaba si el enlace de pareja seguía allí diciéndole lo contrario. Él no le respondía y si no lo hacía ella continuaría perdiéndose en medio de un mar de desesperación y desconsuelo.

Una sensación de calma que jamás sintió se apoderó de ella, no sabía de donde provenía pero sabía que ella no era la causante. Era una engaño demasiado bueno y le permitió pensar con más claridad y ver en su mente el rostro de su hija.

" _Eso no era necesario."_

 _"Madre, estás sobrecargada por lo que sucede con Anthony, déjame ayudarte."_

" _No es algo que lo amerite y tú estás exagerando, Sascha."_

 _"Se que estás sufriendo aunque tú no lo quieras aceptar madre, Faith estaba conmigo y los vimos en aquel corredor, yo pude sentirlos a ambos justo después del ataque, fui yo quien encerró sus sentimientos en un escudo para que no los delataran en la Red."_

No podía ser, sus escudos eran inquebrantables y ninguno de los dos nunca dejaba salir nada fuera de ellos. Incluso, Anthony fue más allá y cubrió su mente con sus escudos para que el vinculo no fuera expuesto. Ahora que él estaba inconsciente ella hacía el trabajo por él. Era imposible.

" _¿El escudo traslucido?"_

" _Si. Es mio."_

" _¿Cómo es posible? Tú no estás en la Red."_

" _Pero puedo ver los vínculos de… Pareja._

La respuesta fue contundente a pesar de que Sascha no estaba segura de cómo su madre tomara tal verdad.

" _Eso no es…"_

" _No lo niegues"_ le pidió. _"No niegues lo que vi y lo que casi vieron todos si Anthony y yo no encerramos ese vinculo dentro de los escudos. Tú ni siquiera reaccionaste a tiempo para hacerlo… estabas en shock."_

Sabía que su madre se estaba abrumando pero no podía permitir que se encerrara en si misma y ocultara lo que existía, no había razón alguna para hacerlo y si hablaba con toda franqueza tal vez pudiera expulsar todos esos temores que Sascha podía percibir desde la distancia.

" _Resulta confuso en un principio, por cien años nunca hubo algo como tal pero madre, es posible y ante tus ojos psíquicos esta la prueba. Abrazaste las emociones y has creado un vinculo afectivo con otro ser."_

" _Eso es ridículo. Ese vinculo no es como tú crees, son solo fantasías infantiles. A nuestra raza no le sirve como los Cambiantes."_

" _¿No te sirve?"_ En su voz había disgusto. _"Entonces dime qué en este momento no estás sufriendo, muriéndote de miedo porque no quieres que esa llama que ves ante ti se apague. Qué no estás aquí por ello, porque prefieres estar en el fuerte manteniéndolo en pie para cuando él regrese pero a la vez si quieres estar aquí, tu corazón clama por verlo, sentirlo, tocarlo y tal vez decirle esas palabras que te niegas a decir."_

" _Sra. Hunter, estás siendo muy atrevida."_

" _Soy una Duncan y no tenemos pelos en la lengua, madre."_

Su hija era demasiado perceptiva y ella ya había tomado la decisión de recomenzar su relación perdida. A estas alturas la necesitaba, no para que la ayudara con los asuntos internos de su vida sino porque era su hija y deseaba tenerla más cerca.

" _De acuerdo, tienes razón pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Yo solo tengo que esperar, esperar y ver."_

" _No sola madre, estoy aquí para ti y siempre lo estaré. Estoy en el hospital con Faith, Tanique viene encamino. Anthony sigue en cirugía."_

" _¿Qué han dicho los médicos?"_ preguntó con extremo interés.

" _Colapso de pulmón y tuvo un paro cardíaco."_

Nikita tomó asiento porque su cuerpo no le dio para recibir más golpes. Si él sobrevivía sería todo _un milagro._

" _Pero sigue luchando. Ningún compañero se rinde tan fácilmente."_

Ojala fuera cierto, ella se agarraba a ello con uñas y dientes. Hablaron un poco más y Sascha prometió mantenerla informada por la condición de Anthony. Su hija se despidió dejándole un parche mental de sosiego el cual se pegó fuerte y la dejó más relajada de lo normal.

Sophia volvió con el Psy- M y con la ropa limpia que le había pedido. Psy- M limpió y curó la pequeña herida causada por la bala y ella finalmente pudo quitarse ese vestido ensangrentado. Tomó una ducha rápida en el baño de su oficina y se sintió menos furiosa, aunque la llama continuaba baja, a la espera de elevarse de nuevo.

" _Háblame."_

El silencio continuó pero el vínculo seguía fuerte. Decidiéndole creerle a Sascha y a sus palabras de cuentos. Salió del baño con su armadura de guerra, traje negro sobre negro y peinado impoluto y mortal y agradeció la bebida nutritiva y el emparedado de atún.

Pasaba ya la media noche y ella seguía en espera, recorriendo la Red en busca de los bastardos responsables de todo aquel desastre y llamando a cada informante de su lista. Nadie sabía nada. HAPMA y el Consorcio continuaban fuera del foco y ella no tenía el modo de atraparlos entre sus manos y apretar sus cuellos hasta que se volvieran azules.

Una mente marcial hizo contacto con ella y ambos se encontraron en medio de la Red. Ella seguía enfadada con él pero Aden parecía ni notarlo.

" _¿Quién es Richard Light?"_ preguntó el líder de las Flechas y en ese instante la furia asesinada de Nikita finalmente encontró su objetivo.

Continuará…


	14. Capítulo 14

**Lonely, too long.**

 **Capítulo XIV.**

 _Aquí va mi confesión  
Antes de ti no fui un santo  
He pecado como no  
Pero eso es cosa del pasado  
Desde que llegaste tu  
Lanzaste al aire la moneda  
Fuera cara o fuera cruz  
Ganabas como quiera_

 _Conocerte fue un disparo al corazón  
Me atacaste con un beso a sangre fría  
Y yo sabía  
Que era tan letal la herida que causo  
Que este loco aventurero se moría  
Y ese día comenzó  
Tanto con un disparo al corazón_

 _Disparo al corazón – Ricky Martin.-_

Un auto negro estaba detenido en medio de un estacionamiento vacío frente a las costas de San Francisco y una mujer ocupaba el asiento del copiloto. Ella estaba a la espera, a la espera de cobrar la deuda que le había llevado hasta allá, a la espera de hacer correr la sangre de alguien que lastimó a uno de los suyos, a la espera de dejar un precedente y comunicar a quien quisiera ver o escuchar de que nadie podía hacer lo que quisiera en contra de ella y pretender salir impune.

El mar, el cielo y aquella nueva y reluciente construcción de las empresas Duncan serían testigo de ello.

-Todo está despejado -le informó Max cuando volvió al auto. Ella no le miró, sino que continuó observando el mar, tranquilo y manso y seguramente lleno de misterios en sus profundidades. Le hubiera encantado descubrirlos pero en ese momento otros asuntos se imponían-. ¿Estás segura que él está aquí?

-No podría estar en ningún otro lugar -respondió Nikita.

-Es extraño, las Flechas ya debieron haberlo capturado ¿Por qué aun no hemos escuchado algo de parte de ellos?

-Porque andan corriendo como gallinas sin cabeza detrás de pistas inservibles -contestó atenta a como un charran se lanzaba en picada hacia el mar en busca de su presa, justó como haría ella y seria igual de despiadada. El charran no dejaría espinas y Nikita no dejaría huesos-. Él está aquí y lo vamos a encontrar. _"Yo lo voy a encontrar."_

-Han llegado -anunció Max. El estacionamiento se vio ocupado por dos enormes camionetas más y de ellas bajaron hombres enfundados en trajes tácticos de combate y portando armas automáticas-. Quédate aquí, no salgas hasta que te avise -le pidió y le entregó lo que parecía ser un radio de bajo alcance y una pequeña pistola.

Ambos se miraron, Max esperaba que ella no hiciera una locura, sin embargo sabía que nunca le obedecía, así que mejor se daba deprisa y encontraba a Richard antes de que Nikita decidiera hacer el trabajo por él. Bajó del coche y se acercó al líder del equipo táctico, relevándolo en autoridad y dándole indicaciones de cómo proceder.

Nikita había elegido bien. Max era confiable y bastante capacitado, pero Richard no era asunto de Max sino de ella y Max solo le despejaría el camino hasta él. Se volvió a ver sola, aquellos hombres que trabajaban para ella corrieron hacia el interior de aquellos edificios de viviendas que algún día serían ocupados por las victimas que sus enemigos habían dejado. A Nikita no le gustaba la idea de derramar sangre en un lugar que debería estar impoluto y no contaminado de odio pero no tenía opción. Richard había sellado su destino en el momento en que decidió ir en contra de la Coalición, en contra de ella, en contra de Anthony.

De cierto modo le parecía cómico, siempre supuso que él era un bufón y un cobarde. Ella nunca imaginó que tuviera las agallas suficientes para aliarse con el Consorcio y tratar de asesinarla a ella o a Anthony. Se preguntaba si él había sido parte activa del primer atentado del que ella fue víctima. No perdería la oportunidad de preguntarle cuando lo tuviera enfrente.

" _Estoy aquí. Espero por ti. Cuando despiertes todo estará hecho."_

El segundo tirador del teatro había cantado enseguida. Richard, aun no sabían cómo, pudo abrirles paso a través de la seguridad del teatro. Se suponía que también matarían a Kaleb, pero él no les dio oportunidad al decidir irse del lugar en cuanto el concierto hubo terminado. Ilusos, Kaleb nunca fue vulnerable a tal treta y ella y Anthony solo fueron dos tontos que decidieron bajar la guardia en medio de sus ilusiones de paz y tranquilidad, interesados más en abrazar lo que ellos tenían y no mirar con más atención las sombras.

" _Esto es tu culpa, nunca más vuelvo a dejar nuestra seguridad en mano de las Flechas."_

Nikita bajó del auto, tenía los músculos agarrotados a causa de la ira que la carcomía y el aire dentro del auto se volvía pesado con el transcurso del tiempo. El viento proveniente del mar le acarició el pelo, alborotándoselo en todas direcciones. Decidió internarse en el terreno de los edificios de vivienda, alejándose de la zona segura del estacionamiento y dando un barrido telepático que aquellos humanos no podían hacer.

Se introdujo por el camino de grava del jardín del complejo, lleno de verdor y espacio suficiente para los juegos de patio que los niños utilizarían sin descanso, banquetas para el reposo y fuentes de agua para los días de primavera por venir. La Constructora DarkRiver en el libro de Nikita se llevaba un diez en desempeño y eficiencia.

Al caminar se dedicaba a observar los edificios, las elegantes ventanas y los amplios balcones. Introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo cuando el viento se volvió más punzante. El frio material del arma que le había entregado Max le acariciaba los dedos.

Continuó con el barrido telepático y le sorprendió encontrar tres mentes Psy, ella solo esperaba encontrarse con la de Richard así que decidió ser más cautelosa y no hacer ningún contacto telepático mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban esas tres mentes.

Seguramente debía avisarle a Max pero deliberadamente había dejado el pequeño radio en el auto porque esto era un asunto que solo debía ser resuelto por ella, así que entró al edificio donde ellos tres estaban y subió las escaleras despacio hasta el tercer piso. Posiblemente la esperaban, pero ella no sentía miedo alguno y tal vez no utilizaría el arma que llevaba consigo, su arma era su mente y esta era bastante afilada, poderosa y peligrosa.

El interior del departamento 312 olía a limpio y nuevo, madera reluciente y acabado pro ambiental. Todavía no le habían instalado la alfombra así que sus tacones producían ecos sobre el parquet del suelo cuando se encaminó hacía una de las habitaciones.

Allí había dos personas, una mujer con vestido de gala estaba atada a una silla y otro hombre estaba sobre el suelo aparentemente desmayado. La mujer lloraba a lágrima viva y luchaba contra sus ataduras. Al levantar la cabeza observó a Nikita con desesperación.

-¡Consejera!

-¿Anya? -Nikita no se movió, confusa ante lo que veía seguía intentando saber dónde estaba Richard. Sabía que estaba en aquel departamento pero no podía identificar en qué parte.

-¡Lo siento, Consejera! No fue mi intención traicionarle -continuó llorando desconsolada y miró al hombre en el suelo-. Por favor, ayúdelo, Richard le ha lanzado un golpe telepático y temo que le haya hecho mucho daño.

-¿Qué sucedió? -Nikita sabía que Anya era otra víctima más, aunque con cautela le ayudó a liberarse de las ataduras, la joven en cuanto se vio liberada fue rápido hacia el sujeto en el suelo-. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Richard secuestró a Dylan y me amenazó con matarlo si no le entregaba mis credenciales, me obligó a introducir a esos asesinos en el teatro. ¡Yo no quería hacerlo! Pero Dylan es importante y no podía dejar que lo mataran.

Importante, la definición para afecto y amor para los Psy que recién salían del Silencio.

-Te creo-. Anya era demasiado sincera, su preocupación por aquel débil hombre era auténtica-. Debemos sacarlo de aquí -dijo ella de rodillas frente a los dos.

-Él está aquí, no nos dejará ir con vida- exclamó Anya llena de terror. Nikita sacó de su bolsillo el arma que llevaba consigo, dejando muy sorprendida a su joven empleada.

-Te servirá más a ti que a mí. -Depositó el arma entre las manos de una temblorosa Anya y se puso de pie y se enfrentó a la puerta que empezó a abrirse con cautela.

Cuando Nikita por fin vio a Richard entendió la razón del por qué las Flechas aun no habían dado con él; su rostro estaba desfigurado por una enorme cicatriz que le atravesaba el rostro desde la sien del lado izquierdo y la nariz hasta el pómulo derecho. Tal visión era grotesca y lo peor era que se lo había hecho a sí mismo con suma intención, esto creaba un bloqueo para los Psy T-K, ni siquiera Vasic podía encontrarlo y si Vasic no podía, nadie lo haría.

-¿Le da asco lo que ve, Consejera?

-Lo que veo atenta contra la estética, Richard. Ningún ser racional se haría algo así a sí mismo, ni siquiera por una razón erróneamente patriótica.

-¿Erróneamente patriótica? -la pregunta sonaba a mofa-. Usted siempre creyendo que los motivos de los demás son erróneos y ajenos a lo que considera correcto pero y qué me dice de lo que usted considera "correcto". ¿Negocios con otras razas? ¿Orden mundial mezclado? ¿Gobierno interracial? Su correcto atenta contra lo normal, Consejera.

-Y por eso decidiste darme una lección intentando asesinarme anoche ¿También eres responsable del primer atentado? -Richard estalló riendo, Anya se espantó pero Nikita no movió un musculo-. Fallaste.

-No fallé, el Consejero Kyriakus está muerto. Sin su rostro y su poder la Coalición Gobernante no podrá continuar ya que nadie confía en usted Consejera Duncan y mucho menos en un sádico asesino como Kaleb Krychek.

Él tenía razón pero eso no lo libraba del final que le esperaba.

-Entonces él era tu verdadero objetivo -declaró a duras penas conteniéndose.

-Desestabilizar el triunvirato era el objetivo y ha sido cumplido -contestó, de repente se tocó la sien y cerró los ojos por un segundo.

-Ese no era tu verdadero objetivo Richard -cuestionó Nikita-. Estuviste trabajando años para mí, eras un espía.

-Bueno… -él comenzó a jugar con la pintura descamada del dintel de la puerta haciendo que Nikita se enervara más -sí, pero realmente nunca obtuve nada. Fue siempre tan cautelosa con su trabajo y Sophia es una maldita guardiana de sus secretos y por supuesto, la basura de Shannon, ensuciando el aire, ocupando espacio que solo le correspondía a uno de los nuestros -escupió con veneno, volviendo a cerrar los ojos como si algo le estuviera molestando.

-No te gustó que lo pusiera a trabajar conmigo, ni a los otros tampoco -comentó. Nikita disfrutaba saber que Richard estaba celoso de la posición que habían logrado los humanos junto a ella.

-¡Eres una traidora!-gritó perdiendo los estribos. Mostrándose tal y cual era.

-Odio que la gente se repita, Richard -le regañó y Richard la miró con esos ojos rojos llenos de rencor-. Tú también eres un traidor, enviaste a dos humanos a hacer tu trabajo, el trabajo de un Psy de tu nivel.

-El Consorcio usa cualquier arma a su alcance, nos aliamos con quien sea para llevar a cabo nuestro objetivo y esos humanos estaban bastante felices de ser parte de esto -expresó con alegría malsana.

-¿Quién es el Arquitecto? -preguntó.

-No te lo diré.

Y Nikita no necesitaba saberlo porque realmente Richard no sabía nada. Había sido otro títere más del Consorcio, otro miembro de las sombras que salió a la luz para enfrentarse a ella y no acabar bien.

Él sacó el arma que Nikita sabía que ocultaba. Se escuchó un disparó y Anya gritó.

Richard asombrado soltó el arma y se agarró el hombro mientras que caía sobre sus rodillas, no podía creer que le habían disparado, no podía creer que Max desde una habitación continua había logrado medio neutralizarlo sin él percatarse de su presencia. Max terminó de entrar a la habitación pasando junto a Nikita sin mirarla.

-¡Bastardo! -Richard empezó a hacer un gestó extraño con su cara y Max le miraba contrariado y algo ofendido.

-¿En serio, chico?- preguntó el jefe de seguridad, agachándose frente a él y enfrentándolo cara a cara-. Tengo un escudo natural así que deja de hacer esa cara antes de que te hagas en los pantalones.

Nikita se acercó a ambos hombres, Richard la miró desde el suelo intentando hacerle a ella lo que no le podía hacer a Max pero lo que Richard no sabía es que desde el inicio de aquel enfrentamiento él ya había perdido.

Max vio como el rostro de aquel desquiciado hombre se transformó en un rostro fantasmagórico sin color y ceniciento, como sus ojos que lo marcaban como un Psy se volvían negros y empezaba a llorar lágrimas gruesas de sangre coagulada.

Lentamente empezó a quedarse sin aire mientras Nikita le exprimía la mente y la vida ante los ojos azorados de Anya y Max. Su rostro se consumió, de sus orejas y su boca también comenzó a salir sangre y al final se agarró el pecho.

Sin hacer sonido alguno se desplomó en el suelo. Nikita lo miró sin parpadear y habló de manera tranquila como si en ese instante no acabara de arrancarle la vida a un hombre.

-El amigo de Anya necesita primeros auxilios -le dijo a Max-. Tal vez ella necesite ver un terapeuta.

Y como si nada salió de allí, sin mirar atrás y queriendo volver a respirar ese aire limpio que venía desde el mar. No había culpa en su alma, ni se recriminaba a si misma pero de alguna forma entendió que aquello no le daba la paz que necesitaba. Al caminar entre el equipo táctico que corría hacia el edificio y la ambulancia que recién acababa de arribar, comprendió finalmente que la venganza jamás fue una cura para sus pesares y su dolor, aunque le daba cierta satisfacción y volvería repetir todo aquello cuando fuera necesario. Quedarse de brazos cruzados y no cobrar las deudas nunca fue parte de su naturaleza y su actual vida no cambiaba ese pensamiento.

" _Cariño..."_

El llamado a través del enlace de pareja la hizo detenerse en seco. Esa voz la acarició por todas partes y la paz que no consiguió con la muerte de Richard se la otorgó el dueño de esas palabras de amor. Se abrazó a ella, la confortó y la reclamó; ella gustosamente se entregó.

Lo sentimientos no expresados con palabras viajaron a través de aquel lazo, la calidez llenó su corazón y alma y sonrió, le brindó a él la imagen hermosa de aquel mar mientras él le pedía que fuera a su encuentro.

-Nikita… Nikita… -ella miró sin ver a su más fiel empleado-. ¿Estás bien?

-Llévame al hospital -y en aquella orden Max pudo ver que no había ni un rastro de tristeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Ella entró al hospital como si el lugar le perteneciera, seguida de cerca por Max.

Todos los doctores y enfermeras que se cruzaban con ella la observaban con un halo de cautela y respeto; ella les saludaba con un ligero movimiento de cabeza que había aprendido de Anthony pero no detuvo su avance hasta que llegó a la sala privada donde tenían a la mitad de su alma, por muy cursi que pareciera.

Sascha, Lucas, Vaughn y Sophia estaban allí reunidos con el doctor. El pequeño grupo dejó de hablar cuando notaron su presencia, ellos también la observaron, tal vez esperando un acto violento de su parte o su tan conocida actitud fría ante todos y con todo. No hizo nada de eso.

Se acercó a Sascha y la abrazó como siempre quiso hacerlo, Lucas y Vaughn contuvieron el aliento y Sophia se agarró al brazo de Max. El doctor los miró sin entender nada pero Sascha si entendía y abrazo también a su madre, disfrutando el amor y la calidez que trasmitía con tal gesto y volviéndose a sentir la niña que alguna vez fue.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Nikita a Sascha cuando rompieron el abrazo.

-Ahora si -respondió sincera. Ambas miraron hacia la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Anthony y allí de pie se encontraban Tanique y Faith-. ¿Sigue despierto? -preguntó Sascha porque podía leer la curiosidad en Nikita.

-No, se volvió a dormir hace quince minutos- contestó Faith cuando se acercó al grupo y se dejó abrazar por Vaughn-. Él preguntó por usted, Consejera. -Nikita hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado.

-Vayan a casa.

Nadie se atrevió a protestar la orden dada. Todas tenían mucha curiosidad por saber o ver con sus propios ojos cómo eran ambos Consejeros cuando estaban juntos pero nadie tenía la suficiente valentía como para quedarse a fisgonear. Empezaron a despejar la sala, Sascha volvió a abrazarse a su madre y Nikita supo que ese gesto jamás volvería a ser abandonado.

Tanique la observó por un par de segundos antes de partir, la intriga y la curiosidad bailando en sus ojos exactamente tal como era la de su padre. Tal vez algún día le permitiría a Anthony llenar la curiosidad de sus hijos, hacer tal cosa no los lastimaría pero posiblemente quedarían algo alarmados. No se podía hacer nada contra eso.

Al entrar a la habitación por un momento sintió que volvía al pasado, al día que ella casi lo mató a él. Aquel día él estaba como ahora, pálido y débil, pero esta vez ella no era la causante de aquello, esta vez ella fue la que hizo pagar la afrenta y venía a él para contarle cada truculento detalle.

Se quitó el abrigo negro dejando mostrar un sencillo vestido de seda azul que nadie esperaría ver en ella, luego procedió a soltarse el pelo porque Anthony odiaba verla con esos moños tan aburridos y ella de ahora en adelante estaba dispuesta en complacerle en cuanto pudiera.

Se acercó a la cama despacio y sin dudarlo tomó su mano, bebió cada marca de su rostro patricio enmascarado de la ligera barba que se empeñaba en salir. Observó su pecho cubierto de vendas que subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración, él había ido al infierno y había regresado bastante magullado pero victorioso, porque él nunca se rendía y lo había demostrado. Curiosa le acarició la mandíbula y los labios resecos con su mano libre, sintiéndose bendecida de verlo vivo.

No pudo reprimir el deseo de estampar un beso sobre la cálida mejilla, sentirle bajo sus labios aunque fuera un segundo y respirar nuevamente su esencia natural. Aunque cuando él despertó de repente se sintió un poco culpable por perturbar su descanso.

-En verdad estás vivo -expresó ella casi con la voz quebrada de dolor y él sonrió-. Si alguna vez pretendes repetir algo como esto ten en claro que la única que tiene derecho a lastimarte soy yo -sentenció.

-Entendido -dijo él con voz débil y selló el trato besándole la mano-. ¿Cuántas cabezas ha cortado, mi dulce dama de hierro?

-No la suficientes -contestó ligeramente molesta.

-Lo lamento- observó detenidamente su rostro- y lamento también causarte tanto pesar con mi silencio, no sabía que mantener la vía cerrada te pudiera causar tanto dolor pero es que no quería que sintieras mi dolor físico.

-El dolor físico no se compara con el dolor de mi alma -le confesó-. Estaba tan asustada- apoyó su frente en la de él- y lo peor fue que no podía decirte lo mucho que te amo.

Ella en ese instante permitió que él viera en el interior de su mente y el enlace brilló con la convicción de aquel sentimiento compartido, mostrando la devoción, el respeto y la fiereza del amor entre ambos, nunca igualado por otros seres.

Nikita se dejo besar por él, finalmente apaciguada la ira, la rabia se había ido y se fundió en aquella caricia carnal. Cuando se separaron, ella vio a Anthony respirar irregularmente pero no lo regañó porque ella quería ese contacto tanto como él.

-Tienes los labios resecos -le comentó y se dedicó a frotarle un poco de hielo que había obtenido de una jarra junto a la cama. Él solo asintió, con los ojos cerrados y tan agotado como estaba, se dejó mimar por aquella extraordinaria mujer.

" _Me quiero ir de aquí."_

-No hasta que el médico lo disponga -comentó ella tajante pero secándole los labios cariñosamente-. Ahora estas a mi merced, Kyriakus.

" _A eso lo llaman karma, pero no me quejo"_ el plano psíquico se llenó de silencio por un rato. _"Así que la Consejera Nikita Duncan ama a este pobre mortal."_

-¡Eres tan humildemente creído!

Pero ella estaba feliz de escucharle decir aquello, que él estuviera seguro de sus sentimientos y que no ponía en duda de que así continuaría siendo. Ella se acurrucó a su lado en la cama que gracias al cielo no era una cama típica de hospital, cuidando de no lastimar sus heridas pero se dejo abrazar por él, por lo tanto ella tampoco tendría escapatoria, y no lo quería porque estaba completamente decida a no pasar un minuto más lejos de él. 

**PSY BEACON.**

 _Tras dos semanas desde el atentado contra el Consejero Anthony Kyriakus y de especulaciones sobre su estado de salud, las oficinas de la Coalición Gobernante han comunicado que el Consejero está totalmente fuera de peligro y ha vuelto a sus funciones administrativas a media jornada._

 _*Noticia en desarrollo._

-Se te ve muy bien Anthony, aunque creo no era necesario que te presentaras en esta reunión,-expresó con dulzura Ivy y a la vez preocupada porque él se había aparecido allí aun maltrecho y en silla de ruedas-. Estoy segura de que Nikita podría presentarte un resumen de lo que hoy se hable aquí.

-No creo que el Consejero esté dispuesto a que yo le rinda informes en los que usualmente no confía -comentó Nikita mirando directamente a Ivy, quien le dio una mirada de confusión.

" _Nikita."_

" _¿Acaso no te divierte volverlos locos y confundirlos? Está muy claro que se mueren de la curiosidad por conocer cada detalle de lo que creen saber."_

" _Ella solo está siendo agradable y atenta."_

" _Eres un tonto si lo crees."_

-Me siento muy bien, en verdad, Ivy. Agradezco tu preocupación e interés -le dijo Anthony a Ivy-. Sinceramente prefiero estar aquí. En vista de lo ocurrido no sería correcto que me ocultara.

-Creo que el público general puede entender las circunstancias por las cuales has pasado -intervino Ivy.

-Y muy posiblemente lo haga, pero ahora estamos más cerca de ganar la confianza de los humanos y debemos continuar trabajando en pro de ese objetivo.

-Hablando de eso -intervino Kaleb-. Al parecer fue muy bueno que te dispararan. La aprobación del público hacia la Coalición Gobernante ha aumentado a un 86%. Eso incluye a los humanos y los cambiantes.

" _A nadie le gustó que osaran atacar al rostro más amable de los Psy."_

" _Y tú te encargaste de castigar por ellos al perpetrador."_

" _No me arrepiento."_

" _No, no debes. Haría lo mismo. Haré lo mismo."_

-No me gusta que ganemos aprobación de ese modo -se quejo Ivy-. La violencia conlleva a más violencia. Que quieran matarnos no nos harán más santos y algún día uno de nosotros morirá en vano y sin cumplir nuestro verdadero propósito.

-Ivy tiene razón -continuó Aden-. La Coalición ha sufrido tres atentados en el último año, eso también incluye los atentados contra nuestros aliados y el intento de secuestro de la hija de Lucas Hunter -miró directamente a Nikita-. Han fallado, eso se debe a nuestra buena suerte y su sistema de trabajo bastante desprolijo, pero terminarán organizándose, cerrando las brechas y encontrarán sujetos que logren llegar con éxito a nosotros y sacarnos del juego.

-¿Qué propones que hagamos? -preguntó Kaleb.

-Es ilógico pedir que dejemos de matar a nuestros victimarios -volvió a mirar a Nikita- porque ha quedado claro que saben mucho menos que nosotros. Son peones, movidos por una extraordinaria mente maestra.

-El Arquitecto -agregó Anthony y Aden asintió.

-Lo ideal sería voltear las reglas del juego, introducirnos en sus filas, hacerles creer que uno de nosotros es una manzana podrida que desea desestabilizar todo lo estamos construyendo.

-Eso sería peligroso -comentó Ivy asustada.

-Pero efectivo -dijo Kaleb con interés.- Lo haré.

-No -negó Nikita-. No sería creíble, tú hiciste caer el Silencio, y no por tu propio beneficio- le recordó-. Lo hiciste por una mujer y todo lo que continuas haciendo es guiado por ese motor -expresó de manera acertada. Ivy quiso intervenir pero Nikita la detuvo-. Tú tampoco, no eres apta para los juegos de poder, ninguno aquí puede hacerlo. Hemos demostrado tener intereses muy personales, hace mucho mostramos con bastante peso que no iríamos en contra del Acuerdo Trinidad, por lo tanto, El Arquitecto no creería que alguno de nosotros quisiera apoyarlo.

-Difiero -cuestionó Kaleb-. Eres parte del Consorcio porque amas el poder y no quieres abandonarlo y no te mueve la familia, las alianzas o los afectos. Eres perfecta para el plan.

" _¿Lo ves? Lo hace a propósito. Es quien tiene más curiosidad."_

-Lamento decepcionarte, Kaleb pero ya me "aburre" ser la villana de tu cuento.

Y Kaleb sonrió porque disfrutaba como nadie tener esas conversaciones viperinas con Nikita. Le hacían descubrir más cosas con respecto a ella y aunque la ex Consejera no le daba muchas pistas, él sabía, todos sabían, que Nikita Duncan hacía tiempo había cambiado a un ser emocional y estaba profundamente relacionada con Anthony.

Ambos, aliados en los negocios, en el poder y muy probablemente en la cama, aunque eso último a él no le constaba, eran una fuerza a temer y de algo si estaba seguro, el Consorcio no sabía con quién se había metido. Cuando llegara su fin tampoco sabrían qué los había aniquilado. Kaleb tendría un asiento de primera fila para ese espectáculo, no se lo perdería por nada en el mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Nikita entró a la cabaña esperando verlo pero, si bien podía sentirlo a través del vínculo, no estaba esperándola en la puerta. Aunque le pareció extraño, dejó su abrigo junto a la puerta, su bolso en el sofá y se acercó a la puerta de la cocina porque, de alguna manera ella sabía que lo encontraría ahí.

Anthony giró justo a tiempo para verla asomarse y le sonrió desde donde estaba, vistiendo apenas un pantalón gris y una camisa blanca, arremangada de forma descuidada y con los botones del cuello abiertos. Estaba descalzo y se veía como un hombre normal descansando en su hogar, disfrutando de las cosas simples de la vida.

El olor a lasaña delataba lo que había estado haciendo.

Ella en forma casi automática, le devolvió la sonrisa. Dejaba los juegos y la perfecta apariencia de Psy para los demás, aquellos en el exterior que no consideraba dignos de compartir lo que Anthony y ella tenían.

-Vaya señor Kyriakus, acaba de salir de la cama de un hospital y ya está experimentando de nuevo en la cocina –dijo con su mejor tono de sarcasmo, algo que ya tenía bien dominado gracias a él. Ella observó lo bien organizada que estaba la mesa donde comerían la cena que él había preparado.

-Bienvenida señora Duncan, justo a tiempo para probar mi nueva receta italiana, espero que este convaleciente anciano no sea una mala compañía para usted –replicó él mientras se acercaba a ella.

-En verdad no deberías estar mucho tiempo de pie. Tienes que cuidarte –susurró ella al tenerlo cerca, sus manos inevitablemente tomando las de él-. Estuviste tan mal, casi te pierdo… -el nudo en su garganta amenazó con ahogarla, y él pudo sentir su angustia, le enojó saber que la estaba afectando de esa manera.

-Cariño, estoy bien, no debes preocuparte, no voy a ninguna parte –la atrajo hacia él y la envolvió entre sus brazos. Nada era mejor que abrazarla, en especial porque ahora su abrazo era completamente correspondido por ella, de una forma tal que llenaba de gozo su corazón y le daba la calma que por años había sentido perdida de su vida.

Unos minutos después, se alejó un poco para tomar con su mano derecha su barbilla y darle un tierno beso en los labios. Besarla ocupaba el segundo lugar en su lista de las mejores cosas en la vida, así fuera un corto y tierno beso para calmarla.

Anthony pudo sentir en el lazo que compartían, como en ella la tibia sensación de alegría y amor que se despertaba con cada segundo del beso era regresada hacía él, casi como una onda que rebota reflejándose.

-Su cena se enfría, mi hermosa invitada –dijo alejándose lo suficiente de aquellos labios que lo llamaban a continuar.

-Espero que valga la pena como para haberte detenido en este momento – afirmó alejándose de él y pasando a la mesa. Él la ayudó a tomar asiento-. Y espero también que hayas incluido un postre en el menú.

-Por supuesto, mi querida señora Duncan –dijo riéndose mientras caminaba a la cocina por los platos-. El postre está incluido y seguro le va a encantar.

Casi una hora después, los dos estaban sentados en la sala, descalzos y con sendas copas de fruta con helado de vainilla y salsa de chocolate. Una música instrumental suave sonaba en el fondo, proveniente del tocadiscos clásico que Anthony solía disfrutar.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que me insististe para que comiera contigo, y en aquel entonces pensé que estabas perdiendo la cordura –afirmó Nikita entre bocado y bocado de postre. El dulce sabor del durazno, junto con el frio del helado y el toque fuerte del chocolate encima, sobrecargaba sus sentidos, pero ahora ya lo controlaba y lo disfrutaba totalmente. Suspiraba de gusto.

-Nunca me dijiste que no, en realidad siempre vas siguiéndome la cuerda, que podía yo haber deseado en ese momento sino que tú me prestaras atención en lugar de matarme por estar incomodándote.

Él llevó su cuchara hasta la boca de Nikita y ella tomó el pequeño bocado de jugoso durazno. Anthony observó casi hipnotizado como masticaba el pedazo de fruta y como una pequeña gota de helado asomada por el borde de sus labios amenazaba con caer.

Antes debía contenerse, en otros tiempos su helada cárcel mental lo hubiese castigo por pensar en lo que estaba pensando. Por desear hacer lo que un buen Psy no debería estar deseando. Apoyó la copa de postre sin terminar en la mesa de café y se acercó a ella un poco.

-¿Puedo limpiarte ese poco de helado que te ha quedado ahí? –preguntó señalando levemente con la mano hacia su propia boca. Ella copió su movimiento y dejó la copa en la mesa sin decir palabra.

Anthony enmarcó con sus manos el hermoso rostro que lo perseguía en sueños, tanto dormido como despierto. La llevó hacia él y estando a apenas unos cuantos milímetros, tomó con la lengua el poco de helado restante.

Y como si tenerla tan cerca no fuera suficientemente embriagante, probar su piel enloqueció sus sentidos por completo, y no había forma en que se convenciera que era mejor seguir comiendo su helado a seguir besándola.

Nikita dejó igualmente su copa de postre, olvidada en la mesa gracias a los besos tibios y húmedos de Anthony, porque el hombre era dedicado y había que reconocerle que cada instante de práctica que tenia, se volvía cada vez más hábil en todo el asunto de besar.

Mientras besaba lentamente sus labios, él acariciaba se cuello y trenzaba sus dedos entre el cabello sedoso que tanto le fascinaba, mientras que ella le devolvía las caricias le dejaba oír los primeros gemidos involuntarios que él por fin había logrado sacarle. Se sentía tan orgulloso de haber logrado que ella se relajara a tal nivel como para que sus instintos subieran a la superficie y le mostraran lo que en realidad era sentir.

La situación se fue tornando más caliente, la pasión que los envolvía a ambos era tan fuerte, tan inesperada que sus sentidos clamaban por un clímax que aunque no conocían aún, anhelaban por instinto, esa naturaleza briosa que antes no conocían, al máximo, difícil de controlar aún por el condicionamiento más profundo.

Él empezó a besar su cuello haciendo pequeños recorridos, lamiendo y mordiendo un poco, estaba consumiéndose por el olor y el sabor de su piel. Para Anthony era sorprendente lo mucho que Nikita había aprendido a controlarse cuando aquellos encuentros en aquel sofá. Ya no había imágenes fluctuantes, flores, mariposas o lo que se le ocurriera a su mente artística y que proyectaba gracias al poder de Anthony.

-Espera, no podemos seguir… -susurró ella frenándolo un poco, justo cuando la mano de él se deslizaba bajo su blusa para acariciarle la piel y contradiciendo todo ese supuesto control inicial.

El se alejó un poco de ella, su cerebro estaba nublado por la excitación pero no podía evitar sentirse algo angustiado y triste de que en ese momento Nikita deseara detenerse. La deseaba con una fuerza que le dolía, pero si ella quería parar, el cumpliría totalmente con sus deseos.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño? –Respondió en un gemido ahogado-. ¿Quieres que nos detengamos? –preguntó casi sin aliento, llevando su manos hasta acariciar suavemente y con ternura sus mejillas.

-No podemos seguir esto en el sofá, no me parece que sea el lugar adecuado Anthony –le explicó mientras se ponía de pie, dejándolo helado de preocupación.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

Nikita no contestó nada, solo extendió su mano izquierda hacia él, él la tomó con la suya, y ella le dio un pequeño tirón al cual Anthony obedeció presto y sin vacilar a pesar de no entender lo que sucedía. Y es que no podía hacer nada más que obedecer, si en este momento ella le pedía la luna y las estrellas, por más cursi que sonara, iría por ellas sin pensarlo.

Ella le dio una mirada llena de amor y se encaminó rumbo a la pequeña habitación de la cabaña llevándolo consigo. Anthony solo podía sonreír, una amplia sonrisa que casi no cabía en su rostro. Cuando atravesaron la puerta abierta de la habitación Nikita se giró para mirarlo, sus intenciones eran muy claras, no había dudas y tampoco habría arrepentimientos.

Él tampoco tenía ningún arrepentimiento, se dijo cuando le acarició la mejilla sin titubear, jamás los tendría porque todo lo que había hecho fue para poder verse frente a frente con esta mujer sin mascaras, sin frialdad y falsas intenciones; ese momento había llegado, era ahora y no solo estaban despojados de sus mascaras y su Silencio, sino que sus almas y corazones que estaban llenos de lo que otros no se atrevían a experimentar, amor.

Continuará…


	15. Capítulo 15

**Lonely, Too Long.  
Capítulo XV.**

 _Close your eyes, make a wish  
And blow out the candlelight  
For tonight is just your night  
We're gonna celebrate,  
All through the night_

 _Pour the wine, light the fire  
Girl your wish is my command  
I submit to your demands  
I will do anything,  
Girl you need only ask_

 _I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to_

 _I´ll make love to you -Boyz II Men.-_

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

La habitación estaba en semi penumbras. Solo iluminada por dos lámparas de pie que proyectaban sombras alrededor de la cama que dominaba el centro. Nikita continuaba enfrentando a Anthony y él contuvo el aliento solo por un instante, a la espera de su siguiente movimiento.

–Cierra por favor la puerta –le pidió ella susurrando.

Él asintió con la cabeza y aseguró la puerta tras de sí. Cuando eso estuvo hecho, ella lo atrajo hacía su cuerpo y llevando sus manos hacia el cuello de la camisa, empezó muy lentamente a abrir cada uno de los botones.

-Por Dios Nikita, primero me haces pensar que no querías que continuara y ahora me traes a la habitación para sacarme la ropa. Vas a causarme un paro cardíaco, querida –afirmó casi sin aliento, la excitación que sentía al verla tomar cada botón con total cuidado era inmensa.

-Señor Kyriakus, no me diga que no tiene lo que se necesita para lidiar con una mujer como yo, mi experiencia me dice que es usted un hueso duro de roer… -le susurró mientras llegaba al tercer botón y con los dedos acariciaba hacia dentro, los vellos de su pecho suaves y el contacto con las yemas de sus dedos en su piel sobre su esternón le causó un escalofrío a ambos, que rebotó a través del vínculo, maximizándose-. Delicioso y firme, pero suave y caliente al mismo tiempo –susurró Nikita casi para sí misma, totalmente embelesada con su piel, sin dejar de notar la herida de su pecho que ya no estaba cubierta y empezaba a formar una costra. Besó esa herida con reverencia, poniendo sobre ella sus miedos y sus afectos.

-¿Sabes que suenas como si fueras a comerme? Empiezo a temer que me muerdas –comentó Anthony tratando de ponerle algo de diversión a todo ello, sabiendo que ella aun continuaba afectada por lo ocurrido, así que llevó sus manos a la cintura de Nikita y empezó a sacar lentamente la blusa de adentro de su falda hasta que pudo alcanzar a tocar también la piel que tanto deseaba sentir.

-Eso sería salvaje e innecesario, podrías esperar eso de una pareja cambiante pero yo no deseo lastimarte –respondió Nikita algo confundida. Si lo molestaba o lastimaba de alguna manera, no se lo perdonaría.

-Mis investigaciones dicen lo contrario, espero tener la oportunidad y la suerte de contar con mucho, mucho tiempo de experimentación para saber qué tan ciertas son las historias -expresó con fingida seriedad mientras llevaba ambas manos más arriba, debajo de su blusa, acariciando sus costados y espalda, obteniendo a cambio un gemido de placer proveniente de sus labios y cuando miró su rostro pudo ver que ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Cariño – le susurró acercándose a su oído-. Quiero que me digas lo que te gusta, lo que no y lo que quieres que te haga, quiero que me hables para poder aprender, para saber qué estoy haciéndolo bien para ti.

La volvió a mirar a los ojos y pudo ver en ella una de esas extrañas y asombrosas sonrisas, tan natural y sencilla como la de un infante, la pureza de sus emociones se reflejaba en el brillo de sus ojos, que se habían tornado un tono azul oscuro con chispas de colores celeste y amarillo. Ella asintió y se acercó a besarlo, llevando sus manos a la nuca de él.

-Hora de experimentar entonces, cariño –respondió ella con el mismo apelativo afectuoso que él le brindaba y al cual estaba acostumbrada, mientras comenzaba a besarlo apasionadamente, al tiempo que poco a poco lo empujaba hacia la cama para dar inicio así a una nueva y maravillosa etapa de sus vidas. Juntos.

Anthony sintió la cama detrás de sus rodillas, al llegar a ese punto pensó en cómo eran descritos los momentos de intimidad en todos los libros y películas que había consultado, en su afán de entender esta faceta de su naturaleza él había logrado comprender que aunque podía ser intimidante hasta cierto punto, estar de forma intima con Nikita por primera vez sería solo el inicio, un pequeño paso para llevar la relación a otro nivel.

No había maneras buenas o malas, correctas o fallidas de demostrarle el amor a otra persona, él había leído sobre tanta variedad de relaciones, tanto desde el punto de vista de la ciencia como del romanticismo literario, y la conclusión a la que llegaba era que debían encontrar su propio estilo, hallar su ritmo y conocerse para poder disfrutar ambos al máximo. Más que un encuentro físico, él deseaba darle a ella una nueva forma de disfrutar de sus sentidos, de descubrir que los Psy son mucho más que seres de mentes poderosas y trabajadoras hasta la extenuación.

Anthony frenó su avance y trató de controlar su excitación, porque quería tomar también las riendas del momento, aunque fuera en parte por el propio disfrute de ella, que era lo que más deseaba lograr.

-Espera, cariño… -dijo llevando las manos a sus mejillas y besándola una última vez separándola de él-. Yo también quiero jugar –afirmó levantando la blusa para sacarla sobre su cabeza, a lo que ella se dejó hacer, levantando los brazos para permitirle quitarla y arrojarla a un lado, sobre una de las sillas que tenía cerca de la cama.

Ella le mordió la mano y lo tomó tan desprevenido que la habitación se vio llena de colores procedentes de ningún lado. Ella sonrió complacida porque esos colores se dibujaban en los ojos de Anthony.

-Manos quietas, Kyriakus -le regaño ella y procediendo a terminar de desabotonar su camisa y sacársela-. Ya será su turno -culminó en un susurro, acariciando cada línea de su torso.

Luego Anthony dejo de prestar atención a lo que ella estaba haciendo con su cuerpo y observó embobado el hermoso cuerpo de Nikita. Delgada, elegante, unas curvas perfectas que sus manos ansiaban tocar, pero sobre todo le fascino el contraste entre su blanca piel y sin imperfecciones y el negro sedoso de su ropa interior de encaje. Esto era mucho mejor que en sus fantasías.

-Nunca me imaginé que tuviera estos finos y deliciosos gustos, señora Duncan -aseguró trazando con los dedos el borde de encaje de su sostén mientras también acariciaba su piel-. Pero en verdad le luce, hasta me da algo de lástima el tener que deshacerme de ellos -aseguró Anthony sonriendo pícaramente.

-Yo también he hecho un poco de investigación -le miró con lujuria cálida-. No es cómoda, ni practica pero me da placer ver cómo me miras ahora.

Él la miró con la boca abierta, de tan solo pensar en ella vistiéndose así solo para que él la viera al llegar a este momento. ¿Acaso lo había estado esperando tanto como él?

-Una excelente elección, déjame decirte, tienes toda mi atención y aún no he podido ver el juego completo -afirmó llevando su mano al pequeño broche de la falda, liberándolo para luego agacharse un poco y bajarla suavemente mientras se deslizaba por sus piernas-. Hermosa -susurró mientras depositaba un beso en su vientre, justo sobre el borde del encaje.

Acarició sus piernas mientras terminaba de bajarle la falda, disfrutando de la suavidad de ellas. La sintió estremecerse un poco cuando él le demostró que también sabía morder. Subió dejando un camino de húmedos besos, algunos sobre su vientre y otros más en su esternón y su cuello, mientras la atraía hacia él.

-Absolutamente hermosa -le susurró al oído.

Ella automáticamente busco sus labios, intoxicada por la sensación y el sabor de estos sobre los suyos y las caricias de esa lengua que aprendía a entrelazarse con la suya. A la vez se sentía un poco asustada por como su abrazo sobre su piel desnuda se estaba comenzando a sentir. Decidió batallar contra ello, dejando que él la rodeara mas, pero estaba medio vestido y esa hebilla de su elegante cinturón se sentía incomoda contra su vientre.

Se alejo un poco, rompiendo el beso y haciendo que él se sobresaltara cuando ella llevó sus manos hacia el cinturón sin titubear. Anthony hacía un gran esfuerzo por controlarse ya que sentir sus manos tocándole de esa forma empezaba a acelerar sus sentidos y eso se notaba en cada cosa fuera de lugar, luz, paisajes, flores, insectos coloridos, que aparecían en la habitación. A Nikita le encantaba saber que él también podía perder el control.

El cinturón y los pantalones no se resistieron a sus demandas. Cayeron al suelo tal cual, víctimas de la nueva pasión que se asomaba cuando Anthony volvió a reclamar sus labios y ella lo abrazó como si no quisiera dejarle ir nunca.

Un simple movimiento, un pequeño empuje y cayeron sobre la cama. Ella sobre él, ahorcajadas, él debajo, deleitado con su real belleza, la que demandaba todo de él y exigía, la que le entregaba su corazón y lo amaba, esa que era solo para él.

Él continuó besándola pero un momento después la tomo por sorpresa girándolos a ambos, quedando él encima, levantándose un poco sobre sus codos para respirar y darle a ella la oportunidad de hablarle. Un bosque apareció y desapareció deprisa, aunque ninguno de los dos lo notó.

-Recuerda, quiero que me digas si lo estoy haciendo bien, si algo te molesta solo dime y me detendré.

-Lo haces todo bien -le acarició una mejilla-. No quiero que te detengas.

Él sonrió satisfecho y continuó besándola por el cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos, bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos aún cubiertos por el encaje.

-Esto me encanta pero debe irse cariño -y aunque hizo ademán de llevar sus manos hacia atrás de su espalda, ella sabía que no sería una tarea fácil para él, así que lo detuvo.

-Lado equivocado -le dijo al leer sus intenciones.

-Soy nuevo en esto -dijo entre risas, porque ya no podía aguantarlas-. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo, mi amor -dijo sonriéndole-. Pero aprendo rápido, ya verás.

Y se dirigió entonces al frente, observando cómo se encontraba oculto el pequeño objetivo que debía vencer. Lo desabrochó con cuidado, ahora sí podía continuar.

Lo abrió despacio, como si de un delicado presente se tratara. Sus pechos eran medianos y a pesar de su edad seguían firmes, pálidos como el resto de su piel y de un lindo rosa en los pezones. Descubrió con deleite que tocarlos en lo más mínimo hacía brotar pequeños gemidos de ella.

Así que tanteando el terreno tomó primero el derecho y lo acarició, quedaba perfecto en su agarre, por completo podía tomarlo con la mano y como si no fuera suficiente, rozó el pezón con su índice y su pulgar. Acercó sus labios al pezón derecho y sin dudarlo lo tomo en su boca.

" _Anthony, es…"_

No podía hablar, si hablaba mas él se detendría y aunque estaba más que abrumada no quería que él lo hiciera, algo cálido se derretía en su vientre y la hacía tiritar con sensaciones abrumadoras y fuertes, deseadas y que no quería controlar.

El deseo era más fuerte y se agarró a él, dejó salir cada gemido de sus labios y suplicó por más de lo que esa boca hábil estaba haciendo en su cuerpo, mientras el universo, estrellas y planetas se dibujaba sobre sus cabezas gracias a sus poderes combinados. Como si no fuera suficiente con lo que cada uno sentía, el vínculo estaba reflejando todas sus sensaciones, dándole a cada quién una muestra de lo que el otro sentía, chispas de placer y gozo recorrían el lazo de un lado al otro.

Satisfecho con la reacción de ella, Anthony se dirigió a su otro pecho, deleitándose igualmente con el pezón firme entre sus labios, su lengua dedicándole todo el cuidado mientras que él anotaba mentalmente cada movimiento y gemido de Nikita. Anthony también gimió sobre su piel, incapaz de controlar su pasión y aunque quería satisfacerla primero a ella, sabía que no duraría mucho si seguía así, por tanto se detuvo y respirando agitadamente se levantó en sus manos sobre ella.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó ella hermosamente sin aliento, con la piel y los ojos desbordados de pasión-. ¿Por qué te detienes? -la pregunta venia de su terror, de las otras veces en que él había detenido cualquier avance que iba más allá de los besos.

-No es nada -le aseguró dándole un pequeño beso tierno-. Es solo que si no logro controlarme un poco, la función se habrá terminado antes de empezar -lo que corroboró al señalar como una mariposa bailaba a su lado.

Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos sin prestarle atención a la intrusa de sus juegos y haciendo que sus pechos se presionaran contra su torso. El contacto fue erótico e hizo que el vínculo vibrara con intensidad.

-¿Que importa si acaba pronto? -preguntó-. Siempre podemos volver a empezar.

Él escondió su cabeza en su cuello, disfrutando el abrazo, respirando el olor de su piel y sintiendo vibrar su pulso.

-No quiero que notes lo viejo y acabado que estoy -dijo sonriendo, mientras volvía a besar y lamer su cuello-. Podrías pensar que has sido estafada y pedir un reembolso.

-¿Ah, sí? -acarició su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero aun cubierto por sus boxers-. Lo que presiona mi vientre no es nada viejo.

-Oh si lo es, pero tú...-dijo sobreponiéndose a la deliciosa sensación que sus manos le causaban-. Tú me haces olvidar hasta quien soy. Tienes una magia rejuvenecedora -afirmó entre risas, elevándose hasta quedar de rodillas con Nikita frente a él.

Toda una delicia de mujer, en cuerpo y mente, con la piel sonrojada, los ojos llenos de azul y blanco escarcha, y que contenían el poder que ambos compartían. Con la decisión ya tomada no perdió más el tiempo, acarició sus magnificas caderas y con toda la seguridad del mundo pero lentamente la despojo del delicado encaje negro.

Por fin la tenía completamente desnuda, era hermosa, a pesar de su edad le parecía la mujer más sexy y si se demoraba un poco más observándola, se avergonzaría a si mismo acabando como un adolescente calenturiento, pero ella no ayudaba, no cuando se abrió más a él, tocando su hombro con su delicado pie en invitación. Totalmente desinhibida, mostrando la verdadera mujer que habitaba en su interior y que le pertenecía enteramente a él.

-Creo que es tu turno -comentó ella señalando esos inoportunos boxers.

Alejándose un poco de ella se los sacó, con algo de torpeza por los nervios pero lo hizo lo más rápido posible y sin levantarse de la cama. Ella ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de echarle un ojo a sus partes íntimas, pero estaba igual que desesperada que él, así que eso podía esperar también, ya se detendría a estudiarlo más adelante con más calma. La necesidad apremiaba y no solo Anthony era preso de ella, era momento de saciar años de placer reprimido.

-Listo -susurró volviendo a ubicarse entre sus piernas, repartiendo besos en sus pechos y cuello.

Estaba más que listo y sabía que debía dejar el resto del juego para una próxima oportunidad o la dejaría a medias, eso le preocupaba más que su propio placer.

Se acomodó en la entrada con todo el cuidado posible y los nervios a punto de causarle un infarto, y eso que no estaba adivinando por un minuto en lo que ella pudiera o no estar disfrutando, no lo necesitaba porque simplemente la sentía a través del vínculo. Empezó a empujar suavemente, sabía que le causaría dolor porque era tanto su primera vez como la de él y eso lo angustiaba bastante.

-Voy a ir despacio mientras te acostumbras, sé que tendrás algún tipo de molestia pero en realidad no quiero lastimarte. -dijo acariciando su cabello y besando su barbilla.

" _Confío en ti"._

Aquellas palabras tan llenas de confianza colmaron su mente y lograron asentar más ese aplomo en su persona, asiendo que poco a poco lograra su objetivo. Él estaba con ella, en su interior, siendo parte no solo de su mente sino de su cuerpo pero con su autocontrol pendiendo de un hilo y tuvo que detenerse, no empujar más sus propios límites, tuvo que quedarse quieto y volver a esconder su cabeza en el cuello de Nikita, respirando profundamente.

Ardía, claro que ardía, pero aquello no era nada en comparación a la plenitud y el sentimiento de pertenencia que ella estaba experimentando. Con él en su interior, sintiéndole respirar sobre ella, todo su peso cálido y el hilo de control a punto de romperse entre los dos.

Él estaba no solo en su mente ahora si no en todas partes y le gustaba, le gustaba más que nada. Eso la volvió más atrevida y cuando movió sus caderas en contra de su rigidez sus terminaciones nerviosas chirriaron de placer, tanto que se agarró más fuerte a él.

-¡Aahh! -gimió Anthony al sentir aquello a través del vínculo, pero continúo su movimiento lento y suave, abandonando su cuello y mirándola a los ojos, otra vez el azul y la blanca escarcha, su boca entre abierta de donde salían los gemidos más sensuales jamás escuchados, mientras que él seguía tratando de encontrar el ritmo perfecto para los dos, sobrecargado por completo de sensaciones.

Poco a poco ambos fueron sincronizándose, encontrando el ritmo, uno que al parecer los hacía encajar perfectamente, como si estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro.

-Es... es como si estuviera dentro de ti, es como si fuéramos uno solo... " _es asombroso"_ -decía mientras seguía moviéndose, entrecerrando los ojos, navegando oleada tras oleada de sensaciones, su voz temblaba y trataba de concentrarse para no perder la calma pero era demasiado difícil.

-Es imposible -dijo ella temblando-. Es como romper las leyes de la física -el volvió a empujar contra ella dejándola momentáneamente sin aliento-. _"Somos uno e indivisibles."_

No sabía qué, pero algo le apremiaba a moverse más rápido junto a él. Como si se tratará de alcanzar algo, sus cuerpos sudorosos, el aliento de él desaforado en su oído, ese miembro cálido alojándose en su interior y golpeando allí en lo desconocido. Su cuerpo se encendió y todo ese calor viajó a través de ella y su vínculo como una ola, estallando en pedazos de suculento placer.

Él sintió como ella vibraba, no solo a su alrededor, sino dentro de él, a través del vínculo donde miles de chispas centelleaban en un cálido y electrizante placer, que no solo le enorgullecía sino que hizo eco dentro de su mente y segundos después estalló en su propio cuerpo la sensación de ser por completo parte de aquella mujer. Era como morir, como despegarse de su cuerpo en un destello, como volver a caer en él a través de un remolino. Era algo indescriptible, fabuloso y sobrecogedor.

No pudo evitar gritar, palabras sin sentido mezclándose con su nombre, gemidos y murmullos ahogados abandonaron su garganta sin control. Ella se abrazó a él nuevamente sobrecogida y saciada, sonriendo a las estrellas que titilaban formadas por aquella capacidad que era como un regalo.

-Eso fue... -comenzó a decir entre cortada. Notando como los ojos de Anthony fluctuaban entre el azul y el marrón-. Fuera de lo común.

-Es porque las leyes de la física no aplican cuando se trata de ti y de mí, cariño -respondió él casi sin aliento, pero con una gran sonrisa, no reprimió el deseo de acariciarle el pelo y la cara a pesar del cansancio.

" _Te amo, mujer magnifica."_

Ella había ganado la capacidad de sonrojarse cada vez que se lo decía y también de besarlo hasta dejarlo sin alma, así que lo hizo. Él se retiró despacio de encima de ella, tratando de no incomodarla y recostarse a su lado para que ambos pudieran respirar un poco y reponerse. Su corazón latía fuera de control, lo sentía retumbar en su pecho y los brazos y piernas aún le temblaban. Si moría de un infarto haciéndole el amor a Nikita Duncan, pues que así fuera.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Sascha salió de la habitación de la pequeña Naya quien finalmente había quedado rendida después de la cena y un poco de juego agotador. Su hija era una niña imparable y algo le decía que sus ansias de conocimiento y sus travesuras jamás terminarían.

Vio a Lucas en el balcón de la casa, uno que recién acababan de remodelar para instalarle una baranda más alta, ya que la semana pasada habían descubierto a Naya intentando saltar en su forma cambiante desde esa altura. A Sascha casi le dio un infarto y aunque Lucas no quería restringir a su pequeña niña de explorar sus capacidades, como Alpha sabía que una caída desde esa altura sería peligrosa para un pequeño cachorro con ganas de jugar.

-Es primera vez que veo un enjambre de esos bichos tan grande y volando tan juntos -le decía a la persona con la cual estaba hablando a través de su celular. Rodeó los hombros de su compañera con su brazo libre y continuó la conversación-. No sé, debe ser alguna especie de migración ¿Esas cosas migran?

Ok, la conversación se estaba poniendo más y más extraña para Sascha quien de repente se vio distraída por algo a la distancia, el cielo sin estrellas y solo iluminado por cientos, no, miles de luciérnagas que bailaban sobre la copa de los arboles. El espectáculo de color fosforescente y titilante la dejó pasmada, nunca había visto tantas de esas pequeñas criaturas en su vida.

-No creo que representen ningún peligro, son solo bichos -terminó de decir a su interlocutor mientras Sascha lo miraba arqueando una ceja-. Aunque creo que he ofendido a mi compañera con ese último comentario. -A ella definitivamente no le había gustado para nada.

-Son hermosas -defendió a las pobres lampyriades.

-Cualquier cambio me lo informas, Dorian. Un saludo a tu compañera. -Se despidió Lucas antes de dejar el teléfono sobre la baranda y proceder a abrazar más fuerte a Sascha. Él también se distrajo con el espectáculo de colores que avanzaba hacia ellos-. Empezaron a salir hace más de media hora, los centinelas están bastante asombrados porque la cantidad es astronómica y rara.

-No sabía que volaran tan alto -comentó Sascha. Lucas frunció el ceño.

Las luciérnagas por lo general volaban bajo, y de forma débil pero estás eran atrevidas y danzaban como si no supieran que su vida era demasiado efímera como para hacer semejante esfuerzo.

-Se acercan más y más, voy a tener que cerrar todas las ventanas -dijo Lucas un poco incomodo. No era fanático de los bichos-. ¿La luz de esas cosas no es por lo general verde o amarilla?

Sascha prestó más atención a los pequeños insectos. En verdad la luz parpadeante no era ni verde, ni amarilla. Esa luz parpadeante e intensa oscilaba entre el azul y el blanco, y era bastante distinguible que esas luciérnagas podían alternar esos colores, lo cual era doblemente raro.

-Me recuerda al color de las mariposas que vi en la casa de mi madre cuando lleve a Naya –afirmó. Habían pasado meses pero el recuerdo seguía fresco, como el amor que su madre sentía por ella-. Bueno, no, es exactamente el mismo color.

Al parecer alguien debía llamar a un entomólogo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

El silencio de la noche le dejaba oír incluso el sonido de su respiración y el resplandor azul que se colaba por los ventanales de la habitación a pesar de las cortinas, Anthony comprendía ahora el porqué de las exigencias que los Cambiantes ponían en sus diseños de edificios y casas. Los grandes ventanales, las puertas amplias y los balcones permitían disfrutar de la naturaleza aunque se estuviese rodeado de frías paredes de concreto.

Una hermosa luna llena que recién acababa de salir brillaba afuera, reflejándose de forma etérea sobre todas las superficies que tocaba en la habitación, en verdad era un efecto muy bello él cual hacía un par de años no hubiese podido observar como lo hacía ahora. Pero su atención estaba por completo enfocada en otra belleza, una que nunca creyó poder apreciar de esa manera, que aún le sorprendía y enorgullecía tener acostada a su lado, completamente relajada, satisfecha y total y fabulosamente desnuda.

Apenas cubiertos por las sábanas de seda azul que él había adquirido hacía un tiempo por recomendación de un socio experto en telas, Nikita y Anthony descansaban en la amplia cama tamaño King que él había decidido acomodar especialmente en esa habitación de la cabaña de Tahoe.

Él estaba acostado boca arriba y acurrucada a su lado estaba ella, sobre el brazo derecho de Anthony que se envolvía alrededor de su espalda para terminar en su cintura. Si lo observaba con atención, él diría que encajaban perfectamente el uno en el otro.

El roce de los dedos de ella en el abdomen de él, acariciando los no tan prominentes pero si marcados abdominales y de paso los vellos castaños que trazaban un camino hacia el centro de su pecho, le estaba dando una sensación inmensa de calma, casi hipnótica, ahí era donde debía estar, justo en ese momento, y su destino era pertenecer a esa mujer. Para siempre.

Sus pensamientos y sensaciones al respecto hicieron brillar el vínculo, transmitiéndole a Nikita la profunda alegría que él sentía en ese momento.

" _Nada de esto hubiera sucedido jamás si no hubiese sido por tu terquedad"_ le envió a ella a través del vínculo. _"No sabes cuánto me alegro de haber tomado el riesgo."_

" _Estás exagerando, no iba yo a quedar mal ante todos solo por deshacerme de ti"_ respondió con sarcasmo implícito en una sonrisa psíquica.

" _Que sangre tan fría señora Duncan, tener a un hombre desnudo a su lado y aún así atemorizarlo"_ le envió mientras le hacía una pequeña cosquilla en la cintura, justo donde llegaban a apoyarse sus tibios y suaves dedos.

" _Aún puedo lastimarte, más te vale que te comportes Kyriakus"_ y enviándole esto, ella le dio un suave y juguetón mordisco en el pecho.

Una batalla de cosquillas se desató, como tal vez nunca la habían tenido antes, ambos riendo como si fueran un par de niños.

La velada había significado para ambos una primera vez en tantos aspectos que podía considerarse un punto de quiebre para la forma en que veían ahora su vida. Él tan solo deseaba que ella estuviera dispuesta a continuar avanzando, que le permitiese demostrarle las ventajas que tenía una relación establecida, seria y sobre todo, abierta.

-Nikita –dijo con la garganta reseca y la voz grave, mientras acomodaba las sábanas alrededor de ambos, para protegerlos del frio incipiente-. Todo ha cambiado y tenemos que hablar de lo que viene ahora, tenemos que decidir un curso de acción si… si quieres que sigamos avanzando y conservemos este nivel de intimidad -titubeó un poco, estaba nervioso y esperando expresarse correctamente sin que ella sintiese una presión innecesaria en el asunto.

-Huh...- se acurrucó junto a él más, acariciando con sus piernas las de él, resguardada en su calor y sintiéndose más saciada y feliz que nunca-. No pienso alejarme de esto y no dejare que tú lo hagas tampoco- en su voz había amenaza. Como estaba boca abajo contra él apoyó una mano sobre su pecho y allí descanso su barbilla. Tenía una perfecta visión de su rostro.

-Estoy muy seguro de que lo harás, cariño -expresó hinchado de orgullo. Él no solo la había reclamado sino que ella también lo había hecho con él.

-Mis palabras sonaran frías y llenas de lógica, pensaras que hablo desde mi necesidad de poder y control pero necesito que me escuches con atención -le pidió y él no discutió-. Shoshanna y Henry Scott formaban una pareja de poder en el Silencio, inspiraban temor, miedo, dominaban y tomaban todo lo que deseaban. La pareja Scott aterrorizaba solo con ser mencionados, sin embargo Shoshanna ahora está sola y no representa nada en este mundo post Silencio.

Henry había muerto y por ende Shoshanna había perdido todo el poder que ellos manejaban juntos.

-Sin embargo, tú no me necesitas a mí para tener poder -le dijo Anthony casi en silencio.

-Pero te necesito para inspirar compasión, respeto y amor -expresó ella con sinceridad-. Sola soy el monstruo bajo la cama de los niños, pero junto a ti puedo aparentar ser un bello ángel.

-Eres un….

-Shhh, la pasión post-coital te hace decir sandeces -le regañó-. Además, no pretendo ser eso, solo quiero aparentarlo porque en el mundo en el cual vivimos dos personas como nosotros debemos inspirar paz, no terror.

-Ya no quieres que te tengan miedo, ¿verdad? -preguntó con asombro, entendiendo que a ella ya no le gustaba que la vieran como un ser malvado.

-Me gusta el poder, me gusta lo que me da, pero no me gusta que la gente crea que lo obtengo de mala forma o que hago cosas terribles para obtenerlo. Esas cosas malas lo hice solo por el bien de mi hija, es algo que Richard o los demás no podrían jamás entender- reflexionó-. Sin embargo, si estoy junto a ti, tal vez pueda inspirar cosas buenas en la gente y les dejaría ver que no soy lo que ellos creen que soy.

-Una perra desalmada sin sentimientos -dijo Anthony por ella. Ella asintió-. ¿Entiendes que el único modo de que puedas inspirar cosas positivas hacia tu imagen es dejando entender que no solo eres mi socia de negocios y mi compañera en la Coalición Gobernante?

-Así es -respondió segura de si-. Además, quiero que Kaleb se muera del susto cuando se entere. -Ella podía amar a Anthony pero tenía una vena malvada contra las personas que se atrevían a fastidiarla. Anthony no dudo en reírse de ello, también iba a disfrutar un poco del shock que recibiría el ser más poderoso de la PsyNet.

-¿Estás segura de eso? Por mucho que me emocione, no quiero que te sientas presionada ni intimidada, dejar que todos sepan de lo nuestro es un paso muy arriesgado y no todos lo creerán -cuestionó.

-Entonces iremos despacio -recomendó-. Primero la familia.

-Ellos ya saben -le recordó. Sascha estaba enterada del vinculo y era bastante lógico suponer que los demás también.

-Necesitan más pruebas que las palabras de mi hija empática -expresó-. Lo que hay entre nosotros representa una ventaja frente al mundo pero te entendería si tú no quisieras exponerlo.

-Me gusta la privacidad, pero también me gusta que todos sepan que Anthony Kyriakus pudo dominar y traer hacia el lado de la luz a la mujer más poderosa y peligrosa del mundo- le agarró del cuello atrayéndola hacia él. El beso que él le dio fue pólvora para sus sentidos.

-Solo porque te amo es que aguanto tu vena pretenciosa.

Ante esas palabras él la sorprendió haciéndola girar sobre su espalda, completamente a su merced mirándola como si estuviera a solo segundos de devorarla.

-Seamos una fuerza indivisible pero justa, mi Sra. Duncan. Dejemos que el mundo vea lo que podemos hacer, demostremos que no pueden ir contra uno y no esperar que el otro reaccione, que el poder que manejamos será usado no para herir sino para que nuestro pueblo prospere como es debido -beso su cuello- pero dejemos el amor para nuestra familia, la pasión para nosotros. Es lo único que pido. -Ella le dejo acceso libre a su cuello sin pensar en lo peligroso que podía ser.

" _De acuerdo"_ le acarició la espalda mientras él se entretenía en su cuello. _"¿Te parece bien que hablemos con ellos hoy?"_

" _Eso puede esperar"_ abandonó su cuello y la miró a los ojos. _"Ahora mismo solo me apetece practicar, perfeccionar esto"_ un beso húmedo _"y perderme en ti._ " Nikita le brindó una enorme sonrisa.

" _Eso es una excelente idea."_

.

Continuará...


	16. Capítulo 16

**Lonely, Too Long.**

 **Capítulo XVI.-**

Nota de las Autoras:

Llegamos al final de esta historia, una aventura que nunca esperamos sería tan larga. Agradecemos a todos los que no siguieron, apoyaron y dejaron sus comentarios en los capítulos, son la parte de la maravillosa experiencia de escribir que más satisfacción le da a un autor de fanfictions.

Por supuesto, gracias a Nalini por darnos la oportunidad de conocer a estos personajes tan fabulosos, estamos siempre a la espera de que nueva historia nos regalará.

Macgirl: por su paciente espera, mil gracias, y por tomarse el tiempo de leernos, igualmente. A Jen, gracias por engancharme en el mundo de los Psy Cambiantes y por sucumbir ante mis esfuerzos de escribir una historia juntas, otra vez.

NickyScully: Quiero agradecerles a los que nos dejaron comentarios, gracias por el apoyo y la espera. A ti Macgirl, por insistirme, ser parte del proyecto y crear el Anthony de mis sueños.

Nos vemos en la próxima ocasión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Your eternal my love._

 _For me your all there ever was._

 _Every limit overcome._

 _As we are tangled we are one._

 _Words are left unsaid, burning in my head._

 _Now I only wish I could hold you again._

 _Being there with you, I feel at ease._

 _Being there with you is all I ever need,_

 _My one believe, we share a common energy._

 _I've flown a far beyond the sea,_

 _To find the other side of me._

 _I've waited long and patiently,_

 _To find the one to balance me._

 _To live without,_

 _This is my common entity._

 _Twin Flames by Epica_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A Faith le había sorprendido en un principio la llamada de su padre, porque aunque solían hablar más seguido en los últimos meses, nunca había sido directamente para cuestiones sociales. Que Anthony la llamara para invitarla a cenar con él en el complejo, era completamente fuera de lo común.

Sin embargo, eso no fue realmente lo que más la intrigó y asombró, sino que él le dijera que su hermano Tanique también estaba invitado, que lo invitaría personalmente y deseaba tenerlos a los dos en la cena, que necesitaba discutir asuntos familiares con los dos. Frente a eso ella no pudo decir que no, aunque no era que pensara ni por un momento en hacerlo.

Se había despedido de ella y terminado la llamada diciéndole que le enviara sus saludos a Vaughn, que lo disculpara pero que en esta ocasión era una cuestión familiar, en otra oportunidad lo invitaría también a él. Y así fue como Faith quedó con la boca abierta, mirando a su teléfono móvil como si lo hubiese soñado.

Pero eso había sido un par de días atrás, y ahora Vaughn la dejaba muy puntual a la entrada del complejo Nightstar, dándole un beso de despedida aún sin poder creer que ella venía a cenar con su papá y su hermano. Sonaba como si fuese algo normal, una cena familiar común y corriente.

Pero estando ahí, afuera del auto en el fresco frio de la noche que apenas comenzaba, sentía que nada de esto se podía considerar normal para los Psy, y él sabía que ella también se sentía de esa forma. Lo sentía a través de su vínculo; ansiedad mezclada con alegría, el clásico miedo a esperar demasiado de un hombre que no podía ni disfrutar por completo uno de sus abrazos.

Pero para Vaughn, su compañera era una mujer valiente y aguerrida, Faith era fuerte y había sobrevivido por sus propios medios. La había visto luchar en peores situaciones, y sabía que ella podía manejar lo que fuera que su padre se propusiera con toda esa situación.

Observó como ella se adentraba en el complejo, acompañada de uno de los hombres de confianza de su padre, y al verla segura, volvió al auto y se encaminó de regreso a casa. Esperaría su llamado jugando videojuegos y comiendo pizza, pero estaría listo para regresar a buscarla en un instante, si ella así se lo pedía.

Al mismo tiempo que Faith era conducida a la casa de Anthony, un hermoso pero rustico y apartado espacio que llamaban la cabaña central. Tanique, su hermano, llegaría desde otro punto del complejo, donde estaba siendo alojado temporalmente. Su padre le había designado su propio departamento en una de las pequeñas torres de vivienda que se estarían iniciando a más tardar en un mes, muy cerca de ahí, como parte de un nuevo proyecto entre Cambiantes y Psy, donde llegarían a habitar algunos de los miembros más jóvenes de DarkRiver y el Clan NightStar, en un comienzo, se esperaba de que la interacción entre ambas razas los beneficiara a todos.

Se proyectaba poder agregar luego a algunos de los jóvenes humanos de la Alianza, los cuales serían también patrocinados y becados para realizar estudios y pasantías dentro de las empresas de influencia de ambos clanes.

Anthony tenían grandes proyectos, sabía muy bien que no lograría nada si continuaba aislado y se sentía afortunado de poder tener tan buenos socios como lo eran los clanes cambiantes locales. Su tenacidad y dedicación en su trabajo, unido a la inteligencia e integridad de sus Alfas para los negocios eran de admirar.

Por eso mismo quería a su hijo involucrado en todo esto, aprendiendo a su lado y sobre todo, creciendo cada vez más como un Psy libre del Silencio y todas las ataduras de las viejas costumbres.

Anthony recibió el mensaje indicándole que su hija había llegado y se encontraba haciendo el camino hasta la residencia, minutos después le informaron lo mismo sobre su hijo, al parecer la puntualidad era una costumbre Psy que ambos conservarían. Se acercó a la puerta a recibirlos mientras le comunicaron que la tercera invitada a la cena acababa de arribar.

En la puerta del complejo, Sascha Duncan descendía de su auto acompañada por Lucas, quien al ver acercarse a Nikita desde adentro a las puertas del complejo, se despidió de su esposa con un apasionado beso.

-¿Estás segura que esto es una buena idea? –le preguntó susurrando en su oído mientras la abrazaba.

-Es mi madre Lucas, no me lastimaría por nada. Solo es un encuentro informal y cuando termine la cena yo te aviso para que vengas por mí. No dejes que Naya se duerma tarde por favor, o mañana tendremos problemas con una pequeña gatita dormilona y malgeniada que no querrá madrugar para ir a la guardería.

-Sé que mañana tienes entrenamiento con los chicos de Ivy, prometo que Naya se dormirá temprano, o al menos trataré de hacer que eso suceda.

-Nos vemos más tarde –besó por última vez sus labios en un corto toque de despedida y se alejó.

Lucas la vio acercarse a su madre y saludarla con un abrazo discreto, que para su sorpresa fue igualmente correspondido por Nikita. Tal vez el optimismo de Sascha no era infundado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Buenas noches, padre –lo saludó sonriendo Faith al encontrar a Anthony con la puerta de la casa abierta y esperándola-. Me alegra mucho verte tan repuesto.

Se abrazaron como ya era costumbre, una que en realidad le encantaba a Faith, y él hizo señas para que siguieran, sin embargo, dejó la puerta abierta.

-Tu hermano está arribando al complejo en estos momentos, los esperaremos unos minutos.

-Me alegro mucho que podamos encontrarnos en mejores condiciones. La última vez que hablé con mi hermano fue en el hospital, cuando te atacaron-comentó ella algo acongojada, recordando esos terribles momentos en los que pensó que había perdido a su padre.

-Dejemos eso en el pasado hija, como puedes ver, estoy aquí y necesitarán mucho más que eso para alejarme de mi familia. Creo que es lo mejor -continuó diciendo-, debemos mirar hacia adelante y no permitirles que nos arrebaten más de nuestra tranquilidad.

Faith sonrió y asintió ante esas palabras, dándole toda la razón. Su padre había cambiado tanto y ella estaba feliz, aunque se hacía una idea de a qué se debía ese cambio realmente no sabía ni una cuarta parte de todo y eso le causaba más curiosidad.

Su padre no se movió del recibidor de la casa pero ella se aventuró unos pasos más allá del vestíbulo y observó con curiosidad el salón, no quería ser indiscreta pero le llamaba demasiado la atención el hogar de su padre. Ella nunca había estado allí y le sorprendía ver que fuera tan diferente a cómo realmente se lo había imaginado. Los enormes ventanales que rodeaban todo aquel salón le daban una idea de que a su padre no le gustaba estar encerrado entre hormigón y cemento.

-Tu casa es hermosa, padre. -Tal vez su padre no apreciaría el halago pero ella no pudo evitar comentarlo. Realmente le gustaba el lugar, era tan… acogedor.

-¿No te acuerdas? -le preguntó Anthony.

-¿Acordarme de qué?

-Viviste aquí tus primeros tres años de vida -relató y señaló la alfombra que cubría todo el salón-. Diste tus primeros pasos delante de esa chimenea y muchas veces tuve que evitar tus salidas furtivas hacia el jardín ya que no eran apropiadas debido a que iniciabas tu condicionamiento. Otras veces solo te dejé- expresó con los ojos perdidos en el pasado-. Te gustaba.

-¿En serio? -preguntó ella entre el asombro y la melancolía. Trastornada por las señales de un padre amoroso que nunca se dejo ver ante ella sino hasta después de su edad adulta.

Él le iba a responder, pero en ese preciso momento sintió la llegada de su hijo Tanique, así que giró hacia la puerta justo a tiempo para verlo acercarse a la entrada y dejando a Faith sumida en un millar de pensamientos.

-Padre, Faith, buenas noches para ambos -afirmó el joven muy formal, con una sencilla venia de la cabeza.

-Bienvenido hijo, pasa -le indicó Anthony.

Faith se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó, a lo que, a pesar de lo que se pudiera pensar, él correspondió abrazándola mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

-Me encanta verte, hermanito –le dijo cuando se separaron, y tomándolo del brazo lo guió dentro de la cabaña.

-A mí también me da gusto verte, Faith -dijo Tanique formalmente.

-Me encanta tu camisa –afirmó Faith.

Ella estaba complacida al ver que ya no usaba los típicos colores oscuros y sobrios de los Psy, sino que él llevaba una camisa azul celeste con un diseño de algunas franjas azul un poco más oscuro y finas líneas moradas, era extrañamente lindo ver a Tanique expresarse así, a través de una simple vestimenta.

Los dos hermanos caminaron con rumbo a la sala, pero Faith notó que su padre no los había seguido, así que girando sobre sí misma lo vio aún cerca de la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede padre? ¿Esperas a alguien más? –preguntó sospechando quien podría ser la persona que él estaba esperando.

-A decir verdad si hija, esperamos invitados.

" _Oh! ¡Otra sorpresa más!"_

Tanique miró a Faith cuando escuchó la exclamación mental que obviamente su padre no había escuchado pero, como buen Psy, no demostró ninguna emoción.

Su hermana sabía que él estaba en camino de abandonar por completo el Silencio, pero la expresión de las emociones era una de las partes más difíciles del proceso, siendo el enfoque principal de un fuerte condicionamiento el erradicarlas, por ende él seguía estando un poco acartonado, pero a Faith no le cabía la menor duda de que su hermano se volvería más extrovertido que ella. Más pronto que tarde.

-¿Podemos saber quiénes son estos invitados especiales, padre? –inquirió sin poder evitar la mirada de su hermana, en la que ella le preguntaba tácitamente por su nueva curiosidad imprudente.

Pero su padre no tuvo tiempo de responderle, porque en ese mismo instante llegaron a la puerta dichas invitadas, Nikita y Sascha Duncan. Ahora todo tenía sentido para ambos jóvenes.

-Buenas noches, Consejero –saludó Sacha por educación primero a Anthony, mirando luego a Faith y Tanique, a los que les sonrió-. Hola Faith -le saludo de forma natural ya que la había visto en la tarde y luego miró al hermano de esta-, Tanique, es un gusto verte de nuevo.

-Buenas noches, Sascha- le saludo y luego miró a Nikita-. Consejera -le saludó el joven.

Todos se quedaron mirando, tensos y curiosos. Anthony rompió aquello cerrando la puerta y acercándose a las Duncan.

-Bienvenidas, considérate en casa Sascha- dijo saludándolas a ambas y haciendo seña con su brazo para que siguieran. A los jóvenes no se les escapó que Anthony no le había dicho lo mismo a Nikita, raro-. Por favor pasemos todos a la mesa, estoy a punto de servir la cena.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó Nikita cuando todos se dirigían al comedor.

-Estoy segura que eres buena con el cuchillo y el pan. -Le dijo afablemente. En sus ojos había un brillo que solo Faith y Sascha podían entender-. Por favor, tomen asiento -les pidió a los jóvenes-. Volvemos enseguida- Anthony le cedió el paso a Nikita y ambos desaparecieron por la puerta que daba a la cocina.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron un tanto azorados. Faith fue la primera que inició la conversación telepática entre los tres.

" _He caído por la madriguera del conejo. Jamás me hubiese imaginado que eran los invitados especiales de mi padre"_ envió Faith a Sascha.

" _Yo tenía la duda de porque había sido invitada hoy, pero creo que ya está todo claro, me alegra que nos reunamos a celebrar y no a llorar una desdicha."_ Le devolvió Sascha, mientras se ubicaban en la mesa.

" _Creo que esta cena es más que una celebración."_ Agregó Tanique acrecentando así la curiosidad de su hermana y la de Sascha.

Anthony y Nikita volvieron al comedor con la cena. Los jóvenes no dejaron de notar que Nikita lucía un poco sonrojada y Anthony se veía como el gato que se comió el canario. Aunque para desdicha de ellos, los mayores no dejaban ver nada a través de sus fuertes escudos mentales.

Los Consejeros tomaron asiento en ambos extremos de la mesa rectangular del comedor, elaborada en hermosa madera tinturada de rojo, que dejaba ver todas las vetas y colorido brillante natural. En el centro de la mesa estaba la bandeja de pastas con salsa carbonara y decoraciones de diferentes hierbas, humeantes y con un aroma espectacular a tocino y queso parmesano.

-¡Padre, esto huele delicioso! –afirmó Faith tomando y acomodando la servilleta sobre su regazo.

Para un mayor asombro de los tres jóvenes, Anthony mismo sirvió los platos de cada uno de sus invitados.

-Espero que les guste –afirmó-. Es una receta nueva que apenas estoy perfeccionando. Provecho -les deseó, aunque su mirada jamás abandonó a Nikita.

-No sabía que cocinabas, padre –respondió asombrada Faith mientras probaba un poco y en su boca los sabores estallaban. Estaba tan bueno como los mejores platos Cambiantes que tanto le encantaban.- ¡Esto está delicioso!

-Faith, no cometas el error de alabar las habilidades culinarias de tu padre porque tiene la desgraciada tendencia a creer que si lo hace bien- le recomendó Nikita, toda su expresión era de seriedad pero a más de uno le quedo claro que estaba lanzando una pulla juguetona al hombre frente a ella.

-Pero si tú adoras mi lasaña. Siempre repites -se defendió Anthony.

-Lo hago bajo coacción -agregó ella enrollando los fideos tal y como el cocinero en cuestión le había enseñado-. ¿O no me has convertido en tu conejillo de indias? No sé cómo no me he muerto de una indigestión.

" _¡Están coqueteando!"_ gritaron en el plano psíquico las mujeres miembros de DarkRiver y expertas en el tema.

" _Tú padre está haciendo muy buen trabajo con mi madre."_

" _Es alucinante."_

" _¿Qué es eso de coqueteo?"_ preguntó con curiosidad Tanique después de un rato.

" _Lo qué está haciendo tu padre con mi madre"_ respondió Sascha pero aun así Tanique no lo comprendió-. Pues yo debo corroborar lo que dice Faith, esta deliciosa y no creo que vayas a morir de una indigestión, madre, no al ver como estas disfrutando de tu plato. -Nikita soltó el tenedor y miró a su hija con atención, descubriendo que su hija era más perceptiva de lo que solía pensar-. Te pediría la receta, Anthony, pero soy un desastre en la cocina.

-Todo es cuestión de práctica, querida Sascha. La práctica es importante- luego miró a Nikita-. _"¿O no es así?"_

" _Creído."_

La conversación transcurrió fluidamente después de ello, los jóvenes hablaron más que sus padres pero a los Consejeros eso le parecía bien porque ese era el punto de la situación. Poder pasar un momento con sus hijos sin tener que pensar en la seguridad, las pretensiones y los enemigos que acechaban en cada esquina.

Anthony era feliz de ver a Tanique abriéndose más y más con su hermana, como esta lo invitaba con su candor a hablarle sobre sus proyectos en diferentes museos del mundo y de cómo estaba deseoso de poder pasar más tiempo en Tahoe en el complejo NightStar, donde él decía que sentía que era más requerido.

-Este es tu hogar, Tanique -le señaló Anthony-. El de ambos. _"Y también seguirá siendo el de Marine."_

" _Lo es."_

Nikita entendía el dolor de Anthony. La muerte de un hijo quebraba el alma más dura y por esa razón protegió a Sascha con uñas y dientes, lo continuaría haciendo porque su alma ya no era dura, era demasiado blanda y perder a su hija la rompería en mil pedazos.

Cuando todos continuaron comiendo y conversando, Anthony se puso de pie y alcanzó hasta la mesa una botella de vino blanco, perfecta como acompañante de tal plato italiano, la descorchó y ofreció un poco a sus sorprendidos invitados y solo Tanique prefirió abstenerse de beber. Todos los demás probaron un poco en sus copas.

-Está perfecto -comentó Nikita, deleitándose con el suave sabor-. Agrega otra botella a la despensa – la simple petición sonó a orden para los oídos de sus hijos, pero Anthony al parecer estaba muy acostumbrado a las peticiones de la Consejera, sobre todo porque sin preguntar le sirvió más vino y ella continuó tomando.

-¿No le preocupa saber que el alcohol pueda desequilibrar sus habilidades psíquicas? -preguntó con curiosidad Tanique.

-Estoy entre los míos -contestó como si tal cosa fuera obvia-. Y doy por hecho que nadie en esta mesa tienen intenciones de lastimarme- miró a Anthony que la observaba atentó. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y miró a cada uno de los jóvenes-. Eso nos lleva a tu padre y a mí al siguiente punto de esta reunión.

Sascha, Faith y Tanique contuvieron el aliento.

-No se asusten, esto no es una reunión de negocios- les calmó Anthony ya que Nikita no podía dejar de trasmitir esos fríos aires de trabajadora compulsiva- y sabemos que se están preguntando porque se les invitó a cenar esta noche con nosotros –afirmó Anthony cuando le dio un último trago a su copa. Las miradas de sus hijos y de Sascha le dieron paso a continuar.

-Como ustedes ya saben, Nikita y yo hemos iniciado un camino para retomar el control de nuestras vidas dejando atrás el Silencio… por completo -comentó-. Eso no ha sido sencillo para ninguno de los dos ya que es de conocimiento público que ningún Psy de nuestra generación ha rotó el condicionamiento sin consecuencias –afirmó tratando de medir las reacciones, sin embargo se sorprendió un poco al notar que ninguno de los tres invitados parecía extrañarse.

" _Estás siendo melodramático, Anthony."_

" _Y apenas empiezo, cariño"_ le devolvió con una caricia mental y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Desde mucho antes de la caída del Silencio, Nikita y yo hemos hecho un frente común para protegerlos a ustedes y crear un mundo diferente, aunque al principio no estuviéramos tan conscientes de ello -reconoció, porque al principio todo se debió a su afán de cuidar a los suyos y lo demás no importaba, pero luego, cuando Nikita se unió a él y empezó a comprender que quería más en la vida, supo que no todo podía continuar igual, que todo debía cambiar.

-Ahora las cosas entre Anthony y yo han… cambiado- expresó Nikita-. Los cinco somos conscientes de lo que un Psy puede llegar a pasar cuando este se abre a las emociones- miró a Sascha y su hija asintió-. El piso se nos mueve y caemos, cuando nos levantamos somos distintos, en realidad creo que para mejor, ahora muchos de nosotros somos los guías de nuestra raza y de nuestras familias en el buen sentido- miró a Anthony-. Romper las frías cadenas que nos mantuvieron atados por tantos años también nos ha mostrado cuales son las verdaderas prioridades de la vida.

-¿Y cuáles son esas, Consejera? -preguntó Tanique.

-Los lazos, el afecto, el amor- enumeró Anthony contestando por su compañera y con cada frase su vínculo con Nikita brillaba más fuerte en la Red-. Tengo un vínculo de pareja con Nikita Duncan –afirmó recibiendo un ligero movimiento de cejas de las dos mujeres que entendían claramente lo que esto significaba -no lo hemos creado como estrategia contra nuestros enemigos o por algún beneficio comercial tan solo sucedió. -Palabras contundentes.

" _Ni siquiera pensaba en ello cuando me enamore de ti."_

" _Como me gusta escuchar eso."_

-Nikita es parte de mi vida como yo soy parte de la suya y es justo que lo sepan. Son nuestros hijos y deben ser los primeros en estar enterados de esto. Sé que puede resultar una sorpresa…

-Han sido más que obvios- le interrumpió Tanique-. ¿Crees que no me iba a dar cuenta cuando me pediste que buscara un cuadro azul para la Consejera? -las Psy del clan DarkRiver miraron a Nikita con asombro-. El amor estaba en tus ojos padre, conozco esa emoción. Es la misma que veo en mi madre cuando me pide que regrese a la isla.

-No era mi intención mostrar tanto- dijo Anthony algo azorado.

-¿Van a casarse? -preguntó el joven. Nikita se puso colorada y las DarkRiver reprimieron la risa.

-Hablaremos de eso… eventualmente- contestó Anthony incomodo.

En ese momento Nikita no le estaba siendo de mucha ayuda porque prefería aparentar estar muy distraída con la cena, sinceramente, no la culpaba. Apenas habían empezado a convivir juntos, él a veces se quedaba en su casa pero ella pasaba más tiempo en Tahoe, con él. La soledad era cosa del pasado pero el matrimonio era una cosa nueva para los Psy y ellos preferían tomarse las cosas con calma.

" _Aunque podemos acelerar las cosas, dejare que me peguen otro tiro y tu querrás casarte conmigo enseguida."_

Nikita lo miró a través de la mesa como si su mirada fuera esa bala de la cual hablaba. Fría y cortante.

" _Lo siento, cariño. Una broma de muy mal gusto."_ -Nikita continuó cenando y Anthony decidió poner su atención en su hija mayor-. ¿No tienes preguntas, Faith?

-No lo vi venir- dijo un tanto sorprendida-. ¿Cómo pasó?

-Terquedad y toneladas de chocolate. Y no precisamente en ese orden- fue la curiosa respuesta de Anthony. Los verdaderos detalles de su relación con Nikita solo les pertenecían a ellos dos.

-Nadie merece estar solo y aunque resulte extraño decirlo creo que son el uno para el otro. También estoy feliz porque tú eres feliz padre, y eso es muy importante para mí -expresó Faith, que a duras penas luchaba por no expresar más abiertamente la emoción que afloraba en su pecho.

-Gracias, hija- expresó tranquilo e igual de feliz Anthony pero sabía que quedaba una mente Psy que todavía no había dado su opinión.

Sascha se mantuvo un poco más seria y Anthony lo notó, pero Nikita se le adelantó al hablar.

-¿Qué piensas tú al respecto, hija? –afirmó de una manera mucho más relajada de cómo en realidad se sentía. No iba a pedir la aprobación de su Sascha para esto, pero esperaba verla feliz por su madre.

-Yo solo quiero saber si esto será algo de conocimiento público.

-No por el momento, pero los rumores comenzaran a correr y en algún punto todos lo tendrán claro que dos miembros de la Coalición han formado un vinculo- explicó Nikita-. Creemos que esto no solo será beneficioso para nosotros, sino también para la Coalición a nivel global, aunque puedas considerarlo poco romántico, Sascha. Anthony sabe bien que usare todas las armas que tenga para mantenerme donde estoy.

-Los Scott, como pareja, desataron el infierno ¿Eso quieres tú al unirte a Anthony? -Señaló Sascha. Directo a la yugular.

-Ellos no eran una pareja -respondió Nikita. La comparación la ofendía. Anthony y ella no eran para nada parecido a aquellos seres.

-Pero estás diciendo que usaras a Anthony- Sascha miró al interpelado-. ¿Lo permitirás?

-Su éxito representa el mío -fue la sencilla respuesta de Anthony-. Y Nikita me respeta lo suficiente como para saber que no seré su pelele, porque lo intentó y no lo logró.

-Esfuerzos no me faltaron -exclamó Nikita sacándole una sonrisa a Anthony, volviendo sorprender así a los demás comensales-. No te confundas Sascha, Shoshanna Scott tiró a Henry a un lado mientras que yo pondré a Anthony sobre los huesos de nuestros enemigos- sentenció. Esa declaración no solo contenía su necesidad de poder sino también el amor que ella sentía por él.

" _¿Quién es la dramática ahora?"_

 _-_ El vinculo es nuevo madre, ¿cómo sabes que quieres hacer eso si todavía no entiendes tus sentimientos hacia mí?

-Tengo treinta años entendiendo mis sentimientos hacia a ti- el control férreo en su voz pero palabras tan maternales que Sascha lamentó llevarla a su límite-. No me hagas pensar que eres una mala empática, Sascha. Sabes que no miento y que mis palabras son ciertas, lo que se ha asentado en mi corazón me ha hecho más peligrosa que antes y lo usaré para protegerlos.

El amor de Anthony envolvió por entero a Nikita a través del vínculo y Sascha le tomó la mano cálidamente en señal de disculpa.

 _-_ Me alegra saber eso, madre aunque espero no ver llegar la sangre al río, nunca. Sin embargo supongo que no irán a salir mañana en la portada de una revista de chismes besándose en un parque o algo así para demostrarles a todos que existe un vinculo entre ambos, ¿Cierto? –afirmó con naturalidad.

-¡Sascha, que cosas dices! –dijo Nikita en una reacción inmediata, mientras que Anthony la miró asombrado, pero Sascha no hizo más que reírse de la reacción de ambos.

-¡Solo estoy jugando! –Exclamó ella levantando las manos en señal de paz-. Yo también estoy totalmente de acuerdo con su relación y el modo en que la manejaran y también me emociona mucho.

-¿Por qué te emociona? –preguntó Faith un tanto intrigada.

-¡Porque ahora por fin seré hermana mayor!

" _Sascha es demasiado directa."_ Le decía Nikita a Anthony tiempo después, cuando la cena hubo culminado y se despedían de sus hijos en el umbral de la puerta.

" _Es una Duncan, es tu hija. ¿Qué esperabas?"_

" _Era tan frágil, pero los Cambiantes le dieron lo que yo no pude… agallas."_

" _Siempre las tuvo pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de mostrarse tal cual en nuestro antiguo mundo. Ahora es nuestro deber permitir que ella siga siendo como es y siga demostrándote cada día que puede ponerte cara."_

" _Eso se ha vuelto un dolor de cabeza, pero me gusta."_

Las jóvenes hacían planes para volver a ver a Tanique. Estaban determinadas en llevarlo al bosque, para su horror, y hacer que él viera la vida como ellas lo hacían.

No hubo resistencia de los mayores para los cálidos abrazos. Anthony apreció el beso cálido de su hija en su mejilla y el abrazo de respeto de su hijo. Le enorgullecía saber que Tanique hacia un esfuerzo para acrecentar el contacto físico y le agradecía a Faith por empujarlo a eso. Si él ya no se privaba de ello, tampoco tenían que hacerlo sus hijos.

Nikita pidió, no, exigió que para la próxima cena Sascha debía traer a Naya. ¡Oh si!, habría muchas más y Sascha esperaba que no solo se dieran en Tahoe, sino que Anthony y Nikita se permitieran ir a visitarlas al territorio DarkRiver. Lucas no se opondría, su naturaleza gatuna le hacía curioso y él también quería ver más de esa nueva faceta de los Consejeros.

Los hermanos NightStar partieron primero y cuando Lucas llegó por Sascha no le sorprendió ver a su madre y a Anthony en el umbral de la puerta, con sus manos entrelazadas y luciendo tan distintos de como lo habían sido tres años atrás. ¡Era alucinante!

Y así no cabía duda, después de pesares, sufrimientos y dudas Sascha tenía a su madre a su lado, y no solo eso, esta tenía a un hombre que sin importar que, sería su sostén y como bien podía ver a través de un vinculo que no ocultaban en ese momento se amaban más allá de lo inimaginable.

Para cualquiera eso sería improbable, pero un Psy era capaz de experimentar las emociones tanto como los humanos y los Cambiantes, y después de tantos años de privaciones ellos reclamaban lo que realmente les hacia vivir a plenitud.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol se asomaba por el este y Nikita disfrutaba tal espectáculo de luz y calor desde el nuevo ventanal recién instalado en aquella cabaña. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde la primera vez que estuvo allí, desde el propósito inicial de su primera visita hasta quienes ocupaban ahora el lugar.

Ya no había el vacío del desconocimiento, y el afán de ocultar lo que realmente se pensaba y sentía, sino solo una dicha bien disimulada ante el mundo exterior y una sensación de que por fin había encontrado su lugar en aquella vida que al principio le parecía equivocada e irreal.

Pero sobre todo tenía a su lado a un ser nivelado a la par con ella, poderoso pero no cegado por lo que el poder que tenía le otorgaba. Quien le enseñaba lo que era ser altruista, quien le hacía querer ser digna de él pero sobre todo que la amaba más allá de toda comprensión existencial.

Ese ser se había presentado ante ella rodeado de un velo de misterio que fue cayendo al igual que el de ella mientras la empujaba fuera de la oscuridad que la arropaba y le mostraba que podía compartir aquella soledad con él y volverla más llevadera y sin embargo, la soledad para ambos desapareció porque se tenían uno al otro.

Mientras continuaba pensando en todo ello lo sintió acercarse, fue más un movimiento psíquico que físico. El vínculo azul y blanco escarchado parpadeaba fuerte en la PsyNet, solo contenido por los escudos y solo siendo visible para ellos dos, demostrándole que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Él la rodeó con los brazos y ella lo sintió semidesnudo contra su piel, a penas llevando los pantalones del pijama que usaba para dormir. Ella se hundió como siempre en aquel abrazo, y ese pecho cálido que recientemente descubrió que no podía dejar de acariciar.

-Pensé que dormirías un rato más -le dijo ella mirándolo sobre el hombro.

-Quería, pero te escabulliste de la cama- expresó en son de queja, distraído con su olor y la suavidad de la piel de su cuello-. Eso no fue educado.

La sintió reír y para él fue un gran premio porque uno de los mayores propósitos de su vida era hacerla reír y finalmente lo había logrado, al menos en privado. Estaría jubiloso el día que ella mostrara esa gran risa delante de otras personas y que la vieran tal como era, hermosa, exquisita y suya.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste que acabaríamos así? -le preguntó, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro sintiendo su aliento sobre su cien-. Que nuestro deseo de proteger a nuestros hijos nos uniría a tal nivel que terminaríamos convirtiéndonos en uno. -Lo sintió suspirar, la reflexión iba de una mente a otra.

-Quería ser tu aliado pero nunca pude predecir que los acontecimientos por lo que pasamos en ese entonces nos llevaría a donde estamos hoy -expresó-. Sinceramente debo decir que me causabas demasiada curiosidad y eso al principio me causaba incomodidad- ella le miró curiosa-. Siempre has sido un enigma cariño y amo los enigmas, te amo a ti.

-Yo también te amo -se inclino un poco más, sin abandonar su posición se dejó besar por él-. Para mi eras todo un incordio, algo molesto- fue él quien rio esa vez-, me volvías loca pero esa necesidad tuya de imponerte sobre mi fue lo que más me atrajo- reconoció.

-Entonces continua siendo mi enigma -propuso- y yo seré tu fastidio- ella volvió a reír y él con ella-. Me gusta este vestido- acarició la forma de sus curvas por encima de la tela satinada-. Es muy suave- comentó mientras volvía a encerrarla entre sus brazos.

-¿Quieres ponértelo? -preguntó en broma.

-Nunca he tenido tendencias transformistas -dijo un poco ofendido.

-Creo que es otra cosa lo que se está transformando -sintió la sonrisa de Anthony acariciar su cuello-. No cenaste anoche, ¿quieres comer algo? -le preguntó ella deslizando su mano por el vello de aquellos fuertes brazos.

-Si- y le dio un ligero mordisco a su cuello-. Tal vez una fusión entre asiática y rusa- deslizó sus manos sobre su vientre, Nikita gimió y él le acarició nuevamente el cuello con los labios.

-Estaba pensando en algo más continental- comentó ella con el aliento entrecortado. Incapaz de reprimir su deseo por él se dejó besar y acariciar un rato más-. Ya que no dormirás más, podemos regresar temprano a San Francisco y alistarnos para la reunión que tendremos esta tarde. Max ya viene de camino.

Anthony la ignoró, continuando con su sensual asedió la encerró entre sus brazos, cediendo a la pasión y el deseo. No había forma de alejarse de ella, tampoco quería hacerlo. Se embotó de su olor y su presencia.

La tenía arrinconada contra el cristal, con sus manos apoyadas contra este, ella se dejaba hacer segura de que no sería vista, porque gracias a los cambiantes nadie se atrevía a acercarse a esa propiedad, ni siquiera los mismos gatos. Cuando Anthony le apretó un pezón a través de la tela le fallaron las piernas pero él la tenía bien agarrada contra su pecho.

-¿Mareada, Consejera?

" _Eres insufrible."_

Lenguaje telepático, eso quería decir que la tenía donde quería porque Nikita perdía el habla cuando se dejaba envolver en esa nube de deseo y lujuria que era tan nueva para ambos. Él no perdió el tiempo en arrastrarla hacia uno de los sofás del salón y cuando hizo que ambos se recostaran fue directo a sus labios como un conquistador de lo que sabía suyo.

Ella lo sintió congelarse un segundo pero no le prestó atención, sobre todo porque él ya la tenía prácticamente fuera de sí con sus caricias y sus besos. Hasta que un toque telepático la sacó momentáneamente de su concentración carnal.

" _Buenos días, Consejera. Lamento molestarla pero tenemos un dilema acá. Steven se ha comunicado con nosotros y ha dicho que usted y el Consejero han cancelado su reunión con el Consejero Krychek y Min Le Bong."_ Le Bong, no Consejero Le Bong, para todos él había perdido el derecho de ser llamado así.

Nikita colocó sus manos sobre los hombros desnudos de Anthony y le empujo hacia arriba. Él solo se movió unos centímetros y la miró con expresión de enfado a pesar de que no dejó de acariciar los costados de su cuerpo.

-Cancelaste la reunión -le regañó Nikita.

-Acordamos pasar todo el día aquí -decía mientras comenzaba a batallar con el cierre del vestido pero Nikita no cooperaba-. Podrías levantarte un poco -le pidió.

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó sin moverse y congelándolo con la mirada.

-Anoche, mientras practicábamos esa nueva posición que viste en aquella pintura erótica… -ella le cubrió la boca con la mano.

-No es justo que acuerdes cosas conmigo cuando mi juicio está en entre dicho- le amonestó-. Le Bong ha esperado por esta reunión durante semanas.

-¡Es una pena! -se colocó entre sus piernas, aprisionándola más contra el sofá-. Pero yo sigo convaleciente y mi compañera no me deja salir de casa- le acariciaba un muslo distraídamente.

Esa compañera ahora mismo estaba luchando contra los pensamientos que le decían que tenía un deber que cumplir y sus deseos por aquel hombre que la enamoraba tan solo con su mirada franca.

-Es trabajo.

-Tú y yo somos más importantes que él trabajo. Además a Krycek le divierte torturar un poco psicológicamente a Min. Dejemos que también tenga su día de diversión.

Cómo evitar reír y asentir ante aquel panorama que él le describía. Le acarició el cuello y le besó antes de volver con su asistente.

" _El Consejero y yo tenemos otros asuntos que atender. Dile a Krychek que él debe encargarse de Min."_

" _Pero…"_

Nikita cerró el canal a cal y a canto. Dejando todo fuera y enfocándose en Anthony. El mundo había tenido demasiado de ellos dos y ahora les tocaba ser un poco egoístas porque la verdad de que ellos eran más importantes era absoluta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **PSY BEACON**

… _Conforme amaina la tormenta de la crisis financiera mundial, los encargados de formular políticas -La Coalición Gobernante, Alianza Humana- gozan de mayor margen para hacer frente a cuestiones de más largo plazo y se espera que en el 2083 el crecimiento se mantenga estable en el 3.0%._ _Hasta aquí, el informe económico._

 _Entre otras noticias, se informa en este instante de nuevos avistamientos de la mariposa azul imperial, nombre dado por los científicos a esta nueva especie…_

Max apagó la radio cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Como iba en la autopista lo llevaba hacia las afueras de San Francisco decidió no distraerse y usó el manos libres para contestar la llamada entrante.

-Será mejor que regreses- fueron las primeras palabras de Sophia al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Max confuso.

-Han cancelado la reunión. Ya no es necesario que vayas por la Consejera- contestó-. Y me temo que no estará disponible en las próximas horas.

-¿Está con Anthony?- Sophia no respondió y ese silencio fue más que suficiente para Max-. A mi parecer esta luna de miel durará más de lo que pensaba -suspiró-. ¿Acaso no tienen trabajo que hacer?

-A montones, pero han encontrado el modo perfecto de no abandonar sus deberes y permanecer juntos al mismo tiempo.

Sophia se encontraba a Anthony en cada esquina de las empresas Duncan y no solo allí, sino también en el penthouse de Nikita. Un día, cuando tenía intenciones de entrar a la oficina privada de la Consejera, lo encontró a él dormido en el sofá del salón principal, sin chaqueta y corbata, muy relajado y al parecer nada preocupado, pero lo más interesante fue ver a Nikita cubriéndolo con una manta. La expresión en el rostro de Nikita era de ternura mientras acariciaba los mechones que caían sobre la frente del líder de la familia NightStar.

Eso le había demostrado a ella que los rumores eran ciertos. Ellos habían desarrollado un vínculo más allá de lo profesional. Sophia se alegraba sinceramente por ambos pero ahora como colaboradora de Nikita tenía que asegurarse de que su jefa pudiera cumplir con su trabajo sin distracciones. Aunque eso sería difícil, ella lo tenía claro, porque había pasado por lo mismo. Un Psy recién vinculado era extremadamente dependiente, fácilmente distraído por la fuerte atracción de su nuevo compañero, y si no lo creían podían preguntarle a Max.

-¡Genial! Cuando esto llegue a oídos de la prensa tendré que quitarles a los periodistas de encima a los dos tortolitos y yo no daré abasto -se quejó Max sonoramente, mientras esquivaba un auto que iba demasiado lento-. Y eso será muy pronto, porque Nikita no deja de darle aventones a Anthony a la sede de las empresas NightStar.

Max también había sido testigo de su acercamiento cuando un día los tres iban de camino a Tahoe. Recordaba que era fin de semana, el clima era perfecto y Max empezó a sentir envidia y algo de enfado porque prefería estar con Sophia que ver como un hombre que supuestamente no podía sentir tomaba la mano de una mujer que tampoco podía hacerlo, y mientras miraba el paisaje distraído por la ventana se dedicaba a acariciar y besar la mano de esta. Nikita por su parte se dejaba hacer, concentrada en su lectura y a su vez, poner en jaque a Max a través del mismo espejo retrovisor.

-No puedes culparlos, esto es nuevo para ellos y necesitan pasar por un proceso de adaptación- explicó Sophia-. Fue exactamente igual para nosotros.

-Oh mi vida, pero si tú y yo nos adaptamos a la perfección -dijo Max zalameramente-. ¡Oh rayos!

Max frenó de golpe junto a una hilera de carros, podía escuchar la voz preocupada de Sophia a través del teléfono pero el asombro por lo que veía no le dejaba hablar. Un centenar, o más bien un millar de mariposas imperiales volaban sobre los autos, cientos de ellas posándose sobre estos con total naturalidad. Otras volaban delicadamente hacia el interior de San Francisco sin ningún impedimento, adueñándose de la ciudad como lo habían hecho sus poderosos creadores.

En Tahoe, Nikita se estiraba satisfecha entre las sabanas de la cama, Anthony a su lado, nuevamente dormido y ajeno a lo que Nikita veía en el horizonte, más mariposas, azules, enormes y preciosas volaban frente al ventanal y luego hacia donde Nikita les ordenaba. Ella sabía que no eran reales, eran una creación de su poder, de un poder que crecía desde el interior del amor que ella y Anthony habían construido y que habían decidido compartir algunas veces con los demás.

Acarició el pecho de Anthony y se acurrucó a su lado, disfrutando del espectáculo que sus pequeñas creaciones le brindaban. Anthony la abrazó entre sueños y no la soltó. Ella tampoco lo haría, ni en esa vida ni en la próxima.

FIN.


End file.
